Atraccion Inconsciente Sasuhina
by Artemis - Akai yume
Summary: Después de la gran batalla Sasuke queda tan mal herido que su única esperanza recae en un tratamiento "innovador"que propone Hinata y sin querer empieza a desear cosas que sabe que no puede y aunque no lo sepa a Hinata le ocurre algo semejante.
1. Chapter 1

Cap. 1

Encuentro Nocturno

Hinata Pov.

"_Hacía mucho calor, tenía la ventana abierta y aun así no podía dormir, aunque quizás no era el calor lo que no me dejaba dormir, más bien era el hecho de saber que Sasuke estaba tan cerca, a tan solo unos metros de mi habitación._

_Agite mi cabeza para quitar esas ideas de mi mente, pero la puerta sonó, estaban tocándola y dudaba si preguntar quién era o hacerme la dormida, pero mi cuerpo se movió solo y cuando me di cuenta ya tenía la puerta abierta y miraba directamente a la persona que la había golpeado._

_Uchiha Sasuke, el hombre que amo, aquel que logró sacarme del corazón a aquel rubio que me hizo sufrir tanto sin saberlo, no hable… dudo que alguna palabra hubiera salido de mi boca en ese momento, solo desvié la mirada y sentí el sonrojo inundando todo mi ser."_

Fin Hinata Pov.

.

.

.

En aquella habitación de hotel se podía observar a una linda muchacha de piel blanca, cabello azulado largo y ojos perlados frente a un joven de su misma edad, muy apuesto con cabello azabache y ojos negros como la noche, ambos vestidos con ligeras pijamas por el evidente calor de la noche.

- ¿puedo pasar?... No podía dormir - mencionó el Uchiha con algo de diversión al darse cuenta del sonrojo de Hinata, aun se preguntaba cómo podía seguir sonrojándose con esa facilidad siendo una ninja

- Sasuke… etto… pasa - respondió sin pensar siquiera en las consecuencias de sus actos

Sasuke entro en la habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de él, mientras la ojiperla se sobresalto al sentir la puerta cerrándose, le dio la espalda a su invitado y empezó a caminar hacia la ventana.

No alcanzo a llegar pues fue interceptada por Sasuke, sintió los brazos de este rodeando su cintura y su caliente aliento sobre su cuello, todo su cuerpo se erizo en ese instante.

- Sasuke…

- te necesito - le respondió el ojinegro mientras la giraba para tenerla frente a el

- y-yo… yo - sus palabras fueron interrumpidas, no por más frases sugestivas del joven, sino por sus cálidos labios

.

.

.

Sasuke Pov.

"_He conseguido mi objetivo, me sorprendió que Hinata abriera esa puerta, por un momento pensé que tendría que entrar por la ventana… no lo puedo evitar, no soportaba un minuto más sin sus labios, y ahora que los tengo quiero más, la quiero toda para mí o me voy a volver loco."_

Fin Sasuke Pov.

.

.

.

El beso que empezó como algo suave y tierno empezó a aumentar su intensidad, en ese tipo de besos siempre Sasuke era el dominante, pero por primera vez Hinata quiso demostrarle que lo deseaba con igual intensidad, así que se apodero del dominio de la situación, el Uchiha se asombro al sentir el cambio pero le gusto, nunca pensó que ella tuviera el valor de ser la dominante

Se separaron cuando el aire les estaba faltando, aun seguían abrazados aunque la Hyuga no lo miraba directamente.

- ¿Qué pasa? - le preguntó el mientras le levantaba la barbilla para que sus miradas se encontraran

- y-yo también te deseo - dijo con los ojos cerrados con fuerza y los puños cerrados

No existieron más palabras… se empezaron a besar, un beso tras otro, casi sin tiempo para recuperar el aire, caminaron con pasos torpes hasta llegar a la cama, en ningún momento se separaron.

Se acostaron en la cama, Hinata se sentía muy nerviosa, sobretodo porque por la ventana abierta entraba la luz de la luna iluminando aun más la habitación.

Sasuke se ubico junto a ella, de lado, con el codo sobre la cama para elevar su cabeza, mientras la mano libre la deslizaba sobre el cuerpo de la Hinata.

- Ahh… - gimió la ojiperla al sentir como la mano de Sasuke recorría su cuerpo

Los labios de Sasuke descendieron hasta el blanco y delicado cuello de la ojiperla que para evitar gemir se mordía el labio inferior, el ojinegro se coloco sobre ella volviendo a besar su labios mientras sus manos recorrían cada centímetro de piel.

- a-apaga la luz… onegai – pidió la Hyuga

- ¿y perderme esta maravillosa vista? No es una buena idea

Hinata se sonrojo de sobremanera ante el comentario de su "novio" aun se le hacía raro usar esa palabra… y eso que no la usaba mucho, aun su amor era un secreto para muchos.

.

.

.

Hinata Pov.

"_Pensé que sería más difícil, no tengo ninguna experiencia y él lo sabe bien, me alegra el saber que él tampoco lo ha hecho nunca… no puedo creer lo rápido que resulto deshacernos de nuestra ropa… por Kami me está haciendo sentir cosas que no pensé que se pudieran sentir, es demasiado placer para ser real"_

Fin Hinata Pov.

.

.

.

Solo las delicadas braguitas separaban los sexos de estos amantes, en un rápido movimiento Sasuke se coloca abajo y sienta a Hinata sobre él para tener una mejor visión de su voluminoso cuerpo.

La ojiperla se sonrojo al sentirse tan expuesta ante la profunda mirada de el portador del sharingan e intento cubrir sus pechos con sus manos, pero las manos de su amado impidieron que lo hiciera, acercando su boca a uno de ellos lo empezó a lamer y morder mientras con la otra mano masajeaba el otro seno, el placer para Hinata era tanto que se arqueaba instintivamente para tener un contacto mayor, al estar sentada sobre el miembro de Sasuke y moverse por el placer que experimentaba no sabía que a este también lo estaba estimulando mas.

- ya no aguanto más… te necesito - le menciono Sasuke con una voz ronca y sexi

Hinata solo asintió, no quería hablar pues sabía que si lo hacía más de un gemido se le escaparía, sintió como su braguita blanca era destrozada por las manos de Sasuke y no el importo, se besaron con la pasión contenida de esos segundos en que sus labios estuvieron separados.

Sasuke se volvió a colocar sobre ella y lleno su cuerpo de besos, mientras la pobre Hinata solo podía sujetarse del espaldar de la cama para resistir tanta pasión.

.

.

.

Sasuke Pov.

"_Esta mujer me vuelve loco, su piel, su aroma, su voz, toda ella me descontrola a un nivel que nunca creí posible que pudiera caer, siempre me considere centrado y alejado de mis emociones pero ahora soy un preso de la pasión, un preso de ella, mi Hinata… la única que puede sacar el fuego que permanece dormido en mi y aunque quiera negarlo… mi única debilidad, estoy tratando de darle el mayor placer posible y pienso que lo estoy logrando por cómo reacciona su cuerpo ante mis caricias y besos, aunque tengo que admitir que lo disfruto tanto como ella, me encanta darle placer, me fascina el saber que soy el único que ha tocado su piel de esta manera."_

Fin Sasuke Pov.

.

.

.

- ¿lista? - le pregunto el ojinegro a su amada, tenía su cabeza junto al cuello de ella por lo que al preguntar ella sintió además de su voz su cálido aliento en esta zona tan sensible del cuerpo

- Hai - susurro aferrándose a la espalda del Uchiha

Sasuke se coloco entre las piernas de ella y de un movimiento rápido pero cuidadoso entro en ella, Hinata lanzo un pequeño grito y enterró sus uñas en la espalda de Sasuke que solo pudo emitir un gruñido… cuando el joven sintió la barrera que le impedía avanzar forzó un poco mas lo que hizo brotar una lagrima de los ojos de la kunoichi.

- duele - le dijo la joven al sentir esa extraña sensación dentro de si

- lo sé, pero pasará… solo no te muevas - consolaba mientras le limpiaba las lagrimas

Por unos instantes no se movieron, ambos tenían que acostumbrarse a sentirse dentro del otro, la verdad a ambos les dolía un poco sobre todo por ser la primera vez, pero era un dolor placentero, cuando sus cuerpos se acostumbraron y el dolor se desvaneció, una oleada de placer invadió sus almas, Hinata tímida e introvertida, no pensaba más que en dar y recibir placer, rodeo con sus piernas la cintura de Sasuke para que este pudiera penetrarla con mayor facilidad.

Al principio los movimientos eran lentos y con ritmo, pero cada vez su cuerpo pedía más euforia y sin darse cuenta ambos se movían al compas del otro en un ritmo más acelerado, estaban cegados por la pasión, y de sus bocas solo salían pequeños gemido y gruñidos, el podía sentir los duros pezones de ella rozando contra su pecho y como sus manos bajaban hasta sus nalgas para apretarlas; y ella no podía evitar sentirse extasiada por la agitada respiración de él en cada embestida.

Hinata sintió que llegaba al límite grito a pesar de saber que no lo podía hacer, nadie debía saber lo que ellos estaban haciendo, no pudo aguantar más y de repente sintió como si su cuerpo fuera bombardeado por el placer más intenso que pudiera existir, su sexo también reacciono expulsando momentáneamente a Sasuke de ella.

- ¿Qué paso? - preguntó sorprendido

- creo que fue un…

- Orgasmo - concluyo él con una sonrisa de victoria - no te preocupes, dicen que las mujeres pueden tener orgasmos múltiples - menciono seductoramente mientras volvía a entrar en ella

El sudor corría por sus cuerpos y brillaban como diamantes ante la luz de la luna, la única confidente de su amor ahora consumado.

- te amo - dijo Sasuke

- Y yo te amo a ti - respondió la Hyuga mientras lo besaba apasionadamente, ahora que por fin eran uno nada ni nadie los separaría

Cuando el Uchiha sintió que ya no podía aguantar más mordió el pequeño cuello de la Hyuga, sabía cuánto la descontrolaba este tipo de mordidas y cuan sensible era su cuello, ambos llegaron al clímax al mismo tiempo, mencionando sus nombres entre gemidos.

Sasuke se acostó junto a ella mientras trataban de calmar su agitada respiración, la abrazo, quito el cabello pegado en su cara por el sudor y le dio un tierno beso.

Ambos tuvieron el mismo pensamiento "había sido fantástico" y eso que aun no tenían práctica.

- Quien hubiera pensado que algún día terminaríamos así - le comento Sasuke a Hinata en un tono un poco jocoso mientras miraba la desnudez de la chica

― creo que nadie, sobre todo por como empezamos ― le respondió esta mientras se cubría y lo cubría a él con una de las sabanas que ahora estaban todas dispersas en la cama


	2. El inicio

Este sería básicamente el capitulo uno, así que desde aquí empieza esta historia, tratare de actualizar pronto para no dejarlos con la intriga

Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, me alegra que les guste

En especial un saludo para Murder Hikari, gracias por el comentario, luego te lo contesto, me emociono mucho, por eso decidi subir conti ahora

Cap 2

El inicio

La batalla final contra Madara había sido fuerte, quizás demasiado, pero gracias a la ayuda de Sasuke, Naruto había ganado y no solo eso sino que había evitado que Kabuto empezara con su enfermo plan por dominar el mundo shinobi.

Pero no todo era color de rosa, Naruto estaba muy herido y Sasuke casi no tenía esperanzas, sus puntos de chakra habían sido destrozados al recibir parte del Futon Rasen Shurinken mientras inmovilizaba a Madara para que no pudiera esquivar el golpe.

Como era de esperarse Naruto estaba más preocupado por la salud de su amigo que por la suya… y para calmarlo Hinata le ofreció una solución al problema que no lo dejaba recuperarse bien.

- en serio harías eso Hinata chan - preguntó muy sorprendido y emocionado nuestro rubio amigo

- Si Naruto kun… yo puedo restablecer los puntos de chakra de Sasuke kun - respondió sonrojada la Hyuga

Al escuchar esto Naruto corrió donde Tsunade, para preguntarle si no habría ningún problema en usar ese método un poco experimental.

- ¿estás segura que quieres hacer esto? - le preguntó aun dudosa Tsunade - gastarías demasiado chakra y seria un tratamiento demasiado largo… y es probable que ni con eso se recupere

- Si Tsunade sama… quiero hacerlo… y necesito de su autorización para abandonar las misiones con mi grupo mientras dura el tratamiento de Sasuke kun

"_Naruto kun salvaré a Sasuke kun por ti… así te demostraré mi amor."_

- vamos vieja Tsunade… di que si y empecemos ahora mismo - grito Naruto con una pose digna de Gai sensei

- ¡a quien le dices vieja! - Grito la rubia mientras le aparecía en la cara una venita por el coraje

Naruto se dio cuenta del malhumor que había creado en la hokage y retrocedió antes que esta le propinara un golpe que lo volviera a dejar en cama.

Tsunade se calmo un poco y se dirigió a Hinata - está bien… te doy la autorización puedes empezar mañana mismo

- Gracias Tsunade sama - menciono la ojiperla con una reverencia

- Sí, gracias vie… - fue frenado por la mirada asesina de Tsunade - Vámonos Hinata chan

Se retiraron de la oficina de la Hokage y Naruto acompaño a Hinata a su casa.

- no sabes lo mucho que te agradezco lo que estás haciendo - le soltó de repente cortando el silencioso camino

La ojiperla no pudo contestar, estaba muy nerviosa por la forma en que Naruto le hablaba, estaba demasiado cerca.

- llegamos - soltó cuando llego a su casa

Naruto le volvió a agradecer y la abrazo efusivamente ante el excesivo sonrojo de la ojiperla, quien tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por no desmayarse.

"_Mañana será un gran día… debo descansar bien para poder usar todo mi chakra con Sasuke kun"_

.

.

.

Era primera hora y mientras las enfermeras cambiaban de turno, se podía ver a una chica de cabello azulado y ojos perlados esperando pacientemente afuera de la habitación de Uchiha Sasuke.

― Cada día las fans madrugan mas… ya dije que están prohibidas las visitas en cuidados intensivos ― vocifero una cansada enfermera que salía de la habitación del Uchiha

"_¿Fan? ¿De Sasuke?" _

- No señorita… y-yo soy la que le ve va a hacer el tratamiento… T-Tsunade sama debió haberle i-informado - la mujer estaba molesta, se notaba que no había dormido nada en toda la noche y esa mirada hacia qué Hinata volviera a tartamudear y con lo mucho que le había costado dejar de tartamudear al hablar

La enfermera la miro de pies a cabeza lo que hizo sentir más incomoda a la pobre peliazul - no pensé que fueras tan joven… pero un Hyuga es un Hyuga - le dio la ficha médica de Sasuke - cuídalo bien es un poco quisquilloso y es tu responsabilidad de ahora en adelante

Un escalofrió recorrió su columna al escuchar esas palabras.

"_Tendré que cuidar sola de Sasuke… "_

Entro un poco nerviosa en la habitación, ¿a qué se habrá referido la enfermera con quisquilloso?...

En la cama se podía observar a un desmejorado Sasuke sentado sin ánimos, sus heridas no eran perceptibles, el que lo viera pensaría que solo había dormido mal, pero apenas y podía mantenerse sentado, no podía moldear chakra, sabía que estaba muy mal y que posiblemente no volvería a pelear.

"_Esto es inútil… lo único que me queda es morirme"_

Cuando Hinata hizo un pequeño ruido para que Sasuke se fijara en ella se dio cuenta que mas que herido estaba muy deprimido al verse sin sus habilidades... tenía los ojos grises

"_El sharingan inactivo."_

El Uchiha levantó la mirada y la pudo ver parada con la ficha en la mano… no tenia humor para soportar a otra tonta queriéndose pasar como enfermera

- ¿Qué haces aquí? No sabes que esta es el área de cuidados intensivos y no se reciben visitas - hablo con desprecio

- l-lo s-se U-Uchiha san… yo v-voy a ser su enfermera - contesto con la mirada en sus dedos que empezaron a juntarse entre sí, jugando para ocultar su nerviosismo

- ¿mi enfermera? ¿Crees acaso que voy a creer esa mentira?

- no es mentira - gritó mirándolo directamente a los ahora negros y profundos ojos del Uchiha y apretando los puños

Sasuke no se había percatado de que la conocía, pero al ver sus ojos recordó a la Hyuga que estaba en su clase en la academia.

- Hmph - respondió este al ver que esa mujer trataba de convencerlo con la mirada que no le haría nada de lo que una fan le haría

La joven Hyuga le explicó sobre el tratamiento experimental que le realizara, seria lento y doloroso pero le daba la oportunidad de recuperarse casi completamente.

Sasuke sintió un pequeño rayo de esperanza, esa mujer se lo estaba dando, después de todo solo un Hyuga podría trabajar con los canales y puntos de chakra… si ella no podía siendo la heredera del clan nadie podría.

- ¿y qué tengo que hacer? - preguntó ya con un mejor humor Sasuke aunque seguía con esa mirada de desprecio hacia la ojiperla

.

.

.

Hinata Pov.

"_No esperaba que Sasuke kun aceptara tan rápido someterse al tratamiento… era_ _doloroso y no le garantizaba que se recuperaría… y ahora tengo que decirle que se tiene_ _que quitar la ropa._

_Seguramente ha de pensar que soy otra fan suya por la forma en que me sigue mirando_ _¿qué hago?_

- t-tienes que q-qui-tarte la b-ata - _le dije muerta de la vergüenza ¿Qué pensara de mi ahora?_

_Espere que me pidiera que me voltease pero no lo hizo, se empezó a sacar la bata_ _inmediatamente… a penas y tuve tiempo de voltearme para no verlo… esta situación me_ _tiene muy incómoda"_

Fin Hinata Pov.

.

.

.

- ya puedes empezar Hyuga - ordeno Sasuke

- Hai Uchiha San… pero por favor llámeme Hinata

- Hmph

- acuéstese por favor - pidió muy nerviosa la chica haciendo que el ojinegro la obedeciera

Hinata estaba muy nerviosa, el Uchiha solo tenía puestos unos bóxers negros y su cuerpo estaba muy bien formado… ella nunca había estado tan cerca de un hombre en esas condiciones (casi desnudo).

.

.

.

Sasuke Pov.

"_Me acosté en medio de la cama… me dolía mucho hacer hasta estos pequeños_ _movimientos pero no iba a dejar que esta Hyu… que Hinata se diera cuenta de lo débil_ _que estoy"_

"_¿Pero qué hace? Se está subiendo sobre mí, no toca mi cuerpo con el suyo porque esta_ _arrodillada sobre la cama pero aun puedo sentir su calor corporal"._

- gomennasai Uchiha san… es la única forma en que puedo usar óptimamente mi juuken en su cuerpo - _no me miraba a los ojos más bien parecía que buscaba un punto muerto donde mirar, pero le creí… se notaba su nerviosismo e incomodidad así que decidí ver que mas haría_- voy a empezar… si no puede soportar el dolor avíseme

"_Activó su byuakugan y mire su rostro…. ¿Tan mal estaba para que me mirara así?... la_ _oí suspirar y empezar con los ligeros golpes, dolía sí, pero el olor era soportable… la tenía_ _sobre mi y pude verla con detenimiento, sus ojos perlados concentrados en mi cuello, que_ _era lo primero que empezó a atacar con sus manos, su nariz delicada y sus carnosos_ _labios, su cabellos azulado tan largo que al inclinarse un poco me rozaba el pecho… no_ _puedo negarlo esta chica es hermosa"_

Fin Sasuke Pov.

.

.

.

Hinata le aplicaba pequeños golpes con chakra en sus dedos, tenía prácticamente que soldar aquellos puntos de chakra como si fuera una gran tubería rota por todos lados… estuvo en esa incomoda y cansada posición mas de una hora… ya casi había restablecido los canales de chakra de su cuello y cabeza que habían sido las áreas menos dañadas… cuando termino estaba tan cansada que ya no podía mantener el byakugan activado.

- Uchiha san… puede activar el sharingan por favor

Sasuke se sorprendió ante la petición… ya lo había intentado varias veces desde que despertó en el hospital y no había funcionado ¿acaso se quería burlar de él?

Lo intento y lo logro… ni el mismo podía creerlo en solo un día esa chica le había regresado el sharingan por así decirlo.

- ¡Lo logre! - respondió cansada la Hyuga… sus rodillas no aguantaron más el peso de su cuerpo y se cayó sentada en el abdomen de Sasuke - lo siento - respondió al sentirse sobre el Uchiha y se levanto rápidamente de la cama

Su rostro se veía sumamente cansado, había gastado casi todo su chakra y un fino sudor invadía su cuerpo, casi no se podía mantener en pie y se sentó en una silla pesadamente para no caer al suelo.

Sasuke se dio cuenta de aquello… no sabía que podía ser tan complicado lo que ella estaba haciendo… y si es así ¿porqué no lo hacía un Hyuga más fuerte? Al ojinegro aun le faltaban muchas respuestas… aunque se sentía complacido por el resultado de su "tratamiento"

- te ves cansada… deberías ir a tu casa a descansar - menciono con un tono indiferente tan característico de el

- estoy bien - contesto ella con una sonrisa fingida - solo necesito unos minutos más sentada y un baño

La joven Hyuga estuvo sentada hasta que sus piernas le informaron que ya podía caminar, se levantó muy despacio viendo que Sasuke estaba dormido… aunque no lo parecía el tratamiento los debilitaba a los dos casi por igual… se dirigió al baño de la habitación… minutos después se escucho la regadera.

.

.

.

Sasuke Pov.

"_Me levanté por el sonido de la ducha… y al no verla deduje que era ella quien se estaba__bañando"_

"_Esta chica es realmente muy extraña… se esfuerza demasiado, recuerdo haber visto su__chakra cuando use mi sharingan… casi no le quedaba y no se quejo, incluso trato de__hacerme creer que no estaba tan cansada."_

"_Tiene bonito rostro aunque es difícil saber cómo es su cuerpo por la ropa tan holgada que__lleva puesta."_

"_Escucho el sonido de la puerta del baño… va a salir, no sé por qué lo hago pero estoy__haciéndome el dormido, con los ojos casi cerrados pero aun así la puedo ver… sale con__más tranquilidad al creerme dormido y camina hasta su bolsa donde tiene un pequeño__peine… como aun sigue un poco mojada solo lleva puesto la pequeña blusa de rejilla y__puedo observar bien su cuerpo esta vez."_

"_Tiene lindo cuerpo… y no es que esté interesado en ella, pero hay cosas que uno__simplemente no puede negar."_

Fin Sasuke Pov.

.

.

.

Hinata vio a Sasuke dormido (o al menos lo creyó dormido) y se dispuso a buscar el almuerzo de este para que cuando se despertara comiera. Salió de la habitación, la verdad es que ella también tenía hambre sobre todo después del baño… camino por los pasillos hasta el área de la cocina del hospital cuando escuchó una voz llamándola.

- espera Hinata chan

Estaré publicando uno por semana a menos que me lo pidan antes… trabajo mejor bajo presión…

_''Las alas que no pueden volar tienen una utilidad... Es un precioso recuerdo de cuando_ _volaste por el cielo" los quiere Akai yume_


	3. ¿una cita? ¿novios?

Cap. 3

¿Una cita? ¿Novios?

- espera Hinata chan - gritó una voz que Hinata reconocía muy bien

- ¡Naruto kun! - frenó de inmediato y volteo para verlo acercarse a ella muy rápido

- vine a visitar a Sasuke… ¿Cómo les ha ido?

- bien… supongo - respondió muy nerviosa jugando con sus dedos - voy a ver su comida a la cocina

- entonces te acompaño - sugirió el rubio… la joven solo asintió aun más nerviosa y tan roja que parecía que tenía una elevada fiebre

Llegaron a la cocina del hospital… todo en blanco y metal… estaba muy pulcro como se lo imaginaba Hinata… al parecer todo el hospital hablaba de la nueva "enfermera privada de Uchiha Sasuke" por lo que las miradas de las personas que estaban ahí no la dejaban.

Hinata se sintió muy nerviosa como para quedarse en el comedor del hospital, decidió llevar su porción junto con la de Sasuke a la habitación, pero como era mucho para ella Naruto hizo dos clones y los mando por delante llevando las charolas.

Mientras caminaban por los solitarios pasillos Naruto recordaba la declaración de amor que le había hecho Hinata durante la pelea con Pain… sabia que la ojiperla era una muchacha muy buena, lo estaba demostrando en este preciso momento, además una relación con Sakura no sería más que una fantasía.

"_¿Estaría bien intentarlo con Hinata? Creo que lo mínimo que puedo hacer es darme una_ _oportunidad"_

- Hinata - la peliazul lo miro muy sonrojada ― ¿quieres salir conmigo mañana en la noche?

.

.

.

Hinata Pov.

"_¿Estaré soñando? Naruto me está pidiendo salir… como en… una cita_

_Debo controlarme o lo echare todo a perder._

- Si Naruto kun… - _no pude decir más… tengo un nudo en la garganta demasiado grande pero al menos no tartamudee _

_Me dijo que nos veríamos en Ichiraku mañana a las ocho de la noche y solo le pude_ _sonreír… debe pensar que soy una tonta."_

Fin Hinata Pov.

.

.

.

Entraron en la habitación… los clones ya habían dejado la comida en una mesa cerca de la cama y habían desaparecido.

Sasuke pudo observar el nerviosismo de Hinata frente a Naruto, la pobre chica solo se limito a comer sentada en una silla mientras Naruto le hablaba en privado a Sasuke.

- ¿Qué tal te ha ido con Hinata? - le pregunto el ojiazul al portador del sharingan

- parece que va a funcionar - respondió este con mucha indiferencia… la verdad no necesitaba nadie que controlara su mejoría - muy pronto tendremos nuestra pelea para saber quién es el mejor de los dos

Naruto sonrió… ese era el Sasuke de antes, el que ante todo quiere demostrar que es el más fuerte - eso significa que estas mucho mejor - respondió resignado… - me voy tengo que hacer una misión con Kakashi sensei - dijo esto último mirando a la Hyuga con una sonrisa

- Hasta mañana Naruto kun… - le respondió esta que ya había terminado de comer

Naruto se marcho de la habitación y Hinata se encontró con la mirada de Sasuke… ella lo había olvidado, su cuerpo esta tan dañado que difícilmente se podrá alimentar el solo.

"_¿A eso se habrá referido la enfermera con quisquilloso?"_

La peliazul se acerco a la cama en donde se encontraba el peliazabache sentado y se sentó en el borde la misma con la charola de la comida.

- no necesito que me alimentes… puedo hacerlo yo solo

Hinata lo miro con tristeza mezclada con ternura y respeto… sabia sobre el orgullo de los Uchiha, que era parecido al de los Hyuga, se imagino a Neji en esa situación y se dio cuenta que este reaccionaria de la misma manera o incluso peor.

- no puedes

- ¿Quién te estás creyendo? - Bufo enojado

- si no te alimentas bien será más lenta tu recuperación - argumento en tono conciliador - puedes engañar a cualquiera pero solo yo se lo realmente lo mal que estas, así que no me obligues a usar mi juuken para bloquear tus puntos del chakra… de todas formas comerás

.

.

.

Hinata Pov.

"_No quería decirle esas palabras… soné tan… cruel y dominadora que estuve a punto de_ _pedirle perdón_

- Uchiha san… onegai shimasu - _pido pero suena más a una orden ¿Qué me está pasando?_

- llámame Sasuke - _pidió y con su mirada me daba la autorización para empezar a alimentarlo, por un momento creí que lo había malinterpretado pero entonces me dijo _

- ¿ahora te arrepentiste?

_Niego con la cabeza y empiezo a darle la comida en la boca… no deja de mirarme_ _mientras come y su mirada me quema, lo único que puedo hacer es concentrarme el plato_ _que tengo en mis manos temblorosas."_

Fin Hinata Pov.

.

.

.

El primer día fue duro para ambos… sin darse cuenta se estaban cambiando mutuamente, pero no tenían tiempo para pensarlo, Hinata solo pensaba en la cita que tendría al día siguiente y Sasuke solo pensaba en su próxima recuperación.

A la mañana siguiente fue una rutina parecida, con la diferencia que además de cuidarlo y sanarlo Hinata tuvo que enfrentarse con otro problema, la fans girl de Sasuke que querían entrar por cualquier medio a la habitación, el Uchiha sonreía con una sonrisa burlona al ver a Hinata enfrentar a esas chicas que la acusaban de querer a Sasuke para ella sola.

Era tedioso para ella, además cambio la rutina a pequeños espacios de quince minutos con intervalos mas grandes cada hora, era una forma de poder manejar mejor el chakra… ayer había sido un fracaso pues Hinata no duro más de una hora y no logro grandes avances…

Seguía trabajando sobre Sasuke, esta vez en su espalda… su posición era muy incómoda y le dolían las rodillas pero prefería eso a pedirle a Sasuke permiso para sentarse sobre él, su espalda estaba muy dañada pues casi recibió directo el ataque de Naruto, por cada golpe que le daba Hinata, el Uchiha recordaba lo fuerte que se había vuelto Naruto y lo mucho que tendría que entrenar para poder vencerlo.

― Sasuke kun… te importaría que saliera más temprano hoy

- El horario lo dispones tu… no tienes porque pedirme permiso ― el pelinegro veía un comportamiento extraño en Hinata, estaba más nerviosa que de costumbre y no dejaba de mirar el reloj ― ¿tienes algo que hacer esta noche?

.

.

.

Sasuke Pov.

"_No sé porque lo pregunte… ¿Qué me importa a mí lo que haga o deje de hacer cuando_ _abandona el hospital?_

_Quizás sea solo porque es la única persona con la que hablo y aunque no soy muy_ _comunicativo parece que ella lo es aún menos…_

- y-yo tengo una cita con N-Naruto kun - _respondió sumamente nerviosa bajándome la mirada_

- Hmph - _fue lo único que pude contestar ¿a si que el dobe al fin se decidió a mirar a otras que no sean Sakura? Pensé que moriría con ese amor infantil_

- Hasta mañana Sasuke kun… espero que mañana sea más productivo que hoy y que muy pronto este recuperado

_Se retira y su comentario me incomoda un poco… seré tan molesto para que quiera_ _acabar tan rápido el tratamiento… es inútil pensar en eso, de todas formas nunca entendí la_ _forma de pensar de las mujeres."_

Fin Sasuke Pov.

.

.

.

En Ichiraku ramen se veía a una peliazul muy nerviosa, aun faltaban diez minutos para las ocho y sentía tantas mariposas en su estomago que temía no poder comer, los minutos pasaban lentos y cada vez el nerviosismo de la ojiperla se hacía mayor, si es que esto podía ser posible… de pronto vio acercarse a un apuesto rubio que la saludaba eufóricamente con la mano como si esta no lo pudiera reconocer.

- Hinata chan llegaste temprano - le dijo el rubio una vez que llego junto a ella

- Si… es que me desocupe temprano con Sasuke - le respondió la ojiperla tratando de calmar su nerviosismo

- ahh… ¿y cómo les va?

- bien, aunque aun es muy pronto para ver mejorías

- eso imagine… lo quise visitar hoy pero recién llegue de la misión con Kakashi sensei

"_Con Kakashi sensei… ¿Por qué no menciona a Sakura?"_

- Si estas cansado podemos dejar esto para otro día - le sugirió amablemente la Hyuga

- no podemos… yo te invite y nunca rompo una promesa - respondió con una sonrisa el rubio mientras le indico a su invitada la entrada a Ichiraku

No era muy caballeroso de parte de Naruto invitar a comer ramen en la primera cita, sobre todo después de devorar sin misericordia cinco porciones del exquisito plato.

Hinata lo miraba complacida, ella apenas y comió la mitad del suyo y cuando Naruto se dio cuenta ella le dio su mitad para que el la terminara… era una linda noche, cálida pues empezaba el verano y las estrellas alumbraban el cielo despejado por falta de luna.

Terminaron de comer y se dirigieron a un pequeño parque cerca del afamado restaurante, Hinata estaba muy nerviosa, casi no hablaba pero le gustaba escuchar las sorprendentes hazañas que Naruto le narraba… en el fondo sospechaba que el rubio exageraba en ciertas hazañas pero no se lo menciono, la noche paso rápido y cuando se dio cuenta eran cerca de las once, El Uzumaki le ofreció llevarla hasta la puerta de su casa, decía que no sabía mucho sobre citas pero iba a usar lo poco que había oído.

- Hinata espera - dijo el rubio una cuadra antes de llegar a la enorme mansión Hyuga

- ¿ocurre algo malo Naruto kun? - pregunto confundida la ojiperla

- Yo… bueno… yo… quería preguntarte… si - Naruto estaba realmente nervioso, no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar Hinata ¿y si ya no le gustaba? La única forma de saber era preguntando - ¿quisieras ser mi novia?

- ¿no-novia? ¿Yo? ¿Tu novia? - Hinata no salía de su asombro, se puso pálida y luego su rostro tomo más color del acostumbrado

- Sí, desde que me dijiste que me amabas durante mi pelea con Pain se que tenía que hablar contigo, pero no sabía que decirte, la verdad es que no te había visto como algo más que una amiga y la búsqueda de Sasuke me daba la excusa perfecta para aplazar esa platica… me siento feliz de que así fuera, pues me dio la oportunidad de ver la magnífica persona que eres y quiero intentar una relación contigo

Hinata esperaba que Naruto le dijera que la quería… ella lo amaba pero, al mismo tiempo agradecía su sinceridad, después de todo el amor puede nacer en el camino ¿verdad?

- Si Naruto…. Yo si quiero ser tu novia

Naruto la miro fijamente, aquella esquina era oscura pero las estrellas eran la única iluminación que necesitaban, sus rostros se acercaron lentamente y se dieron su primer beso, tierno, nervioso y algo torpe como suele ser el primer beso pero para ellos fue una experiencia única.

- nos vemos mañana en el hospital - le dijo Naruto mientras Hinata roja de la vergüenza entraba en su casa

- Nos vemos mañana… - susurro ella dentro de su casa arrimada a la puerta de la misma

.

.

.

Hinata llego muy feliz al hospital, estaba resplandeciente… y como no estarlo si al fin su sueño se estaba realizando, Sasuke se percato del no tan sutil cambio de su enfermera y aunque intento ignorarlo no podía, algo en Hinata había cambiado… ya no se veía esa soledad en su mirada, era como… como si nunca hubiera existido.

- se te ve feliz… acaso allá afuera paso algo de lo que no estoy enterado - intentaba sonar distraído… ¿desde cuándo se estaba volviendo tan curioso? - Mejor olvídalo

Hinata se detuvo a pensar en lo que le había preguntado Sasuke, la verdad es que no tenia amigas de confianza y; Shino y Kiba se encontraban en una misión con Kurenai sensei… no le había contado a nadie de su noviazgo y quizás esa era la oportunidad.

- Yo… etto… soy la novia de Naruto kun - no quería ver la reacción de Sasuke, seguramente se le burlaría por alegrarse por tan poco - voy a ver tu desayuno - le dijo mientras salía corriendo del cuarto

.

.

.

Sasuke Pov.

"_El dobe con novia… eso es algo inesperado_

_Me alegra por él, no podía estar toda la vida detrás de alguien que no lo quiere… ahora solo falta que Sakura encuentre a un novio… claro si alguien logra aguantar su temperamento (recordando como maltrataba a Naruto)_

_Además Hinata es una muy buena chica."_

Fin Sasuke Pov.

.

.

.

Hinata volvió con el desayuno de Sasuke… esta vez ya no había reproches para comer, era como si hubieran hecho un pacto en el silencio, ambos conocían los límites de su convivencia, Hinata se encargo de aplicar presión a los puntos de chakras de sus piernas… seria un trabajo difícil y le advirtió que tomaría mínimo una semana pero para no forzar el desarrollo natural de recuperación lo harían pasando un día… sus piernas estaban realmente mal.

Ya habían trabajado en ambas piernas, era cerca del medio día cuando tocaron la puerta de la habitación, el corazón de la ojiperla se acelero pensando que podría ser Naruto, abrió la puerta inmediatamente, ya que esta vez Sasuke no debía quitarse la bata de hospital, pero se llevo una decepción al encontrar del otro lado de la puerta a una pelirrosa sonriente


	4. Juegos del inconsciente parte 1

Capitulo 4

Juegos del inconsciente

Primera Parte

- Sakura chan… pasa - mencionó la ojiperla con una sonrisa sincera, porque a pesar de saber que ella había sido la dueña del corazón de Naruto, siempre había sido una chica buena con ella

Sakura entro en la habitación, Sasuke estaba sentado en el borde de la cama y ni ella creía lo mejorado que se lo veía.

"_Y en solo dos días…"_

No pudo evitar sentir celos, ella que había estudiado por años sobre técnicas médicas no pudo hacer nada y una chica que nació con una técnica de línea sucesoria lo hacía sin esfuerzo.

- Sasuke vine a ver como estabas… te traje estas flores - le dijo al peliazabache mientras le daba un hermoso arreglo de flores, Sakura tenía los brazos extendidos ofreciéndole las flores pero el Uchiha no tenía la mas mínima intensión de tomarlas, antes de que Sakura se diera cuenta de ese desprecio por parte del ojinegro la ojiperla tomo las flores y se retiro de la habitación con ellas para "buscar un florero"

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me miras tanto? - le dijo Sasuke un poco enojado al ver que ella no decía nada y no le quitaba la mirada encima

- te extrañaba tanto - dijo entre lagrimas la pelirrosa mientras abrazaba fuertemente a Sasuke

- ¡Basta! - le dijo casi sin aire

- Perdón… yo solo quería que supieras que… - estaba tan nerviosa - yo aun siento… algo muy fuerte por ti

.

.

.

Sasuke Pov.

"_¿Qué se supone que tengo que responder? No esperará que de un momento a otro me__enamore de ella ¿o sí? Pensé que después de todo lo que le hice había entendido que no__quiero tener ningún tipo de relación con ella._

_Esto es problemático… pero mientras más claro sea será mejor._

- Sakura yo no voy a tener ningún tipo de relación contigo - _si, quizás fue cruel al ser tan directo pero no deseo malentendidos_

- Sasuke kun… yo sé que no has tenido tiempo para pensar en noviazgos pero sé que te puedo hacer feliz -_me responde con una sonrisa, como si fuera tan fácil de convencer_

- no entiendes… no eres mi tipo… no insistas que solo te haces más daño -_tenía esa expresión en la cara, quería hacerme cambiar de opinión con sus frases seguramente ya repetidas en su mente_- estoy muy cansado, perdón pero tengo que dormir

_Me acuesto en la cama y le doy la espalda, no quise ser tan fio… Naruto me conto lo__mucho que se esforzó Sakura para obtener información mía… pero no puedo alimentarla__de falsas esperanzas si a mí no me gusta, espero que se retire y finjo dormir pero sigue__parada, puedo sentir su mirada sobre mí."_

Fin Sasuke Pov.

.

.

.

Hinata vuelve a la habitación con las flores en un lindo florero de cristal, pero se encuentra con un Sasuke dormido y una Sakura triste

- Ha estado muy cansado… el tratamiento lo deja exhausto – dijo la peliazul mientras dejaba las flores en una mesita

Sakura estaba enojada, con ella y con el resto del mundo, volvió a ser rechazada por Sasuke y el comentario de Hinata no la ayudaba… ella que podía saber de los sentimientos de Sasuke, de cómo se sentía.

- No importa, volveré otro día… Hinata

- Dime

- ¿no estarás interesada en Sasuke? – pregunto mirándola fijamente

- ¿yo? – la ojiperla no esperaba esa pregunta… era ilógico el relacionarla con Sasuke

- Perdón, fue una tontería que se me paso por la cabeza… tu aun sigues enamorada de Naruto – la pelirrosa le sonrió antes de marcharse de la habitación, esa sonrisa había sido fría y sin emociones

"_¿enamorada de Sasuke? Eso es ridículo, sobre todo ahora que soy la novia de Naruto"_

Más tarde Naruto apareció pero para pedir disculpas, una misión especial que le había encomendado la Hokage lo obligaba a irse por dos semanas de la aldea… a Hinata la noticia le entristecía, pero se sentía orgullosa de que Naruto sea escogido para misiones de rango S.

Cuando el sol descendió y la oscuridad empezaba a tomar el cielo la ojiperla decidió irse del hospital… le había propuesto a Sasuke un tratamiento más intenso para que él se recupere en el tiempo en que Naruto esté en la misión, así que debía descansar muy bien esta noche

.

.

.

Era luna nueva y estaba nublado, el cielo parecía más oscuro que lo acostumbrado, Sasuke miraba las flores que había llevado Sakura… de repente la ventana se abre y una figura se ve dentro de la habitación…

El ojinegro se sobresalto a ver esa sombra que se acercaba, aun se encontraba débil, aunque esto no significaba que no intentaría pelear, la sombra se acerco lo suficiente para mostrar una silueta femenina.

- ¡Hinata! – menciona el Uchiha sorprendido al darse cuenta de la persona que está en su habitación

Hinata no respondió, su piel blanca y sus ojos perlados resplandecían en la oscuridad como si tuvieran luz propia, mientras su cabello largo se movía al compás del viento, sonrió mientras se acercaba lentamente a la cama donde se encontraba acostado Sasuke.

- Perdón Sasuke kun… es que no podía dormir – menciono la ojiperla en un tono un poco seductor

El Uchiha no podía reaccionar… ¿esa era Hinata? No… no podía ser ella, pero era su aroma… ese delicado olor a orquídeas que despedía mientras trabajaba sobre el… ni siquiera con un henge se podría obtener ese olor… definitivamente era ella.

La ojiperla se subió a la cama y gateo hasta colocarse sobre Sasuke

- Sasuke kun, deseaba hacer esto desde hace tanto – acerco sus labios a los de él y lo beso

El beso fue algo intenso… Sasuke la tomo de la cintura y la apego más a su cuerpo… tan cálido y suave… dejo su boca y continuo con una línea de besos hasta llegar a su cuello, la situación era excitante y se volvió más cuando sintió la mano de Hinata sobre su sexo… sus sensaciones explotaron en ese momento, ahora solo tenía una cosa en la mente… deseaba que Hinata fuera suya…

Se levanto de la cama agitado, la respiración era irregular y el corazón le latía fuertemente… tenia la camisa empapada de sudor…. Había sido el sueño más extraño que había tenido en su vida, se sentó en el borde de la cama.

- Fue tan… real – el ojinegro puso sus manos en su cara al darse cuenta de lo que significaba su sueño – es la novia de Naruto - después de eso fue difícil volverse a dormir, cada vez que cerraba sus ojos podía recordar aquel vívido sueño

.

.

.

El día siguiente fue una tortura para Sasuke… mirar a Hinata era recordar el sueño que tuvo con ella, si hubiera sido otra mujer no hubiera habido problema, incluso si hubiera sido ella unos días antes tampoco lo seria… pero ella, era Hinata… la novia de Naruto, no podía ser tan miserable para pensar en quitarle la novia a el único amigo sincero que ha tenido en toda su vida.

Hinata noto el cambio de actitud de Sasuke, estaba trabajando en sus brazos y sentía que por primera vez desde que comenzó el tratamiento el pelinegro no la miraba, y aunque ella siempre evitaba mirarlo a los ojos extrañaba esa sensación.

- ¿Te ocurre algo Sasuke kun? – pregunto Hinata sentada en una silla frente a el

El Uchiha despertó del transe en el que se encontraba metido.

.

.

.

Sasuke Pov.

"_¿Por qué demonios me estoy atormentando tanto por un simple sueño? _

_Ella me mira con esa cara llena de preocupación… obviamente no le puedo decir la__verdad… la solución es simple, tengo que hacer como si nunca hubiera tenido ese dueño…__después de todo soy Uchiha Sasuke uno de los mejores shinobis de todas las cinco naciones ninjas y no puedo dejar atormentarme por un simple sueño."_

Fin Sasuke Pov.

.

.

.

- Estoy bien… solo que me aburro de estar todo el día en cama – respondió lo primero que se le ocurrió

- Eso se puede solucionar - respondió muy emocionada la Hyuga

.

.

.

Desde ese día algunas cosas cambiaron… Hinata sacaba a Sasuke a dar pequeños paseos, le llevaba libros para leer y le contaba sobre las cosas que habían pasado en Konoha desde su partida, claro todo esto en los tiempos de descanso que tenían para recuperar energía.

Cada día Hinata duraba más en el tratamiento, es decir podía usar mas chakra… su cuerpo preparaba más porque todos los días se desgastaba.

- ¿Por qué siempre haces eso? – le preguntaba el Uchiha un día en que ella iba a empezar a trabajar en el pecho de este

- ¿a qué te refieres Sasuke kun? – le dijo confundida la ojiperla

- A esto – le dijo señalando el que ella este arrodillada sobre la cama para evitar tocarlo – porque simplemente no te sientas sobre mí…. No creo que peses tanto

Hinata se sonrojo… cosa que a Sasuke le gusto.

"_no debería estar tan nerviosa por esto… el solo me lo dice por comodidad"_

La ojiperla acepto y se sentó con sumo cuidado sobre el abdomen del Uchiha…. Un choque de emociones se presento en el momento en que Hinata lo toco, por un lado se sentía bien, eso de tenerla a centímetros y aun así sin contacto alguno lo estaba enloqueciendo, por otro lado se sentía culpable por lo que su cuerpo estaba sintiendo por una mujer con novio.

- Hinata… ¿Qué te hizo enamorarte del dobe? – le pregunto el portador del sharingan de la nada haciendo que la ojiperla detuviera el juuken y deshiciera el byakugan

- Etto… yo… - Hinata aun se preguntaba porque Sasuke le hacía esa pregunta tan personal, pero le tenía la suficiente confianza para decirle lo que sea… aprendió a conocer a Sasuke y sabia que no era el monstruo que decían los demás – yo siempre he admirado a Naruto kun… cuando las personas lo trataban mal y decían que no servía para nada no se daban cuenta del gran esfuerzo que hacía por sobrevivir solo, de cuanto se esforzaba para superar a los demás… pero yo lo podía entender, porque yo era igual que él, yo tenía un padre pero era igual que no lo tuviera porque me despreciaba… Naruto kun siempre ha sido mi modelo a seguir, la persona que más admiro, nunca se da por vencido aunque todos intenten convencerlo de que es imposible… yo siempre me daba por vencida, dejaba que todo comentario hiriente me afectara… me atormentaba por ser más débil que mi hermana siendo la heredera del clan – Sasuke podía ver el sufrimiento en la mirada de la Hyuga, un sufrimiento que él entendía bien… un sentimiento que el también había sufrido.

.

.

.

Sasuke Pov.

"_no pensé que alguien tan dulce e inocente como ella pudiera tener dentro tanto__sufrimiento, ella es como yo… no ella es mejor que yo, Hinata nunca traiciono a nadie y__yo…. Yo casi mato a Naruto"_

Fin Sasuke Pov.

.

.

.

- Viendo como Naruto alcanzaba sus objetivos y lograba que la gente lo reconociera pude volverme mejor persona, por eso me enamore de el

- Hmph – fue lo único que contestó Sasuke, después de eso siguieron con el tratamiento… aun faltaba una semana para que Naruto volviera y tenían el tiempo en contra

_"El poder que no puede ser medido por el sentido común, el poder que hace posible lo__imposible! Se lo lleva todo! el nombre de ese huracán es el amor!" los quiere Akai yume _


	5. Juegos del inconsciente parte 2

¿Qué es el inconsciente?

No es más que aquella parte de nuestra mente que guarda todo aquello que nosotros desechamos, todo aquello de lo que ni nos damos cuenta, todos aquellos deseos ocultos o ideas reprimidas….

El inconsciente es el dueño de nuestros sueños, que no son más que una representación de todo lo que ignoramos o tratamos de ignorar….

Capitulo 5

Juegos del inconsciente

Segunda Parte

Hinata y Sasuke caminaban por los alrededores del pueblo… la ojiperla no podía creer que estaba ayudando a Sasuke a escapar del hospital… aunque solo sea un paseo por el bosque si los descubrían la pasarían realmente mal.

- Me gustaría llegar a la cascada, hace mucho calor – le dijo el ojinegro que llevaba una canasta con el almuerzo de ambos

- No falta mucho – le contestó la Hyuga mientras con su byakugan vigilaba que nadie los estuviera siguiendo

Cuando llegaron a la cascada la peliazul suspiro aliviada… ¡lo habían logrado! La verdad es que ese ambiente de hospital asfixiaba y el aire del bosque era tan puro.

De repente todo fue tan rápido, en un instante sintió los brazos de Sasuke y en otro ya estaba bajo el agua con él.

La Hyuga salió desesperada a la superficie… tratando de llenar sus pulmones de aire.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste Sasuke kun? – preguntó la ojiperla en cuanto Sasuke saco la cabeza a la superficie

- Supuse que también tenías calor…. Para ser una ninja fue muy fácil vencerte – le respondió muy divertido, se paro sobre el agua y ayudo a Hinata a salir del rio - ven

Salieron del agua empapados de pies a cabeza, por lo que la peliazul tuvo que sacarse el abrigo y quedarse solo con la blusa y el pantalón, mientras el Uchiha se quito la camisa.

Se sentaron a comer, definitivamente la comida sabe mucho mejor si no estás encerrado en cuatro paredes blancas… habían terminado recién de comer cuando escucharon que alguien se acercaba.

- ¿Qué hacemos? – dijo en voz baja Hinata

- Por aquí – indico el Uchiha mientras recogía las cosas de su picnic

Hinata recogió su abrigo y siguió a Sasuke, se escondieron detrás de la cascada.

Segundos después de ocultarse detrás de esa cortina de agua llega al lugar un joven de cabello castaño y dos extrañas marcas en la cara con su blanco y enorme perro.

- Akamaru ¿seguro que por aquí estaba el aroma de Hinata? – Empezó a olfatear – yo no percibo nada, además debe seguir en el hospital con el Uchiha

- ¡Kiba! – dijo Hinata al descubrir quién era la persona que llego al bosque

Los brazos de Sasuke rodeaban la cintura de Hinata y la apegaban a su pecho… lo poco que habían logrado secarse de nada sirvió pues por la huida estaban más mojados que antes.

- Creo que se está retirando – le dijo la Hyuga – pero tenemos que esperar que este lejos o puede detectar nuestro olor

- no te preocupes… aquí estoy cómodo – respondió Sasuke mientras con una mano le separaba el cabello de la cara a la ojiperla que lo miraba sorprendida

En ese momento a Hinata se le olvido Kiba, que estaba mojada detrás de una cascada y que tendrían que volver antes que descubrieran su huida…. En ese momento solo existían los oscuros ojos de Sasuke

El Uchiha acerco sus labios a los delicados labios de la Hyuga y le dio un tierno beso que ella correspondió de inmediato, un beso perfecto y dulce… sus cuerpos mojados recibían calor del de su acompañante.

- Te quiero Sasuke kun…

- Y yo a ti

Hinata se levanto sobresaltada de su cama… ¿Qué había sido ese sueño? Le había dicho te quiero a Sasuke… no podía ser posible, ella no podía soñar con otro hombre que no sea Naruto ¿Por qué soñó eso? Fue tan real, en ese sueño no existía Naruto y ella realmente deseaba ese beso

- Seguramente algo que comí me hizo daño – trato de convencerse

.

.

.

El sueño había dejado tan confundida a Hinata que por primera vez desde que se hizo enfermera de Sasuke estaba llegando tarde, encontrando en la periferia de la habitación a las fan girls de Sasuke, trato de entrar sin que estas la vieran pero la descubrieron cuando iba a abrir la puerta de la habitación… una docena de jóvenes con todo tipo de regalos para el Uchiha, la habían acorralado

- Chicas…. Sasuke kun aun no puede recibir visitas – dijo dulcemente tratando de convencer a las jóvenes

- No te creo, seguramente quieres a Sasuke kun para ti solo y por eso no nos dejas verlo – respondió una de ellas y las demás estuvieron de acuerdo

- No… como pueden decir eso – esas palabras la habían golpeado más de lo que cualquiera hubiera podido imaginar, aquel sueño aun la perturbaba y sentía como si le hubiera sido infiel a Naruto

De repente la puerta se abrió lo suficiente para que Sasuke sacara su brazo y de un jalón entrara a Hinata en la habitación cerrando la puerta inmediatamente, dejando a las fan girls sorprendidas y algo decepcionadas por no ver a su amado Sasuke.

Dentro de la habitación aun estaban cogidos de la mano, cuando se dieron cuenta de esa situación se soltaron inmediatamente como si la piel del otro quemara.

- Gra-gracias Sasuke kun – respondió muy nerviosa la ojiperla, cosa que el Uchiha no paso por alto

- Llegas tarde – le menciono el pelinegro mientras se sentaba en la cama

- Gomen…. Yo… yo – estaba realmente nerviosa, no podía decir el motivo real de su llegada tarde, nadie podía saber sobre su sueño, mucho menos Sasuke

- No importa… solo me preocupe – Hinata lo miro inmediatamente

.

.

.

Sasuke Pov.

"_No puedo creer lo que acabo de decir… definitivamente estoy hablando sin pensar, pero,__en serio me pareció raro que no llegara como todas las mañanas… aunque no niego que__me divirtió el enfrentamiento que tuvo con esas chicas y como la metí a la habitación…__¿Qué estoy pensando? No puedo hacer eso, es la novia de Naruto… pero, es tan difícil__verla así, como la novia del dobe, creo que solo será posible cuando los vea juntos…. Sí,__eso es, solo tengo que esperar a que vuelva a Konoha y no hacer nada de lo que me pueda__arrepentir después."_

Fin Sasuke Pov.

.

.

.

- Solo pensé que no ibas a venir hoy – respondió como tratando de excusarse por el comentario anterior – no tenemos mucho tiempo para terminar el tratamiento

Hinata no sabía que sentir ante estas palabras, por un lado se sentía aliviada de que sus palabras no tuvieran otra connotación, pero por el otro se sintió triste de que Sasuke no se haya preocupado por ella.

"_así es mejor, solo fue un sueño"_

El tratamiento siguió, cada día trabajaban más duro y la mejoría se empezaba a notar, los sueños se hicieron continuos pero menos fuertes, Sasuke seguía soñando con Hinata en situaciones un poco "privadas" pero sin llegar al sexo…. Mientras la Hyuga seguía soñando noche tras noche de esa interminable semana confesando su amor a Sasuke y viceversa.

Fue difícil para ambos convivir, algunas palabras o actitudes en determinados momentos les recordaban sus sueños y tenían que pensar en otra cosa.

.

.

.

Llego el último día de la semana…. Naruto llegaría según los planes al día siguiente en la mañana, era el último día de tratamiento y casi todo estaba terminado.

- ¿Crees que podemos terminar hoy? – pregunto Sasuke no bien llegaba Hinata

- No falta mucho… estoy segura que mañana que llegue Naruto kun se alegrara al verte fuera del hospital – le contestó la ojiperla muy emocionada por el regreso de su novio

- Entonces, ¿podemos empezar ahora? – le dijo el pelinegro

- Hai

Al tratamiento no le faltaba casi nada, todos los puntos de chakra estaban completamente restaurados, al verlos con el byakugan ni ella misma podía creer como lo hizo ella sola y en tan poco tiempo.

Al terminar estaba tan cansada que no pudo sostenerse de pie, estaba trabajando en los brazos de Sasuke y sintió que todo se ponía negro.

.

.

.

Sasuke Pov.

"_Hinata se desmayo, a penas y tuve tiempo de sostenerla antes que cayera al suelo y se__golpeara, eso le pasa por esforzarse más de lo necesario…. Porque no tomo un descanso__esta vez como lo hace todos los días._

_La tomo entre mis brazos y no puedo contener las ganas de percibir más de cerca su__aroma, huele a orquídeas, el mismo olor que en mis sueños… aquella flor que es dulce__mas no empalaga, es más bien embriagador, adictivo… la dejo acostada en la cama, me__acerco a sus labios y puedo sentir su lenta respiración, estoy a solo centímetros de su__boca…. ¿Qué estoy haciendo? No puedo hacer eso… mañana vuelve Naruto, hoy dejo el__hospital y no tendré que verla todos los días… _

_Una vez que la vea feliz junto al dobe se me quitara esta maldita obsesión y volveré a ser el__mismo, porque es solo una obsesión, una fantasía producida por lo que siento cuando se__sienta sobre mi y la tengo tan cerca… nada mas, al menos eso espero._

_Me alejo de la cama cuando siento que está volviendo en sí, no quiero que vea mi rostro__que seguramente esta acalorado, estuve tan cerca de sus labios, esos labios que solo beso en__sueños."_

Fin Sasuke Pov.

.

.

.

Hinata Pov.

_No sé que me paso, solo recuerdo que estaba terminando de abrir uno de los puntos de__chakra del brazo de Sasuke cuando todo se puso negro…. Eso significa que me desmaye._

_Abro los ojos pesadamente, me duele un poco la cabeza y me doy cuenta que estoy acostada__en la cama de Sasuke… pero si yo estoy aquí ¿Dónde está Sasuke kun?, me siento en la__cama a pesar de mi dolor de cabeza y veo a Sasuke mirando por la ventana dándome la__espalda._

- Sasuke kun… ¿Qué paso? – _ya lo sé, pero quiero estar segura que nada mas paso_

- Te desmayaste, estabas muy cansada… y aun debes estarlo –_me contesta mientras voltea a mirarme, puedo ver preocupación en su rostro_ – estas pálida – _no me sentía tan mal hasta que él lo menciono, ahora me dolía el cuerpo como si hubiera entrenado todo el día _

- No es para tanto, solo me duele un poco la cabeza – _le respondo tratando de verme lo menos cansada posible_

_Se acerca y pone su frente contra la mía… su solo contacto hace que todo mi cuerpo se__erice y que me ponga mucho más nerviosa._

- Parece que no tienes fiebre – _respondió mientras se alejaba de mi rápidamente, suspire aliviada… eso que acabo de sentir estuvo mal, mañana vuelve Naruto kun y todas mis dudas se despejaran cuando lo vea"_

Fin Hinata Pov.

.

.

.

- Te vas a quedar acostada hasta que te sientas mejor

- Pe-pero… yo ya estoy bien – trato de refutar la Hyuga

- Nada, no quiero que Naruto me eche la culpa de lo que le pase a su novia – contesto en un tono un poco burlón

- Esta bien… pero solo un momento

Sasuke se sentó en una silla y se puso a mirar el cielo azul que ese día mostraba unas nubes enormes, necesitaba algo en que poner su atención o terminaría mirando a Hinata… por suerte mañana terminaría el suplicio…. Mañana al fin vuelve Naruto.

_"Fuera del perro, un libro es posiblemente el mejor amigo del hombre. Y dentro del perro__probablemente está demasiado oscuro para leer" los quiere Akai yume_


	6. El regreso de Naruto

Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen… son la magistral obra del gran Masashi Kishimoto… Porque si fuera mío tuviera más romance y un par de escenas un poco fuertes….

Hay veces en que todo ocurre al revés de lo que tenías planeado, y no sabes a quien culpar ¿a el destino?... muchos lo usan de escusa pero sinceramente creo que no tiene nada que ver, entonces a quien culpamos ¿a nuestros familiares? ¿A nuestros amigos? ¿A quien estuvo cerca cuando ocurrió el hecho?... la respuesta de a quien culpar es tan simple que casi nunca la tomamos en cuenta… debemos culparnos a nosotros mismos, todo lo que ocurre en nuestras vidas sucede porque estamos o no en algún lugar, porque hacemos o no hacemos algo, porque decimos de mas o no decimos nada… pero no todo es tan malo, en vez de culparnos cuando algo no nos sale como lo imaginamos debemos ver que es lo que acabamos de obtener a cambio… si observamos bien, dejando atrás esa fantasía que no se hizo realidad, nos daremos cuenta que lo que obtenemos es a veces mucho mejor de lo que esperamos… no debemos olvidar que no todo lo que es oro brilla

Capitulo 6

El regreso de Naruto

- Se te ve emocionada – dijo Sasuke a Hinata mientras caminaban por el pueblo hacia la entrada principal, sin decirlo ambos habían decidido ir por las calles menos transitadas, la gente aun mira a Sasuke como si fuera un traidor

La ojiperla solo le sonrió mientras asentía la cabeza muy sonrojada, se la veía más hermosa que nunca, se notaba que se había esmerado en arreglarse.

- Detente – dijo de repente la Hyuga como si se acabara de acordar de algo

- ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunto el ojinegro algo confundido

- Tengo que revisar como va tu flujo de chakra – le respondió ella

- Se supone que habíamos terminado ayer… no pienso estar un día más en un hospital – el Uchiha dijo esto último no muy convencido

Hinata activó su byakugan y empezó a mirar a Sasuke de pies a cabeza… todos sus puntos de chakra estaban bien, todos sus canales de chakra estaban conectados… pero aun así su chakra era inconstantes, no circulaba normalmente.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – le preguntó el portador del sharingan al ver la expresión que puso Hinata al revisarlo

- Tu flujo de chakra…. Aun es inconstante – trato de sonar lo más positiva posible – pero seguramente se regulara en unos días

- No quiero mentiras piadosas…. Sé que nunca volveré a ser el mismo, después de todo me advertiste que no era seguro que me recuperara completamente – contesto algo triste

- No digas eso…. Solo te falta un poco más de descanso, ya verás como con un buen entrenamiento te volverás incluso más fuerte de lo que eras – ver a Sasuke así… tan normal, tan frágil…. Le partía el alma, Hinata sabía perfectamente la impotencia que se siente al saber que no puedes hacer algo aunque lo intentes con todas tus fuerzas

La ojiperla no supo de donde salió ese impulso de abrazar a Sasuke, pero no se arrepintió, cuantas veces ella no había necesitado un abrazo así, cuando Sasuke sintió el cuerpo de Hinata contra el suyo pudo sentir una paz que nunca había sentido antes… la abrazo instintivamente, fundiéndose en ese abrazo…. No había ningún pensamiento en ese momento, no existía en la mente de ninguno de los dos que quizás no era correcto dar un abrazo tan profundo, sobre todo después de los sueños que tenían… no había más que comprensión y compenetración en ellos, en ese abrazo encontraron la confianza que a ambos les venía haciendo falta… cuando se soltaron no dijeron nada, pero sentían que su vinculo se había fortalecido.

.

.

.

Desde la entrada principal de Konoha se puede ver las siluetas de cuatro personas que se acercan… mientras la distancia disminuye se empiezan a distinguir a estas personas.

Un hombre de cabello blanco con una máscara que cubre desde su nariz y una bandana que cubre su ojo izquierdo, acompañados por tres jóvenes, un chico rubio de ojos azules con tres rayas a cada lado del rostro que conversa muy animadamente con una chica de cabello rosa corto y un joven un poco pálido de cabello negro…. Mientras más se acercan los guardianes de la entrada se dan cuenta de quienes llegaron… el conocido equipo 7, liderado por Hatake Kakashi y formado por Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura y Sai

- Al fin llegamos – dijo emocionado Naruto al llegar a la entrada

- Tenias demasiada prisa… en los libros dicen que cuando una persona está ansiosa por llegar a un lugar es porque quiere ver a alguien que está allí – le menciono Sai un poco imprudente - ¿a quién quieres ver?

Naruto enrojeció ante el comentario, la verdad es que no les había dicho a ninguno que ahora era novio de Hinata.

- Bienvenidos…. – dijeron al mismo tiempo los ninjas encargados de la puerta

- Gracias…. – contesto Sakura - Y ustedes chicos porque no dejan ya de pelear, parecen perros y gatos

A Naruto no le gusto el regaño por parte de Sakura, sobre todo porque él pensaba que Sai nunca se sentía aludido por el regaño.

- Chicos iré a entregar el informe a Tsunade sama… vayan a descansar que fue un viaje largo… - les dijo Kakashi mientras desaparecía en una nube de humo y hojas

- Yo también me tengo que ir… tengo cosas que hacer – dijo algo nerviosa Sakura mientras se iba rápidamente

"_seguramente va a buscar a Sasuke al hospital…. Espero que Sasuke la acepte y Sakura chan pueda ser feliz"_

- ¿y tú qué piensas hacer Naruto? – le pregunto Sai

- Bueno… creo que primero iré a comer algo de ramen donde Ichiraku – contestó muy animado y hambriento – y luego….

En eso Naruto observa a Hinata y Sasuke caminando hacia él.

.

.

.

Hinata Pov.

"_Cuando vi a Naruto mi corazón se acelero…. No me puedo equivocar, es el hombre que amo, solo estaba confundida por esos extraños sueños._

_Corro hasta estar frente a él, no importa si me miran extraño, quiero tenerlo cerca, ver esa sonrisa que logro sacarme de la soledad… aun no puedo creer que sea su novia…. Estoy tan feliz de que haya vuelto ileso"_

Fin Hinata Pov.

.

.

.

- Naruto kun, me alegro tanto que hayas vuelto sano y salvo – dijo muy sonrojada Hinata, ante la mirada alegre de Naruto y la de curiosidad de Sai

Esa pequeña frase hizo sentir tan bien a Naruto que respondió con un efusivo abrazo que notaron todas las personas que pasaban por ese lugar, Hinata estaba realmente avergonzada por dar ese espectáculo frente a esas personas, pero a Naruto no le importo en lo más mínimo, le agradaba esa sensación de ser esperado, de saber que alguien ansiaba su regreso y se alegraba de verlo sano… era casi como tener una familia

"_Así que esto se siente tener una novia"_

- Dobe, esas cosas no se hacen en plena calle – le dijo el Uchiha mientras se acercaba

- Sasuke…. ¡saliste del hospital! Te ves mucho mejor

- Tengo una duda Naruto – dijo Sai que había visto con mucho interés toda esa escena - ¿la persona que querías ver era Sasuke o Hinata?

- ¡Qué intentas decir! – dijo algo alterado Naruto… sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería Sai – yo quería ver a Hinata…. Ella es mi novia

Hubo un silencio abismal cuando Naruto dijo esto por lo que sonó más fuerte de lo que debía sonar.

- Porque mejor no nos vamos a comer ramen y hablamos allá – dijo el rubio al darse cuenta que estaban dando un espectáculo que los guardias estaban disfrutando

Sasuke acepto, era la oportunidad que quería de ver juntos a Naruto con Hinata, pero Sai dijo que estaba cansado y se retiro.

.

.

.

Llegaron a ichiraku, donde el dueño ofreció el ramen gratis en celebración del noviazgo de Naruto… los tres conversaron amenamente sobre la misión y la estadía en el hospital.

.

.

.

Sasuke Pov.

"_Me siento aliviado, por un momento temí que me dieran celos al ver al dobe con Hinata, pero no sucedió…. Nunca vi a Naruto mas feliz, se nota que era lo que le hacía falta, aunque Hinata es muy tímida y el baka este aun no se da cuenta de lo incómoda que se siente ella cuando él la abraza frente a todos."_

Fin Sasuke Pov.

.

.

.

- Bueno, ya me tengo que ir… al fin salí del hospital pero aun debo descansar – dijo el pelinegro mientras se levantaba de su asiento

- Pero Sasuke, aun es muy temprano… ¿desde cuándo haces caso de las indicaciones de los médicos? – pregunto Naruto mientras terminaba su quinto tazón de ramen

- Tengo que recuperarme si quiero que nuestra batalla ocurra pronto, además tengo que arreglar la casa, hace años que nadie vive allí – menciono el Uchiha – adiós Hinata

- Adiós Sasuke kun – le respondió está muy alegre al saber que le estaba haciendo caso a las recomendaciones que ella le había hecho

Sasuke se marcho dejando a un Naruto un poco confundido…. Sasuke no era del tipo de persona que se va a descansar.

- Naruto kun…. Tú también deberías ir a descansar – le dijo Hinata dulcemente - seguramente la misión te dejo muy cansado

- No te preocupes Hinata chan…. No estoy cansado – le respondió el rubio mientras se rascaba la cabeza en señal de nerviosismo, la verdad es que no sabía bien como pasan su tiempo juntos los novios, nunca había salido con nadie - ¿te gustaría ir a caminar? Si no tienes nada que hacer, claro esta

- Me gustaría mucho dar un paseo – dijo Hinata con una voz tan baja que el ojiazul casi ni la escucha

.

.

.

Caminaron por un hermoso parque en el centro de Konoha, como era inicio de semana y aun muy temprano estaba vacío, el nerviosismo por parte de Hinata se comparaba con el de Naruto… caminaban mirando a los pájaros y ardillas que jugaban en los arboles y conversando sobre cualquier cosa, pasadas las horas el nerviosismo había desaparecido, aunque la ojiperla seguía sonrojándose cada vez que Naruto al abrazaba o besaba.

Pasaron toda la tarde conversando…. Se empezaron a conocer más, y se dieron cuenta de las maravillosas personas que habían encontrado a lo largo de su vida, de las lecciones que tuvieron que aprender con dolor y de muchas cosas que solo se aprende siendo un ninja.

Llegaron hasta la academia y se sentaron en los columpios que había afuera.

- Y pensar que estudiamos tantos años juntos y nunca nos hablábamos – le menciono el rubio a la peliazul mientas le tomaba la mano y se mecían lentamente en los columpios

- Nunca tuve el valor de hablarte… siempre he sido una persona tímida…. Por eso me alegro mucho cuando me dijiste que las personas si podían cambiar, que nuestro destino no estaba marcado como repetía Neji niisan

- Hinata chan…. Eres increíble – dijo Naruto mirándola a los ojos mientras se acercaba a ella para besarla

La ojiperla no puedo contestar…. Tenía que esforzarse para no desmayarse, cuantas veces no se había imaginado en esa misma situación… ahora era real, en verdad se estaban cumpliendo todos sus deseos, cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar por el beso de su novio.


	7. Triunfo del consciente

Este es un capitulo suave… como la calma previa a la tormenta, anticipo, el próximo será la tormenta. Va a estar narrado por varias personas (no solo por Hinata y Sasuke, además de mí)

Hay veces que un mismo hecho puede tener tantos puntos de vista como observadores…. Y te terminas preguntando ¿Qué es lo que realmente paso?

Capitulo 7

¿Triunfo del consciente?

Han pasado más de tres meses desde que Uchiha Sasuke dejo el hospital…. A los habitantes de Konoha se les informo que Sasuke había estado en una misión ultra secreta por lo que se infiltro en la guarida de Orochimaru y luego de en la organización Akatsuki, destruyéndolas a ambas desde adentro… la mayoría creyó esta versión, después de todo, la Godaime no tendría porque mentir…. Pero muchos ninjas que saben la verdadera historia aun miran al pelinegro como si fuera un traidor que en cualquier momento pudiera atacar.

.

.

.

Sasuke Pov.

"_han pasado más de tres meses y aun no me puedo recuperar, mi control de chakra está mejor que el mes pasado pero me cuesta mucho mantener un entrenamiento como los que hacía antes…. Siento que nunca me recuperare completamente._

_He realizado varias misiones, aunque siento que en las más difíciles que hecho, que no han sido muchas por cierto, me han vigilado, no me han vuelto a poner en el grupo 7… con ese tal Sai ya está completo._

_Sakura me ha seguido visitando, he tratado de ser lo más claro posible, pero insiste en conquistarme con su constancia y lo peor es que el dobe la apoya._

_En cuanto a mis sueños con Hinata, han desaparecido por completo, sirvió mucho el verla en citas con el dobe, sabía que podía dominar esos impulsos…. Aunque evito tener mucho contacto con ella para evitar volver a lo mismo…_

_Con Naruto mi amistad ha mejorado, no es igual a la de antes, ninguno de los dos es el mismo de antes, pero siento que cada día nos llevamos mejor, aunque a veces es simplemente insoportable ese usuratonkachi…. Parece que nunca se cansa y siempre quiere sacarme de la casa para hablar con los demás chicos, por suerte hasta el día de hoy no ha podido convencerme, aunque no niego que una vez estuvo a punto de lograrlo_

_Aun me siento mal por la muerte de Itachi, y culpable por dejarme convencer por ese maldito de Madara…. Pero ya no tengo esas horribles pesadillas qué me atormentaron por años, siento que solo es cuestión de tiempo para encontrar a la mujer que me ayude a cumplir mi segundo objetivo… restablecer el clan"_

Fin Sasuke Pov.

.

.

.

Hinata Pov.

"_Han pasado más de tres meses desde que soy novia de Naruto, desde que Sasuke dejó el hospital, y, desde que decidí ser más valiente…. Las cosas están cada vez mejor, nunca fui tan feliz._

_Me han asignados misiones de búsqueda mucho más difíciles, ahora el grupo ocho es casi tan reconocido como el siete, Kiba kun y Shino kun me apoyan mucho y me dicen que estoy más fuerte que antes…. Incluso ya no tartamudeo, mi confianza en mí misma ha aumentado._

_Recuerdo que Kiba kun se sorprendió mucho cuando se entero que Naruto kun y yo éramos novios…. Y yo que creí que todo el mundo se había dado cuenta de que me gustaba…. Por su parte Shino kun me felicito, el siempre supo de mi amor no correspondido y estaba feliz de que mi sueño se cumpliera, Kurenai sensei también me felicito, ahora ella solo nos acompaña en las misiones más cortas, no quiere dejar a su bebe por tanto tiempo en cuidados de otros._

_Mi noviazgo con Naruto kun es muy estable, siempre que podemos salimos a caminar por el parque y conversamos mucho… nuestra comunicación es muy buena y hasta el día de hoy nunca hemos peleado, lo quiero mucho… los demás chicos parecen aceptar mi relación con el, incluso mi padre y Neji niisan parecen aceptarlo de muy buena gana, a la única persona que siento que no le gusta mi relación con Naruto kun es Sakura chan, no sé porque, pero siento que no me mira bien cuando me ve en la entrada esperando la llegada de Naruto kun de alguna misión, aunque probablemente sea solo mi imaginación, porque nunca me ha dicho nada._

_Y, mis sueños con Sasuke kun…. Por suerte dejaron de aparecer desde que Naruto kun volvió, tenia tanto miedo que siguiera soñando que lo besaba mientras soy la novia de su mejor amigo…. Creo que después de todo solo fue un efecto secundario del tratamiento…. He tratado de mantenerme alejada de Sasuke kun, y creo que el también de mi, aunque me siento mal de verlo aun no recuperado, se que tiene que haber algún modo de que se pueda recuperar completamente pero no se cual es, recibió un ataque muy fuerte no cabe duda que las técnicas que uso Naruto kun son demasiado peligrosas… Sasuke kun nunca debió exponerse tanto._

_En fin, la aldea está tranquila…. Las guerras parecen haberse calmado después de la derrota de Akatsuki y Kabuto a manos de Konoha, por lo que los demás pueblos no intentan nada malo contra nosotros, al menos no en este momento."_

Fin Hinata Pov.

.

.

.

Naruto Pov.

"_han pasado más de tres meses desde que tengo novia…. Aun no puedo creer que este saliendo con Hinata chan… es una persona muy buena y tierna y a podido sacarme a Sakura chan de la mente… las cosas han cambiado mucho en tan poco tiempo que se me hace difícil recordar cómo eran antes, parece como si siempre la paz reinara en la aldea._

_Me alegra tanto el tener a Sasuke de nuevo aquí, aunque me molesta el hecho de que los muchachos aun lo miren como un traidor, por más que he hablado con ellos siguen desconfiando de Sasuke, y por su parte Sasuke tampoco quiere tener ningún acercamiento con ellos._

_Estoy ayudando a Sakura chan a acercarse a Sasuke, pero el teme es muy directo y no quiere intentarlo con ella…. Debería probar por lo menos, yo lo hice con Hinata chan y ha resultado._

_El capitán Yamato regreso a los ambus…. Creo que fue lo mejor, aun me asusta cuando se pone misterioso, y Kakashi sensei volvió a liderar nuestro grupo… como Danzou murió y la raíz del ambu fue destruida, Sai se volvió miembro permanente del grupo 7 al no tener grupo al que pertenecer, la verdad es que a pesar que es muy raro y hace preguntas más raras aun, es alguien en quien se puede confiar…. Pero eso impidió que Sasuke regresara al grupo, un equipo no puede tener más de cuatro ninjas…. En algunas misiones nos hemos repartidos con otros ninjas para trabajar junto con Sasuke, el no ha querido que le reasignen un grupo fijo._

_En aldea ya soy reconocido, aunque sé que me falta mucho para ser Hokage, pero no me rendiré, ese es mi camino del ninja, el camino de mi maestro…."_

Fin Naruto Pov.

.

.

.

Sakura Pov.

"_han pasado más tres meses desde que Sasuke kun salió del hospital… cuando vino tan_ _mal herido temí que no sobreviviera, quería cuidarlo y estar a su lado todo el tiempo, pero Tsunade sama no lo permitió… tenía razón cuando me dijo que no era conveniente cuidar a alguien con el que tienes fuertes lazos, no se pueden tomar las decisiones con la cabeza fría cuando la persona que está en peligro es alguien muy importante para ti._

_Cuando Sasuke kun sobrevivió de la operación me alegre mucho… sabía que había quedado realmente mal y quería cuidarlo, eso sí era algo que podía hacer, curaría sus heridas aunque para ello tenga que darle todo mi chakra…. Pero cuando se lo iba a decir a Tsunade sama me dijo que hace pocos momentos Hinata y Naruto habían ido a pedirle permiso para que Hinata lo cuidara y le hiciera un tratamiento con su byakugan, era algo nuevo, tendría que reconstruir todos sus canales de chakra y era muy pesado, se que debí ponerme contenta al saber que Sasuke kun tendría mayor posibilidad de recuperación, pero no pude evitar sentir celos, yo que había estudiado por tantos años técnicas medicas no podía hacer algo ligeramente parecido a lo que iba a hacer Hinata, y lo peor era que ni siquiera lo hacía por Sasuke, ella lo hacía por el amor que siente por Naruto._

_Cuando visite a Sasuke kun a los dos días espere verlo igual de mal… quizás sea un poco egoísta de mi parte, pero quería ser yo la que lo ayudara, me sorprendió mucho verlo tan recuperado en tan poco tiempo… intente acercarme a él, pero me rechazo de inmediato, me dijo que no quería tener nada conmigo, fue muy duro y me dolió mucho sus palabras, pero no puedo evitar seguir queriéndolo, por eso cuando Hinata volvió a la habitación y excuso a Sasuke kun me moleste, ella era la que menos lo conocía y aun así era la que pasaba todo el día con el…. La vida suele ser así de injusta._

_Las misiones me ayudaron a despejar un poco la mente, aunque me pareció raro el comportamiento de Naruto, después descubrí que se había vuelto novio de Hinata, no sé porque no me lo dijo desde el principio, al parecer casi todos se enteraron antes que yo…. El tratamiento de Sasuke kun ya había terminado y para ayudarme Naruto planeo un par de salidas dobles, el no se dio cuenta, pero yo me pude percatar que Sasuke nunca trataba mal a Hinata, no la trataba como trata a las otras chicas incluyéndome a mí, incluso pude ver como él le hacía caso a cada sugerencia que ella hacia…. No estoy diciendo que ellos se gustaban o algo así, solo que él la respetaba y se notaba agradecido por lo que ella había hecho por él, su comportamiento no daban pie a malos entendidos pues nunca se quedaron solos y prácticamente no se dirigían la palabra._

_Sé que algún día Sasuke kun me aceptara, hasta ahora no se ha enamorado de nadie…. Además, porque motivo aceptaría salir en citas dobles con Naruto y Hinata…. Solo es cuestión de tiempo para que se dé cuenta de la persona que ha estado siempre junto a él, apoyándolo y perdonándolo por todo lo que ha hecho mal, espero ansiosa ese día, espero que no demore mucho"_

Fin Sakura Pov.

.

.

.

La puerta de Sasuke es golpeada insistentemente por un rubio algo apurado.

- Que quieres – dijo Sasuke al abrir la puerta

- Oye teme…. Te invito a dar un paseo a las afueras de Konoha – invito Naruto con mucho entusiasmo, se notaba que venía corriendo

- Esta vez no iré a uno de tus intentos por juntarme con Sakura – le dijo el ojinegro mientras entraba en la casa dándole la espalda al rubio

- ¡De que hablas! Vamos…. Acompáñame…. No sería la primera vez, así que no te hagas de rogar

.

.

.

Sasuke Pov.

"_demonios, tiene razón…. Lo he acompañado a este tipo de salidas varias veces, era para verlo junto con Hinata y quitar de mi mente esas ideas que tenia, pero él no lo sabe y no se lo puedo decir._

- Lo siento pero ya no quiero darle falsas esperanzas a Sakura – espero que se lo crea

- Vamos teme…. Ya les dije que iríamos – lo mire enojado – si me acompañas prometo que será la última vez

_Que mas da una salida más…._

- Solo si me prometes que no volverás a querer hacerme una cita con Sakura, ya no insistas con eso

- Eso es un sí – _me dijo muy emocionado_

- Es un está bien…. Recuerda lo que prometiste

_El dobe se emocionó tanto, se supone que las veríamos en la entrada de Konoha, y yo que creí que hoy sería un día tranquilo"_

Fin Sasuke Pov.

.

.

.

Los cuatro se encontraron en la entrada principal de la aldea, las chicas llevaban algunas cosas para hacer un picnic a pesar de ser no más de las nueve de la mañana, lo que hizo pensar a Sasuke que sería un paseo más largo que el que menciono Naruto.

Caminaron por el bosque, Hinata y Sasuke casi no hablaban, la conversación parecía estar monopolizada por Naruto y Sakura que se encontraban muy emocionados por esa cita doble.

- Cuanto más vamos a avanzar – recalco algo molesto Sasuke

- A mí tampoco me dijeron hacia dónde vamos – contestó la Hyuga que caminaba junto a el

- Es un lugar hermoso que estoy seguro que les gustara – menciono Sakura volteando a ver a Sasuke y Hinata que caminaban detrás de ella y Naruto – hay una cascada preciosa

.

.

.

Hinata Pov.

- ¡Cascada! – _"no podía creerlo, porque me llevaban con Sasuke kun a ese lugar_

_Todos me miraron raro…. Parece que sin querer grite esa palabra, ellos no sabían_ _porque mi aversión a ir, no tenia excusa debía ir o contar mi sueño… la elección es obvia, me_ _prometí que nadie sabría de mis sueños con Sasuke kun_

- ¿Qué sucede Hinata chan? – _me pregunta Naruto kun muy preocupado_

- Nada… solo… no esperaba ir a ese lugar, queda un poco lejos _– respondo algo nerviosa, debo ir y quitar estas ideas y recuerdos de mi mente_

- Pero si esta cerca – _recalca Sakura chan… es verdad, así que solo asiento y sigo caminando esta vez con la mirada baja… no creo que pueda ver a la cara a Sasuke kun en todo lo que restra del paseo"_

Fin Hinata Pov.

.

.

.

Llegaron a la cascada… el día estaba despejado y el sol se reflejaba sobre el agua formando una gama de colores que parecían caer de la majestuosa cascada… las chicas se asentaron cerca del rio y empezaron a colocar algunas cosas en el suelo para poder sentarse sobre la manta que acababan de tender.

Hinata no miraba para nada a Sasuke, y el pelinegro se dio cuenta de eso pero no dijo nada, sabía que algo debió pasar, Hinata no es así, pero sabía que no era el momento ni el lugar para hablar de eso.

Hablaron de varias cosas sin sentido, Sakura se sentó junto a Sasuke y Naruto paso un brazo por el hombro de Hinata…. Parecía una tarde perfecta, pero de pronto el aire cambio completamente haciéndose más denso.

- Hay algo extraño… lo puedo sentir – dijo Naruto poniéndose de pie y cambiando su rostro feliz por uno serio

- Yo también me di cuenta… y no me gusta nada – respondió Sasuke mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a Naruto

- ¿Qué puede ser? – preguntó Hinata algo nerviosa por la actitud tomada por los muchachos

- Ustedes quédense aquí… nosotros iremos a investigar – ordeno Naruto

- No es necesario que me busquen, les ahorre el trabajo – grito una voz

Todos voltearon hacia el lago que era el lugar de donde provenía la voz.


	8. Peligro inminente

Esto avanza rápido…. Y como el ocho es mi numero favorito, este va a ser un capitulo muy especial….

Hay ocasiones en que piensas que tienes todo controlado, pero un ligero cambio te altera todo el mundo….

Después de todo, lo bello de la vida es que es impredecible…

Capitulo 8

Peligro inminente

- No es necesario que me busquen, les ahorre el trabajo – gritó una voz

Todos voltearon hacia el lago que era el lugar de donde provenía la voz, encontrando parado sobre el agua a un hombre de aspecto extraño, tenía el cabello gris, lacio hasta los hombros, los ojos como los de un gato, muy amarillos, su cuerpo estaba lleno de cicatrices, no se veía muy musculoso, pero poseía un aura muy oscura y pesada.

- ¿Quién eres y que quieres aquí? – preguntó Naruto mientras lo miraba fijamente

- Solo vine a visitarlos…. Me dijeron que eran ninjas muy fuertes, pero por lo que veo solo son un grupo de niñatos jugando a la casita – respondió altaneramente ese hombre mientras se reía a carcajadas ante el enojo de los cuatro – pero que descortesía la mía – camino un par de pasos pero se detuvo cuando los muchachos se pusieron en guardia – mi nombre es Kotetsu

- Lindo nombre – comentó sarcásticamente el Uchiha

Ignoró el comentario de Sasuke - A mi nadie ha podido vencerme nunca…. Por eso los vine a buscar, si los mató mi fama aumentara y seré conocido como el asesino más famoso de todo el mundo shinobi

- Este tipo está loco – inquirió Sakura

- Deberíamos ir por ayuda – sugirió Hinata

- No es necesario…. Este sujeto no es más que un fanfarrón…. Lo derrotare ahora mismo – le dijo Sasuke mientras se colocaba delante de las chicas y empezaba a caminar hacia Kotetsu

- Espera – interrumpió Naruto colocando su mano frente a Sasuke para que se detuviera – tu aun no te recuperas completamente…. Mejor quédate cuidando a las chicas

Esas palabras fueron un duro golpe al orgullo de Sasuke, el sabía que era verdad, y que Naruto no lo decía de mala gana, pero aun así le dolía saberse más débil que su eterno némesis.

Naruto avanzó dispuesto a darle un buen golpe a aquel sujeto que le había arruinado la mañana, pero el tipo era más rápido de lo que aparentaba y de un golpe lanzo a Naruto al fondo del lago (que era profundo por cierto), Hinata, Sakura y Sasuke se asuntaron y fueron a ayudar a Naruto…. El Uchiha utilizo varias técnicas de fuego, pero su intensidad no era suficiente para derrotar a aquel hombre, Naruto salió a la superficie y empezó a pelear, el tal Kotetsu era realmente fuerte y rápido, y aunque las chicas no estaban peleando por sugerencia del rubio, sabían que no faltaba mucho para que necesitaran su ayuda.

- Ya me cansaste – gritó Naruto mientras se levantaba del suelo – Sasuke, entretenlo mientras me concentro para entrar en la fase sennin

- No hay problema - contestó el pelinegro mientras atacaba incesantemente al enemigo

Hinata estaba a la derecha de Naruto, muy cerca de él, mientras Sakura se encontraba a su izquierda a poco menos de cuatro metros, ambas habían tomado la responsabilidad de proteger a Naruto mientras estaba concentrándose…. Con un golpe extremadamente fuerte dado por Kotetsu, Sasuke es lanzado fuera del lago, hacia los arboles donde hace tan poco estaban acampando.

- Les llego la hora niñitos – mencionó Kotetsu mientras con las manos hacia sellos, de repente el cielo se empezó a nublar y rayos caían en todas direcciones – las damas primero

Al escuchar esto Naruto abrió los ojos, ya estaba en fase sennin, vio como aquel sujeto recibía en su cuerpo los rayos que caían de cielo y se empezaba a formar una gran bola de energía eléctrica en sus manos, Sasuke desde su posición, aun recuperándose del golpe pudo ver como el llamado Kotetsu separaba sus manos y apuntaba hacia las dos chicas…. Naruto no dudo cuando ese hombre lanzo el ataque, corrió a salvar a Sakura a pesar de tenerla más lejos, Sasuke al ver eso sintió miedo, no por él ni por Naruto y Sakura, le aterro la sola idea de que a Hinata le pasara algo.

Corrió sin importarle nada, el rayo era rápido, quien sino él podría saberlo…. Mientras corría hacia la ojiperla formaba un chidori, sabía que le era difícil, la técnica requería un buen control de chakra y era justo en lo que estaba fallando, llego segundos antes que el rayo atacara a la peliazul que estaba petrificada por el miedo, uso el raikiki para partir el ataque de su oponente, lo consiguió pero partes de ese rayo lo tocaron electrocutándolo ligeramente.

El dolor no le importo, tomó a Hinata entre sus brazos y se la llevó lo más rápido y lejos que su cuerpo se lo permitía, freno cuando se sintió a una distancia considerable y la coloco en el suelo, sus piernas no lo aguantaron mas, sintió que se iba a caer pero los brazos de la peliazul lo atrapó cayendo juntos, minimizando el golpe que seguramente se daría el ojinegro.

.

.

.

Sasuke Pov.

"_creí que no iba a llegar a tiempo…. Por un momento paso por mi mente la imagen de_ _Hinata muerta por ese ataque, simplemente no lo podía permitir_

- Sasuke kun…. ¿Estás bien? – _me pregunta muy preocupada, porque_ _siempre se_ _preocupa por demás antes que por ella, casi se muere y parece no importarle_

- Si… - _le respondí mientras intentaba pararme, estoy tan cerca de ella,_ _nuestros rostros están juntos que puedo sentir su aliento, ella también lo noto porque se puso_ _nerviosa _

_No puedo seguir en esta posición, me caigo de nuevo, pero ella se acomoda de_ _modo que recuesta mi cabeza en sus piernas_ – parece que aun me falta entrenamiento – _estoy tratando de mostrarme fuerte y hasta algo relajado,_ _pero por_ _su mirada sé que no me cree, como es que en tan poco tiempo aprendió a conocerme_

- No te esfuerces por favor…. Estás herido

_Su mirada demuestra cómo se_ _siente, tiene miedo, miedo de que algo me pase_

_Iba a insistir que estaba bien, pero se escucho una gran explosión, ¿Qué pudo haber_ _sido?... me había olvidado por completo de Naruto y Sakura que aun seguían luchando_

- Debo ir…. – _dije mientras intentaba pararme, pero Hinata me detuvo_

- No… no te puedes exponer de esa manera, estas herido – _activó su_ _byakugan y vi como suspiro aliviada_ – la pelea termino…. Ese hombre no volverá a molestar, Naruto kun y Sakura chan vienen a ayudarnos

- Y yo que pensé que no tendría que volver al hospital en un largo tiempo… - _intente sonreír, no recuerdo nada más…. Todo se puso negro"_

Fin Sasuke Pov.

.

.

.

Hinata Pov.

"_Sasuke kun se desmayó, me asuste cuando cerró los ojos, pero todavía respira…. Naruto kun ya viene, pero temo que le pase algo a Sasuke kun por mi culpa, por salvarme. _

_Estoy muy confundida, ¿Qué fue lo que sentí cuando lo tuve tan cerca?, me miró de un modo tan diferente, nunca nadie me había mirado así, ni siquiera Naruto kun, fue una sensación extraña, pero no es tiempo para pensar en eso._

_Empiezo a gritar para que se guíen por mi voz, rápidamente escucho a Naruto kun responderme y acercarse corriendo…. Sakura chan se asusto al ver a Sasuke kun desmayado, le dio los primeros auxilios y los llevamos al hospital_

_Solo espero que no sea nada grave…"_

Fin Hinata Pov.

.

.

.

- Sabía que iban a volver… - dijo la voz de la enfermera mientras salía de la habitación despertando a Sasuke

El Uchiha se despertó completamente y se sorprendió al ver a Hinata dormida en una silla junto a la cama y con la cabeza arrimada al colchón.

Ya no le dolía el cuerpo, pero lo sentía pesado, como si hubiera dormido por mucho tiempo, al moverse un poco despertó a Hinata sin querer.

- Sasuke kun…. Al fin despertaste – dijo la peliazul un poco adormitada

- Hmph – contestó el Uchiha, aunque en el fondo le gustaba el saber que ella se había quedado cuidándolo - ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado aquí? ¿Qué paso con Naruto y Sakura?

- Ellos están bien…. Y estas en el hospital desde ayer, pero no te preocupes que te darán de alta en cuanto te hagan una revisión de rutina

- Desde ayer…. ¿has estado aquí desde entonces? – preguntó el ojinegro, la ojiperla asintió - ¿Por qué?

- No podía dejarte solo – contestó algo sonrojada la peliazul

Esas palabras retumbaban en la mente de Sasuke…. ¿podría ser posible que ella sintiera lo mismo que él?

- ¿Por qué no podías dejarme solo? – preguntó en un tono casi seductor, no quería cometer un error

- Yo…. Yo – Hinata estaba realmente nerviosa y no sabía porque, la respuesta era simple, él la salvo y ella no pudo dejarlo…. Pero por alguna razón esas palabras no querían salir de su boca

De repente se abrió la puerta y entró Tsunade acompañada de Naruto y Sakura, Hinata suspiro aliviada, estaba toda roja y se metió al baño excusándose con los recién llegados.

- Sasuke al fin despertaste…. Te demoraste tanto que pensé que te hacías el dormido – bromeó Naruto para tratar de romper la tensión que producía la presencia de Tsunade y Sasuke en la misma habitación

- Uchiha Sasuke…. Me contaron lo sucedido, me siento complacida al comprobar tu lealtad hacia la aldea – dijo magistralmente la hokage

- Así que solo necesitaba verme arriesgando mi vida por un habitante de Konoha para que dejara de mirarme como un traidor – le respondió sarcásticamente el Uchiha

- Si pensara que aun eres un traidor…. Créeme que no te hubiera permitido volver a la aldea – inquirió la rubia un poco molesta

- No lo hizo por mí, lo hizo por ellos – respondió Sasuke señalando a Naruto y Sakura

- Sasuke kun ¡ya basta!... – dijo Sakura molesta por la actitud de Sasuke hacia su maestra

En ese momento salió Hinata del baño, pudo sentir la tensión en el aire.

- Tsunade sama, ¿ya le dio el alta a Sasuke kun? – acotó sutilmente para cambiar de tema

- Por lo que veo esta como si nada hubiera pasado…. Puede irse ahora mismo – dio la vuelta y se marchó

- Teme…. Voy a tratar de calmar las cosas con la vieja Tsunade, no debiste molestarla tanto – mencionó Naruto mientras se iba – nos vemos después Hinata

- Yo… yo también voy – dijo la pelirrosa siguiendo a Naruto

La puerta se cerró dejando solos en la habitación a Sasuke con Hinata, la habitación no era la misma, pero las dudas volvieron a surgir al sentirse en el mismo ambiente que ambos creían superado.

- ¿Tú también te vas con ellos? – le preguntó Sasuke mientras se sentaba en la cama y se colocaba los zapatos

- Si no te molesta…. Me gustaría acompañarte a tu casa – le dijo la ojiperla con la cabeza gacha – solo para estar segura que llegara bien… no es que crea que no puedes solo…. Es que….

- Está bien – contestó este interrumpiéndola, para alivio de ella que no sabía que mas decir – no soporto el ambiente de hospital

.

.

.

Sasuke Pov.

"_no sé si a Hinata le agrado o simplemente tiene instinto de enfermera…. Es una chica_ _extraña, un poco incomprensible, sobretodo el hecho de que se sonroje por cualquier_ _motivo._

_Llegamos a la entrada de mi casa, si hubiera sido otra se hubiera lanzado a mis brazos o_ _intentado entrar, pero ni siquiera lo piensa…._

- Bueno Sasuke kun… que descanses – _me dijo despidiéndose_ – y gracias nuevamente

- Espera – _le dije mientras tomaba su brazo y la jalaba hacia mí fundiéndola en mis brazos, se sorprendió ante este acto, hasta yo me sorprendí, lo hice sin pensar…. Pero no me rechazo, es más, correspondió mi abrazo_

_Cuando nos separamos me dedico una dulce sonrisa y se marchó._

_La veo caminar alejándose de mí…. En ese preciso instante me di cuenta… estoy enamorado de Hinata, no es solo la atracción que pensé en un principio. _

_Pero vuelvo_ _al mismo problema del principio… Hinata es la novia de Naruto…_

Fin Sasuke Pov.

.

.

.

Espero que les haya gustado…. Me he dado cuenta que quizás alargue mucho la parte Naruhina, pero de aquí en adelante empieza lo bueno del Sasuhina

Agradezco a todos los lectores, he estado ocupada y no he podido responder sus comentarios en la página así que los responderé aquí abajo, de ahora en adelante

Sarah-Gothic como acabas de ver el desconocido era un extra, tengo previsto un enemigo de los reales en la serie, pero necesitaba a alguien nuevo para esta escena

isidipi lamento dejar con la duda, siempre lo suelo hacer, pero no es intencional, ya me han explicado que es parte natural en mi estilo de escritura

kaila maya the whater cruel no creo ser (aun no has leído lo que sigue) aunque si un poco malvada ^^, amo el misterio es inevitable

missmurder no será sasusaku, ni abran escenas sasusaku, no me siento preparada para eso, así que puedes leer este fic con toda la confianza del mundo

layill cuando leí tu comen sentí que ya me habías leído en otra página y si no es así, puedo decirte que adivinaste, aunque ya te habrás dado cuenta con el capitulo que acabas de leer

"_La fortaleza de las emociones humanas radica no en cumplir los sueños sino en no_ _permitir que se los rompan" los quiere Akai yume_


	9. Intereses personales

Aquí un nuevo capi

Gracias por sus comen el apoyo a esta historia ^^

…

Muchas veces defendemos algo que sabemos que merece ser defendido, pero no aceptamos que lo hacemos porque nos interesa más de lo que imaginamos….

Capitulo 9

Intereses personales

Sasuke Pov.

"_no he podido dormir en toda la noche… he repasado la pelea del bosque una y otra vez en mi mente, Naruto debió haber salvado a Hinata, era la mejor opción, le quedaba más cerca y técnicamente Sakura era la que corría menos riesgo ante el ataque… ¿Por qué el dobe no salvó a su novia? Se supone que debió salvar a Hinata, pero no lo hizo…. Debo salir de esta incertidumbre, debo preguntarle a Naruto porque actuó como actuó"_

Fin Sasuke Pov.

.

.

.

Sasuke fue a buscar a Naruto a su casa…. Encontrando al rubio aun dormido, lo despertó y se sentaron en la sala de este a conversar….

- Oye teme… ¿Por qué vienes tan temprano? – preguntó un adormitado Naruto mientras se restregaba los ojos para terminar de despabilarse

- Tenemos que hablar…. – respondió el pelinegro algo serio

- Si es por lo de la vieja Tsunade, no te preocupes…. Ella se disgusta fácilmente, pero no es nada grave

- Es sobre la pelea que tuvimos en el bosque – interrumpió el Uchiha

El rubio lo miro fijamente, si había en el algún vestigio de sueño antes de esas palabras desapareció, ahora tenia los cincos sentidos despiertos y listos para escuchar lo que el diría Sasuke.

- Dime – dijo el ojiazul con un tono más serio

.

.

.

Sasuke Pov.

- "Quiero saber porque salvaste a Sakura y no a Hinata a pesar de tenerla más lejos…. – _fui directo al grano… no sé como tome mi intromisión, pero no puedo quedarme como si nada de eso hubiera pasado_

_Me miró asombrado, no podía creer que yo le había hecho ese tipo de pregunta._

- Yo, yo no lo sé…. Mi cuerpo actuó solo – _me respondió triste_ – crees que no me lo he preguntado desde que lo hice – _agachó su cabeza, ya no me miraba_

- Siempre has sido muy impulsivo – _por alguna razón ahora trataba de excusarlo, realmente estaba deprimido_ – hay cosas que no cambian, solo pensé que siendo tu novia la salvarías a ella

- No he hablado con Hinata chan desde ese incidente, he inventado excusas para no salir… aun no sé porque actué así, ya no soy tan impulsivo – _levantó la cabeza, estaba furioso consigo mismo, se podía sentir la impotencia que había dentro_ _de él_ – debí haber usado el kage bushin para salvar a las dos…. ¡Hinata pudo haber muerto!

- También estaba yo, y por suerte no paso nada

- Suerte… es precisamente lo que ocurrió…. No sé qué paso conmigo, cuando vi a Kotetsu lanzar esos rayos hacia Sakura solo tenía en mente que debía salvarla, no existía Hinata, ni tú, ni siquiera pensé que ese hombre podría aprovechar mi guardia baja para atacarme… si ero sennin hubiera estado ahí me hubiera regañado por mi estupidez – _su mirada me dijo mucho más que sus palabras, el mensaje era claro, Naruto aun sentía algo por Sakura_

- ¿sigues enamorado de Sakura? – _le preguntó algo sorprendido_

- No lo sé – _me respondió mientras pasaba sus manos por su cara tratando de calmarse_ – creí que solo la veía como una amiga…. En estos momentos sencillamente no sé qué es lo que siento

- ¿Y Hinata? – _salió de mi boca, en un toco casi de reproche _

- ¡Que no lo sé!... ¿porqué me estas preguntando esto? – _gritó levantándose del mueble _

- Hinata es una gran persona…. No merece estar con alguien que no sabe lo que siente por ella, ella no merece sufrir – _le dije fríamente y me puse de pie _– me voy, aun tienes muchas cosas en que pensar

_Me fui de su casa sin decir una sola palabra más, no sabía si sentirme furioso por la_ _actitud de Naruto, o feliz al comprobar que no la ama…. Pero esta visita me ayudo a_ _tomar una decisión, ya una vez me aparte de Hinata para que fuera feliz con el dobe,_ _ahora que se que él no la puede hacer feliz voy a conquistarla…_

_Hyuga Hinata solo necesito una señal de que te gusto, y no descansare hasta_ _encontrarla"_

Fin Sasuke Pov.

.

.

.

Al otro lado de la aldea la ojiperla estaba caminando sin rumbo fijo, estaba tan acostumbrada a dar paseos con Naruto que no soporto estar en su casa encerrada, además los chicos no le habían dicho para entrenar hoy…

- ¡hey Hinata!... por aquí – dijo un chico de cabello castaño acompañado de un enorme y amigable perro blanco

.

.

.

Hinata Pov.

"_Voltee a ver quién me estaba llamando, me sorprendió el ver que era Kiba kun y Akamaru,_ _corrieron para alcanzarme_

- ¿A dónde vas Hinata? – _me preguntó Kiba mientras Akamaru me saludaba muy enérgicamente_

- A ningún lado Kiba kun… solo estaba caminando

- Entonces acompáñame con los chicos – _me dijo mientras me tomo de la mano y me jalo para que caminara con el_

- ¿Chicos? ¿Dónde están? – _le pregunte mientras tenía prácticamente que_ _correr_ _para seguirle el paso a Kiba kun y no caerme pues no me soltaba_

- En las afueras del campo de entrenamiento cinco, apúrate que llegamos tarde – _me respondió mientras nos acercábamos y pude ver cómo estaban reunidos_ _todos nuestros compañeros_

_Cuando llegamos Neji que estaba hablando guardo silencio, me miro sorprendido,_ _seguramente no esperaba que yo asistiera… la verdad ni yo lo esperaba._

_Todos estaban sentados formando un círculo, un circulo dirigido por Neji niisan,_ _Tenten y Lee estaban sentados junto a mi primo, también se encontraban Shikamaru, Ino,_ _Chouji, Sai y Shino._

- Siento llegar tarde chicos… - _se excuóo Kiba kun _

- No importa, acabamos de comenzar, siéntense – _ordenó Neji niisan y lo obedecimos de inmediato_

- Como les iba diciendo – _continuó hablando_ – ese Uchiha es un peligro, no comprendo como la Godaime declaro que no era un traidor sino un espía infiltrado…. Eso solo hace que la gente sea más confiada con el

_¡No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando...! ¡Era una reunión para hablar de Sasuke_ _kun!_

- Debemos mantenerlo vigilado… en cualquier momento puede atacar desde dentro de la aldea, no sabemos si todavía tiene aliados afuera esperando que bajemos la guardia – _concluyo Neji kun después de unos minutos_

- Creo que estas exagerando Neji…. Sasuke kun ayudo a Naruto a derrotar a Madara – _interpelo Ino_

- Ino tiene razón, Sasuke termino muy herido por ayudar a Konoha – _agrego Lee san_

_Yo no había dicho nada, no sabía ni como tomar esta conversación… ¿de verdad_ _pensaban que Sasuke kun seguía deseando destruir Konoha?_

- Eso bien podría ser un truco para poder volver a la aldea sin reproches – _contestó Neji niisan algo molesto porque lo habían contradecido_

- Bueno… - _habló Sai llamando la atención de todos_ – yo no conozco a Sasuke como ustedes, pero sé que alguien que ha traicionado una vez lo puede volver a hacer

- Ese es mi punto – _añadió mi primo enérgicamente_ – Uchiha Sasuke solo nos traerá problemas en la aldea

- ¡No!... eso es mentira Neji niisan – _dije poniéndome de pie_ – Sasuke kun no traicionaría a la aldea – _mi tono fue amenazador, no sabía que tenía ese_ _tono de voz, Neji se puso de pie para reprocharme, pero todos los demás también lo hicieron, dándome mayor seguridad_

- Lo dices porque ayudo a Naruto…. O porque te salvo en el bosque hace algunos días…. Eso no nos garantiza nada – _su tono fue hiriente, me trato como si fuera una niña inocente que creía cualquier cosa que le decían_

- Lo digo porque es la verdad… él nunca ha traicionado a la aldea, solo ha seguido sus ideales – _todos los chicos me miraron fijamente, era como si esperaran encontrar la solución en mi_ – todos nosotros hemos sufrido por algo, un asunto pendiente, algo que queremos solucionar, ¿y qué hemos hecho a cambio?... Tu niisan, cuando culpabas a mi padre de la muerte de mi tío, en vez de buscarlo a él intentaste hacerme daño a mi – _nunca espere decirle eso a Neji, pero estaba enojada por esta reunión clandestina_ – yo también he tomado el camino fácil muchas veces en vez de enfrentar mis problemas, y juzgan a una persona que solo buscaba vengar a su clan, un hombre que hizo hasta lo imposible por alcanzar su objetivo

- Para lograrlo hizo mucho daño a todo el mundo shinobi – _me recalcó enojado_

- No digo que sus medios fueron los correctos, pero nunca intentó hacerle daño a la aldea, solo estaba interesado en su objetivo… cuando ataco la aldea quería destruir a Danzou y las personas que estaban detrás de el sufrimiento de Itachi… ¿tú no hubieras hecho lo mismo?

_Espere una palabra ofensiva, había sido muy altanera con Neji niisan, todos me_ _quedaban viendo con gran sorpresa… pero mi niisan no respondió_

- Todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad, una oportunidad para conocer a la persona que realmente es, a mi me la dieron y yo se la voy a dar a Sasuke kun – _dije y me quede callada, no sabía si esperar que alguien más_ _hablara o irme de ahí antes de causar más conflictos_

- Tienes razón Hinata – _me dijo Shikamaru kun_ – cuando mataron a Asuma sensei lo único que quería era vengarme del asesino y como Tsunade sama no lo permitía íbamos a partir sin autorización, si Kakashi sensei no hubiera aparecido para ayudarnos también hubiera huido de la aldea para cumplir mi objetivo…. Y supongo que es lo mismo para Ino y Chouji – _ambos asintieron con una sonrisa_

- Si hubiera estado en la situación de Sasuke hubiera buscado el medio de hacerme más fuerte que mi enemigo, aunque eso signifique dejar la aldea – _respondió Lee_ – es la llama de la juventud la que nos motiva a enfrentar los peligros con valentía

- Eso es una tontería…. Sasuke sigue siendo peligroso – _grito Neji al verse ignorado, no podía creer que yo había logrado eso_

- Es una aldea ninja, aquí todos somos peligrosos – _contesto Ino_ – me retiro, ya escuche lo que quería escuchar

_Vi como la reunión se disolvió, así que me retire con Shino kun, Kiba kun y Akamaru"_

Fin Hinata Pov.

.

.

.

- Debo ir a entrenar… hoy debo dar cincuenta vueltas a Konoha – dijo Lee mientras empezaba a correr

En aquel lugar solo quedaba Tenten y Neji.

- Ya Neji, quita esa cara – dijo la kunoichi

- Es que no entiendo como todo se puso patas arriba…. Desde cuando Hinata habla así

- Solo nos hizo ver que para juzgar a alguien primero hay que ponernos en sus zapatos y mirar nuestro comportamiento, yo no le veo nada de malo a eso – la castaña le dio una palmada en el hombro de Neji para animarlo – no siempre se gana Neji, además a veces de la derrota se aprende más que de la victoria

- Vámonos – respondió Neji y empezó a caminar

- Ok – respondió Tenten mientras lo alcanzaba

.

.

.

…

Espero que les agrade el ritmo que está tomando el fic…. Quizás para muchos es muy largo este proceso de Naruhina a Sasuhina, pero son necesarias algunas cosas para pasar de la atracción al amor…

Sarah-Gothic bueno, aquí se ve algo sobre porque no la salvo, el chico está confundido, aunque para Sasuke esa no es una excusa

¿? Hinata no tuvo tiempo de sentir feo porque Naruto no la salvara, las cosas pasaron demasiado rápido, aun no lo asimila bien

Missmurder Hinata abrirá los ojos, pero demorara un poco, aun está confundida y no ha hablado con Naruto sobre eso

kaila maya the whater Naruto se reclama a si mismo el dejar a Hinata sola, pero en ese momento simplemente se dejo llevar, aunque yo si lo hubiera golpeado por dobe

Rociio uzumaki no me enojo, aunque la verdad nadie sabe como es Sasuke en ese aspecto, hay teorías pero nada comprobado, puesto que kishimoto aun no nos da material para trabajar, solo recuerda que detrás de un chico frio se esconden muchas cosas

layill Sasuke ganó algunos puntos salvando a la damisela en peligro, ahora solo falta poco para el Sasuhina

darkuchihahinata ese triangulo amoroso será difícil, pero me encanta

además a Sasuke le gustan los retos

"_Las flores nacen, después se marchitan... las estrellas brillan, algún día se extinguen... esta tierra, el sol, las galaxias y hasta el mismo universo algún día también se destruirán... comparado con eso, la vida del hombre no es más que un parpadeo, un escaso momento… En ese escaso momento, las personas nacen, ríen, lloran, luchan, son heridas, sienten alegría, tristeza, odian a alguien, aman a alguien... Todo en un solo momento, y después son abrazados por ese sueño eterno llamado muerte." Los quiere Akai yume_


	10. Los sentimientos de Hinata

Sé que he estado muy floja en los capítulos, por eso esto es algo de más voltaje

Este capítulo viene con sorpresa, al fin esta el primer capitulo de esta historia en un doujin aquí el link de su video en youtube .com/watch?v=ad678xOJJ6w

Muy pronto estará en devianart u otra pagina para que puedan verlo como manga sin la música de fondo, aunque el ending es muy bueno…. Agradezco a Hinata_chan por tomarse el tiempo de hacerlo y escoger mi historia ^^

Capitulo 10

Los sentimientos de Hinata

Hinata se sentía realmente extraña, ¿desde cuándo tenía el valor para enfrentarse de esa manera a Neji?… no quiso comer aunque quizás era porque su estomago estaba revuelto, se acostó muy temprano, lo único que quería era aclarar su mente…. Su último pensamiento antes de quedar dormida fue comprender que era lo que le estaba pasando….

Le costó mucho conciliar el sueño, se movía de un lado a otro y cuando logró tranquilizarse empezó a soñar, el sueño era tan claro que parecía real, empezaba exactamente igual que la última salida que tuvo con Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke… era como si lo estuviera volviendo a vivir, y por alguna extraña razón ella no recordaba que era lo que pasaba después, de la nada apareció aquel asesino y empezó a amenazarlos, el ambiente cambio totalmente al amenazar en vez de las chicas a los hombres, cuando Hinata vio como Kotetsu iba a lanzar el rayo hacia Naruto y Sasuke solo tenía en mente salvar al Uchiha, corrió con todas sus fuerzas y logro salvarlo aunque en el camino recibió parte de los rayos…. Estaba débil y si fuerzas, pero feliz de haberlo salvado, era lo único que importaba…. Sasuke seguía vivo….

La Hyuga abrió los ojos aun acostada, ¿acaso ese sueño era la respuesta a su pregunta?... ¿era en verdad lo que ella haría si la situación se hubiera presentado de ese modo?... no tenia forma de averiguarlo, aunque en el fondo lo sabía, ella hubiera salvado a Sasuke, el aun estaba débil y Naruto podía salvarse solo, o al menos esa era la respuesta más coherente que su mente le daba….

Se levantó de la cama decidida, el sueño había sido demasiado largo, ya eran más de las ocho. Desayunó rápidamente y fue a buscar a Naruto, tenía que hablar con él y aclarar algunas cosas.

Mientras caminaba hacia la casa de su novio se cuestionaba sobre lo que le iba a decir… que se le puede decir, ¿Qué ella tampoco lo salvaría? ¿Qué comprendía que Sakura era quizás la que más peligro corría?

"_espero que Naruto kun se encuentre bien, supongo que no me ha buscado pensando que estoy enojada con el"_

La ojiperla no necesitó llegar a la casa del rubio, lo encontró caminando cerca del puesto de Ichiraku.

- Hinata chan… ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó algo nervioso pues no esperaba encontrarse a su novia, aun no estaba preparado para hablar con ella

- Vine a buscarte, necesitamos hablar… - le respondió ella esquivándole la mirada por los nervios

- Yo… bueno…. ¿no podríamos hacerla otro día?... es que Kakashi sensei me espera… - balbuceo rápidamente Naruto esperando poder escapar de la situación

- Onegai Naruto kun… no tardara mucho…. – pidió casi suplicante Hinata, ella también quería retrasar esa platica, pero sentía que si no la tenían hoy quizás no la tendrían nunca

Ante esta petición de Hinata, al ojiazul no le quedo de otra más que aceptar…. Decidieron hablar en su lugar preferido, los columpios afuera de la academia, era un lugar que le traía recuerdo a ambos….

- ¿Y de que vamos a hablar? – le preguntó el rubio que aun tenía la esperanza que ella quisiera hablar de otra cosa

- De lo que paso el día del picnic…. Hay cosas que debemos aclarar…. – respondió Hinata con la mirada en sus pies que se mecían suavemente moviendo el columpio

- Sé que lo que hice estuvo mal… por favor perdóname – pidió Naruto sinceramente mirando a la Hyuga

Hinata frenó el vaivén del juego y lo miró a los ojos…. No esperaba que Naruto le pidiera perdón, no tenia porque hacerlo - No tengo nada que perdonarte… se que hiciste lo más conveniente, siempre lo haces… - dijo ella mientras le tomaba la mano

- No esta vez… lo más conveniente era salvarte a ti… no sé porque actué así…

.

.

.

Hinata Pov.

"_¿Qué se supone que debo responder ante esta declaración?... aunque siendo sincera_ _pensé que algo así me dolería mas. No puedo decir que no me importó, pues estaría_ _mintiendo, pero siento como si en el fondo lo sospechara…._

- Naruto kun… ¿Qué sientes por mi? – _le pregunte y es quizás la pregunta más difícil que he hecho en mi vida_

_Me miró a los ojos sorprendido…. Y luego bajo la mirada como tratando de_ _averiguarlo, empecé a temer de su respuesta, pero que me podía decir además de un no te quiero._

- Yo te quiero mucho Hinata…. Pero estoy muy confundido y… - _fue sincero_, _en verdad me quería, pero…_

- No me amas…. Al menos no como se debe amar a una novia – _le dije_

_Solo en ese momento, cuando lentamente Naruto kun asentía afirmando mi sospecha me_ _pude dar cuenta que yo tampoco lo amaba, al menos no como se debería…. Para mí,_ _Naruto kun siempre fue mi modelo a seguir, la persona que más admiro, pensé que ser su novia sería lo más grande_ _que me pudiera pasar, pero lo soy y siento que falta más para llevar una relación, quizás_ _no peleamos, nos llevamos muy bien…. Pero parecemos más amigos que novios, quisiera_ _sentir con él lo que sentía en los sueños que tuve con Sasuke._

- Naruto kun yo… yo – _tenía que decírselo… él tenía que saber que la culpa era de los dos_ - yo también te quiero mucho pero siento que nuestra relación no está funcionando, será mejor que terminemos

- ¡Terminar!... ¿así nomas? – _estaba aturdido, a decir verdad, hasta yo lo estaba, no sé como salieron esas palabras de mi boca_

- No sé mucho de esto, pero cuando la relación no funciona es lo que se debe hacer – _mencioné como si fuera cosa de otro mundo aunque por dentro temblaba… ¿estaba haciendo lo correcto?_

- La verdad es que yo tampoco se mucho de noviazgos, tu eres mi primera novia…. Y no quiero que dejemos de ser amigo por terminar nuestra relación

- No tenemos porque dejar de ser amigos… no estamos peleando ni nada… solo vamos a dejar de ser novios, seguiremos tan amigos como hasta ahora

_Naruto kun sonrió ante mi propuesta, nos pusimos de pie y la situación empezó a_ _ponerse incomoda, ninguno de los dos había hecho esto antes y… la verdad no sabíamos como_ _despedirnos._

- Eso quiere decir que ya no somos novios – _mencionó Naruto kun mientras me tomaba las manos, asentí con la cabeza mientras le sonreía_ – no sé como despedirme

- Creo que con un abrazo bastara – _le respondí un poco avergonzada, el trataba de obtener las respuestas de mi, y yo apenas y sabia de esto_

_Nos abrazamos muy fuerte, trate de transmitir que estaba bien, que nuestra amistad no_ _se vería afectada por este rompimiento, quería que sintiera lo mucho que lo quería y lo_ _seguiré queriendo… y creo que el también hizo lo mismo porque tuve una sensación muy_ _agradable mientras lo abrazaba._

_Después de ese abrazo me sonrió y se fue de allí… aun no puedo creer que ya no sea la_ _novia de Naruto kun…. Pero lo que menos puedo creer es que yo haya sido la de la idea"_

Fin Hinata Pov.

.

.

.

Sasuke por otra parte estaba caminando cuando miró a Naruto y Hinata sentados en los columpios, se quedo en un lugar lejano pero con buena vista de la parejita, se sentía impotente ante esta situación, veía como Naruto le sonreía a la Hyuga y viceversa.

"_como esa mujer le puede perdonar algo así"_

Un tiempo después pudo ver como ambos se ponían de pie y después de un largo abrazo el rubio se marchó, Sasuke estaba furioso, el contaba con una Hinata enojada con Naruto, pero debió contar con que ella siempre veía el bienestar de otros antes de el de ella, lo había experimentado en el hospital.

Vio como la Hyuga empezaba a caminar hacia el parque que quedaba cerca de la academia, el peli azabache necesitaba interceptarla y como era hora de escuela el parque seguramente era el mejor lugar.

.

.

.

Hinata caminaba aun sin rumbo fijo, se sentía extraño el saber que ya no tenía novio, por un lado bien, y por el otro mal…. Entró en el parque sin percatarse de lo solo que estaba y no sintió como Sasuke se le acercaba.

- Parece que el dobe te dejo muy distraída… - comentó algo irónico Sasuke rompiendo el transe de Hinata

En ese momento Hinata dejó de mirar el suelo y se dió cuenta de Sasuke que estaba arrimado a un gran árbol cerca de ella.

- Sasuke kun… no se a que te refieres – contestó la Hyuga

- Iba pasando cuando los vi despedirse… ¿Cómo está tu novio? – recalcó la pregunta más de lo debido, en realidad a Sasuke no le interesaba la respuesta, solo esperaba sacar de quicio a Hinata como ella sin saber lo estaba haciendo con el

- Naruto kun y yo ya no somos novios – contestó la ojiperla ante el asombro de Sasuke

"_esto cambia todo…. Pero aun tengo que averiguar cómo paso"_

- ¿Y quién fue el que termino a quien? – preguntó mientras se acercaba a la Hyuga

- Fue por decisión mutua… los dos lo decidimos – respondió muy nerviosa Hinata, estaba sonrojada por la proximidad con Sasuke

- Dime la verdad, el dobe no es tan valiente como para terminarte y correr el riesgo de lastimarte, sobretodo en estos momentos en que se siente culpable por no haberte salvado…. Seguramente lo terminaste para que pudiera ser feliz con Sakura ¿o me equivoco? – ahora el ojinegro estaba frente a frente con la ojiperla, pocos centímetros separaban sus cuerpos y la tensión era fuerte

- Yo…. Lo decidimos los dos, nos dimos cuenta de nuestros sentimientos – la ojiperla estaba muy nerviosa, lo que fue considerado por el Uchiha como mentira por parte de ella

- No te creo… siempre haces eso, te sacrificas por los demás y aceptas el sufrimiento para ti como si fueras una mártir, nunca reprochas ni te quejas, nunca reaccionas cuando alguien te lastima y lo asumes como si fuera culpa tuya – sus palabras fueron duras…. Hasta el mismo Sasuke se dio cuenta de lo lejos que llegó por sus celos

- ¡Eso no es verdad!... yo no soy así, también me enfrento a las adversidades cuando son injustas conmigo – le contestó la ojiperla mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, tratando de ser fuerte y no romper en llanto como cada vez que la ofendían… negro contra blanco en un parque vacio, a tan solo centímetros, ambos estaban furiosos y podían sentir como su piel gritaba por el tan anhelado contacto

- ¿Quieres que lo pruebe? – sugirió maliciosamente Sasuke, por su mente cruzaba una idea que lo hizo sonreír de medio lado

- No creo que puedas demostrar tu punto…. – le respondió la Hyuga aun intrigada por la actitud de Sasuke, sobre todo por esa mirada de victoria que tenia

- Si puedo… - contestó el Uchiha

La sonrisa de victoria del pelinegro se hizo más evidente, abrazo a Hinata con un brazo acercándola a su cuerpo y con la otra mano detrás de la nuca de esta hizo acercar el rostro aun sorprendido de la ojiperla con el suyo… mientras acercaba sus labios pudo ver como los de Hinata tenían un ligero temblor por el nerviosismo y todo el rostro de la joven se encendía.

"_simplemente adorable"_

Los pocos segundos que tomo Sasuke para saborear el momento previo fueron una tortura, deseaba probar esos labios hace tanto que sonrió y la beso… no importaba que pasaría después, luego de ese beso ya nada tendría marcha atrás.

.

.

.

**Notas de Akai**

El beso completo en el siguiente Capitulo

**Sarah-Gothic** ya ves, una vez fijado su objetivo, Sasuke no pierde tiempo…. Ni cinco minutos sin novio y ya es besada por el siguiente

**Naoko Broflovsky** gracias ¬/¬ me apena tanto halago, no esta tan mal para ser mi primer fic, espero y te guste lo que sigue

**Missmurder** se acabo el Naruhina, de ahora en adelante mucho Sasuhina

**isidipi **me alegra, estoy haciendo bien mi trabajo ^^

**layill** Naruto estaba confundido, entre sus sentimientos, nunca fue bueno con eso, al final Hinata tuvo que ayudarlo nuevamente

Esta frase me la envió Yue_mai y me gusto mucho

"_si no sueñas nunca encontraras lo que hay más allá de tus sueños" los quiere Akai yume_


	11. El primer beso

Este capítulo lo tenía en mente desde antes de pensar en escribir el fic…. Siempre pensé como sería el primer beso entre Sasuke y Hinata, pero no cabía en mí la posibilidad de que fuera algo tierno y dulce… así que esto fue lo que mi mente planeo

.

.

.

El primer beso…. Dicen que marca el inicio de una relación, que demuestra que tan compatibles son las parejas por eso de la "química", el tan soñado por las mujeres y tan esperado por los hombres…. El primer beso es importante pues contiene todos los deseos y sentimientos reprimidos hasta ese momento, después de dado las personas involucradas nunca se vuelven a ver igual….

Capitulo 11

El primer beso

En aquel parque vacio cerca de la academia ninja se encontraban dos jóvenes, una ojiperla de cabello azulado y un moreno, besándose apasionadamente… no había interrupción alguna, ni tiempo, ni espacio, solo eran los dos unidos por el tan anhelado beso.

El Uchiha tenía bien agarrada a la Hyuga, aunque esta no se quería escapar… nunca había sentido un beso tan intenso, al principio Sasuke había presionado tanto los labios de Hinata que hasta dolía… pero cuando ella abrió un poco la boca para emitir un quejido por la brusquedad del contacto el pelinegro aprovecho para meter su lengua en ella.

.

.

.

Sasuke Pov.

"_todo está ocurriendo tan rápido…. Recién me entero que ya no es la novia del dobe y ya la estoy besando, no se le puede llamar a la fuerza, ella tiene sus brazos contra mi pecho pero no hace ningún esfuerzo por zafarse… _

_Sé que lo está disfrutando tanto como yo, al principio, cuando metí mi lengua en su boca_ _sentí su miedo… ¡que acaso nunca la habían besado así!... Naruto es más dobe de lo que me imagine…. Poco a poco siento como su lengua empieza a luchar contra la mía, nunca pensé que un beso era tan excitante, la gente siempre le da tan poca importancia que_ _pensé que no provocaba emoción alguna, pero me removió todo lo que había sentido por Hinata"_

Fin Sasuke Pov.

.

.

.

Hinata Pov.

"_no sé como llegue a esto… ¡estoy besando a Sasuke kun!... debe ser un sueño, si un_ _sueño como los varios que he tenido con el…. Pero se siente tan diferente, tan real…_ _puedo sentir como su lengua se mueve naturalmente dentro de mí, como si no fuera la_ _primera vez que nos besamos…. Se me está acabando el aire, pero no quiero abrir los_ _ojos… desearía que este beso sea eterno para no verle la cara a Sasuke, no sé si tenga el valor de mirarlo a los ojos_

_Nos separamos por la falta de aire, abrí los ojos lentamente, aun tenia a Sasuke tan_ _cerca de mí, aunque ya me había soltado…. Mi cara estaba roja, lo sé porque me ardía de la_ _vergüenza…._

_Entonces lo recordé, el me beso para demostrar su punto, yo siempre_ _aceptaba lo que la vida me daba y asumía la responsabilidad aunque no hubiera sido mi_ _culpa…. El haber respondido a ese beso era la prueba, tenía razón…. Pero no quiero que_ _lo sepa, me mira con esa cara de satisfacción al ver mi nerviosismo_

_No quería perder, no esta vez… no quería que Sasuke me viera como una mártir, no sé de dónde saque fuerzas pero cuando vi que empezaba a esbozar una sonrisa le lance una cachetada tan fuerte que hice su cara hacia un lado y salí corriendo del lugar_

_Solo tengo que calmarme y pensar en lo que ocurrió…. Siento que el corazón se me va a_ _salir del pecho"_

Fin Hinata Pov.

.

.

.

- Demostraste tu punto Hinata – dijo Sasuke mientras veía como la joven se marchaba rápidamente del parque…. Metió las manos en sus bolsillos y sonrió recordando el beso y la cachetada, mientras caminaba hacia su casa

.

.

La ojiperla por su lado estaba demasiado conmocionada…. Trataba de controlar su respiración, aun podía sentir los labios de Sasuke sobre los suyos y la mano le dolía por el fuerte golpe que le había dado al peliazabache

Decidió ir a entrenar a la cascada…. Era un lugar en el que no encontraría a nadie, podría estar sola y pensar, o tal vez lo que quería era no pensar…. Cuando llego no pudo evitar recordar sus primeros sueños, por alguna razón la mayoría de los sueños que tuvo con Sasuke fueron en esa cascada, había tomado la peor opción al ir a ese lugar, todo le recordaba a él….

Después de horas en ese lugar, tratando de saber el porqué del comportamiento del Uchiha, se dio por vencida, Sasuke es un hombre tan reservado que no se lo diría, ahora quedaba otro punto a tratar, el porqué ella había aceptado ese beso, porque le había gustado, que realmente sentía por Sasuke… saber si hay algo más que la simple atracción.

.

.

.

El Uchiha paso entrenando toda la tarde, se sentía motivado… no le importo saber que su nivel no era ni parecido a su antiguo, hoy no le importaba nada, un sentimiento de triunfo lo llenaba…. Sobre todo ahora que su triunfo no involucraba traicionar a Naruto….

.

.

.

Hinata llego a su casa con un cansancio más mental que físico, ni siquiera se percató de la presencia de Hiashi que estaba en el pasillo cuando ella entro…. Subió a su habitación, se baño y sin comer se acostó a dormir, mañana tendría una misión simple y debía descansar…

.

.

.

Escuchó una gran explosión que la hizo levantarse rápidamente de su cama, salió de su cuarto y volvió a escuchar un estruendo

- ¡Qué ocurre! – gritó a Neji que pasaba corriendo hacia la calle

- Parece ser que han atacado a la aldea – respondió el ojiperla mientras salía apresurado

- ¡imposible!- exclamó la peliazul mientras seguía a Neji hacia donde se escuchaba el ruido

Cuando salió no podía creer lo que sus ojos mostraban, había una batalla colosal cerca de las montañas de los Hokages…. La ojiperla no dudo en ir hasta allí a pesar de que toda la gente estaba refugiando por órdenes de Naruto que se encontraba peleando… corrió hasta llegar al lugar, Naruto acababa de derrotar al individuo que no tenia apariencia humana

- Naruto kun…. ¿estás bien? – dijo la Hyuga mientras corría a sujetar al rubio antes de que callera al suelo

- Parece que no todos aceptan que Sasuke haya vuelto…. Pero voy a estar bien…. Deberías preocuparte por el teme, espero que este bien – contestó escupiendo sangre

Sakura llegó a brindarle los primeros auxilios a Naruto, Hinata se fue de ahí… sabía que Sasuke no es de los que se esconden, seguramente también estaba herido, Naruto lo había insinuado…. Lo busco por los rincones sin resultado alguno, la ojiperla se estaba desesperando, ¿Dónde demonios estaba Sasuke? Estaba tan nerviosa que se le había olvidado usar su byakugan, lo usó y encontró al pelinegro entre unos escombros más grandes, le costó sacarlo de ese lugar… estaba realmente mal, la peliazul casi lloro al verlo en ese estado

- ¡Sasuke!... ¡Dios mío! – menciono mientras deshacía el byakugan, no soportaba ver lo mal que estaba su cuerpo y el poco chakra que le quedaba

- Después de todo el tratamiento no sirvió de mucho…. Voy a morir – dijo Sasuke con un débil hilo de voz aunque aun manteniendo su mismo tono

- No digas eso – rogó Hinata entre lagrimas – no te vas a morir, vas a estar bien y te pondrás más fuerte que antes

- Me gustaría poder creer eso… siento mucho todo lo que te he hecho pasar, fuiste una de las pocas personas que me aceptaron de vuelta sinceramente – y murió en un suspiro que desgarro por dentro a la Hyuga

- ¡NO! – grito Hinata sentándose en su cama, se alegró tanto al darse cuenta que todo había sido un horrible sueño – solo fue una pesadilla – se repetía mientras se metía en el baño para lavarse la cara

Miró el reloj, aun era media noche, comprendió que no podía permitir que su sueño se hiciera realidad… debía existir algo que ayudara a Sasuke a recuperarse completamente, y ella lo encontraría

- No descansare hasta encontrar la forma de ayudar a Sasuke kun – se dijo así misma mientras salía de su habitación, sabía que no iba a ser nada fácil, pero no se rendiría, después de todo ese era su camino del ninja.

.

.

.

Sasuke Pov.

"_han pasado tres días desde que bese a Hinata, y desde ese día no la he visto…. Al_ _principio pensé que tendría alguna misión, pero Kiba y Shino están en la aldea, no he_ _hablado con Naruto aunque seguramente el si debe saber que le pasa a Hinata, o tal vez_ _se me estará escondiendo… no, me habría dado cuenta… es algo mas_

- Oye teme ¿Qué haces? Te ves distraído – _me dijo Naruto mientras se acercaba a mi_

- Solo estoy caminando, no he tenido muchas misiones últimamente – _conteste algo desganado, tenía que mostrarme indiferente para poder sacarle información de Hinata_ – y como te va con tu novia

- Mi novia… ah cierto, tú no sabes que Hinata chan y yo ya terminamos – _me contestó muy animado, en verdad es un usuratonkachi por dejar ir a una_ _mujer como_ _ella_ – aunque pensándolo bien no la he visto desde que terminamos… ¿crees que este deprimida?

- Creo que debe estar festejando – _le contesté en tono de burla, pero en realidad su información me confirmaba que Hinata no aparecía desde que nos besamos… donde estará_

_Mientras caminábamos pasamos cerca de Neji… quizás la única persona que me puede_ _dar la información que necesito, pero a la última persona que se la pediría._

- Uchiha…. ¿paseándote como héroe cuando en realidad eres un sucio traidor? – _me dijo con un tono agresivo_

_Tenía unas ganas de golpearlo y hacer que se retracte sus palabras, pero preferí_ _ignorarlo, aprendí que lo que más le duele a ese tipo de personas es que lo ignoren… _

- Piensa lo que quieras – _le dije mientras seguía caminando con el dobe que se veía sumamente feliz con mi respuesta_

_Pero Neji no es de lo que se rinden fácilmente y se puso frente a mí bloqueándome el paso…._

- Nosotros tenemos pendiente aun una batalla – _me dijo el Hyuga… como si quisiera pelear con él como estoy, seguramente sabe de mi estado, de otra forma ya lo hubiera derrotado_

- Ya olvídate de eso Neji…. – _mencionó Naruto tratando de protegerme_

- Olvidar es dar oportunidad para cometer los mismos errores – _le contestó muy enojado por su intromisión _- ¿Qué dices Uchiha?

- No estoy de humor para jugar a las luchas… me retiro – _y le di la espalda, sabía que eso le dolería más que un buen golpe con la guardia baja_

Fin Sasuke Pov.

.

.

.

Neji se enojó mucho ante el desprecio de Sasuke, para esto Naruto también se había volteado para acompañar a su amigo…. Se aproximo al ojinegro para darle un certero golpe en la espalda, suficiente para incitarlo a pelear.

Pero centímetros antes de tocarlo fue detenido por una mano que lo sujeto fuerte… Naruto y Sasuke voltearon al sentir esa presencia, no esperaron ver a esa persona sujetando enérgicamente a Neji e impidiendo su ataque trapero

.

.

.

**Notas de Akai:**

El Sasuhina está ON

**Mina** muchas gracias por el comen, el doujin lo realiza una lectora de esta historia, ella lo leyó completo hace mucho tiempo y decidió empezar a dibujarlo, sino me equivoco la canción es de fairy tail, le preguntare, lo responderé en el siguiente cap, así que si puedes hacerme acuerdo te lo agradezco

**kaila maya the whater** a mi también me causo ternura el comportamiento de Naruto, la verdad es que terminar sin dolor es lo mejor, lo malo es que casi nunca pasa

**Sarah-Gothic** la reacción de Hinata me gusto, no iba a lanzarse a sus brazos, esa no seria Hinata, Sasuke es de temer, siempre así de rápido y directo

**isidipi** yo hice lo mismo hace tiempo y no me arrepiento, dejar el Naruhina por venir al Sasuhina es una buena elección, además es mas interesante ^^

**missmurder** la sensualidad de Sasuke puede volver sasuhinista fácilmente a cualquiera, Naruto no tiene nada malo, pero le falta algo de maldad, ahora no habrá Naruhina

"_Las personas continuamente se hieren unas a otras, es comprensible el porqué se duda_ _tanto, pero... vivir sin ser capaz de confiar en nadie... es lo mismo que vivir sin sentir el_ _amor de los demás." Los quiere Akai yume._


	12. Peligrosas promesas

Aquí con el capitulo 12

Muy pronto subiré mis nuevas historias

Mas Sasuhina para ustedes ^^

Capitulo 12

Peligrosas promesas

- ¡Hinata chan! – exclamó el rubio al ver que la persona que detenía el ataque de Neji era la tímida Hinata

Sasuke solo la miró algo sorprendido, su mirada hacia Neji era algo fría… se la veía más adulta, como si en esos tres días que no se dejo ver hubiera madurado mucho.

- ¡Que pretende Hinata sama!... no salvara al este traidor deteniéndome – interpeló Neji muy enojado por ser detenido, intentó soltarse pero el agarre de la Hyuga era muy preciso

- No intento salvarlo Neji niisan…. Esto lo hago por usted y por la familia – respondió con su dulce voz

- La familia no tiene nada que ver en esto – reclamó el castaño cuando la ojiperla lo soltó

- Tiene mucho que ver…. Un Hyuga nunca golpea por la espalda, venimos de una familia respetable – Hinata esperaba que con esto Neji se calme y se retire, ya se le estaba acabando esta actitud fría y dominante

- El honor de un Hyuga…. – mencionó más calmado Neji – tiene razón Hinata sama, no debo dar un espectáculo en la calle, ni ensuciar el honor de nuestra familia por este traidor – miró con desprecio a Sasuke y desapareció en una nube de humo – nos veremos después Uchiha – fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer

.

.

.

- Hinata chan eso fue sorprende…. – alabo el rubio mientras la ojiperla soltó el aire, era como si se hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima

Volvió a su tono de voz normal - Pensé que Neji niisan no se iría, me asuste mucho – soltó al fin la Hyuga levantando su mirada con una sonrisa nerviosa, miró directamente a Sasuke

- Oye Hinata chan no te había visto en varios días…. ¿Dónde estabas? – pregunt´p Naruto

- Bueno yo… estaba en… - no pudo terminar de explicar porque llego Sai informando que tendría una misión y necesitaba urgentemente a Naruto

- ¡Cielos Sai!... ¿ahora?... no podría esperar – dijo algo triste Naruto

- Son las reglas, tenemos una misión rango A, Kakashi y Sakura nos están esperando – contestó Sai, luego miro a Hinata – luego veras a tú novia, ven

El rubio no se pudo negar, así que se fue con Sai y dejo solos a Sasuke y Hinata

- Sasuke kun… yo, quería decirte… - empezó muy nerviosa la ojiperla, mientras jugaba con sus dedos

- Tenías razón…. – interpoló el Uchiha – demostraste tu punto – en el fondo el ojinegro quería volverla a besar, pero sabía que ella no se lo pondría tan fácil

.

.

.

Hinata Pov.

"_¿Por qué me pongo tan nerviosa frente a Sasuke?... pensé que después de estos días sin verlo ya había_ _superado lo del beso, pero veo que me estaba engañando a mi misma…._

- ¿nani? – _pregunte sorprendida… ¿yo teniendo la razón? _

- No debí decirte todas esas cosas…. A veces no me controlo – _me dijo sinceramente, al menos así me pareció_

- Tenias razón…. – _esboce bajando la mirada_ – siempre hago las cosas pensando en los demás – _sentí su mirada sobre mí, lo que solo podía ponerme más nerviosa_ – no me había dado cuenta hasta que me lo dijiste

_Me dio una palmada en el hombro y empezamos a caminar, no sé si pensó que de esa manera me_ _ayudaría, o si solo quería que nos fuéramos de ese lugar, pero me sirvió de mucho, al caminar junto a él no necesitaba mirarlo a los ojos, que era algo que en estos momentos no podía._

_Habíamos avanzado un tramo considerable cuando empecé a hablar_ - Yo siempre hago lo que los demás esperan de mí, incluso a veces siento que hago más de lo que debería… es como mi forma de sentir que sirvo para algo

- Sirves para mucho… lo que hiciste por mi es prueba de eso – _me dijo mientras avanzaba, cuando levante la mirada solo pude ver su espalda_

- Sasuke kun… - _lo llamé y volteo a verme, esa mirada tan profunda que tenia me hizo olvidar por un momento lo que le iba decir_ – el tratamiento que te realice es otra prueba que hago las cosas pensando en otros…. Yo quería que Naruto kun dejara de preocuparse

_Soltó el aire por la boca y me miro con resignación, se acerco a mí y puso sus manos sobre mis hombros _– no importa porque lo hayas hecho….

- Si importa – _interrumpí_ – ¡A mí me importa!, por eso quiero esta vez hacer algo por mi…. Esta vez quiero ayudarte por mí

_No pareció entenderme_ – yo ya no tengo solución… La Hokage lo digo

- Encontré algo… estoy casi segura que te puedes recuperar completamente _– le conté muy emocionada_

- ¿Segura? – _me preguntó, se notaba que no quería darse falsas esperanzas, nos sentamos en un restaurante y pedimos te_

_La explicación fue algo larga…. Le explique cómo había encontrado una notas hechas por Neji sobre una_ _técnica que realizo una señora llamada Chiyo que revivió a Gaara usando su chakra, le explique como el_ _también tenía algunas células muertas que era el motivo por lo que su chakra seguía inconstante y que le podía realizar el tratamiento sin el riesgo de morir si lo hacía despacio, es decir, en transcurso de varios días…. Como nunca lo había hecho ni visto hacerlo lo único difícil era saber si lo hago bien desde el principio, pero si me dejaba intentarlo daría todo de mí _

- ¿Por qué harías algo así por mi?... después de todo soy un traidor – _respondió mientras pagaba la cuenta de las bebidas_

- Yo creo en ti…. Además si te hubieras querido ir ya lo hubieras hecho – _creo que respondí bien, a pesar de casi no tener tiempo para pensar en la respuesta, se notaba que estaba probándome _

_Sonrió de medio lado, y el sonrojo volvió a mi rostro con solo verlo_ - ¿No será acaso que te gusto el beso y buscas una oportunidad para volverme a besar?

_Sentí como el calor inundaba mi cara ante su pregunta…. ¿por qué tenía que menciona el beso?_

- Yo…. Yo…. No…. – _balbuceé, no podía hacer más que eso _

- Por lo que veo lo recuerdas bien… estas muy nerviosa, ¿quieres repetirlo? – _me susurro al oído haciendo que se me pusiera la piel de gallina_

_Tenía que poner las cosas claras, si iba a volver a atenderlo no podía soportar sus insinuaciones_

- No quiero que me beses – _le pedí no muy convincentemente, la verdad es que si quería volver a besarlo_ – es lo único que te pido para poder hacerte el tratamiento

_Me miro pensativo y se dio una pequeña vuelta mí alrededor, yo solo podía mantener la mirada en mis_ _pies ocultando mi mirada con mi flequillo_

- Hagamos entonces una promesa…. – _levante la mirada, ¿Qué me quería prometer?_ – yo no te voy a volver a besar…. Hasta que tú no me lo pidas – _me ofreció su mano para sellar la promesa…. ¡qué estaba pasando por la mente de Sasuke kun!_ – pero tú tienes que prometerme que pase lo que pase no dejaras el tratamiento hasta que termine

- ¿Pase lo que pase? – _pregunte algo temerosa_

_Seguía con la mano extendida_ – pase lo que pase cumpliremos con nuestras promesas – _me dijo y no tuve más que aceptar y estrechar su mano"_

Fin Hinata Pov.

.

.

.

La ojiperla y el ojinegro se encontraban dándose la mano afuera de ese restaurante, y fueron vistos por la pelirrosa que salía de su casa, se le había olvidado un pergamino y tuvo que regresarse….

"_es raro que estos dos estén juntos… Sasuke kun no es de lo que dan la mano"_

La pelirosa quería acercase para enterarse el porqué Hinata y Sasuke estaban solos afuera de ese restaurante, pero sabía que la estaban esperando y tuvo que irse.

.

.

.

- ¿No es necesario que vuelva al hospital verdad? – pregunto el ojinegro a la Hyuga

- No…. Se puede realizar en cualquier lugar – le contesto algo más animada la ojiperla, se convenció que Sasuke no podía fijarse en alguien como ella

- Entonces te espero mañana en mi casa…. A eso de las nueve – concluso mientras se disponía a marcharse

- Hai… - contesto no muy convenida Hinata

El Uchiha se dio media vuelta y se fue caminando con las manos en los bolsillos

"_Hinata…. No sabes lo mucho que me gusta el juego del gato y el ratón…. Vas a terminar pidiéndome que te bese tarde o temprano"_

.

.

.

Sasuke salía del baño, se acababa de dar una ducha y solo tenía puesta una toalla atada a su cintura, camino hacia el ropero para buscarse ropa cuando sintió como alguien entraba en su habitación por la ventana…. Sus reflejos fueron rápidos y agarro un kunai que tenia sobre la mesa de noche sujetando al intruso que había invadido su privacidad y colocando el kunai en el cuello de este.

- Si me vas recibir así, será mejor que no venga – le dijo la persona a la que el pelinegro tenia sujeta, pudo saber quién era por su voz

- ¿Qué haces aquí Hinata? – pregunto complacido mientras le quitaba el kunai del cuello y la sacaba de aquel rincón tan oscuro para poder verla bien

- Dijiste que no me ibas a besar hasta que te lo pidiera…. – coloco los brazos alrededor del cuello del pelinegro – así que vine a pedírtelo

El Uchiha no necesito más estímulos, inclino un poco su cabeza y beso a Hinata, el beso fue algo intenso y con sus brazos acerco el cuerpo de la ojiperla al suyo…. Pudo sentir las delicadas curvas de ella contra sus músculos, y la como las caderas se amoldaban contra su pelvis, se separo por falta de aire

La empujo contra la pared… en un movimiento tan brusco como excitante, haciendo que esta emitiera un quejido de dolor, bajo sus manos de su cintura hasta las contorneadas piernas de Hinata, el roce era tan exquisito que empezaba a doler y su sexo se lo estaba avisando…. Levanto las piernas de ella hasta su cintura para profundizar el roce mientras la seguía besando

- Sasuke kun…. – susurraba la ojiperla mientras mordía el lóbulo de la oreja de este

- Que me hiciste Hinata…. Me vuelves loco – decía el pelinegro mientras metía su mano bajo la blusa de la joven

- Y tú a mi – respondió la peliazul mientras lograba desatar la toalla que traía puesta el Uchiha

Sasuke le iba quitar el pantalón cuando sonó la alarma del despertador

- ¡Maldición! – exclamo mientras se volteaba a apagarlo

Se había olvidado que había puesto el despertador temprano para arreglar un poco su casa antes de que llegara Hinata…. Su sueño había sido algo extasiante, sobre todo ahora que no lo acompañaba el sentimiento de culpa

Algo molesto por la interrupción de su sueño se levanto a arreglar la casa, no estaba muy desordenada a pesar de no estar en ella más que para dormir y bañarse, pero el polvo acumulado de años era algo que no había limpiado… así que se dispuso a ordenar y sacudir después de desayunar, cosa que haría en cuanto se dé una ducha muy fría.

.

.

.

**Notas de Akai**

**Estoy avanzando rápido, no es una historia muy larga y ya vamos por el 12**

**Gracias por sus comentarios, ahora mismo los respondo**

**layill** como pudiste ver fue Hinata quien detuvo a Neji….. con un primo así hay que tener cuidado, espero que algún día entienda

**Sarah-Gothic** Sasuke siempre será impulsivo, es por eso que me gusta tenerlo de prota,

**isidipi** el Sasuhina para mi es fácil, ellos nunca antes hablaron por lo que tenemos un espacio abierto para lo que sea, no sería lo mismo con Sakura e Ino que ya han sido despreciadas por Sasuke, eso sin contar con el hecho de que Hinata nunca estuvo tras el….. es una de las razones por las que me considero una sasuhinista

**kaila maya the whater **trato de que las personalidades queden intactas, Sasuke es Sasuke y si lo pongo diferente dejara de ser un Sasuhina, y se convertirá en cualquier cosa lleno de OoC

**missmurder **Sasuke merecía su buen golpe por hacer lo que le dio la gana, eso no se hace, una mujer debe hacer respetar… no he puesto a Neji de malo, pero tiene una rencilla con Sasuke desde la primera temporada que no podía dejar pasar


	13. Juego del gato y el ratón

¿Han visto como caza un gato a los pequeños ratoncitos?

Es increíblemente sorprendente…. Arman toda una estrategia para cazarlo, mantiene cubierta todas las rutas de escape y se esconden en un sitio específico…. Cuando el ratón sale de su escondite dejan que este se confíe y luego saltan sobre el pobre animal cuando tiene la guardia baja, es común este tipo de estrategia en los felinos y hace mucho que los humanos se percataron de este método y lo empezaron a aplicar…

Es un juego de estrategia en el que debes estar alerta ya que nunca se sabe con certeza quien hace de gato y quien de ratón….

Capitulo 13

Juego del gato y el ratón

Se acercaba la hora en que había fijado que se vería con Hinata…. El pelinegro se dio un baño y se estaba vistiendo cuando escucho que golpeaban la puerta… era ella, se apresuro en arreglarse y bajo a abrir la puerta.

.

.

.

Sasuke Pov.

"_abrí la puerta y allí estaba ella… tan puntual como siempre, se notaba su nerviosismo, tenía su rostro bajo__para evitar mirarme a los ojos y un ligero sonrojo evidenciaba su timidez_

- Buenos días Sasuke kun – _me dijo dulcemente mientras trataba torpemente de sonreír_

_Quise sonreír por su actitud, parece que el hacer que ella me pida que la bese va a resultar más fácil de lo__que pensé_ – buenos días – _le conteste mientras me hacia un lado para que entrara_ – pasa

_Entró como si caminara hacia la horca, se quedo a solo unos pasos de la entrada _

- ¿y bien, donde lo vamos a hacer? – _Pregunté __mientras cerraba la puerta, me miro aterrada_ – donde empezamos con el tratamiento – _aclaré muy divertido, es muy fácil ponerla nerviosa_

- Creo que en la sala estaría bien… pero… primero debo explicarle como va a ser el procedimiento…

_Le indique se sentara en el mueble y me senté muy cerca de ella, haciéndola sonrojar por la cercanía_

- Desde que encontré las anotaciones de Neji niisan las he estado estudiando – _bajo la mirada y empezó a jugar con sus dedos_– lo que aquella mujer hizo en esa ocasión fue darle su fuerza vital a Gaara sama, pero cuando se dio cuenta que no sería suficiente aceptó el chakra de Naruto kun… al principio no entendí como se podía traspasar la vida, pero recordé que el chakra tiene nuestra energía vital… - _su incomodidad aumento, me di cuenta de inmediato _– yo no haría lo que hizo ella, sería demasiado peligroso… pero puedo hacer lo que hizo Naruto

- ¿Eso qué significa? – _la interrogué_

- Voy a darte mi chakra para revivir las células de tu cuerpo que fueron destruidas por el futon rasen shurinken… lo que te dejara igual de antes de la batalla

_Lo dijo en palabras simples…. Se oía sencillo, aunque sabía perfectamente que sería más complicado que su anterior tratamiento, el cual muchos consideraron imposible_

- Empecemos ahora mismo… - _le dije _– ¿Qué hago?

- Hai… debes – _dudo en decirme las siguientes palabras_ – quitarte la camisa… empezare por tus brazos

_Sonreí complacido mientras me quitaba la camisa_ – no te sonrojes… no es la primera vez que me ves sin ropa – _volteo __su rostro para no verme sacarme la camisa, había olvidado que siempre hacia eso_ – ahora que lo pienso… eres la única mujer que me ha visto en tan poca ropa

_Fingió no escucharme…. Activo su byakugan y realizo varios sellos, se acercó a mí con sus manos__extendidas, se sentó junto a mí y se volteo para tenerme frente a ella… por alguna razón el byakugan daba a__su rostro más seguridad_

_Tomo mi brazo derecho y lo miro con detenimiento_

- No son todas las células que pensé…. Parece que tendré que usar solo varios dedos – _me informo aunque pareció más una información para ella misma_

_Empezó colocando el índice, el medio y anular juntos en un punto exacto en mi bíceps… sentí un fuerte golpe de electricidad, pensé que sería algo parecido al juuken, pero no tenía ni idea de lo que en realidad iba a empezar._

_Sentí como deslizaba suavemente sus dedos por mi brazo, al poco tiempo me acostumbre a la electricidad,__pero empecé a sentir otras cosas…. Su contacto provocaba que se me erice la piel y que mi sufriera una__erección, trataba de que ella no lo notara, pero estaba tan concentrada en mi brazo que no se dio cuenta_

_Sus manos son tan suaves y delicadas… cuantas ganas tengo de besarla, pero no perderé mi promesa, será ella la que me lo pida"_

Fin Sasuke Pov.

.

.

.

Hinata Pov.

"_desde que Sasuke kun me beso no he podido estar en paz…. No dejo de pensar en él, espero no estar__enamorándome de Sasuke kun…_

_Los sueños que he tenido con él han subido un poco de tono desde el beso… pensé en no verlo, pero no podía dejarlo así, sabiendo que si luchaba estaría en desventaja por su condición, y como una chispa en mi mente recordé la vez que Neji me conto sobre el evento en la aldea de la arena con el Kazekage _

_Y ahora estoy sentada junto a él en la sala de su casa tocando su brazo, y el está sin camisa… esta situación no puede ser mas incomoda_

_Por alguna razón siento que Sasuke dice las cosas en más de un sentido, como si disfrutara con mi__nerviosismo_

- Hace calor… ¿Por qué no te quitas el abrigo? Estas dentro de casa – _me dijo rompiendo el silencio_

_No era una petición extraña, era muy cortés de su parte sobre todo por el calor que hacía a pesar de ser aun temprano…. Deje un momento su brazo y me quite el abrigo, sentí su mirada sobre mí, me observa detenidamente… ningún hombre me había mirado así, quería huir… no sé si de él o de mi… estuve a punto de dejar la casa, la tensión era demasiado fuerte, pero recordé mi promesa, no me podía ir… pase lo que pase debía terminar el tratamiento"_

Fin Hinata Pov.

.

.

.

El clima estaba caliente, aun no era verano pero parecía que no tardaría mucho en llegar…. La tensión era tanta que se podía cortar con cuchillo, mantuvieron ese fino contacto por aproximadamente una hora, la ojiperla estaba aprendiendo a dosificar su chakra y a ser más prudente, pues se detuvo cuando sintió los primeros signos de debilidad por falta de chakra…

- Creo que debemos descansar – dijo la Hyuga mientras se arrimaba al espaldar del mueble

- Si… te ves agotada – respondió el Uchiha – voy a traerte agua – y se levantó dirigiéndose a la cocina

Volvió al poco rato con agua para la Hyuga

- Gracias – dijo la ojiperla y bebió de inmediato todo el contenido del vaso, el cansancio en ella era evidente

El Uchiha la miró, se la veía tan frágil y débil… recordó como terminaba las sesiones en el hospital, casi sin chakra para pararse, siendo él quien en algunas ocasiones la sostuviera para que no termine en el suelo - ¿Por qué te haces esto? – le pregunto mirándola fijamente

- ¡Hacerme que!... no te entiendo Sasuke kun – respondió la ojiperla tratando de entender el motivo de la pregunta

- Este tratamiento…. Terminas muy debilitada – se podía notar la impotencia en la voz del Uchiha – no es normal que una persona de tanto por otras…. Ni siquiera tienes un beneficio por hacerlo

- Si lo tengo – interrumpió – me ayuda en mi control de chakra, antes de que empezáramos el tratamiento en el hospital no podía mantener mi chakra por tanto tiempo…. Incluso mi nivel de chakra a aumentado – intento pararse pero sus piernas le fallaron y sintió caerse

Sasuke la sujetó antes de que esta cayera… - digas lo que digas lo único que he visto es que siempre estas débil y tiendes a caerte o desmayarte… ¿Dónde está tu resistencia Hyuga? – su tono fue brusco, Hinata considero que lo decía de mala gana, pero en realidad el ojinegro lo dijo como una forma de desahogarse, de sacar ese enojo que sentía al ver que era él quien la dejaba así

- Gomen ne…. Sasuke kun – pidió la Hyuga aun en brazos de Sasuke

Esas palabras hicieron sentir mal al pelinegro… con su temperamento siempre terminaba lastimando a las personas que quería y que lo querían…. Pero ¿Hinata lo quería o simplemente lo quería ayudar?... eso era algo que debía averiguar, pero por ahora debía controlar ese tipo de comentarios hirientes

"_es difícil no herir a las personas cuando hasta hace poco lo hacía siempre"_

- No tienes por qué pedirme disculpas Hinata… soy yo el que te las debería pedir… - dejo de sostenerla y la cargó en sus brazos – no soy muy bueno en eso de tratar a las mujeres…

La peliazul se sobresalto al sentirse levanta del suelo por los brazos de Sasuke - ¿Qué haces? – preguntó muy sonrojada, miro al pelinegro pero este miraba hacia delante evitando tener contacto visual con ella

- Voy a hacer que descanses… es lo mínimo que puedo hacer – le respondió mientras caminaba hacia las escaleras con la joven en brazos

El Uchiha la dejo recostada en su cama… la casa tenía varias habitaciones pero la de él era la única habitable y limpia – voy a salir un momento a comprar algo para comer… ¿tienes que hacer algo hoy? – pregunto después de asumir que ella se quedaría todo el día con el

- No… hoy no tengo nada que hacer – le respondió desde la cama la ojiperla mientras el pelinegro se disponía a marcharse

Entonces ya vuelvo – menciono mientras la dejaba sola en la habitación

.

.

.

El grupo siete acababa de volver de la misión, Naruto había convencido a Kakashi de ir a comer ramen haciendo que Sai los invitara, según el rubio había aprendido una nueva técnica para que lo inviten y se la enseñaría a su sensei si este convencía a Tsunade de llevar a Sasuke en la siguiente misión importante, el peliblanco acepto de inmediato…. pero la pelirrosa no quiso ir con ellos

.

.

Sakura Pov.

"_deje a Naruto, Sai y Kakashi sensei en Ichiraku… no quería ir con ellos, tampoco tenía hambre, lo único que deseaba era ver a Sasuke kun… por mi mente aun rondaba la imagen de el dándole la mano a Hinata, no me he podido concentrar, solo paso recordando esa escena, sus miradas y la amabilidad por parte de Sasuke kun_

_Sé que soy una exagerada…. A Sasuke kun no le puede interesar Hinata, pero me perturbó mucho que Naruto me dijera que habían terminado su relación _

_Al virar una esquina vi como Sasuke también caminaba en dirección hacia su casa con unas bolsas en las manos… corrí hasta alcanzarlo mientras llamaba su nombre para que se detuviera_

- ¿Qué sucede Sakura? – _me dijo mirándome algo disgustado por haber hecho que se detuviera_

_Mire sus bolsas de compras… era comida, mucha comida… no me imagine que Sasuke kun fueran de los__que cocinaban _

- ¿Y?... te vas a quedar ahí parada, si me llamaste fue para decirme algo – _me dijo en su típico tono _

- Quería…. Bueno yo quería ver si podíamos salir los dos solos, como en una cita – _no podía creer lo nerviosa que me seguía poniendo frente a Sasuke kun _

- No tengo tiempo para citas Sakura… incluso tu deberías estar practicando ahora

- Acabo de volver de una misión, y si no quieres salir te puedo acompañara tu casa y ayudar a limpiar… - _quizás fui un poco lanzada, pero necesitaba que Sasuke kun entendiera que yo soy la única persona que lo ama_ – te puedo ayudar a cocinar lo que compraste

_Miro sus bolsas y sonrió_ – lo siento Sakura, no me puedes acompañar a la casa…. Tengo en mi cama a una mujer y estas compras son para prepararle algo para comer, creo que se sentiría incomoda si te viera allí – _sonrió de medio lado, como solo él lo sabía hacer_ – Adiós Sakura – _se despidió y empezó a caminar de nuevo_

_Me quede parada pensando en lo que me acababa de decir… pero rápidamente desperté de mi shock_

- El sarcasmo no era necesario Sasuke kun… además podías haber inventado una excusa más convincente – _dije en voz baja a pesar de que la calle estaba vacía_

_No podía creer el tipo de excusas que acababa de usar Sasuke kun, ¿Quién creería que tiene a una mujer en su cama? Y peor aun ¿Sasuke kun no es de los chicos que cocinan para alguien?... aunque en el fondo me gustaría que fuera un poco más atento y cortes_

_¡Demonios!... me olvide preguntarle que hacía con Hinata ese día… tendré que esperar a la próxima__ocasión que lo vea o preguntarle a la propia Hinata"_

Fin Sakura Pov.

.

.

.

Sasuke llego a su casa, entro y vio a Hinata limpiando la sala… estaba tan concentrada que no se había dado cuenta de el regreso del Uchiha

El pelinegro la miro trabajando, se notaba que le gustaba lo que estaba haciendo pues tenía una perenne sonrisa en su rostro, además se la veía muy cómoda en el papel de ama de casa

- Se supone que deberías estar descansando – recalco Sasuke haciendo que la Hyuga se sobresaltara

Hinata volteo a mirarlo, el pelinegro aun se encontraba junto a la puerta abierta, con las bolsas de compras en la mano… por un escaso momento se imagino su vida así, con Sasuke como su esposo, llegando con las compras mientras arreglaba la casa

"_¿Por qué estoy pensando esto?... no puedo enamorarme de Sasuke kun, el nunca me vera como algo más que su… ni siquiera sé si soy su amiga… debo quitar estas ideas de mi mente"_

- Ya me siento bien… además prefiero estar haciendo algo que quedarme acostada – contesto con una sonrisa la ojiperla

- Definitivamente eres una chica muy rara – le dijo el pelinegro, pero después de decirlo se dio cuenta que quizás esas palabras la pudieron haber ofendido… puede ser uno de los ninjas más poderosos de todas las cinco naciones pero aun no sabía tener tacto con las mujeres

Para su sorpresa la Hyuga sonrió ante su comentario.

- Parece ser que siempre voy a ser de ese tipo de personas… espero que no te desagraden las personas como yo – comento mientras terminaba de arreglar los muebles y se acercaba al Uchiha para ayudarlo con las compras

- Para nada…. Me encantan las personas como tu – susurro cerca del oído de la peliazul y se llevo las bolsas a la cocina

La ojiperla no pudo dejar de recordar cuando Naruto le había dicho algo similar… aunque la forma en que se lo había dicho Sasuke era mucho más intrigante, parecía como si el siempre dejara en sus palabras una información incompleta

La Hyuga siguió al Uchiha hacia la cocina… después de todo ya estaban cerca del medio día y muy pronto deberían comer algo

.

.

.

La ojiperla ayudo a Sasuke a ordenar las compras, este había comprado unos dangos para ambos y el resto de comida estaba cruda…. Se notaba que el pelinegro no sabía cocinar, pues a pesar de haber comprado variedad de cosas faltaban ciertos condimentos y especias, además de ciertas cosas indispensables en la cocina

El Uchiha intento ser caballeroso y no permitir que la peliazul siguiera trabajando, pero ella se puso firme…. Quería cocinar, decía que le encantaba hacerlo y era lo menos que podía hacer pues él había ido a comprar los ingredientes… Sasuke se ofreció a ayudarla y esta acepto gustosa

Por primera vez desde que estaba con Sasuke no se sintió nerviosa por la cercanía, de vez en cuando el ojinegro hacia uno que otro comentario que a ella le parecía gracioso…

El joven no era muy hábil en la cocina pero sabía perfectamente como arreglárselas, cuando la Hyuga le pidió que picara unas verduras mientras ella picaba otras, el pelinegro activo su sharingan para copiar los movimientos con el cuchillo

- Eso fue muy hábil – alabó la Hyuga

- No por nada me llaman genio – le contesto fingiendo arrogancia

El ambiente les proporcionaba una confianza nunca antes sentida, hubo ciertos roces de los cuales la Hyuga se escapo sonriendo y fingiendo no notarlos, y hubo otros tantos de lo que ella no se dio cuenta pero el Uchiha se percato perfectamente

.

.

.

"_pensé que sería el cazador… yo el gato y tu el tímido ratoncito, pero no contaba con algo… Hinata Hyuga tu eres capaz de volver loco a un hombre sin siquiera esforzarte, no te podría llamar tramposa, ni siquiera creo que estés consciente de lo que haces… en estos momentos no estoy seguro de quien es el gato y quien el ratón"_

.

.

La comida ya estaba lista… ninguno de los dos quiso ir al comedor, prefirieron quedarse en la mesa de la cocina, era después de todo suficientemente grande para los dos

- ¿Qué tal esta la comida Sasuke kun? – le pregunto Hinata cuando el pelinegro probo de su plato

- Muy buena…. Eres una gran cocinera – elogio mientras la miraba pensativo

La Hyuga se dio cuenta de la mirada inquisidora de Sasuke - ¿ocurre algo?

- Me pregunto – empezó diciendo – cuando me llamaras solo Sasuke… deja ya el formalismo

- Para mí es difícil, pero lo intentare… Sasuke – dijo con gran esfuerzo la Hyuga, luego de eso empezaron a comer

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora**

La tarea me está matando, por eso he venido a actualizar todas mis historias de golpe, espero no sobre cargarlos ^^

Dejen sus comen

Tratare de no volver a ausentarme

**Mina** gracias por tu comen, tienes siempre muy buena abstracción del capitulo

**Missmurder** trato de seguir el manga, si le hago caso al anime esto terminara perdiéndose, me alegra que te recordara parte de las primeras temporadas de la serie

**OriHimeko-chan** quizás en un principio si ubico a Sakura de antagonista, pero en realidad no es mi intensión, al final si sigues el fic te darás cuenta que es la primera en darse por vencida, sin mucha venganza, no la odio, es mi prota en otra historia

**layill** me gustan los sueños, porque puedo hacer con mis personajes lo que quieran sin que afecte tanto a la trama, es mi escape y veo que te agrada

**Hiinaataah Hiime-Chan** tus comentarios me matan, los leo cuando quiero motivarme, en verdad eres divertida

Me alegra que tengas ideas sobre lo que pasara y lo que sucede, me encantan los review largos, así que no te reprimas


	14. Fiesta de reivindicación

¿Cuán difícil es hacer lo correcto?...

Muchas veces hacemos cosas que no nos agradan porque es lo "correcto"…. Y dejamos de hacer lo que nos gusta porque está mal visto por otros…. Si no le haces daño a nadie ¿es tan malo dejarse llevar por lo que uno quiere hacer aunque todos digan que no deberíamos?...

Después de todo, la vida es una y dura un parpadeo

Capitulo 14

Fiesta de reivindicación

Después comer siguieron con el tratamiento… continuo con el otro brazo y el tórax, cuando terminó ya era de noche

- ¿Cuándo vas a volver a venir? – preguntó el Uchiha

- Tratare de venir todos los días… a menos que tenga una misión, digo, si tu quieres – le contesto mientras se ponía su abrigo – tengo que advertirte que solo podre venir en las mañanas…. Espero que no te moleste, es que de tarde tengo entrenamiento con mi grupo, hoy pedí permiso

- Por mí no hay problema…. Pero – se levantó y caminó hacia un estante del cual saco unas llaves – toma – las lanzo hacia la ojiperla que las tomó por instinto

- ¿Llaves?... para que me das unas llaves – le interrogó la peliazul mirando las brillosas llaves en sus manos

- Vas a venir seguido…. Cuando vengas trata de no llamar mucho la atención y entra con tus llaves… si no me encuentras espérame adentro, a menos que te quieras ir – explicó Sasuke mientras se volvía a sentar junto a ella

Hinata lo miraba sorprendida, no esperaba ese gesto – no entiendo, para que tanto cuidado… no estamos haciendo nada malo – refutó

- Solo quiero evitar malos entendidos…. Mientras menos sepan de esto mejor – recalcó como si fuera una orden

- Está bien Sasuke – contestó la Hyuga mientras se ponía de pie - hasta mañana – sonrió y se fue de la casa

"_Al menos ya quitaste el kun…. Algo es algo"_

.

.

.

Sasuke Pov.

"_el segundo día del tratamiento empezó muy extraño…. Sé que yo fui el que le dije a Hinata que entrara con las llaves, pero fue tan silenciosa que no la sentí llegar, cuando me levante y baje a la cocina para tomar agua la vi…. Tan tranquila preparando el desayuno, por un momento creí que estaba soñando, no sería el primer sueño que tenia con ella después de todo… me acerque despacio, quería atraparla como lo solía hacer en cada sueño, pero a solo centímetros de ella me golpee con el filo de la mesa, el dolor era real, estaba despierto_

_Debí haber emitido algún sonido de dolor porque ella se volteo, pude ver su sonrojo al darse cuenta que solo tenía puesto un bóxer azul oscuro_

- Vine por agua – _le dije mientras tomaba un vaso muy cerca de ella_

_No me miraba…. Y su rostro se encendió rápidamente…. Me dio la espalda y empezaba a hablar muy bajo y rápido, solo alcance a escuchar una disculpa por venir temprano y empezar a hacer el desayuno…. ¿desde cuándo la gente se disculpa por eso?... _

_Desde ese día trate de seducirla…. Pensé que sería más fácil, las otras mujeres se tiran a mis brazos sin__que tenga que hacer algo, pero ella siempre me huye cuando me acerco mucho… _

_Trabaja duro conmigo, y los resultados son inmediatos, cada día mis entrenamientos son más parecidos a los que hacía antes…. Incluso mi humor ha cambiado, no me había dado cuenta, pero el dobe no deja de repetírmelo… dice que va a averiguar que está causando mi buen humor…. Si supiera que lo que me tiene de buen humor es pasar las mañanas con su ex novia… _

_Han pasado ya más de dos semanas con esta rutina, mi casa se encuentra limpia gracias a ella… y a pesar de que se ha tenido que ausentar varias veces por pequeñas misiones no ha dejado de venir cada día que ha podido, habla muy poco, pero puedo sentir su dolor, el sentimiento de ser menos que su hermana, un sentimiento que yo experimente perfectamente… al fin le creo eso de que se está volviendo más fuerte con el tratamiento, puedo sentir su chakra, la cantidad que expulsa en la mañana es suficiente para dejar sin actividad a un ninja de elite por el resto del día, pero ella se va a entrenar con sus compañeros y realiza otras actividades_

Fin Sasuke Pov.

.

.

.

Era cerca de medio día cuando Naruto fue a buscar a Sasuke para comer juntos en Ichiraku

- Oye teme…. ¿Qué vas a hacer mañana? – preguntó el rubio mientras pedía al viejo Ichiraku otro tazón de ramen

El pelinegro lo miró serio – prometiste que no me harías mas citas con Sakura – le dijo algo molesto

- No es eso…. Va a haber una reunión en la casa de Ino – trataba de explicar con la boca llena de ramen – será divertido – tragó con esfuerzo una gran bocanada de alimento

- Sabes que no me gustan las fiestas – contestó el Uchiha

Pero Naruto insistía – Sasuke…. La fiesta es en tu honor, y para celebrar el nuevo departamento de Ino, irán todos nuestros amigos

El ojinegro se detuvo a pensar en esa afirmación, todos los amigos incluía a Hinata… quizás sería más fácil conquistarla en un lugar que no tenga que ver con su recuperación – déjame pensarlo – dijo mientras se ponía de pie

- Hey teme… no vas a seguir comiendo – replicó el rubio

- Si comiera la misma cantidad que tú… sufriría una indigestión – le contestó Sasuke mientras se marchaba de el restaurant

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente cuando la ojiperla llegó a la casa del Uchiha, encontró a este despierto esperándola

- Sasuke… sucede algo – preguntó la ojiperla mientras entraba a la casa

- Nada… solo me preguntaba que sabias tu sobre esa fiesta que organizan hoy en mi honor – contestó con un cierto dejo de ironía en sus palabras

La Hyuga se puso muy nerviosa, esperaba que Naruto le explicara todo – bueno… es solo una reunión – empezó a explicar – los chicos quieren demostrarte que no guardan ningún tipo de resentimiento hacia a ti

- Hmph – pero Sasuke sabía que no se podía negar…. Esa era una buena oportunidad de besar a Hinata, pues empezaba a sospechar que en su casa no lo lograría tan rápido - ¿y si es una trampa? – pregunto de repente sorprendiendo a la peliazul

- ¡No lo es! – defendió enérgicamente la Hyuga

Había caído en su trampa – estás segura

- completamente

El pelinegro se acerco rápidamente al oído de ella – perfecto…. Entonces iré contigo – se alejó contento al sentir el sonrojo de la joven

- Pe… pero – trató inútilmente de hablar la ojiperla, estaba shockeada…. No se explicaba porque del comportamiento de Sasuke, era como si él quisiera algo con ella

"_eso es imposible… Sasuke no se fijaría en alguien como yo, el puede tener a la chica que él quiera"_

- Hoy no habrá entrenamiento – ordenó el ojinegro haciendo reaccionar a la Hyuga – te espero en el parque cerca de la academia a las ocho

La ojiperla no pudo más que asentir…. Se marchó de esa casa aun un poco sorprendida… ¿eso era acaso una cita?... ¡tendría ella una cita con Sasuke!... no sabía una respuesta, pero sintió mariposas revoloteando en su estomago

.

.

.

La hora del encuentro había llegado… Hinata se preparo más de lo acostumbrado, por alguna razón sentía que debía verse diferente, después de todo Sasuke la veía todos los días…. No sabía qué hacerse, al final terminó recogiéndose el cabello, dejando suelto solo su flequillo y pequeños mechones junto a este que daban un lindo contorno a su rostro

Mientras caminaba hacia el parque no pudo dejar de pensar que ese era el lugar donde se había besado con Sasuke… cuando él se lo menciono estaba tan aturdida que no tuvo tiempo de refutar, ahora debía pagar las consecuencias…. La incomodidad aumentaba con cada paso que la acercaba a aquel lugar

Cuando vio a Sasuke parado esperándola sonrió instintivamente, se lo veía realmente apuesto con esa ropa… llevaba puesto una camisa azul marino y un pantalón blanco o beige, no se distinguía bien por la oscuridad de la noche, los colores eran muy parecidos a los que usaba antes de dejar Konoha

- Buenas noches Sasuke – saludo con una reverencia la Hyuga

- Buenas noches – contesto el – te ves muy linda – elogio mientras se acercaba a la ojiperla – aunque te prefiero con el cabello suelto

Hinata se sonrojo inmediatamente…. Últimamente Sasuke solía hacer algún tipo de comentario muy parecido a un piropo, cada vez que hablaban – los muchachos nos deben estar esperando – mencionó con la cabeza gacha mientras empezaba a caminar a su destino

- Hmph – fue la inconforme respuesta del Uchiha que siguió a la ojiperla por las calles de la aldea

.

.

.

En el nuevo departamento de Ino los muchachos ya estaban empezando la reunión

- Muy buena comida – elogiaba Chouji mientras se llenaba la boca con las frituras

- Deja ya de comer o no va a quedar nada para cuando llegue Sasuke kun – reclamó la anfitriona

La cara se Sakura se descompuso al escuchar estas palabras "en realidad vendrás Sasuke kun"

Y como si le estuviera leyendo el pensamiento el rubio se acerco a animar a la pelirrosa – no te preocupes…. El teme va a venir, si no lo hace yo lo iré a buscar personalmente

Pero no fue necesario, pues a los pocos minutos sonó el timbre…. Sai abrió la puerta pues Ino estaba muy ocupada evitando que Chouji terminara con todo lo comestible de la casa

- Llego Sasuke y Hinata – anunció Sai mientras los hacía pasar

La reunión se paralizo en el momento que los dos entraron por la puerta… Sakura e Ino se quedaron impactadas al ver a Sasuke tan guapo… los chicos tampoco se quedaron atrás, sobretodo Naruto que nunca espero que Hinata se viera tan bien con el cabello recogido

- Buenas noches…. – saludó tímidamente Hinata al sentir todas las miradas sobre ella

- Buenas noches – dijo Sasuke mirando quien se encontraba en esa "fiesta"

Chouji se encontraba parado junto a la mesa de la comida, sentado en una silla cerca de él se encontraba Shikamaru algo aburrido, la música era agradable y tenía un tono moderado, al parecer la maneja Kiba… Shino se encontraba solo sentado en uno de los muebles, parados en medio de la sala se encontraban Sai, Ino, Sakura, Naruto y los recién llegados

- Te ves muy bonita Hinata chan – mencionó Naruto mientras la saludaba

La ojiperla solo agradeció, pero el Uchiha se molesto con la mirada que le estaba dando Uzumaki a la joven

Sasuke había olvidado lo molestoso que resultaba que las mujeres se guinden de su cuello…. Sobretodo esas dos mujeres que ahora lo veían como si él fuera comestible

- Pero que hacemos aquí parados…. Sentémonos – índico Ino tomando el brazo de Sasuke y sentándolo junto a ella en el mueble más grande, mientras la ojijade se sentaba al otro lado

.

.

.

Sasuke Pov.

"_Ino y Sakura… parece que no han cambiado nada en todos estos años…_

_Quería ver si Hinata se ponía celosa al verme con estas dos, pero el tonto ese de Kiba se acerco a ella, le_ _habla con tanta confianza y tan cerca que sentí que explotaría…. Tengo tantas ganas de darle un buen_ _golpe en la cara para que aprenda a respetar, Shino también se acercó a ella, pero este al menos tenía la_ _distancia prudente para hablar…_

_Ni que hablar del dobe, parecía atontado mirando a Hinata… es verdad que se la veía diferente con el cabello recogido, pero el ya no tiene derecho para mirarla así…. Hinata ni siquiera se da cuenta de toda la atención masculina que recibe, incluso ese tipo llamado Sai la miraba con curiosidad, aunque creo que su curiosidad era saber cómo es la mujer que fue novia del usuratonkachi_

_Neji no vino, eso es un alivio para mi… no hubiera podido permanecer en este sitio si ese individuo se_ _presentaba, tampoco veo a sus compañeros… por lo que veo esta fiesta va a ser muy intima" _

Fin Sasuke Pov.

.

.

.

La reunión continuó, pero el ojinegro solo podía ver a Hinata que se encontraba sentada en el mueble frente a él, con Naruto de un lado y Kiba del otro… Sasuke no escuchaba lo que las chicas animadamente le contaban, solo miraba los movimientos de la ojiperla, como ella desviaba la mirada rápidamente cuando sus ojos se encontraban

- ¡Todos siéntense… vamos a jugar algo! – anunció la anfitriona como método para animar la fiesta

Los pocos invitados que no se encontraban sentados lo hicieron jalando sillas terminando de formar el circulo en la sala

- ¿Qué vamos a jugar? – preguntó inocentemente Naruto mientras Ino sacaba una botella escondida debajo del mueble

- ¡la botella! – exclamó sorprendida la Hyuga

La rubia sonrió al sentir el miedo de la ojiperla – jugaremos siete minutos en el paraíso…. Está prohibido cambiarse de lugar y negarse a cumplir la penitencia – solo después de dar las reglas se dio cuenta que al estar sentada junto a Sasuke le era imposible que le tocara besarse con el

- Hay un problema sabionda – reclamo Shikamaru que no había hablado en toda la fiesta – hay siete hombres y solo tres mujeres

- Si salen dos hombres se jugaran penitencias – sugirió Kiba, siendo apoyado por Naruto

"_siete minutos en el paraíso…. Esta es la mejor oportunidad para lograr que Hinata me pida que la bese"_

- ¿Dónde será el paraíso? – pregunto el pelinegro ante la sorpresa de todos

- Bueno…. Había pensado en ese armario – le contestó la rubia señalando una puerta al final de la sala – es pequeño y aun lo tengo vacio

- Entonces empecemos – sugirió Sakura muy animada

La botella dio vueltas rápidamente…. Deteniéndose ante la expectativa de todos, apuntando directamente a Ino y Shikamaru

- Que problemático – comento Shikamaru al ver la botella apuntándolo

- ¡Con Shikamaru! – grito sorprendida Ino

El Uchiha sonrió complacido, ahora sabia la velocidad en la que giraba la botella y sería fácil la manipulación – sino cumples las reglas de tu propio juego nadie va a querer jugar – dijo en voz alta haciendo que Ino se diera ánimos, al menos para que Sasuke no pensara que ella era una cobarde

Tomo a Shikamaru del brazo y se lo llevo al armario cerrando la puerta de un solo golpe

- Pobre Shikamaru – comentaba en tono de burla el rubio

- No entiendo… ¿Qué hacen en ese armario por siete minutos? – preguntó Sai

Naruto se puso de pie y le explicó a Sai que se hacía en esos siete minutos… bueno, no exactamente todo lo que se podía hacer…

- ¿Sabes porque no vino Neji niisan y su grupo? – le preguntó la ojiperla a Shino

- Por lo que tengo entendido, Neji no quiso venir a una celebración en honor de Sasuke, Lee tuvo que irse a un entrenamiento intensivo con Gai sensei, y, Tenten dijo que tenía algo importante e irremplazable – le contestó con su típico tono

De repente la puerta del armario se abrió, Ino salió rápidamente con el cabello un poco alborotado y la respiración agitada… Shikamaru salió más calmado que Ino, pero se notaba el sudor en su frente y un leve sonrojo en su rostro

- ¡No quiero hablar de eso! – contestó Ino antes que alguien le hiciera alguna pregunta

- Creo que es mi turno de girar la botella – dijo el Uchiha mientras hacía girar rápidamente la botella… no le quitaba la mirada de encima, la botella al fin se detuvo justo como el pelinegro había previsto

- ¡No puede ser! – exclamaron Sakura y Naruto al mismo tiempo

"_Sasuke y yo… porque tuve que salir seleccionada"_

- Teme… no es necesario que cumplas la penitencia, podemos hacer otra – trato inútilmente Naruto de buscar una excusa para que no entrara con Hinata en el armario

- Es un reto… yo no le doy la espalda a un reto – miro fijamente a Hinata mientras se ponía de pie – y tu Hinata

La ojiperla nunca disfrutó con ser el centro de atención, y en este instante lo era… quizás era loco lo que iba a hacer, pero al menos por siete minutos nadie de los que estaban en esa sala la mirarían como la estaban mirando en estos momentos – yo tampoco Sasuke kun…. – y se puso de pie

El Uchiha camino hacia el armario con Hinata detrás de él, sentía la mirada de expectación de todos, se detuvo en la puerta dejando entrar primero a la ojiperla, una vez dentro los dos la puerta se cerró

.

.

.

- Sasuke… tu no… tu no – trataba de hablar la Hyuga, el espacio dentro de ese oscuro armario era tan poco que podía sentir el calor corporal de Uchiha

- Yo no sería capaz de aprovecharme de la situación y besarte…. Eso querías decir – interrumpió el pelinegro robándoles las palabras a la peliazul

El ojinegro puso sus brazos a cada lado de la cabeza de la Hyuga como cercándola, haciendo que su espacio se acortara mas – no te besare…. Soy un hombre de palabra y te lo prometí…. Pero eso no significa que no me aproveche de la situación – susurro en el oído de la sonrojada joven

- ¿Por qué?... ¿Qué ganas con hacerme esto? – pregunto muy nerviosa… estaba agradecida por la oscuridad que impedía que Sasuke viera su sonrojo

- Porque me gustas y te quiero besar… ¡dios santo Hinata! No sabes lo mucho que tengo que contenerme por la maldita promesa que te hice

La ojiperla abrió sus ojos ante la sorpresa… nunca espero escuchar estas palabras de Sasuke, por lo que no sabía cómo contestarle. No sabía que decirle a el Uchiha…. Ella estaba confundida, era verdad que en varias ocasiones deseaba que Sasuke la besara, pero siempre lo considero mala idea, él era el ninja más codiciado de toda Konoha y ella solo era Hinata

Sintió el aliento de Sasuke tan cerca de sus labios que empezó a temblar de los nervios

- Puedo seguir jugando todo el tiempo que quieras – mencionaba Sasuke mientras se acercaba y alejaba de Hinata evitando el más mínimo roce

- No por favor – suplicó Hinata al poco tiempo, eso era una cruel tortura a los sentidos, el sentir que iba a ser besada y luego no sentir nada era abrumador – detente ya

- Solo lo hare si me pides que te bese…. No es tan difícil – respondía muy divertido Sasuke…. Aunque en el fondo esperaba no fallar, sabía que después de salir del armario nada volvería a ser igual, ella no lo miraría igual y ya iban más de un minuto dentro, el tiempo se acababa

- Yo quiero – dijo Hinata sorprendiendo alegremente al Uchiha

- Sus deseos son ordenes – comentó un poco burlón Sasuke… había ganado y era hora de recibir su premio

Se acerco más a la ojiperla y junto sus labios a los de ella…. Ambos pudieron sentir un desahogo inmenso, entre otras cosas…. Pudieron sentir como el calor de sus entrañas subía hasta sus labios, los brazos de Sasuke se deslizaron hasta llegar a la cintura de la ojiperla, mientras esta rodeaba el cuello del Uchiha con sus brazos… un beso profundo pero suave, sus lenguas tenían una lucha en la que no interesaba quien era el ganador, un beso casi perfecto, y digo casi porque por la emoción el aire se agoto antes de lo que ambos quisieron

El pequeño espacio era tan oscuro que casi no se podían ver, pero aun así Sasuke alcanzo a tocar las pequeñas vinchas invisibles que mantenían sujeto el cabello de la ojiperla – me gustas mas con el cabello suelto – susurró mientras le soltaba el cabello, luego tomo el rostro de ella con ambas manos y volvió a besarla

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora:**

Soy de las que avanzan rápido, ven que fácil se cumple una promesa ^^

**kaila maya the whater** me cuesta no sacar a Sasuke de su estado normal, nunca se lo ha visto en el manga ni ligeramente emocionado por una fémina, así que trato de recrear como seria si se enamorara, el amor te cambia, pero la esencia Uchiha se mantiene

**missmurder** pues si antes Sakura pensaba que con Sasuke las cosas serian difíciles, ahora después de esto las verá imposibles

jajajjaa…. Yo pensaba que la que estaba con Sasuke era Hinata, no tu…. Pero eso tendré que preguntarle al Uchiha personalmente, lamento no actualizar tan pronto, espero poder seguir en un ritmo constante

**kamiry hatake** el Sasuhina no para de ahora en adelante, y Sakura no es de mi agrado, con el tiempo le agarro cariño, pero aun no el suficiente

**layill** se que Sakura es curiosa, pero aun no quería que descubrieran el romance que se está formando o se puede arruinar, mejor que lo sepan cuando Sasuke o Hinata quieran

**OriHimeko-chan** como ya dije a otros lectores, Sakura no es mi prota ideal, pero no la odio, este es mi primer fic, por lo tanto tiene un poco de alejamiento con este personaje, en los otros ya la produzco mas

"_**Amar y no ser correspondido es como volar con un ala rota" los quiere Akai yume**_


	15. Eres mi debilidad

Hoy terminé una materia, y para celebrar he subido este capítulo ^^

Esta semana se celebra la semana contra la venta y el consumo de droga, el domingo es el día mundial antidroga así que estoy muy atareada con los preparativos y celebraciones, pero no puedo dejarlos abandonados, este es mi primer fic, por eso lo quiero tanto y avanzo más rápido que en los otros

Capitulo 15

Eres mi debilidad

Fuera del armario los invitados de la fiesta no hacían más que estar pendientes de esa puerta, Kiba y Naruto preocupados por Hinata; Sakura e Ino miraba por Sasuke, y en los demás solo era curiosidad y algo de aburrimiento pues nadie quería hablar para no perderse la salida de esos dos

.

.

.

Dentro del armario, las cosas estaban más que calientes, el lugar era oscuro y pequeño, pero sus huéspedes no lo notaban, ambos tenían los ojos cerrados y estaban tan juntos que el espacio les sobraba

Los minutos pasaban y aunque a Sasuke le hubiera encantado olvidarse del tiempo, cosa que resultaría fácil con esa distracción, no podía olvidar que afuera estaban todos

Se separó de Hinata cuando se dio cuenta que su tiempo se había acabado

- Tenemos que salir – le informó a la Hyuga – arréglate o empezaran a hacer preguntas

Escuchó como su compañera se movía mientras arreglaba su cabello y su ropa

- Ya se acabaron los siete minutos – comentó Hinata sorprendida por la cantidad de minutos que paso besándose con Sasuke

- Prometo que no serán los últimos – le dijo el Uchiha mientras se acercaba a ella y le daba el último beso antes de abrir la puerta

Cuando abrió la puerta y salió se dio cuenta de la mirada de curiosidad de todos los presentes… caminó tranquilamente como si nada hubiera pasado, fingiendo indiferencia mientras escuchaba el nervioso paso de Hinata detrás de él…. Quería voltear, tomar a Hinata y largarse de esa aburrida fiesta… pero se sentó como si nada hubiera pasado

Para la Hyuga el silencio era demasiado incomodo, tenía la mirada baja pero sentía la de los demás sobre ella…. No quería que le pregunten sobre su cabello ahora suelto, pero por suerte parecía que nadie lo haría

- Hinata que paso… – empezó a decir Kiba pero Naruto lo interrumpió pidiendo turno para girar la botella

La botella volvió a girar deteniéndose en Shino y Chouji, como a Chouji le tocó la boca de la botella debió pagar la penitencia

Shino miro a Hinata, sabía que debía ayudar a su amiga y Kiba era todo menos prudente – quiero que Chouji no coma nada en lo que reste de la fiesta – ordenó el encapuchado

Chouji se quejo por la penitencia…. Pero ni Shikamaru pudo ayudarlo, las normas del juego eran claras y todos la habían aceptado

.

.

.

La botella volvió a girar y esta vez quedo Sai frente a Naruto; el rubio temió de lo que el pelinegro podría mandar de penitencia, pero para su sorpresa Sai pido hacerle una pregunta

- Se supone que solo eran desafíos – refutó el ojiazul

- Si… pero un reto para ti que estas acostumbrado a meterte en líos a cada rato, no es muy justo – comentó Sai y los demás asintieron ante la afirmación – así que lo justo que es que a ti te haga una pregunta

Al no ver más salida el rubio aceptó la pregunta

Todos miraban expectantes a Sai que finalmente preguntó - ¿te arrepientes de haber terminado con Hinata san?

La ojiperla, que aun no se atrevía a mirar a los ojos a los demás invitados levantó rápidamente la cabeza y miró a Naruto, al igual que todos

Naruto se puso algo nervioso…. Todas las miradas, incluida la de Sasuke, estaban sobre él, miro a Hinata, tan nerviosa como siempre que se trataban temas un poco privados

- Hinata chan es una chica excepcional…. Claro que a veces me arrepiento de haber terminado con ella – respondió con una sonrisa – pero sé que ella se merece más de lo que yo puedo ofrecerle en este momento

La ojiperla se conmovió ante las palabras de su ex novio…. Pero al cruzar mirada con el Uchiha se dio cuenta que a este no le agrado la declaración del rubio

El ambiente se había puesto un poco pesado…. Ino temió que la fiesta terminara en cualquier momento así que disolvió el juego e invitó a todos a bailar un poco

.

.

.

Naruto saco a bailar a Sakura que acepto rápidamente, estaba muy aburrida y Sasuke no parecía tener la mínima intención de conversar…. Ino saco a bailar a Shikamaru que por primera vez no se quejo y obedeció a la rubia y Kiba saco a bailar a Hinata, aunque se notaba que el castaño no había bailado en toda su vida, no daba un buen paso ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello

El Uchiha se fue al baño a lavarse la cara… encerrado en esa pequeña habitación pensaba en cómo hablar con Hinata cuando la fiesta acabara, sabía que ella intentaría huir, incluso había la opción de que uno de sus amigos la acompañara

Cuando salió del baño se percató que en la sala ya no estaba ella, preguntar podría sonar un poco extraño, así que se acercó a Naruto que ahora se encontraba sentado en el sofá pues Sakura estaba enseñando a bailar a Sai

- ¿Aburrido dobe?... pensé que estarías con Hinata – mencionó fingiendo indiferencia

- Se acaba de ir – respondió Naruto mientras jugaba con sus dedos – espero que no haya malinterpretado lo que dije

- No lo creo – respondió el ojinegro… que no podía creer lo tonto que fue al dejarla escapar – me tengo que ir, ya es tarde y tengo que entrenar temprano

Cuando el Uchiha se puso de pie para irse Naruto le dio las gracias por haber asistido, aquella fiesta era un paso para reconstruir los lazos que fueron rotos hace años

.

.

.

Sasuke Pov.

"_Salí de esa casa lo más pronto posible…. Hinata me tenía ventaja pero la encontraría tarde o_ _temprano, tenía que encontrarla_

_Seguí su aroma hasta unas cuadras más adelante… pero el viento de la noche dispersaba el rastro _

_Avance siguiendo mi instinto…. Había pasado tanto tiempo junto a ella, eso debió guiarme a un lugar en_ _la que ella pudiera haber ido _

_Sin darme cuenta llegue al parque que ahora se encontraba cerrado…. Brinque la cerca y empecé a caminar, no sé porque lo hice, quizás era instinto, pero la encontré, sentada en una banca cerca de un gran árbol de cerezo_

- El parque está cerrado… si te descubre te pueden multar – _comente acercándome a ella_

_Pude ver la sorpresa en su rostro al ver ahí parado frente a ella_ – no te preocupes… no le diré a nadie

- Sasuke…. Yo… - _empezó a tartamudear nerviosa_ – gomen

_¡Estaba hablando en serio!... ¿por qué estaba pidiéndome disculpas?_

- ¿Te arrepientes? – _le pregunté y me miro con asombro_ - ¿te arrepientes de haberme pedido que te besara?

_Alejó su mirada de mí, pero pude percibir rápidamente su sonrojo y un pequeño temblor que empezaba a_ _invadir sus labios_

- No – _me respondió sin dirigirme la mirada_ – pero creo que el que se arrepiente eres tú…. No te preocupes, no le contare a nadie lo que ocurrió en el armario – _su voz sonaba triste, parecía que en cualquier momento rompería en llanto_

- Hinata…. – _la llame y me acerque a ella para que me mirara a los ojos_ – yo no me arrepiento de haberte besado – _con mi mano levante su barbilla para que nuestras miradas se encontraran _

_Me miró un poco desconfiada, parecía reacia a creerme, quizás creía que me quería burlar de ella_

- ¿Por qué te fijarías en alguien como yo?... tu puedes tener a cualquier chica, tienes a media Konoha suspirando – _me dijo menospreciándose_

_Me molestó su comentario…. Siempre se hacía menos, Hinata no comprendía lo valiosa y fuerte que era_

- Es verdad – _le conteste dándole la razón_ – puedo tener a la chica que quiero…. Y la chica que quiero esta frente a mi

_Vi una sonrisa en su rostro antes de que lo enterrara en mi pecho… estaba sollozando _- No llores – _trate de consolarla, pero era yo el que lo había provocado_

- Sasuke kun…. – _me dijo arrimada en mi pecho, la abrace porque no sabía que mas hacer, no tengo ni idea de las relaciones y las mujeres son muy complicadas y extrañas _– tenia tanto miedo…. No quería creer en imposibles, no quiero sufrir

_Puse su rostro frente al mío, tenía los ojos un poco rojos y la respiración irregular, pero aun así era la_ _mujer más hermosa que había visto en mi vida_ – no volverás a sufrir – _le prometí mientras acercaba mi rostro al suyo y la besaba"_

Fin Sasuke Pov.

.

.

.

Hinata Pov.

"_no espere todo esto que me estaba ocurriendo…. Creí que solo era un capricho para Sasuke, después de_ _todo el prometer que no me besaría le estaba costando y en el fondo lo sabía, pero no espere que quisiera tener_ _algo conmigo, pensé que sería otro amor no correspondido_

- Me tengo que ir – _le dije cuando dejamos de besarnos_ – Neji niisan irá a buscarme a la fiesta sino llego temprano

_Nunca pensé que Sasuke pudiera ser tan tierno…. Después de todo era considerado por todos como un_ _vengador y aunque en el tiempo que he estado con él me di cuenta que era una gran persona que había_ _sufrido mucho, no espere tanta ternura de su parte_

- Esta bien…. Pero nos vemos mañana – _contestó soltándome_

- Hasta mañana Sasuke – _contesté con una reverencia, pero me sujeto de la cintura y me dio un beso intenso_

- Esta es la despedida que se le debe dar al novio – _me dijo desapareciendo en una ráfaga de viento y hojas_

_¡Novio!... en verdad había dicho esa palabra…. Me despabile un poco y me dirigí a mi casa, tengo_ _muchas cosas que pensar y presiento que no voy a poder dormir mucho en toda la noche"_

Fin Hinata Pov.

.

.

.

La Hyuga y el Uchiha se marcharon del parque… pero ninguno se percató de que alguien había visto toda la romántica escena

- Sasuke kun…. Al parecer ahora que crees que no hay enemigos te das el privilegio de tener debilidades como esa chica – comentó esa persona mientras salía de las sombras – tendré que averiguar todo sobre Hyuga Hinata, al ser una Hyuga no me puedo confiar – dijo y desapareció tal como apareció

.

.

.

La ojiperla llego a su casa, se le había hecho tarde y sospecho que todos estarían durmiendo, por lo que entro haciendo el mínimo ruido posible, subió las escaleras muy despacio, no tenía ganas de un interrogatorio de Neji…. Mientras caminaba por el pasillo para llegar a su habitación vio salir del cuarto de Neji a Tenten, la kunoichi llevaba sus zapatos en las manos y caminaba como hace un minuto lo hacia lo ojiperla

Al ver a la Hinata frente a ella se llevó el susto de su vida, palideció al instante

- No es lo que tú crees – susurró la castaña mientras se acercaba a la recién llegada - te juro que te lo explico otro día, pero por favor no le digas a nadie esto…. Y que Neji no se entere que me viste – pidió

La Hyuga asintió y Tenten suspiró aliviada, dio nuevamente las gracias y se marcho rápidamente

.

.

.

La peliazul entró en su habitación y se metió a bañar… había sido un día muy extraño, al parecer tenía un novio…. Tenten y su extraño comportamiento al salir de la habitación de Neji, además de lo que respondió Naruto en la fiesta

Se acostó en su cama con la pijama puesta, hoy no había entrenado, no había hecho el tratamiento a Sasuke y aun así se sentía muerta, le dolía el cuerpo pero más le dolía la mente, se quedo despierta pensando en miles de cosas, pero al final el sueño la venció y pudo descansar.

.

.

.

Sasuke por su parte se durmió rápidamente, quería soñar con su amada ojiperla como lo hacía casi todas las noches…. Y esta no fue la excepción, pero el sueño no fue uno de sus encuentros o salidas tranquilas, era más bien una pesadilla…. Vio a Hinata muerta en un charco de sangre y un enemigo al cual no se le veía el rostro frente a ella

El pelinegro gritaba lleno de ira al ver esa escena, pero no podía hacer nada, estaba atrapado e inmovilizado….

- Uchiha Sasuke…. Pensé que eras un ninja de elite, pero eres solo un tonto que se dejo vencer por salvar a una débil mujer – decía el enemigo que parecía no tener rostro

- Cállate maldito – gritaba lleno de impotencia Sasuke

- No te alteres Uchiha… después de todo fue tu culpa el que tuvieras un punto débil, yo solo aproveche la oportunidad – repetía el sujeto mientras se acerca a él pelinegro – ahora es momento de que alcances a tu amada en el otro mundo

El ojinegro se levanto sobresaltado…. La pesadilla fue horrible, pero algo en ella tenía razón, Hinata era ahora su debilidad, el blanco fácil para los enemigos que aún le quedaban

- Prometí que no volverías a sufrir Hinata… y cumpliré mi promesa aunque signifique no volver a verte – después de eso el Uchiha no pudo pegar el ojo en toda la noche

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora:**

Ya está listo el segundo video del doujin de este fic, la verdad estuvo hace un par de semanas pero había olvidado dejar el link aquí

.com/watch?v=uycyzWBYDQ0

Respondiendo a sus comentarios, me siento complacida por la aceptación del capítulo anterior, espero que este no se quede atrás ^^

no actualice tan rápido porque andaba estudiando para mi examen final, por suerte lo acabo de terminar y mi profesora me lo califico en ese mismo instante

En cuanto a Naruto, aun está confundido, sé que es muy escandaloso, pero recuerda que en cuanto se trata de amor se pone algo tonto y se sonroja, al menos en cuanto a Sakura se refiere en el manga, ya sabes porque Tenten no fue a la reunión.

Gracias por decir que no se nota que es mi primer fic, la verdad es de los que más me gusta

**OriHimeko-chan** Hinata no está arrepentida de no haber cumplido su promesa, aunque no diría que la rompió del todo, creo que perdió a propósito, y con Sasuke quien no se deja perder. Naruto intentara conquistarla después, aun esta algo confuso sobre Hinata, la verdad es que en el amor es algo dobe

**kaila maya the whater** Sasuke es mi personaje favorito, a pesar de ser tan oscuro tiene algo que me hace fácil el escribirlo sobre todo por esa habilidad suya para cuestionarse hasta lo que va a comer en ocasiones y en otras hacer las cosas casi sin pensar, al fin se besaron, ya son novios y ahora al parecer dejaran de serlo, esa relación avanza rápido después de tanta espera

**LaEstrellita** me alegra saber que te encanta la historia, no es muy larga la verdad, este es mi intento de ser escritora de fanfic

**kamiry hatake** este fic lo hice cuando no tragaba a Sakura ni con agua, pero aun así trataba de no vengarme del personaje en mi fic, ahora la tolero en incluso la leo (aunque aun no soporto el sasusaku) hay shikaino porque Temari no está prevista para este fic, además me gustan las mujeres mandonas para un vago como Shikamaru

**Sarah-Gothic** Naruto y Sakura casi pierden el cabello por la espera, los siete minutos más largos de sus vidas, jajajajajaja como disfrute escribir este capitulo

**Hiinaataah Hiime-Chan** ya decía yo que era raro que no comentaras el capitulo anterior, pero el que hayas hecho un comentario doble me ha dejado sorprendida, me emociono leerlo, lo he hecho varias veces, me he reido y disfrutado de tus ocurrencias ^^

Sasuke le dio las llaves de la casa más por comodidad al entrar que por otra intención, pero si es un aprovechado en eso del sharingan, pero eso lo sabias, si el examen escrito en el examen chunin lo copio así, así que me inspire en eso para mostrar que Sasuke cuando quiere algo usa lo que tiene

No creo que Sasuke terminara siendo el ratón, creo que ambos fueron ratón y gato en algún punto, aprovecharon muy bien el armario de Ino (kukukuku) si así manipula Sasuke que me manipule a mi (creo que me pase jajajajaja)

Tengo mentes naruhinas que me incitan para hacer uno y ya tengo la trama solo necesito el tiempo para hacerlo, pero soy Sasuhina de hueso colorado y se me hace difícil poner NH en final feliz

Me alegra que te gustaran muchas partes del capítulo 14, pues gracias por el largo rato de lectura y tu sincera opinión

Me pase por tu perfil, lindo dibujo, tienes mas?

**layill** Sasuke es un genio que planeo toda la escena, por eso quiso ir a la fiesta sabia que aprovecharía cualquier oportunidad

y las cosas se ponen más intensas de ahora en adelante 

Miss Murder Sasuke no es más sexy porque sería pecado mirarlo, Hinata tiene aguante, creo que porque es algo rara, lo que la hace perfecta para el sexy Uchiha

Pobre Sakura parece que se quedara sin pan ni pedazo, eso le pasa por no creer las palabras de Sasuke

Espero verlos en el próximo capitulo

**Akai yume**


	16. El mas duro entrenamiento

¿Qué se debe hacer cuando estar con la persona que amas significa ponerla en peligro? El dilema más antiguo en la historia de los romances se apodera de este Sasuhina

¿Qué hará Sasuke? ¿Dejara a Hinata para que no sufra aunque esto la haga sufrir más o se enfrentara a todo aunque corra el riesgo de perderla para siempre en la batalla con la muerte?

.

.

.

.

**Capitulo 16**

**El más duro entrenamiento**

Hinata llegó como todas las mañanas a la casa de Sasuke, dejó las llaves en la mesita junto a la puerta y entro…. Pensaba prepararle un rico desayuno, no sabía cómo estaría este después de todo lo que pasó anoche

Entró en la cocina y lo encontró sentado en una de las sillas, con la mirada perdida y unas ojeras que demostraban que no había podido dormir en toda la noche

- ¿Estás bien Sasuke? – preguntó preocupada la Hyuga mientras se acercaba a él

.

.

.

Sasuke Pov.

"_espere que se me lanzara como lo haría cualquier chica, necesitaba un motivo para terminarla, para_ _decirle que creí que era diferente y me equivoque…. Pero no me daba ninguno, al verme como estaba solo me tocó la_ _frente _

- Tienes algo de fiebre… será mejor que te acuestes – _me dijo muy preocupada, no me gusta verla así, se la veía tan temerosa _

- No lo voy a hacer – _respondí altaneramente_ – empieza de una vez con el tratamiento

_Esperaba un grito de su parte…. Me seguía mirando preocupada, sabía que me había pasado algo…_ _¿Cómo me puede conocer tanto?_

_Se acerco a mí y bloqueo algunos puntos de chakra… no tuve tiempo ni de reaccionar, me tomo e intento_ _cargarme, lo logro al segundo intento y me llevo a la habitación _

_Una vez en la cama me desbloqueó, por lo que pude volver a moverme_ - ¿Qué te has creído? – _reclamé enojado, quería asustarla... huir de mi era su mejor opción _

- No puedo permitir que algo te pase – _fue lo único que me contesto y empezó a darme su chakra_

_¿Por qué lo estaba haciendo más difícil? ¿Cómo podía decirme tan fácilmente las palabras que a mí me_ _costaban tanto pronunciar?_

- No lo hagas…. No gastes tu chakra en mi – _pedí mientras sostenía su mano para que se detuviera_

- Se que te ocurre algo que no puedes decirme…. Pero eso no impedirá que te siga curando – _me respondió, vi su rostro, la preocupación era evidente, aun así no me estaba preguntando nada_

_No pude resistirme, la atraje hacia mí y la bese…. Fue un beso largo que deseaba_ _que nunca se acabara, pensé que todo sería más fácil… nunca antes había creído que el amor era algo tan difícil_

_La volví a besar en cuanto tuve oportunidad, esta vez el peso de mi cuerpo fue_ _demasiado para ella y caímos a la cama, cuando nos separamos yo estaba acostado sobre ella como tantas veces lo había soñado, pude ver_ _cómo me miraba, estaba sonrojada por la situación y admirada por mi cambio brusco de actitud_

_En ese momento me di cuenta que no la podía dejar, por más que temiera que algo le suceda no podría estar_ _lejos de ella, no deseaba volver a vivir solo, sin su aroma y sin sus besos_

- Tenemos que hablar – _le dije mientras me levantaba de ella_

- Hai… - _me contestó sentándose rápidamente_

- Ahora que eres mi novia corres mucho peligro – _advertí como se sorprendió ante mis palabras _– tengo muchos enemigos tanto dentro como fuera de la aldea y si saben que eres mi novia te buscaran para tenerte como rehén

- Lo sé… - _me contestó sin titubear_

- Si lo sabes dime que hacer…. – _le pedí, aunque sabía que ella no tenia respuesta_

- Yo creo…. – _me dijo en una voz muy baja_ – creo que siempre voy a ser una debilidad para ti – _empezó a jugar con sus dedos_ – pero…. Si la debilidad es más fuerte que el oponente no importa ¿verdad?

_Me quede estático…. Como no lo había pensado antes, era verdad, siempre me iba a preocupar por ella, pero_ _si era más fuerte que el enemigo no corría peligro_

- Gracias – _le dije sinceramente, me había pasado toda la noche pensando en una manera de alejarla de mi en vez de buscar otra solución _

_La volví a besar, esta vez sin miramientos, esta vez sin miedo… de mí dependía que Hyuga Hinata sea la_ _kunoichi más fuerte que se haya visto_

_Me pidió qe durmiera, y acepte con la condición que volviera de noche para entrenar, ahora ella debía ser mas_ _fuerte… es tiempo que demuestre su máximo potencial"_

Fin Sasuke Pov.

.

.

.

Hinata Pov.

"_no espere que Sasuke se preocupara tanto por mí, no estoy acostumbrada a que lo hagan… pero me alegra_ _porque me hace sentir querida_

_Prácticamente hui de su casa, cuando me besa pierdo totalmente la voluntad…. Nunca me habían besado_ _como lo hace el, mi pecho late más fuerte y no puedo evitar sonrojarme, ni cuando estaba con Naruto ocurría_ _esto, estoy segura que es amor…. Amo a Uchiha Sasuke y sé que no va a ser nada fácil mantener nuestra_ _relación, sé que no me dijo nada, pero aun no puedo decirle esto a nadie… mucho menos a mi familia, o el_ _que correría peligro seria el…. Después de todo el también es mi debilidad_

_Caminé sin rumbo por las calles de Konoha, no sabía a dónde ir ahora que tenia la mañana libre… pase por una heladería y decidí comprarme un helado, después de todo la mañana estaba hermosa y me sentía feliz…. No esperaba encontrarme con nadie, pero me choque con Tenten y ella se sorprendió más que yo_

- Hinata chan…. – _me saludó_ – es una sorpresa el verte por aquí – _me dijo algo incomoda_

- Es un gusto volverte a ver Tenten san – _le respondí…. Sabía que había una conversación pendiente _

- Tenemos que hablar… - _me dijo al fin_ – pero aquí no, podemos ir a mi casa

_Acepte un poco temerosa… sabia que ella estaba muy incómoda, no le estaba exigiendo que me contara pero_ _se notaba que necesitaba desahogarse…. Llegamos a su departamento, me conto que hace mas de un año que se_ _había independizado y después de servirme un te empezamos a conversar_

- Hinata san… lo que viste aquella noche, todo tiene una explicación…. Pero por favor no le digas a Neji lo que viste – _vi en su mirada desesperación, tenía miedo que yo hable, pero no entendía porque_

- No te preocupes, no le contare a nadie – _me miro incrédula_ – te lo prometo

_Suspiro aliviada_ – Neji y yo – _empezó a contarme_ – Neji y yo somos novios – _me confesó al fin _

_¡Neji niisan y Tenten san novios! Eso era algo que no me lo esperaba, nunca imagine que mi niisan_ _tenía una novia… creo que mi expresión hablo por mi pues sonrió resignada_

- Sé que nadie se lo puede imaginar… a veces ni yo lo creo, pero uno no elige de quien se enamora – _entendí a que se refería, quien se podría imaginar que Sasuke y yo nos enamoraríamos_ – se que tu primo parece una persona fría, pero es muy amable, aunque no demuestra sus sentimientos

- Me alegra mucho tu noviazgo… serás una buena esposa para mi primo – _la anime para que se relajara mas, a mi parece una buena persona y no soy nadie para juzgarla_

- Creo que sería una buena esposa, aunque eso nunca lo sabré…. – _me respondió algo triste_ – Mi relación con Neji no tiene futuro

_No entendía porque lo decía… ¿Por qué no tendría futuro si se quieren?_ – no digas eso, Neji niisan es un poco estricto pero si en realidad te quiere…

_Me interrumpió_ – no es lo que él quiera… es lo que le toca – _me dijo ante mi sorpresa_ – Neji respeta mucho a tu padre, haría cualquier cosa que este le pidiera y aunque no me lo ha confirmado existe una gran posibilidad que termine casado con una Hyuga del Sooke para que sus hijos sean de la clase alta de la familia

- Eso no es posible… hace mucho en la familia no se hacen matrimonios arreglados – _indique enérgica, me enfermaba el solo pensar que obligarían a mi primo a casarse sin amor_

- Quizás no lo obliguen… pero si se lo ponen como posibilidad él lo tomara – _tomó un sorbo de su té_ – tu primo está obsesionado sobre el honor de los Hyuga

_Me sentí mal…. El honor de los Hyuga era algo sagrado para Neji niisan, incluso lo use como medio para que_ _dejara de insistir en la pelea de con Sasuke, ¿será mi padre capaz de manipularlo para que se case con una Hyuga? Me da miedo pensar en la respuesta, conozco demasiado a mi padre para darle en beneficio de la duda_

_La conversación no duro mucho más…. Convencí a Tenten san que no iba a decir nada a nadie y me fui de su casa, es una gran persona y sé que seremos una buenas amigas de ahora en adelante_

Fin Hinata Pov.

.

.

.

Hinata caminaba por las calles de Konoha, pensaba ir al campo de entrenamiento siete, era un lugar que le traía buenos recuerdos y quizás podría pensar en una manera de ayudar a su primo con su noviazgo… de repente una persona la llamo, era una voz inconfundible la que gritaba su nombre a solo unos metros de ella

- Hinata chan – gritó nuestro rubio favorito mientras se acercaba rápidamente a la ojiperla

- Konnichiwa Naruto kun – saludó la susodicha mientras sonreía al ver al ojiazul sofocado por la pequeña maratón para alcanzarla

- ¿A dónde vas? – preguntó mientras calmaba su respiración

La Hyuga recordó cuan tímida era frente a Naruto, ahora era un poco más confiada y no se sonrojaba tanto frente a él como lo hacía con Sasuke – voy a dar un paseo

- ¿Puedo ir contigo? – Le preguntó algo dudoso Uzumaki, pero su duda se transformo en alegría cuando la Hyuga acepto dar el paseo – sabes Hinata chan… - empezó a contar mientras caminaban por el bosque – Kakashi sensei me prometió hablar con la vieja Tsunade para que nos dieran una buena misión y poder llevar a Sasuke

- Es muy noble de tu parte Naruto kun – mencionó Hinata haciendo sonrojar al rubio

- No digas esas cosas Hinata chan – contestó sonriendo Naruto con los brazos detrás de su cabeza – la misión será mañana y es algo grande…. Así que tú también estas incluida

- ¡Yo!... – la peliazul quedo estática un momento deteniendo el paseo… era su primera misión con Sasuke y el solo saberlo la emociono mucho

- Si… es una misión que necesita a dos grupos de tres, Kakashi sensei será nuestro líder – comenzó a explicar el rubio – mi grupo estará formado por Kakashi sensei, Sakura chan y yo… y el otro por Sai, Sasuke y tu…. Más tarde le avisare al teme…. Hinata chan – llamó la atención de la ojiperla que se había quedado en las nubes - ¿te sucede algo?

- No… solo recordaba que tengo que preparar algunas cosas para la misión y debo avisarle a mi grupo que estaré ausente mientras dure nuestra misión – era una buena excusa, al menos Naruto la creyó

- Si estas ocupada, te dejo, después de todo si no le aviso al teme con tiempo se puede enojar – se despidió y se marchó tan vivaz como apareció

"_tengo que alistar todo… hoy de noche será mi primer entrenamiento con Sasuke y mañana me iré a una_ _misión con el… estoy muy emociona y nerviosa, no quiero que piense que soy débil o se preocupara mas por_ _mi"_

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora**

No tarde casi nada esta vez, estoy de buenas así que aprovéchenme kukukukkukukukukuku

La verdad es que tengo cinco fics y es mucho para una persona que desde el lunes tendrá clases desde las 7 de la mañana a las 3 de la tarde, y que también estudiara sábados y domingos, así que deseo terminar al menos un fic, cuatro es el numero que estoy acostumbrada a actualizar en las otras paginas

Igual este fic es corto (solo 30 capitulos) y ya paso de la mitad, espero me acompañen hasta el final

**kaila maya the whater** al final no los separe… no soy tan cruel para hacerlo cuando al fin pueden estar juntos, ya sabes quién es la persona que los espió? Dímelo a ver si lo has atinado

No te hice sufrir por tanto tiempo verdad ^^

**Valkiria91 **gracias por el comen ^^, la verdad es que casi siempre se separan por ese tipo de motivos, así que decidí mostrar que los problemas pueden solucionarse, ahora con este capi espero puedan esperarme mas

**El Puti-Fino **a ti te he visto en otro de mis fics, me alegra saber que me lees aquí también, no te preocupes por no haber comentado antes, lo importante es que ahora lo has hecho, esta página aun no la sé manejar bien, así que no sé como ver las lecturas por lo que solo cuento con los mensajes que dejan para saber la acogida que tiene mi fic

Nejiten implícito, me gusto hacer eso, aunque aun no estoy lista para hacer uno de verdad

**Hiinaataah Hiime-Chan** al parecer el capitulo te gusto mucho en varias partes, a mi también, es de esos intensos, por eso este fue algo más suave, intercalo las emociones para que no mueran de un infarto (suelo tener ese efecto en las personas)

Te dare una noticia que se que te gustará…. Naruto si intentará conquistar de nuevo a Hinata, aunque con lo dobe que es, no esperes gran cosa de él, como ves Sasuke no se alejara así que no contestare que tan lejos, donde y todo lo demás pues no se dará, se quedara juntito a hina, incluso tendrán misión juntos y toda la cosa

**-SasuHina4evr- **Sasuke no se atrevió, pero ganas no le faltaron, el muy tonto siempre pensando en lo que cree que es mejor sin preguntarle antes a Hinata, ¿nunca has jugado a la botella? La verdad yo tampoco, solo lo he hecho en verdad o reto, también vengo de colegio de mujeres, aunque ahora que estas en mixto, tendrás oportunidad ^^

**layill **creo que en el fondo el que más sufre es Sasuke, porque se arma toda la historia en la mente mientras su novia ni enterada, aun no se sabrá quien fue la persona que los espió, eso demora aun un par de capis


	17. Equipo Alfa y Beta parte 1

**Categoría:** drama, romance

**Personajes:** Hinata, Sasuke

**Rated:** M

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto Masashi

La historia es íntegramente mía basada en sus personalidades

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 17**

**Equipo Alfa y Beta (parte 1)**

Se acercaba la noche… muy pronto se ocultaría el sol y el entrenamiento con Sasuke empezaría, al menos era eso lo que tenía en mente una ojiperla mientras terminaba de arreglar sus cosas para la misión de mañana

Cuando vio que todo empezó a oscurecer salió de su casa y se dirigió a la del Uchiha

- Vamos – dijo el Uchiha una vez que ella llego a las afueras de su casa

Corrieron tratando de ocultar su presencia para que nadie los detectara y se adentraron en el bosque

- Este es un buen lugar – informó el pelinegro deteniéndose y haciendo detener a su acompañante

- Con que empezamos – preguntó inocentemente la peliazul… pero fue interceptada por los brazos del pelinegro

- Tengo ideas – susurró en el cuello de su amada lo que provocó que se estremeciera al instante, subió su cara hasta la de ella y la beso con pasión…. Hinata aun no se acostumbraba a ese tipo de besos, aunque no podía negar que le encantaban, se separaron jadeantes y con ganas de mas, pero necesitaban esa energía para entrenar – es hora de empezar

Hinata se sacó el abrigo dejando al descubierto su ropa de entrenamiento (la licra negra con la blusa negra que suele usar en algunos capítulos), el Uchiha jadeo al verla, pero tuvo que enfocarse o terminaría haciéndole el amor ahí mismo, aun no llevaba ni una semana de novios, francamente ni dos días completos, pero él la venia deseando desde mucho mas antes

- Atácame con todas tus fuerzas, como si quisieras matarme, usa todas tus armas y estrategias – le explicó a su novia – tengo que saber cuál es tu fuerza y tus debilidades para poder trabajarlas

Hinata asintió y empezaron la lucha…. Una vez dada la orden Sasuke desapareció, la ojiperla activo su byakugan y lo empezó a buscar, lo siguió por varios tramos pero era muy difícil de atrapar, no debía olvidar que el sharingan también puede ver el chakra

Avanzó hasta encontrarlo parado en el lago que empieza después de la cascada…. No entendía como últimamente su vida giraba en torno a esa cascada, todo lo relacionado con Sasuke la llevaba a ella siempre y esta no era la excepción

- Tus habilidades de rastreo son excelentes, ahora probemos taijutsu – indicó el azabache mientras se colocaba en posición de combate

Hinata no dudó en atacarlo sin piedad, daba sus mejores golpes, por lo que el Uchiha no pudo distraerse ni un segundo, era difícil enfocarse cuando la mujer que amaba y deseaba se encontraba tan cerca de él, sudada y con el byakugan que hacía que su rostro se vea más agresivo, cuando peleaba dejaba de ser la niña tierna para convertirse en la kunoichi que soñaba por las noches

Sasuke estaba realmente enamorado, le encantaba la dulzura innata que despedía la ojiperla, pero en estos momentos, cuando la dulzura era puesta a un segundo plano y se mostraba esa mujer guerrera no podía evitar desear poseerla, su autocontrol fue puesto al límite, trataba de no tocarla a menos que fuera necesario

La ojiperla peleaba con todo lo que tenia, pero de la nada sintió que el escenario fue cambiado por un precipicio hermoso, pareciera como si la luna se pudiera tocar con solo intentarlo y las estrellas se confundían con las luciérnagas…. La Hyuga comprendió inmediatamente que había pasado, había caído en un genjutsu de su novio que la miraba ansioso detrás de ella

- Espero que te guste el escenario – susurró en su oreja haciendo que esta se alejara rápidamente

- Pensé que estábamos en taijutsu – miró hacía todas direcciones, sabía que no había un genjutsu más poderoso que el que se provocaba con el sharingan – este lugar es hermoso, nunca antes lo había visto – comentó sin bajar la guardia

- Estas usando tu kekkai gengai… así que decidí usar el mío – comentó mientras intentaba acercarse a su presa – después de todo es parte del entrenamiento

Hinata no sabía qué hacer, intento dejar de emitir chakra para salir del genjutsu pero tal como lo imaginó, no resulto, trato de enfocarse y no dejar que el Uchiha ganase esta batalla…. Es duro pelear cuando todo el entrono se movía en beneficio del rival dándote una desventaja notoria, el se dio cuenta de eso al ver el esfuerzo y la valía de Hinata, después de todo cualquier ninja se hubiera rendido o quedado sin chakra, la saco de la técnica y volvieron a la cascada

- ¿Y ahora? – preguntó algo cansada Hinata

- Solo falta algo mas para saber completamente cuál es tu nivel…. Ninjutsu – pidió a la ojiperla – muéstrame todos tus ninjutsus

Eso era un verdadero reto, un Hyuga por lo general no se especializa en ninjutsu, para que hacerlo, cuando con el byakugan era más que suficiente…. Pero cuando ella se sintió menos que los demás tuvo que aprender otros métodos de ser mas fuerte, y entre ellos estaba aprender a dominar bien su elemento

Movió las manos y realizo varios sellos formándose de la cascada un enorme dragón de agua, sorprendiendo al azabache, aunque esa técnica no intentó atacarlo en ningún momento. Además de esas realizo varias menores, todas del mismo elemento, no eran golpes directos y fuertes, eran más, como decirlo… envolventes, esa era la palabra, se encargaban de atrapar al enemigo

"_técnicas digna de una rastreadora como Hinata"_

- Por lo que pude observar tus técnicas son de elemento agua, tienen un muy buen nivel aunque son pocas

- Sasuke – interrumpió la Hyuga – también puedo hacer técnicas de elemento aire

Agua y aire, el era fuego y rayo… cuatro de los cinco elementos, todos importantes y relacionados, el agua gana al fuego, y el rayo al aire… pero si los unían podrían salir las mejores combinaciones, porque el fuego se hace mas fuerte con el viento y el rayo afecta más si hay agua de por medio

La noche parecía eterna, pero ambos sabían que debían terminar esa reunión porque necesitaban dormir algo para su misión mañana

- Nos vemos mañana en la entrada de Konoha a las nueve para la misión – ordenó él – sé que es un poco molesto, pero aun no podemos decir que somos novios

- No te preocupes Sasuke… yo comprendo perfectamente la situación en la que estamos metidos – respondió tranquilamente la Hyuga

Se despidieron con un beso tan fuerte que hasta le quedaron los labios rojos

"_definitivamente es única… esperaba que se enojara por hacerla ocultar nuestra relación y lo acepta como si fuera lo más tranquilo del mundo" _

Ambos se fueron a sus respectivas casas, mañana irían a su primera misión juntos

.

.

.

La mañana al fin llegó, los dos equipos se encontraban en la entrada de Konoha esperando a Kakashi

Sorprendentemente Kakashi llegó temprano por lo que todos apenas y tuvieron tiempo de saludarse antes de hablar de la misión – la misión es la siguiente – empezó a explicar el peliplateado mientras mostraba un pergamino antiguo – tenemos que llevar este pergamino al Kazekage, son tratados muy antiguos entre estas dos aldeas y deben ser revisadas

- Bien, vamos a ir a la aldea de Gaara – comentó emocionado Naruto

- Sí, pero la misión no es tan fácil, muchas aldeas desean este pergamino, si lo obtienen la relación entre las aldeas se perjudicaría e incluso podrían terminar en guerra – guardo el pergamino en su chaleco – por eso la Hokage me pidió que formara dos grupos… Sasuke, Hinata y Sai serán el equipo alfa, su misión será ir por delante vigilando que no haya enemigos cerca, y si llega a haber deben eliminarlos – los tres asintieron con la cabeza – mientras Sakura, Naruto y yo seremos el equipo beta y escoltaremos el pergamino…. De nuestra misión depende que la paz se mantenga

- Hai – respondieron todos después de las palabras de Kakashi

Empezaron a caminar, todavía estaban en la zona protegida por el campo de fuerza de Konoha…. El rubio se acercó a Hinata que caminaba con su grupo – Hinata chan – saludó este – se ve que la misión va a ser un poco difícil, sería mejor que te llevara el bolso para que te pusieras mover mejor

La peliazul no supo cómo reaccionar ante el ofrecimiento, no entendía porque él lo hacía, además se dio cuenta que Sasuke que se encontraba junto a ella lo había escuchado

- Naruto yo… no – trato de explicarse pero fue interrumpida por el Uchiha

- Tú no eres de nuestro grupo, en su bolso seguramente tiene cosas que le serán útiles en algún momento y estarás a muchos metros de distancia – comentó algo altanero el ojinegro que no se molesto en ocultar sus celos – Hinata…. Dame el bolso yo te lo llevare

Uzumaki no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, Uchiha Sasuke llevando el bolso de una mujer para que esta no se canse, había definitivamente algo raro aquí, pero no podía entenderlo, así que se retiro derrotado a su grupo para preparar su estrategia

- Kakashi sama me dijo que marcaran arboles para avisar que todo estaba bien y así avanzar –explicó Sai mientras sacaba un enorme pergamino y empezaba a dibujar una gran ave en el – yo vigilare desde el aire, les avisare si veo algo extraño a la distancia – e invocó al ave que se materializó del papel y voló en ella hasta ser casi imperceptible

Habían abandonado Konoha, la misión acababa de empezar y en los dos días que duraba el trayecto hasta la aldea de la arena Hinata y Sasuke tendrían que estar prácticamente solos

- ¿Tienes idea de que es lo que pretende Naruto? – preguntó si mas el moreno mientras saltaban por las ramas de los arboles

- Yo no sé…. Se comporto muy extraño, ¿Qué crees que le esté pasando? – preguntó la Hyuga a su novio mientras con el Byakugan vigilaba la zona y marcaba un árbol

- Creo que quiere reconquistarte – respondió molesto el Uchiha

- No lo creo…. Naruto está enamorado de Sakura – la ojiperla hablo sin pensar hasta el Byakugan se le desactivo

- Y si es verdad…. Volverías con el – inquirió acercándose a ella y mirándola a los ojos

- Claro que no…. – respondió un poco ofendida la joven – yo soy tu novia y estoy enamorada de ti

.

.

.

Sasuke Pov.

"_esas palabras me hicieron sentir mal… no debí decirle eso, y la verdad no se que hubiera hecho si me_ _hubiera respondido lo contrario…. Habíamos avanzado lo suficiente para tener a los demás a más de quince_ _minutos de distancia, la abrasé fuertemente, era mi forma de pedir perdón, aquellas palabras a las que no estoy_ _acostumbrado_

_Sentí como colocó sus brazos alrededor mío y hundió su cara en mi pecho, puse mi barbilla en su cabeza, es_ _tan pequeña y frágil que siento que se desvanecería en mis brazos si pudiera _

- Debemos seguir, el camino es largo y aun falta mucho – _le dije mientras nos separábamos, definitivamente es malo hacer misiones con tu pareja, esto se está saliendo de control, pero tampoco la dejaría sola en una misión con Naruto, aunque ella diga que no, yo siento que el dobe la quiere reconquistar, lo sé porque yo en su lugar haría lo mismo_

_Avanzamos el resto de la mañana sin contratiempos, de vez en cuando activaba mi sharingan para_ _cerciorarme de que no había peligro cerca, me sorprendí que en ningún momento Hinata desactivara su_ _Byakugan, fueron muchas horas y eso gasta chakra pero ella parecía como si no lo notara…. Es más_ _fuerte de lo que se da cuenta…. Cada cierto tiempo Sai bajaba a darnos indicaciones, parecía que el viaje seria_ _tranquilo, al menos en esta zona, una vez dejemos los bosques empezaría lo difícil, pero eso no sería hasta_ _mañana_

_Nos detuvimos para comer algo, Sai bajo y se sentó junto a nosotros, a los pocos minutos llegaron los demás, Hinata había preparado comida para todos y era lo que hacía que su bolso, que yo cargaba, se viera tan abultado…. Extrañaba la comida de Hinata, cocina muy bien como se lo hicieron saber todos los que la probaron _

- Cocinas muy bien – _la elogió Kakashi, que aprovecho un descuido nuestro para comer sin que le viéramos el rostro y luego se fue a vigilar la zona mientras comíamos_

- No es nada – _respondió algo sonrojada por los elogios que ahora venían de parte del dobe_

- Claro que es algo, cocinar es considerado un arte – _explicó Sai que no había dicho nada desde que se sentaron a comer_ – no todos lo pueden hacer, si no mira a Sakura que todo lo que hace sabe horrible

- ¡Qué dices idiota! – _gritó Sakura como siempre que la sacaban de sus cabales, lo iba a golpear, pero me vio y se detuvo…. Deteste esa acción, si debía pegarle estaba en su derecho, no debía fingir que era calmada solo porque la estaba mirando_

_Terminamos de comer y volvimos a avanzar según el plan inicial, esta vez fue todo mucho más calmado, incluso pase la mayor parte de la tarde conversando con Hinata, como tenía su byakugan activado me dijo que mi recuperación estaba casi lista, cuando volviéramos a la aldea terminaríamos el tratamiento y seria el mismo de antes, ya me sentía el mismo, podía dominar mi chakra a voluntad pero si ella decía que aun me faltaba mejorar no soy quien para contradecirla_

- Te convertirás en la kunoichi mas fuerte de la historia – _le dije mientras avanzábamos _

_Pude ver en su rostro como analizaba lo que le dije, luego sonrió_ – la kunoichi mas fuerte de la historia es Tsunade sama…. Tendré que esforzarme mucho si quiero sobrepasarla

- Hmph…. – _seguimos avanzando, después de eso la charla se hizo un poco más superficial… aprendí mucho de ella, ahora sé que le gusta y cuáles son sus expectativas, sin querer también hablamos de mi, sé que no soy muy comunicativo, pero con ella es más fácil que con ninguna otra persona _

_Muy pronto anochecerá y deberemos buscar un lugar donde dormir, espero que no haya más_ _contratiempos y que pueda controlarme cuando el dobe intente acercarse a Hinata y cuando Sakura intente acercarse a mi…_ _será una larga noche…"_

Fin Sasuke Pov.

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora:**

No fue mi culpa ausentarme, son las circunstancias, estuve haciendo un curso de trastornos de la personalidad y me deje llevar…. Como lo termine ayer hoy vengo con contis ^^

**Valkiria Natsuki** respondo tus mensajes con mucho gusto porque te tomas el tiempo de darme tu opinión que para mi es muy valiosa.

No pude separar a Sasuke de Hinata, soy muy blanda en ese sentido….. algún día podre hacer sufrir así a los protas, pero es mi primer fic, y tengo corazón de pollo

**kaila maya the whater** como haría sufrir a los lectores con una escenas que es tan trillada en los fics

Decidí darle un nuevo sentido a la historia con el no rompimiento

**himeko6** lo lees en el bus…. No te preocupes por leerlos acumulados, yo hacía lo mismo, por suerte ahora puedo leerlos al momento en mi cel y comentarlos apenas llegan las notificaciones, pero eso recién un par de años, antes no comentaba ahora me arrepiento de eso

**SasuHina4evr** espero que tus nuevos amigos sean interesantes y te inspiren a escribir…. perdón por la demora, pero no había tenido tiempo, aquí es la media noche y sigo actualizando historias

**Hiinaataah Hiime-Chan** quiero leer tu fic, me tendrás esperando T.T

Pero esperare porque nadie es mejor lector que un escritor pues entiende la demora de un capitulo. Pues los capítulos tranquilos no me gustan pero sé que son necesarios, aunque me cuestan más trabajo, pronto vendrá una serie de capítulos más que fuertes, con lemon y todo, el fic es corto (30 cap) así que ya vamos más de la mitad

**layill** es alguien conocido, pero lo mantendré en anonimato por un tiempo…. Mientras meto en más conflictos a los personajes


	18. Equipo Alfa y Beta parte 2

**Categoría:** drama, romance

**Pareja:** Sasuhina

**Rated:** M

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto Masashi

La historia es íntegramente mía basada en sus personalidades

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 18**

**Equipo Alfa y Beta (parte 2)**

La noche llego rápidamente, Naruto se quejó por la poca actividad, esperaba al menos un ninja rival que lo hubiera atacado, pero nada había ocurrido, todos colocaron sus tiendas para dormir, el primero en hacer guardia fue Kakashi, luego siguió Sai y la tercera seria Hinata, la guardia terminaría con Sasuke cerca del amanecer, hora en que volverían a ponerse en marcha

La guardia de Kakashi se acabó y se metió en su carpa a leer su libro y Sai salió a rondar la zona, Naruto se acostó a dormir, tenía la esperanza que mañana seria un día más activo por lo que necesitaría todas sus energías…. Hinata descansaba hasta que llegara su turno, en la fogata solo estaba Sasuke y Sakura

- Sasuke kun…. Hacía mucho que no teníamos una misión juntos – comentaba la pelirrosa mientras se sentaba junto al moreno

- Hmph…. – fue lo único que respondió este ante el comentario de la chica

La ojijade trataba de entablar una conversación con el pelinegro, pero este no quería cooperar en lo más mínimo, ella era persistente, pero no comprendía que no le interesaba a Sasuke, tampoco tendría que saberlo, nadie sabía de la relación que llevaba con Hinata

- Sasuke kun, cuando volvamos a la aldea tu y yo podríamos salir a comer algo – propuso perseverante la joven

- Entiende Sakura – interrumpió el Uchiha – no tengo ningún interés romántico en ti – trato de calmarse o terminaría despertando a todos – mira, la verdad es que no eres lo que busco en una mujer, lo siento pero debes entenderlo de una vez

La pelirrosa se sintió mal ante estas palabras, siempre soñó en el regreso de el pelinegro, en cómo este entendería que era ella la chica ideal para él, la única que lo espero y nunca dejó de creer en el…. No podía ser tan cruel para decirle que no era su tipo, ¿Cuál es un tipo entonces? Si no está enamorado porque no intentarlo con ella que no le pedía nada más que una oportunidad

- Entiendo – respondió resignada la Haruno con la cabeza gacha, en ese momento Hinata salió de su carpa lista para su turno, se sonrojo al ver a Sasuke despierto tan tarde, le lanzo una tímida sonrisa y se fue al punto de encuentro con Sai para que este descansara

Sakura estaba tan triste que ni notó la situación que se presentó ante sus narices – me voy a dormir, hasta mañana – se despidió e ingreso en su carpa

El moreno espero a que Sai volviera y se durmiera, la espera era horrible, pero no quería que nadie sospechara nada, cerca de una hora después todos estaban descansando así que se escabullo hasta donde estaba su novia

La Hyuga sintió la presencia de alguien, reaccionó enseguida a atraparlo, no debía ser nadie del grupo, no era turno de nadie más… con el byakugan activo no pudo distinguir el rostro del intruso, por lo que lo ataco directamente atrapándolo con su cuerpo a un árbol

Escucho una risa y sintió el olor de Sasuke, se sorprendió mucho al desactivar el byakugan y darse cuenta que la persona que tenia arrimada era su novio, tenía una sonrisa perenne en su rostro y la miraba intrigado

- ¡Qué haces aquí Sasuke! – preguntó impactada la Hyuga

- Te vine a ver…. Pero si ese es el recibimiento que le das a tu novio no quiero imaginar si fuera un intruso – contesto my divertido el moreno mientras abrazaba a la ojiperla acercándola más a su cuerpo

- Gomen ne – respondió muy sonrojada al sentir el cuerpo de Sasuke tan cerca al suyo

- Creo que encontrare una forma de que me pagues el susto que me has dado – la beso apasionadamente

El ojinegro la aprisionó mas contra su cuerpo se giraron para que sea ella la que se arrimara al árbol, el no quería darle ninguna vía de escape…. Hinata sintió la lengua de Sasuke jugando con la suya, aun se sonrojaba con esos besos tan intensos, pero su sonrojo llegó a un nivel nunca antes visto cuando sintió el bulto que tenía su novio en la entrepierna, intentó no pensar en eso, pero aquel duro bulto estaba junto a su pierna, sintió un calor recorrer por sus músculos y un frio por su columna, no sabía porque… pero lo supo una vez Sasuke dejara su boca y descendiera a su cuello, se estaba excitando

El Uchiha se sentía complacido, espera una mayor resistencia por parte de ella, la miraba, estaba más roja que nunca, pero sabía que también lo deseaba, su cuerpo reaccionaba complacido, sería una maravillosa noche después de todo… la ojiperla colocó los brazos alrededor del cuello de su amado que seguía descendiendo con su boca hacia el pecho cubierto por aquel pesado abrigo

Estaban tan pegados que le era incomodo para él bajar el cierre de ese abrigo, la tomo de la cintura y la levanto un poco provocando que sus sexos se rocen y permanezcan en contacto, escuchó un gemido por parte de ella y sintió como rodeaba con sus piernas la cintura de él…. Ahora a Sasuke no le quedaba ninguna duda, Hinata deseaba esto tanto como el

Ambos sabían que no era el momento ni el lugar, pero el deseo era tanto que poco le importaba el resto del mundo en ese momento…. El pelinegro le sacó el abrigo y lo arrojó lejos de ellos, la ropa les empezaba a estorbar y empezaban a respirar más pesadamente

A Sasuke le encantaba ver a Hinata sin ese feo buzo, ahora podía tocar su delicada cintura y apreciar sus abultados pechos, tomo uno de ellos con una mano mientras con la otra intentaba subirle la blusa, un grito ahogado salió de la garganta de Hinata

- No sabes cuánto estoy disfrutando de tus gemidos y gritos – susurró roncamente el Uchiha

- Sasuke – fue lo único que pudo responder, el deseo era inmenso, solo deseaba que continuara

La camiseta del pelinegro no duro mucho tiempo en su sitio pues él se encargo de sacarse rápidamente en un hábil movimiento con un brazo, se sentía explotar, nunca había tenido algún tipo de experiencia sexual, no le había interesado una chica antes que ella…. Pero recordó que ella había sido novia de Naruto por varios meses

- Hinata…. Yo no tengo experiencia en esto – confesó el ojinegro mientras la miraba a los ojos

- Yo tampoco – interrumpió la Hyuga al intuir lo que diría su novio

- ¡Pero! Fuiste novia del dobe más de cuatro meses – soltó las palabras sin pensar que serian inapropiadas para el momento

- Lo sé…. – inquirió mirándolo fijamente a los ojos a pesar de su sonrojo al verlo sin camisa – pero con Naruto nunca hice nada de… esto – volteo la mirada

"_nunca tuvo nada con Naruto, compruebo una vez más que Naruto es un dobe…. Como pudo estar tanto tiempo de novio con Hinata y no pasar de un simple beso, después tendré tiempo para pensar en eso"_

Sasuke la volvió a besar, quizás después de este pequeño percance a muchas parejas se le hubiera bajado la libido, pero aquella necesidad de sentirse uno era tan grande que parecía que nada hubiera sucedido…. Los besos y caricias empezaron a subirse de tono, pero en ese instante se escuchó un ruido

- Maldición – bufo enojado el Uchiha al darse cuenta de la presencia de alguien en la periferia

La peliazul también se percato y activo inmediatamente el byakugan mientras se separaba de Sasuke, había una persona cerca, los estaba espiando – Sasuke, a tu derecha – susurró

- Lo sé… voy por el no te muevas – ordenó mientras activaba su sharingan y desaparecía

Hinata buscó su abrigo y se lo puso, tomó también la camisa de Sasuke y corrió hacia el lugar donde veía a Sasuke con el intruso

"_y si es alguien de la misión…. Qué pena que me hayan visto en esa situación con Sasuke, pero no siento que sea ninguno de los nuestros, no se hubiera escondido de esa manera, solo espero que nuestra distracción no nos meta en problemas"_

- ¿Sabes que acabas de ponerme de muy mal humor? – Le dijo el ojinegro al intruso mientras lo apuntaba con su espada por la espalda – vas a pagar por esto

Aquel sujeto que en la oscuridad de la noche no se apreciaba bien, tenía el cabello verde muy corto y en punta, sus brazos estaban cubiertos de tatuajes que cubrían sus cicatrices de luchas previas, sus rojos de café intenso mostraban frialdad y una sonrisa arrogante que superaba a la del Uchiha… el sujeto se movió rápidamente alejándose de Sasuke, era muy buen escapista, esa era su especialidad

- ¡Demonios! – maldijo el moreno al sentirse frustrado por no haber acabado rápido con aquel sujeto

- Lo siento… a mi no me atrapan tan rápido – respondió burlonamente el enemigo haciendo que su voz sonara por varias direcciones

Sasuke miraba con su sharingan, pero en cada sitio de donde provenía la voz veía chakra, el maldito estaba usando kage bushin…. Movimientos se podían oír de los lugares donde se encontraban los clones, saliendo una de ellos unas triunfales copias de Hinata que se desvanecieron una por una mientras se acercaba a su novio para devolverle la camisa

El cuerpo del intruso se encontraba tirado en el piso, el ojinegro se sorprendió de la rapidez de su novia…. Y de la cantidad de clones que podía mantener

- Porque lo hiciste…. Quería ser yo quien me encargara de él – comento algo divertido el Uchiha mientras recibía la camisa y se la ponía

- Conociéndote el pobre sufriría mucho antes de que decidieras terminar con el – se acerco al hombre – además no lo mate, es mi turno y atrape a un intruso…. Debo informar a los otros

Cuando Sasuke miro el cuerpo se dio cuenta de dos cosas, la primera es que ese hombre estaba muerto, cosa que sorprendió a Hinata, la segunda era que no era el mismo al que había atrapado hace pocos segundos, este no tenía el mismo color de cabello ni llevaba los brazos tatuados

- Hinata…. ¿estás segura que este era el único que estaba cerca? – pregunto el Uchiha sin decirle el motivo de sus sospechas, volviendo a mirar de cerca aquel cadáver

- Hai…. Revise con mi byakugan, era el único, además hice un clon por cada uno de el – le contesto la ojiperla

"_Esto es extraño, yo tampoco sentí la presencia de otro, ni tuvo oportunidad de escapar de Hinata…. Pero si ella no lo mato y el cadáver se ve diferente solo puede significar una cosa… la técnica de reemplazo que utilizaban los akatsuki para utilizar otros cuerpos y pelear a largas distancias… ¿Cómo aprendió este sujeto esta técnica?"_

- Sasuke…. ¿te encuentras bien? – preguntó ante el rostro de preocupación de su novio

- Si, solo que este shinobi parece que fue muerto hace mucho – contesto haciendo sellos – tendremos que deshacernos del cadáver o deberemos explicar nuestra distracción

Sasuke tenía razón, Hinata lo sabía…. Pero aun así le parecía que no era lo correcto, ocultar un cadáver la hacía sentir como parte de algo malo, pero no podía oponerse, no había otra salida - ¿Qué vas a hacer? – le pregunto al ver como su novio colocaba la mano en el suelo

- Kuchiyose no jutsu – dijo el pelinegro mientras invocaba a una gran serpiente – es la única forma de no dejar rastros – le explico pacientemente a su novia

Regresaron a la zona de vigilancia de su tienda, todo había sucedido tan rápido que aun no se lo creían, el tipo nunca hablo del pergamino, aunque siendo sinceros no le dieron mucho tiempo para hablar, aun así el hecho de que solo los estuviera vigilando preocupo al Uchiha, los había visto junto y había escapado, eso solo significaba problemas

- Lo siento Hinata…. – menciono mientras le tomaba la mano sin mirarla – se que fui impulsivo y eso dio pie a que ese intruso se aprovechara para acercarse al perímetro

- No es tu culpa – le respondió muy sonrojada – yo…. Yo también soy responsable, tú no me obligaste a nada…. Lo bueno es que al final no logro su objetivo y nadie se dio cuenta

Hinata se veía tan adorable sonrojada…. Pero Sasuke se dio cuenta que la noche se había arruinado, al menos para lo que pensaban hacer, había pasado más horas de las que él se había percatado en un principio, estaba en su turno y en pocas horas amanecería – debes ir a descansar, en unas horas volveremos a partir – convenció el ojinegro a su novia que regreso a su carpa a descansar

.

.

.

En cuanto amaneció todos se prepararon para partir con el mismo orden que el día anterior por los buenos resultados… en este día si hubieron intentos de robo, pero Sai los detecto con mucha anticipación por lo que pelear no fue necesario, llegaron a la aldea de la arena antes de lo previsto y fueron recibidos con los honores de ser los amigos personales del kazekage

Les dieron a cada uno una habitación para pasar la noche en la mansión de Gaara (una hermosa mansión), Kakashi se reunió con él para entregarle el pergamino, dejando a los demás descansar, de noche se realizaría una cena…. Naruto se fue directamente a la cocina, la comida de las misiones son escasas sobretodo la viajar en un grupo tan grande, Sakura y Sai decidieron dar un paseo por la aldea, dejando nuevamente solo a nuestros protagonistas

- Debes ir a dormir Sasuke, te ves cansado – sugirió la ojiperla a su novio al notarle las ojeras

- Lo mismo digo…. – le respondió mirándola de pies a cabeza - ¿dormimos juntos? – propuso haciendo sonrojar a la peliazul, y a él le encanta hacerla sonrojar

- Sasuke…. Yo… es todo tan rápido…. – intento excusarse la Hyuga que no había dormido por pensar en todo lo que le había pasado, se dio cuenta que las cosas con Sasuke estaban sucediendo más rápido de lo acostumbrado, y tenía miedo de que eso hiciera con el tiempo que la relación acabe, no quería tener una relación basada en el sexo

- No te preocupes, solo dormiremos – interrumpió el moreno – te lo prometo

Hinata acepto y se fueron al cuarto de ella que era la más cerca, la ojiperla se saco el abrigo y la bandana, el ojinegro hizo lo mismo con su espada y se acostó en la cama…. Hinata dudaba en si entrar en la cama con él, sobre todo después de lo que casi ocurre ayer, pero decidió confiar en su amado y entro muy avergonzada a la cama

Hinata se metió en la cama dándole la espalda y ocultándose bajo las sabanas, pero Sasuke se metió bajo las sabanas y la atrajo hacia el abrazándola fuertemente, sintió como su novia se tensaba – relájate y duérmete – ordeno suavemente mientras amoldaba su cuerpo con el de ella…. La ojiperla al fin se rindió y se dejo llevar el suave y tibio agarre del pelinegro, no volvieron a hablar, con el tiempo se quedaron dormidos

.

.

.

La noche llego refrescando la habitación donde dormían plácidamente Hinata y Sasuke…. La ojiperla despertó tranquilamente, nunca había dormido tan bien como esa tarde, aun seguía abrazada a ese cuerpo, sus brazos lo rodeaban y ahora estaba con la cabeza sobre el pecho de él que respiraba tranquilamente por encima de su cabeza, ese sentimiento de paz la embargó, había temido que a Sasuke solo lo interesara lo físico, no podía negar que desde hace tiempo sentía una fuerte atracción por él, incluso desde antes que fuera permitido sentirlo…. Ahora podía estar tranquila, había pasado una prueba de fuego

El pelinegro se despertó al sentir un pequeño movimiento de su pareja, miro y se dio cuenta de cómo estaban colocados, sonrió al recordar el miedo de ella al acostarse… pobrecita, pensaba que él se aprovecharía de ella, pero lo que siente es más que lo físico, quizás se apresuro un poco, esos sueños que tenia con ella no ayudaron y aceptó que no llevaban mucho de novios, no dejaría que sus ganas arruinaran los puros sentimientos de Hinata hacia el…. Olio su cabello, ese agradable aroma que lo había hecho dormir como un bebé, como hacia tanto no lo había hecho

- Buenas noches – saludo el Uchiha haciendo dar un pequeño salto a la ojiperla

- Buenas noches – le contesto mirándolo muy avergonzada

Se dieron un beso que fue interrumpido por el golpe de la puerta y una voz casi gritando el nombre de la Hyuga que reconocieron de inmediato

- ¡Naruto! – dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo mientras detrás de la puerta el rubio seguía llamando a la ojiperla

- ¿Qué hacemos? – pregunto asustada la joven

- Ve a ver que quiere y distráelo mientras me voy…. Con la vigilancia que hay en las afueras de la casa no puedo salir por la ventana sin que todos se enteren

La peliazul asintió y se dirigió a la puerta abriéndola lo menos posible – hola Naruto kun… ¿deseas algo?

- Hinata chan la cena estará lista en pocos minutos… supuse que estarías descansando por haber hecho guardia anoche, pero debes alimentarte – le dijo muy animando el rubio

- Gracias – le contesto la Hyuga mientras pensaba en la manera de alejar a Naruto de ese cuarto – voy por mi abrigo y nos vamos – le dijo aventurándose a que el ojiazul la decidiera acompañar

- Por supuesto… voy a avisarle a Sasuke y nos vamos – comento mientras se dirigía a la puerta de Sasuke

- Me voy y me llevo a Naruto kun… nos vemos en el comedor – se despidió la ojiperla de su novio

- Sasuke la jalo hacia él y la besó – nos vemos – se despidió mientras veía a su amada ir tras su amigo

.

.

.

En un pueblo muy lejos de ambas naciones ninja se encontraba el hombre que había escapado de Hinata y Sasuke

- Le digo que es cierto maestro – trataba de convencer a un sujeto entre las sombras del que no se distinguía nada – era Uchiha Sasuke el que se encontraba en ese lugar… y al parecer no perdía tiempo pues se estaba divirtiendo con una joven muy atractiva déjeme decirle

- ¿Cómo era ella? – pregunto la voz proveniente de esa oscuridad

- Muy bien proporcionada – comentó vulgarmente el sujeto – tenía el cabello azul y los ojos como blanco, eran muy extraños

- Entonces mis informes de que podría estar con una Hyuga son ciertos – menciono saliendo de su escondite y mostrándose – fuiste un tonto en mostrarte y dejar que se quedaran con el cuerpo que dominabas – puso su mano en la cabeza del sujeto sujetando su cabello verde – lo siento pero Sasuke no debe vincularme a ti…. Aun no es tiempo de que me vea – terminó de decir estas palabras, y explotó la cabeza de ese hombre haciendo que sus sesos se esparcieran por todo el piso

- Keito – gritó e inmediatamente aprecio un sujeto ante el – quiero que investigues todo sobre la Hyuga que está saliendo con Uchiha Sasuke, lo quiero saber todo, sus habilidades, amigos, enemigos, el tipo de relación que tiene con Sasuke… todo me entendiste

- Hai señor – contesto el llamado Kaito y se retiro de la habitación

- Uchiha Sasuke…. Te has confiado tanto por la aparente paz que te das el lujo de tener debilidades como esa… ¿o será que intentas restablecer el clan Uchiha tan pronto? – se hablaba a si mismo aquel sujeto mientras salía de ese cuarto y caminaba entre los largos pasillos

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora:**

Sigo feliz porque pronto el doujin de este fic tendrá opening, pronto vendrá la tercera parte en youtube y próximamente el manga en devianart para los que prefieran leer con más calma

No he tenido tiempo de actualizar (ni escribir) por eso han de saber que algunos de mis fics están atrasados, espero el suplicio termine pronto, mientras tanto sigo en la lucha

**SasuHina4evr** me alegra que tengas nuevos proyectos en mente, yo tengo tres fics en espera, lo malo es que debo terminar al menos con tres de los seis que subo para estar más relajada

**kaila maya the whater** no quería caer en lo de todos, que se separen por malos entendidos sin siquiera darles la oportunidad de decirse las cosas, me alegra que la idea te haya gustado, y pues en el manga nunca le darán la confianza, la necesitan así de dependiente

**Valkiria Natsuki** no me considero una escritora tradicional, mis ideas son algo locas debes saberlo ya. En cuanto a Naruto, la verdad es que si intentara con Hinata, Sakura también con Sasuke, pero es hora de romance Sasuhina, el lemon está a la vuelta de la esquina así las ilusiones que los otros pueden hacerse se desvanecerán tan pronto que hasta a mi me dará pena, espero que la historia siga gustando, este es un previo antes de que el enemigo aparezca

**Sarah-Gothic** Sasuke a pesar de todo esta confiando en Hinata, eso me sorprende pues suele ser muy inseguro, eso sí, lo celoso nadie se lo quita, se lo ve divino así ^^

Hiinaataah Hiime-Chan ahora eres una autora y por lo tanto debes aprender el arte del suspenso, jajajajajajaja, pregunta a mi grupo y te dirán la capacidad que tengo para fomentar intriga casi sin proponérmelo

El comen no estuvo tan largo pero me gusto, ese capi también era una especie de relleno, este era el importante y los que le siguen, por eso puse este mas grande, debo ir a ver tu fic, pero no he tenido tiempo T.T el estudio me está matando

**Alguien cuyo nombre no importa** me gusta utilizar el dolor del personaje, pero tengo un fic donde hago eso, por eso tengo varios, en cada uno utilizo un estilo, este es el de fic tradicional Sasuhina con mis toques, tiene los elementos básicos pero con alteraciones propias de mi ^^

Gaara no influirá en esta historia, no pasaran mucho tiempo en la aldea de la arena

PD: quien dice que tu nombre no importa?

**layill **Naruto le traerá más de un dolor de cabeza, estomago y bilis a Sasuke, aunque al final el del dolor de estomago será Naruto, ya verás a que me refiero

**Nyu02** ya verás como tus ideas se materializaran en esta historia, aunque no mucho en la parte de Naruto, no quiero causar un conflicto enorme en el fic, soy pacifica hasta en mis fics ^^

"_**No es saludable estar adaptado a una sociedad profundamente enferma" los quiere Akai yume**_


	19. Equipo Alfa y Beta parte 3

**Categoría:** drama, romance

**Pareja:** Sasuhina

**Rated:** M

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto Masashi

La historia es íntegramente mía basada en sus personalidades

.

.

.

.

.

Capitulo 19

Equipo Alfa y Beta (parte 3)

Los dos equipos pasaron la noche en la casa del Kazekage, después de la comida Sasuke y Hinata no se volvieron a ver, aunque tenían ganas de hacerlo, al día siguiente partieron más temprano, esta vez no necesitaban la vigilancia, solo regresaban por lo que lo hicieron en un solo grupo, hicieron varias paradas para descansar y comer

- Kakashi sensei esta ha sido una de las misiones más aburridas que tenido en mucho tiempo – se quejó el rubio mientras hacia una mueca

- Alégrate que la misión resulto todo un éxito, además no todo en la vida es pelear – argumento inteligentemente su senpai

- Lo que dice Kakashi sensei es verdad Naruto kun – habló Hinata – si miras esto como un paseo no te molestara tanto

- Tienes razón Hinata chan – contestó sonriente el rubio haciendo enojar a el Uchiha que escuchaba la conversación desde atrás

- Que les parece si cuando volvamos a Konoha nos vamos todos a comer una barbacoa – sugirió Sakura

- Me parece una excelente idea Sakura chan – animo Naruto mientras miraba a Sasuke, aun tenía la esperanza de que sus dos mejores amigos terminaran juntos, sobre todo ahora que se dio cuenta que a Sakura la quería como a una hermana – qué opinas teme, será divertido salir todos

Sasuke miró a todos los del equipo que estaba formando, era verdad que no pasaba mucho tiempo con amigos, pero tampoco la noticia lo emocionaba mucho… vio a Hinata, sabía perfectamente lo que tramaba el rubio, ella era muy inocente para darse cuenta cuando la estaban pretendiendo y no la podía dejar sola

"_dobe no permitiré que te acerques a Hinata…. Muy pronto te daré gustoso la noticia de nuestro noviazgo para que dejes de verla como lo estás haciendo"_

- Iré – contestó el pelinegro mientras miraba a Hinata, nadie se dio cuenta de esa mirada casi imperceptible que intensa que hizo sonrojar a la joven, nadie excepto Kakashi

"_Sasuke kun cada vez esta integrándose con los demás… eso me pone muy feliz, después de todo, parece que_ _cada vez parecemos mas al antiguo grupo 7"_ pensaba la ojijade mientras recorrían rápidamente los bosques acercándose a Konoha

La noche los atrapó de improviso, esperaban llegar a los pueblos cercanos a Konoha para poder alquilar habitaciones, debieron volver a dormir a la intemperie, esta vez harían guardia los que no lo hicieron la vez anterior, es decir, Sakura y Naruto.

Kakashi decidió ayudarlos para que sus horas de vigilia fueran más cortas, la noche era fría y la fogata era la única fuente de calor. Naruto le explicaba a Sai su teoría de por qué Kakashi deseaba vigilar primero, cuando todavía había luz, según él lo que en realidad deseaba su maestro era leer en paz los libros que siempre guardaba en su bolsa.

Sasuke estaba un poco disgustado pues Sakura se encontraba sentada entre él y la ojiperla, las horas pasaban, entre conversaciones aburridas y unos cuantos comentarios entretenidos, Kakashi volvió y Sakura se retiro

El Uchiha se sintió aliviado, no creía soportar un minuto más la charla de la pelirrosa, era simplemente que no tenían nada en común, no tenían ni siquiera los mismos objetivos, para Sakura todo lo que había aprendido con Tsunade era suficientes para ella… se sentó más cerca de la peliazul, vio como esta se cohibía con el solo acercamiento, ¿Cómo podía ser tan tímida con su novio? Esa era una pregunta que siempre se hacia el moreno, aunque en fondo le encantaba ver a Hinata sonrojada… pero el alivio le duro poco, pues el rubio se ubico del otro lado de la joven queriendo monopolizar su atención, Sai empezó a revisar ciertas páginas de un extraño libro que saco de su bolsa mientras miraba parcialmente a Naruto y Hinata, era como si quisiera descubrir lo que deseaba el ojiazul

Kakashi se sentó en un tronco del otro lado del fuego, mirando directamente a sus cuatro alumnos, le pareció gracioso como la persona a la que no le gustaba llamar la atención se convertía en el centro de la misma, observo el comportamiento de cada uno, podía ver claramente el interés de Naruto por su ex-novia, se notaba que el rubio deseaba obtener la atención de la joven, aunque para ello estaba más ruidoso y tonto que de costumbre.

Sai por su lado quería ver como se realizaba la reconciliación entre esos dos, su libro sobre las relaciones amorosas tenia las letras de la pasta tan grandes que desde su lugar lo podía ver…. Lo único que sorprendió al peliplata fue la actitud que tomaba Sasuke, el pelinegro se veía algo molesto por la atención que generaba la ojiperla en sus dos compañeros, era como si estuviera ¿celoso? Eso si era algo digno de prestar atención.

Uchiha Sasuke celoso era algo que su maestro nunca pensó ver, pero aunque en un principio dudara que ese era el sentimiento real en el Uchiha lo confirmó al ver como lo miraba Hinata, aquella timidez especial, las pequeñas sonrisas, Kakashi ya las había visto antes y ahora todo se aclaraba en su mente, Hinata y Sasuke tenían algo, abrió su libro y fingió leerlo para poder mirar mejor la actitud de cada uno de los jóvenes frente a esa fogata

Sasuke estaba harto, deseaba que todos se largaran a dormir de una buena vez para poder estar solo con Hinata, pero parecía como si nadie se movería de ese lugar por propia voluntad – no creen que ya se está haciendo tarde, mañana debemos viajar hasta Konoha – argumentó deseando que todos se metan en sus tiendas

- Aun es temprano teme – respondió el ojiazul mientras se acercaba a la ojiperla – aunque si tienes sueño puedes irte a dormir – sugirió en un tono que disgusto muchó al Uchiha

Hinata se sentía aturdida por tantas miradas sobre ella que solo deseaba salir de allí, sentía el disgusto de Sasuke aunque lo creía infundado, Naruto no estaba tratando de reconquistarla, solo estaba siendo amable, después de todo el rubio siempre es el más animado del grupo, lo único que aun mantenía con curiosidad a la joven era el hecho de que Sai trataba de aplicar lo que decía ese libro que tenía en las manos con ella…. Para suerte de la chica Kakashi se levanto de su asiento y se acerco a los cuatro

- Hinata me puedes acompañar a un paseo – pidió mientras se colocaba frente a los cuatro jóvenes – hay algo que necesitamos hablar

"_¿hablar con Kakashi sensei?"_

El peliplata pudo sentir la curiosidad de todos, era tan perceptible que casi se podía oler

- Hai – respondió rápidamente la joven poniéndose de pie, cualquier cosa para alejarse de tanta atención

El Uchiha se moría por preguntarle qué rayos quería hablar su maestro con su novia, pero el mostrar ese interés podría perjudicar en su oculta relación

- Kakashi sensei…. ¿para qué quiere hablar a solas con Hinata chan? No es necesario que se marchen – preguntó nuestro rubio favorito

"_De vez en cuando el dobe sirve para algo, me ahorro la pregunta"_

- Es algo privado – contesto– no se preocupen, es muy joven para mí – se marcho seguido por una sonroja Hinata

- Creo que será mejor que me retire a descansar – les dijo Sai una vez quedaron solo los tres, se paro y se metió en su carpa

Naruto y Sasuke también lo hicieron, aunque Sasuke no durmió pensando en que hablaría su sensei con Hinata

.

.

.

Kakashi llevó a Hinata a un claro de bosque no muy lejos de la fogata, prendió fuego a varias ramas secas para alumbrar mas el lugar, en todo este tiempo la ojiperla se pregunta qué era lo que quería con ella el sensei

- Kakashi sensei…. ¿de qué quería hablarme? – preguntó la Hyuga con todo el valor que pudo mostrar

El peliplata la miro, esta era la chica que tenia ansiosos a sus alumnos, una chica bonita, muy bonita pero sumamente tímida – te he traído aquí para darte un regalo - le contestó con una sonrisa

- ¿Regalo? ¿A mí? – la peliazul estaba sorprendida… ¿Por qué le daría un regalo?

- Es sencillo Hinata – empezó a explicar mientras ponía sus manos en los pequeños hombros de ella – yo soy un rastreador como tú – saco un pergamino de uno de los bolsillos de su chaleco e invoco a un pergamino mucho más grande – de ahora en adelante podrás invocar a perros ninjas como yo

"_estaba hablando en serio…. Voy a poder invocar animales, los animales que invoca Kakashi sensei son perros, pero porque yo, esto es algo que aun no entiendo"_

- Kakashi sama… - habló la Hyuga mientras su maestro extendía el gran pergamino en el suelo dejando a la vista la firma de los predecesores – le agradezco que me haya tomado en cuenta, pero puedo saber el motivo de que yo sea la escogida

El joven dejó de hacer su trabajo y la miró, definitivamente era el tipo de mujer por la que un hombre pelearía, el poseer un kuchiyose no jutsu era un honor y cualquiera lo tomaría sin pensarlo dos veces, aun así ella deseaba saber el motivo de ese honor que creía no merecido

- Mis alumnos – relató – tanto Sakura, Naruto y Sasuke pueden invocar animales, después de todo se volvieron alumnos de los legendarios sannin, se supone que es una especie de tradición que las invocaciones sean dadas de maestros a alumnos… el único en el grupo seria Sai, pero él no los necesita, no realiza búsqueda y si quisiera pelear puede crear animales con su tinta – miró como la peliazul trataba de asimilar toda la historia – no todos pueden invocar a un animal ninja y tú lo sabes, tus compañeros de equipo no lo hacen porque siempre andan con sus animales de rastreo con ellos, tu eres una excelente ninja y algún día dejaras tu equipo y entrenaras a tus propios alumnos, tus ojos son un gran arma, pero cuando el olfato de los perros ninja este a tu favor serás una de las mejores rastreadoras de toda la historia

- Kakashi sensei…. – le dijo emocionada la Hyuga

- Ahora basta de plática – ordenó amablemente – firma aquí – señaló un espacio vacío después de su nombre – con sangre y luego pon tus huellas

La ojiperla obedeció al pie de la letra las indicaciones que le daba su maestro, estaba emocionada y muy agradecida…. Kakashi le dijo cuales eran los sellos para invocar y como regular el chakra para la cantidad de perros que necesitaba, después de unos minutos de explicación y preguntas acerca de esta nueva técnica de la joven decidieron probar

Hinata hizo los sellos tal y como se lo había indicado Kakashi – kuchiyose no jutsu – dijo colocando la mano en el suelo… una nube de humo se formo y cuando se disperso de ella apareció Pakkun

- ¿Qué deseas Kakashi? – pregunto el pequeño perro mirando el lugar

- En realidad solo estábamos probando – respondió sonriendo desde la máscara – desde ahora Hinata también los puede invocar así que cuando regreses quiero que le avises a los demás

- Siento haberlo invocado para eso – se disculpo Hinata

- No te preocupes…. Será un gusto trabajar contigo – le contesto despidiéndose – además si supieras para las cosas que nos ha invocado Kakashi no te disculparías – fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer

- ¿A que se referiría Pakkun? – preguntó para ella misma la peliazul

- A nada… suele ser muy bromista – respondió rápidamente el peliplata – a Pakkun le encanta inventar cosas – guardó el pergamino y se puso serio – ahora debemos hablar de otra cosa

- Dígame – asintió

- Es sobre tu y Sasuke – le dijo sin preámbulos el ojinegro

Hinata quedo estática…. ¿Cómo había averiguado lo de ella y Sasuke? – senpai…. ¿Cómo lo supo?

Si a Kakashi le quedaba alguna duda que esos dos tenían algo, la misma se acababa de desvanecer, había solo que ver la reacción de la ojiperla para darse cuenta del tipo de relación que llevaban

- Si no deseas decírmelo no hay problema – comentó su maestro mientras se sentaba tranquilamente en una gran piedra que había cerca

- No es eso Kakashi sensei – dudo en seguir hablando, Sasuke se pondría furioso si alguien se enteraba de la relación, por lo menos hasta que ella fuera más fuerte – es solo que aun no podemos decir nada

- Entiendo – respondió mirándola – solo ten presente que muchas veces Sasuke suele ser impulsivo y manipulable…. El necesita a alguien que además de quererlo sepa en qué momento dejar de ceder e imponerse – le sonrió como solo él lo sabía hacer y se bajo de la gran roca acercándose a ella – se que harás un gran trabajo, eres más fuerte de lo que tú misma crees – le dio una palmada en el hombro – ahora vámonos o tengo la impresión que nos vendrán a buscar

.

.

.

El regreso a Konoha surgió sin interrupciones, Kakashi se marchó a entregarle el reporte a la Hokage y los demás planearon que después de dos horas se encontrarían en el restaurante acostumbrado para comer juntos como acordaron en la misión

Hinata y Sasuke "casualmente" se fueron por el mismo camino, aunque caminaban a cierta distancia…. Sai decidió ir a comprar más tinta que por motivo de la misión se había acabado, dejando solos a Naruto y Sakura

- Sakura chan – dijo algo dudoso nuestro rubio favorito – quería pedirte un favor

- Claro Naruto – respondió sin prestarle demasiada atención, en el fondo pensaba que este le pediría dinero para la barbacoa

- La verdad es que me gustaría – empezó nervioso a pedirle el favor – que hables con Hinata chan y averiguaras si aun siente algo por mi

- Hay Naruto, la pregunta es más que obvia –contestó pasando un brazo por el hombro del rubio como señal de confianza – Hinata es una chica muy reservada y tímida, tú en realidad piensas que puede estar interesada en otra persona en tan poco tiempo – miro a su amigo como si este estuviera diciendo la tontería más grande del siglo – pero si te hace sentir mejor mañana mismo hablo con ella, será divertido tener una charla de chicas

- Gracias Sakura chan… nos vemos en el restaurante – contesto emocionado el ojiazul mientras se marchaba a su casa para arreglarse

.

.

.

En otro lado del pueblo en la antigua zona del clan Uchiha, Sasuke y Hinata acababan de separarse después de uno de los besos más largos que se habían dado

- Ya debo irme Sasuke – casi rogaba la Hyuga que trataba de recuperar bien el aliento

- Dame un motivo – pidió – dame un motivo para dejarte ir

- Tengo que arreglarme para encontrarnos en el restaurant, prometimos ir….

- Yo te veo bien así como estas – argumentó el pelinegro mientras la jalaba hacia el – tu no necesitas arreglarte – la beso una vez mas

- Onegai Sasuke, tengo que irme… necesito cambiarme de ropa – el método de su novio era muy difícil de enfrentar, pero ella necesitaba reponerse de tantas cosas que pasaron en esos días

- Está bien – contestó el Uchiha soltándola – pero la próxima vez no te dejare escapar tan fácilmente

La ojiperla sonrió y se marcho, en el fondo sabia que lo que le dijo Sasuke no había sido broma

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora:**

Regresando del mundo de los muertos, Akai regresa con chapters para sus pacientes lectores.

Estoy terminado el capítulo de Hyuga Hikari y empezare con Intriga y Seducción, así que esta semana espero y sea tan productiva como lo tengo planeado, mañana habrán mas contis (Luces, cámara… acción y Hinata y las esferas del dragón)

**SasuHina4evr** me demore un poco, pero ahora tomare estabilidad en las actualizaciones, ya me compre mi organizador y tengo un horario y todo, esta semana quiero actualizar todas antes de empezar con mi horario habitual de actualización.

Gracias por leer hasta la madrugada

**Valkiria Natsuki** a mi parecer Sasuke no se ha interesado en mujeres, solo pensaba en venganza, así que me dije ¿Por qué no hacerlo virgen? ¿Acaso hay pruebas de que no lo sea? Nadie de duda de la virginidad de Naruto aunque sea un pervertido y haya estado lejos dos años en la historia, lo pervertido eso si no se lo quito a nadie, me gusta ponerlos así.

**kaila maya the whater** te recomiendo que te pases a la página de Hinata Kisu en facebook, siempre noticias sobre los fics (entre ellos los míos) y preguntas sobre el doujin, pronto en devianart, es que la dibujante aun no sube el próximo, luego de ese empezara a ponerlo como manga

**Jess Lilith **en esa pagina ya lo termine, gracias por pensar así de mis escritos, me esfuerzo por ellos, para darles calidad, lo hago con amor

**Shizuru-HiME** ¿dos capis? Eso me alegra, no he llegado a pensar que esta historia se adaptaría mucho al manga, quizás al anime por las adaptaciones con las que salen de vez en cuando, gracias por el comen

Leerte todos esos capis de una debió ser pesado, espero seguirte viendo por aquí ^^

**Nyu02** no soy tan mala con Sakura, no soy anti-Sakura, pero tampoco es de mis preferidas así que no planeo dejarla con súper galán y todo eso.

**Hiinaataah Hiime-Chan** primero que nada, el link del doujin te lo puedo envíar por MP, y de paso el de la pagina de facebook de HK

Segundo, quiero aclarar que soy miembro oficial de Hinata Kisu (HK para más rapidez) solo que esas historias no las hemos puesto en esta página, el es nuestro hogar, allí nos conocimos, he dado dos capítulos a la historia general en grupo y pronto daré un lemon allí (lo pervert no se me quita) es un naruhinasasu que me encanta pero el tiempo nos juega en contra siempre.

Gracias por notificarme, por eso aclaro que si pertenezco allí, también a NAP (Naruto All Project) próximamente en , pero si vez mi nombre o mi historia en otro lado no dudes en avisarme, el plagio pega fuerte en estos días

Tu comen me gusto, el lemon viene pronto, prepárate.

**sZyNthiA** mi fic es tu primer fic ^^, eso me pone contenta, y a la vez me deja una gran responsabilidad, espero que te guste el Sasuhina y decidas venirte por esta línea del fandoom, gracias por el comen

**layill **a mí me gusta cortas esas escenas, aunque a Sasuke le debe doler allí abajo por como lo dejo

**elza-hina** muchas gracias por tu opinión

La historia solo tiene treinta chapters, así que como ves, no le falta mucho, pero los que vienen son muy intensos.

"_No todo puede salir a la perfección. El mundo no es perfecto. Eso es lo que lo hace bello" los quiere Akai yume_


	20. Reunión de chicas

Cuando estamos seguros de las cosas solemos perder el ángulo correcto de las mismas…. Nunca debemos dar las cosas por seguras antes de confirmarlas y tratar lo mayor posible de tener una visión periférica de las cosas…. Mirar más allá de lo evidente es difícil, pero una vez que te acostumbras no hay satisfacción más grande que el saber que las cosas no son como las creías, son mucho mejores

**Capitulo 20**

**Reunión de chicas **

La tan anhelada reunión de Naruto al fin se realizó, Kakashi se excusó diciendo que se le había presentado un compromiso y se marchó ante la vista de el rubio y Sai que fueron los primeros en llegar, luego llegó Sasuke, no se lo veía muy animado pero al menos no puso mala cara al ver solo a esos dos en la mesa.

- Las chicas siempre llegan tarde – al menos eso dicen en los libros que he leído, creo que es tradición o algo así.

Sasuke sabía perfectamente que Hinata no era así, ella siempre era puntual, miró su reloj y vio que solo habían pasado cinco minutos, aun así le pareció raro.

- Hinata chan no es así…. Ella es diferente a todas las demás mujeres – defendió enérgicamente el rubio, cosa que hizo enojar mucho a Sasuke – seguramente llegará en cualquier momento.

.

.

.

Sasuke Pov.

"_¿Qué le pasa al dobe?... esta alabando mucho a Hinata, estoy seguro que quiere volver a salir con ella, en_ _estos momentos odio tener que ocultar mi relación con ella. Lo peor es que tengo que quedarme callado o_ _puede sospechar Sai e incluso el mismo Naruto._

_Hinata llegó, pidiendo disculpas por el retraso. Había olvidado lo mucho que se disculpaba al principio, aunque sigue sonrojándose cuando me ve, es bueno que algunas cosas no cambien, se sentó frente a mí, junto a Sai, su mirada estaba baja, como si se sintiera incomoda, aunque no lo quisiera admitir sentía que la mirada de Naruto no estaba bien, ella lo sabía y eso solo me enfurecía mas, no con ella que se que hacia lo posible por evitarlo sin revelar nuestro secreto, estaba enfurecido con el dobe por ser tan directo, por poder hacer lo que yo no podía._

- ¿Y Sakura chan? – _preguntó inocentemente, eso me causo gracia, ella ni siquiera sabía que las mujeres se retrasan a propósito en las salidas._

_Ordenamos mientras la esperábamos, después de todo la barbacoa demora un poco en prepararse, pude mirar el motivo por el que Hinata se había retrasado, había preparado su maleta para nuestro entrenamiento, la sola idea de tenerla toda la noche solo para mi hacia que mi imaginación volara, tuve que concentrarme en el objetivo, debía convertir mi debilidad en mi fortaleza, debería contenerme, se que será difícil, pero no quiero ver como el dobe sigue intentando acercársele… _

_Sakura al fin llegó, se sentó junto a Naruto…. Por suerte me senté a la pared, se molesto al darse cuenta que_ _nadie se percató de que se había maquillado, pero después la situación se empezó a poner más informal… era_ _relajante ver todo así, Hinata disfrutaba estas salidas con los amigos, sonreía más de lo normal y entendí_ _que no me molestaría salir con mas personas si ella me acompaña…. Demonios, me oigo como un tonto, el amor_ _me está volviendo así…. Trato de recordar como era antes, el frio y vengador Uchiha Sasuke, pero en ese_ _momento observo el cuidado con el que Hinata voltea la carne en el asador justo antes de que esta se queme, sé_ _que estoy haciendo lo correcto, la venganza no me podía ofrecer la felicidad que me brinda Hinata sin_ _siquiera darse cuenta…. Estoy seguro que a Itachi le hubiera agradado mi novia."_

Fin Sasuke Pov.

.

.

.

Una vez las carnes estuvieron listas empezaron a comer, Sakura buscaba el momento de estar sola con Hinata y poder hablar del rubio, trató de no mirar mucho al Uchiha…. Este la había ofendido mucho la última vez que hablaron y aunque aún no se había rendido quería ver si él se arrepentía al ver que ella lo ignoraba.

- Voy al baño –anuncio Sakura poniéndose de pie - ¿me acompañas Hinata?

- Ah…. Claro – afirmó la peliazul mientras se ponía de pie y la acompañaba.

- Aun no entiendo el porqué las mujeres van acompañadas al baño – comentó Sai mientras veía caminar hacia el baño a las dos jóvenes.

- Sai… esa es un incógnita que tienen todos los hombres – fue la respuesta de Naruto hacia su amigo.

.

.

.

Dentro del baño Sakura lavó sus manos mientras pensaba la mejor forma de empezar la conversación – Hinata – dijo al fin - ¿Cómo has estado? Digo…. Sentimentalmente.

La ojiperla se impactó ante las preguntas, temió que ella también se hubiera dado cuenta de la relación que tenia con Sasuke, eso sí sería un problema - ¿a qué te refieres Sakura chan? – le pregunto tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo.

"_se puso nerviosa… eso significa que le sigue gustando Naruto, pero con lo tímida que es el baño de mujeres_ _no es el lugar indicado para tener esta charla."_

- Lo digo porque hace poco terminaste con Naruto y te debes sentir un poco triste por eso – contestó sintiéndose triunfal en la pequeña misión que le encomendó el rubio.

"_solo se trataba de eso."_

- Sabes que Hinata – habló al darse cuenta de cómo su acompañante se relajo un poco – debemos reunirnos otro día…. No sé, tal vez tener una tarde de chicas.

- ¡Tarde de chicas! – la Hyuga nunca había tenido una tarde de chicas, ni siquiera sabía que se hacía en esas reuniones de mujeres.

- Será divertido, además podemos invitar a las chicas, Ino, Tenten – escuchar esos nombres alegró a la ojiperla, sobre todo el de Tenten, desde que esta le había confesado su relación con Neji sentía que la confianza entre ella había crecido, sería un apoyo y sentía que lo iba a necesitar.

- Está bien Sakura chan – contestó no muy convencida.

- Entonces mañana en la tarde en mi casa – terminó la conversación y se dirigió hacia la puerta del baño – será divertido.

- Eso espero – susurro para sí misma la ojiperla cuando la ojijade abandono el baño

.

.

.

La comida terminó… todos siguieron sus caminos, Hinata y Sasuke esperaron a que todos se hayan ido y fueron a la casa del Uchiha

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy? – preguntó la Hyuga mientras dejaba la mochila en el mueble

- La mejor forma de entrenar es peleando – contestó tratando de no mirarla, desde cuando era tan impulsivo, debía controlar los deseos que sentía cuando miraba a Hinata – pelearas contra mí, me atacaras con todo lo que tienes… como si quisieras matarme, veras como pronto dominaras al máximo tus habilidades en batalla.

- No creo que sea capaz de pelear como si quisiera matarte – respondió con toda honestidad.

- Eso fue lo que nos dijo Kakashi en nuestra primera lección, ahora prepárate que nos vamos al bosque – ordenó tratando de no ser duro, pero sin ser complaciente, debía comportarse como un maestro, no como un novio.

La ojiperla entendió el punto de su novio, se fue al baño a ponerse su ropa de entrenamiento, aun era de tarde y tendrían un largo entrenamiento, dejo en la casa de Sasuke su otra ropa y varias cosas para primeros auxilios, aunque la mayoría eran cremas y vendas.

Partieron rápido hacia un bosque lejano, no podían darse el lujo de ir a un lugar donde pudieran ser descubiertos, así que prácticamente tuvieron que abandonar Konoha para entrenar.

- Empecemos – ordenó.

- si – contestó Hinata mientras se colocaba en posición de pelea

La lucha fue ardua, cada vez que Hinata cometía un error Sasuke se encargaba de recalcárselo para que esta no lo volviera a cometer, el nivel de ambos era indudablemente distinto, no se podía negar la supremacía del Uchiha…. Aunque tampoco se podía negar las ganas que tenia la peliazul por aprender, la batalla era compleja, todos los ataques que algunas en su vida hubiera utilizado la chica tuvo que emplearlos en esta ocasión, pero se sentía feliz, miraba el rostro de Sasuke, se lo veía feliz al comprobar que ella era más resistente de lo que imaginaba.

- No hay duda que tu cantidad de chakra es superior al de cualquier ninja – comentó mientras la atacaba.

- Aun es temprano – fue la respuesta de ella mientras empezaba a reunir chakra en la mano – y aun tengo un par de sorpresas Sasuke.

La batalla ya llevaba horas, Sasuke no había tenido que usar sus mejores técnicas, aunque su autocontrol estaba al máximo, no lo podía evitar, le encantaba ver a la ojiperla con el byakugan activo…. Un segundo, solo un segundo de distracción necesito Hinata y Sasuke se lo dio sin darse cuenta, ella aprovecho para dejar un clon y desaparecer entre los arboles.

Cuando el Uchiha se dió cuenta de el reemplazo que tenía enfrente lo destruyo, pero era demasiado tarde, detrás de él se encontraba la peliazul y en su mano derecha giraba un perfecto rasengan.

- ¡rasengan! – dijo sorprendido Sasuke mientras sentía el golpe de viento en su espalda y era lanzado varios metros lejos golpeando sobre un árbol…. Se puso de pie u poco golpeado pero sonriendo satisfecho.

- Te dije que aun tenía muchas sorpresas – dijo Hinata feliz al ver que no había lastimado fuertemente a su novio.

- Eso es bueno…. Pero quien te enseñó a realizar el rasengan – preguntó el pelinegro pensando en su mejor amigo.

- Kakashi sensei – respondió esta ante la mirada incrédula del moreno – fue el líder de mi grupo cuando Kurenai sensei se ausento por parto, me lo enseño cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba dominado el elemento aire.

- Así que Kakashi ha estado buscando nuevos alumnos – comentó suspicazmente mientras formaba algunos sellos rápidamente – espero que te haya enseñado a protegerte de las serpientes – mencionó mientras varias salían de sus mangas.

- Algo así – fue su respuesta mientras hacía sellos tan rápido como se lo permitan sus manos, una capa de humo la rodeó.

- Eso no va a funcionar. Además, ahora que recuerdo, que fue lo que te dijo a solas Kakashi en la misión – habló el moreno mientras se acercaba al humo – puedo ver tu chakra – en realidad miraba varios chakras, parecía que hubiera formado Kage bushin.

El humo se dispersó mostrando a una Hinata rodeada de perros que aplastaban y mordían las serpientes – creo que esto responde a tu pregunta.

- Rasengan y kage bushin, eso es sorprendente – miró el cielo, la noche empezaba a formarse – pero lamentablemente tenemos que terminarlo ahora, no te queda mucho chakra.

Hinata tomo eso como una protección hacia ella, sabía que estaba cansada, pero le molestaba que se lo recordaran en una batalla – no – dijo mientras concentraba su chakra y formaba sellos, esto terminaría con su última técnica…. Formo unos grandes dragones de agua, lo que al no tener una fuente de agua cerca se hizo mucho más difícil, Sasuke se sentía un poco cansado, por lo que se le hizo difícil esquivarlos, terminó a salvo pero completamente mojado.

La ojiperla quedo sin chakra después del ataque desmayándose…. Sasuke corrió a ayudarla para evitar que cayera al suelo, la agarro justo a tiempo.

- Tu tampoco sabes cuándo detenerte – le susurró cuando la tomo entre sus brazos a la inconsciente muchacha – pero demostraste que eres una digna rival de batalla – y la llevó a su casa.

Hinata despertó después de una hora, le dolía todo el cuerpo por el entrenamiento, se encontró en una cama que se le hacía conocida pero que no era la suya… entonces recordó de quien era – Sasuke – dijo al verse en la habitación de este, ahora completamente despierta.

- Si – respondió el ojinegro que se encontraba mirándola sentado en una silla no muy lejos.

Era de esperarse que la ojiperla se sobresaltara al sentirlo tan cerca, pero luego miro su ropa, traía puesta una de las camisas de Sasuke, le quedaba larga y le lucia como vestido… se sonrojo al percatar que ella no se había cambiado, había sido él.

- ¿Qué me pasó? – preguntó muy avergonzada.

- Veamos – empezó a narrar el ojinegro mientras se sentaba en el borde la cama junto a Hinata – estábamos peleando en el bosque y no quisiste detenerte cuando te lo dije por lo que te quedaste sin chakra y te desmayaste… te traje cargada hasta aquí, pero como tu último ataque me dejo empapado y te llevaba en brazos terminaste mojada también – guardo silencio cuando se dio cuenta que el sonrojo aumentaba mientras más avanzaba la historia – sabia que tenis ropa abajo, pero creí que te despertarías si te movía mucho y te quise dejar descansar así que te preste una de mis camisas – concluyo fingiendo exagerada inocencia.

- ¡Me quitaste la ropa! – menciono en una exhalación, su rostro estaba todo rojo y mantenía la mirada en la camisa que traía puesta.

- Si temes que te haya hecho algo mientras dormías no te preocupes – dijo el Uchiha mientras la Hyuga levantaba la mirada rápidamente al escuchar esas palabras – cuando algo pase entre nosotros deseo que estés más que consciente.

- Yo… yo… - Hinata no podía sentirse más avergonzada, Sasuke tenía la facultad de hacerla sonrojar con mayor facilidad – gracias – pronunció tratando de mantener la mirada en la de él.

- No es nada – le contestó el moreno mientras deslizaba el dorso de su mano por el rostro de la joven.

- ¿Qué hora es? – preguntó recordando que debía volver a su casa a dormir o empezarían a sospechar.

- No te preocupes, aún es temprano, son apenas las siete – respondió este mirando por la ventana – está oscureciendo más temprano, parece que se acerca el verano.

- Te dejo descansar, duerme un poco – recomendó mientras se levantaba de la cama para darle privacidad a su novia, aunque no era lo que quería.

Hinata tampoco quería que la dejara sola, toda la habitación olía a él, incluso la camisa que llevaba puesta tenía ese característico aroma de Sasuke, le agarró la mano y le dijo – quédate onegai – estaba avergonzada, pero no le importaba, no quería que Sasuke se vaya.

El ojinegro no entendía porque ella se lo ponía tan difícil, se había prometido a sí mismo no hacer nada con ella hasta haber terminado su entrenamiento, que si seguía igual que hoy duraría menos de un mes… un mes no le parecía tanto tiempo, había esperado mas cuando Hinata era novia de Naruto, pero ahora ella le pedía que se quedara, es que acaso no comprendía que era una tentación por donde se la mirase, parecía que Hinata no se percata el efecto que causaba en él ni como se veía con esa sencilla y corta camisa sobre su cuerpo amoldándose a sus curvas.

Sasuke exhaló fuertemente – está bien – le contestó y se acostó junto a ella, su único consuelo era pensar que ella estaba tan cansada que dormiría de inmediato.

Y así fue porque en menos de quince minutos el sintió el pausado respirar de ella, estaban abrazados y ella tenía su cabeza sobre el pecho del azabache…. Horas después ambos despertaron y Hinata se cambió de ropa, esa tarde Sasuke ni siquiera la había besado pero antes de irse el Uchiha la tomó de la cintura y la besó tan apasionadamente que Hinata tuvo que controlar sus propios impulsos e irse a su casa rápidamente.

.

.

.

La mañana siguiente se sintió extraña, Hinata llegó temprano a la casa de Sasuke a realizarle las últimas sesiones del tratamiento… era extraño y algo incomodo para los dos ahora que eran novios, pero trataron de ser lo más profesionales posibles, el ojinegro le advirtió que aunque ella gastara chakra en la mañana de noche entrenarían igualmente, a lo que ella acepto gustosa, no esperaba menos de su nuevo maestro.

- Me tengo que ir – dijo la Hyuga a Sasuke mientras recogía su abrigo y se lo ponía.

- Recuerdas que te dije que un día no te dejaría ir – contestó el pelinegro mientras sujetaba a Hinata y la arrimaba a la pared – hoy te quiero solo para mí – la beso suavemente… a ella le encantaban los besos de Sasuke, eran algo que la hacían sentir fuera de este mundo, el sentir como sus labios se movían al mismo ritmo que él y su lengua jugar con la suya era extasiante pero sobretodo le encantaba el sentirse así de deseada, Sasuke la besaba con la necesidad de un año aunque solo se hayan separado un minuto….

Sasuke le había dicho que no pensaba dejarla y a ella se le olvido por completo porque debía irse, sintió la mano del ojinegro recorrer su espalda…. Pero en ese momento golpearon la puerta.

- ¡Demonios! Quien puede ser – bufó enojado el Uchiha soltando a su novia.

En ese momento Hinata recordó su cita en la casa de Sakura - ¿Quién es? – preguntó Sasuke desde su lugar.

- Soy yo teme… ábreme – gritó Naruto del otro lado de la puerta.

- ¡Es Naruto! – Susurró la ojiperla - ¿Qué hacemos?

"_maldición el dobe acaba de arruinarme la tarde"_

- Naruto no se irá tan fácilmente, lo siento pero debemos despedirnos – susurró mientras la puerta volvía a ser golpeada esta vez con más insistencia – espérame un minuto – le gritó al rubio para que dejara de hacer ruido, y funcionó – nos vemos en la noche, vete por la ventana de mi cuarto, yo me encargare de distraerlo.

- De acuerdo, hasta la noche – se despidió con un rápido pero no menos intenso beso, recogió su bolso y se marchó por las escaleras.

.

.

.

La ojiperla salió sin ser vista de la casa de su novio, cruzó varias calles y se encontró con Tenten que caminaba despacio y sin rumbo.

- Tenten san… - llamó la Hyuga atrayendo la mirada de la castaña – a dónde vas.

- La verdad es que me preguntaba si ir a la casa de Sakura, ayer me invitó pero no sé si ir – respondió amablemente esta, como si quisiera la opinión de ella.

- Por favor Tenten – pidió la peliazul – necesito que vayas, necesito el apoyo de alguien.

La castaña observó la mirada de la joven frente a ella, estaba nerviosa – si quieres que vaya iré – contestó sonriente – después de todo somos amigas, yo te conté mi secreto y te di mi confianza.

"_será esto lo que necesito, una amiga con quien desahogarme…. Mi relación secreta resulta muy agotadora sin contar con algún apoyo"_

- Te… te puedo confesar algo - dijo mirando hacia todos los lados – pero será un secreto, no se lo puedes decir a nadie.

- Creo que esas fueron mis líneas la vez anterior – comentó burlonamente, pero cambio de tono al percatarse de la mirada de la Hyuga – puedes contarme lo que sea, prometo no decirle a nadie.

Se sentaron en una banca, Hinata le contó lo de su relación con Sasuke, no ahondo en detalles, se limitó en contarle lo de su atracción y noviazgo secreto después de su ruptura con Naruto, le explicó sus sentimientos, el miedo de contarle a su familia por el odio hacia los Uchiha y el motivo por el que seguramente Sakura había organizado la tarde de chicas.

- Tú con Sasuke…. Eso sí que es inesperado – respondió la kunoichi después de escuchar la historia de su amiga – no te preocupes, yo protegeré tu secreto y ayudare a ablandar a Neji, aunque parezca misión imposible – vio la hora de un gran reloj de una tienda cerca – deberíamos ir a la casa de Sakura, sino vas empezara a sospechar.

- ¿Estás segura? – preguntó no muy convencida la peliazul.

- Te lo dice la experta en noviazgos ocultos – respondió la castaña poniéndose de pie – ahora vamos que te ayudare a soportar el interrogatorio.

Llegaron a la casa de Sakura, y la madre de la anfitriona las llevo hasta la habitación de la ninja, donde ya estaba Ino… después de los respectivos saludos todas se sentaron en el piso sobre unos cojines, parecía más una pijamada de niñas que una reunión de ninjas.

- ¿de qué vamos a hablar? – preguntó la pelirrosa para iniciar la conversación.

- De hombres por supuesto – respondió Ino mientras miraba a las otras tres – los chicos han crecido se están poniendo cada vez más guapos.

Hinata se sonrojó ante la mención... sabía que su novio era apuesto… muchas chicas morían por ser lo que ella a escondidas era y sabia que escucharía su nombre más que el de los demás.

- Yo por ejemplo me he dado cuenta que Sasuke kun sigue igual de guapo, incluso creo que cada vez está mejor – ese comentario de la rubia hizo que la ojiperla se sintiera incomoda y quizás un poco celosa, nunca había sentido eso, pero la conversación siguió su curso y tuvo que respirar profundamente mientras escuchaba como la pelirrosa y la rubia alagaban al ausente Uchiha… sintió la mano de Tenten reconfortándola, era algo que debía soportar si quería seguir ocultando su relación.

- Después de todo Sasuke sigue soltero… y yo sigo soltera – insinuó Ino.

- Ni pienses que Sasuke se fijara en alguien como tu – gritó enojada Sakura, pero recordó que no era por eso que las había invitado – pero cambiemos de tema – miró a Hinata – Hinata chan…. Todavía sientes algo por Naruto.

La ojiperla sentía que esa pregunta iba a llegar, pero en el fondo tenía la esperanza que el tiempo se les acabara – Naruto kun es una persona muy especial, pero él y yo ya terminamos – contestó lo más calmada que pudo.

¿Por qué quiere negar que aun le gusta? Se preguntaba la pelirrosa mientras la conversación cambio abruptamente por Tenten, regresar a hablar del rubio solo la delataría, así que tuvo que comentar sobre Neji, Sai, Kiba y los demás muchachos.

- Bueno creo que es hora de irme – comentó fingiendo sueño la castaña – mañana tengo misión y debo preparar unos pergaminos.

- Yo también me debo ir – dijo al ojiperla al entender la intención de su amiga.

- Pero aun tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar –trato de convencer la ojijade, quería hablar a solas con la Hinata.

- Será en otra ocasión – mencionó Tenten despidiéndose, seguida de Hinata.

- Gracias – mencionó sinceramente cuando estaba afuera de la casa.

- Para eso están las amigas…. Además si hubieran hablado así de mi novio no creo que hubiera podido soportar tanto – le dio un abrazo a Hinata – nos vemos luego.

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora: **

Aquí con otro capítulo de este Sasuhina, espero les haya gustado, pronto el lemon XD

**SasuHina4evr** como es ahora puedo actualizar más seguido, y aunque el horario de la compu es algo restringido (solo la uso de noche) trato de no faltar en mis fics.

**Shizuru-HiME** si no lo ponía virgen debía explicar donde perdió esa virginidad, Naruto y Sakura aprenderán a la fuerza que lo que no es para uno no es para uno. Y en cuanto al lemon, como ves falta poco.

**layill **a mí también me gusta mucho la pareja, la veo posible, y Kakashi es un encanto ^^ y más inteligente de lo que se cree.

**Hinamel** espero no te pierdas de nuevo, me alegra que te siga pareciendo interesante la historia.

"_Tal vez existimos para averiguar para que existimos" los quiere Akai yume_


	21. Celos

**Capitulo 21**

**Celos **

Naruto se encontraba en la sala de Sasuke, aun no le había dicho el motivo de su visita, se lo miraba nervioso y el Uchiha aun seguía molesto por la interrupción.

- Si no me dices para que viniste no me voy a enterar…. No tengo todo el día – comentó enojado el ojinegro.

- Lo que sucede es que – se notaba el nerviosismo del rubio – bueno quería pedirte un consejo.

- ¿Un consejo? – Preguntó intrigado el moreno – al fin te diste cuenta que no podrás vencerme – comentó muy divertido, le gustaba sacar de quicio a su amigo.

- No se trata de eso teme…. – refutó el rubio – yo quería un consejo sobre chicas.

"_¿Chicas? Desde cuando el dobe me pregunta sobre chicas…. No me estará queriendo hablar de Hinata"_

- Yo no sé nada sobre chicas – fue la respuesta del pelinegro intrigado por el tema de conversación.

- Bueno…. A ti siempre te siguen las chicas – empezó a jugar con sus dedos – y yo quería.

Sasuke se dio cuenta que se trataba de Hinata, el rubio era demasiado obvio en cuanto a sus sentimientos, y el Uchiha no iba a permitir que la quisiera volver a conquistar, aunque para eso deba romper el silencio.

- Tienes razón, pero a mí me está interesando la única que no me sigue – confesó con una sonrisa en los labios.

- ¿La única que no te sigue? ¿De quién estás hablando teme? – preguntó inocentemente Naruto.

.

.

.

Sasuke Pov.

"_creí que Naruto era un dobe, pero creo que supero su propio record…. Si le digo que me gusta Hinata pero que aun no estamos saliendo no hará ningún daño, no voy a permitir que se le acerque. _

- De Hinata – _pude percibir el asombro de Naruto cuando le dije estas palabras_ – pero no le digas a nadie.

- ¡Te gusta Hinata chan! – _Gritó poniéndose de pie_ – pero…. Como.

- Sé que fue tu novia… pero también fue mi enfermera y me di cuenta de que es una buena chica – _explique con toda la tranquilidad del mundo_ – es una chica tímida y no se me lanza como las demás, estoy seguro que me querrá por lo que soy, no por cómo me veo ni por mi apellido – _el dobe se volvió a sentar, su rostro estaba descompuesto, no estaba preparado para mi confesión_ – pero no viniste a escucharme…. Dime quien es la chica que te gusta.

_Vi su mirada antes de que la bajara, tenía razón, venía a hablarme de Hinata…. Venía a pedirme algún_ _consejo e incluso ayuda para reconquistarla. _

- Creo que mejor nos olvidamos de ese tema…. Después de todo es verdad lo que dijiste, a ti las chicas te siguen – _habló algo triste._

- Si – _le conteste _- quizás el que necesite un consejo sea yo…. Después de todo no sé como acercármele, ni siquiera sé si le gusto – _error, me deje llevar, pude ver la esperanza devuelta con mis palabras._

- Hinata chan nunca se interesó en ti – _respondió feliz ante la idea, pero se dio cuenta de su imprudencia y quiso arreglarlo _– aunque ahora está sola…. Creo que tengo que irme – _se levantó y me ofreció la mano._

_Miré sus ojos azules, estaban concentrados en los míos, vi el desafío… le di la mano apretando la suya con fuerza, el hizo lo mismo, nos quedamos en esa posición por mucho más tiempo del correcto, luego nos soltamos y se retiró sonriendo aunque su mirada seguía siendo la misma…. _

_Acabábamos de crear nuestra propia guerra, una guerra por el corazón de Hinata, una guerra en la que indudablemente seria el ganador, aunque ahora que vi esa determinación no puedo bajar mi guardia ni un instante" _

Fin Sasuke Pov.

.

.

.

La tarde paso sin más contratiempos, en la noche volvieron a reunirse para entrenar, Sasuke no mencionó su conversación con Naruto y Hinata no le comentó lo que escuchó en la casa de Sakura….

El pelear era la única forma de desahogo que tenían y no la iban a desperdiciar…. Fue una dura batalla, solo existían ellos dos, sharingan versus byakugan, quien los hubiera visto pensaría que se iban a matar, pero en realidad cada uno luchaba contra sus propios celos… el pelinegro recordaba a Naruto queriendo acercársele a su novia…. Hinata escuchaba en su cabeza una y otra vez a Sakura e Ino imaginándose cada una con Sasuke como su novio.

Estaban tan ofuscados que no se dieron cuenta que eran espiados, aunque quizás en cualquier otra situación se hubieran dado cuenta porque Keito era un experto en espionaje, un ninja de elite que decidió irse al camino fácil. Tenía ya suficiente información sobre la Hyuga tal y como se lo había pedido su líder, pero aun no tenia definida la relación de esta con Uchiha Sasuke. Nadie sabía nada, e incluso cuando los vio en la barbacoa casi ni se hablaban, Keito pensó en un principio que ocultaban su relación, pero un par de enamorados no lucharían a matarse…. No podían tener una relación de amor cuando sus ataques estaban llenos de odio.

- Es frustrante…. El jefe me dio a entender que ellos dos tenían un romance – pensaba mientras caminaba por las calles de Konoha como cualquier ciudadano decente.

- Maldición…. ¿Por qué a Sasuke le tiene que gustar Hinata chan? – se preguntaba el ojiazul mientras vagaba por las calles, Keito al escuchar esto se escondió para poder escuchar más de lo que hablaba ese joven – lo bueno es que Hinata chan no está interesada en el…. Teniendo tantas chicas ¡porque a ella! – bufó enojado.

"_Así que Uchiha Sasuke está interesado en esa chica pero a ella no le interesa…. Seguramente por eso la_ _miraba así, entonces ¿por qué peleaban? Debo ir donde el jefe y decirle todo lo que he averiguado…. Este_ _chico ha sido una gran ayuda"_ pensaba mientras se iba de Konoha tan imperceptiblemente como entró.

.

.

.

Así pasaron los días… las misiones de Hinata resultaron ser sencillas y no se ausentaba mucho de la aldea, había algunas que no demoraban ni un solo día…. Sasuke realizó varias misiones como ambu, pero le dijo a Tsunade que su destino no era ser un ambu así que volvió a retomar las esporádicas misiones que le encomendaban.

El cuerpo de Sasuke estaba casi curado, cada día se sentía más fuerte y la culpa que lo invadía al principio por desgastar a su novia ya no le afectaba, se había dado cuenta que ella también se hacía más fuerte cada día, su cuerpo se acostumbró a generar el doble de chakra que cualquier ninja normal, y su recuperación era rápida, en la mañana gastaba todo el chakra curando a su novio, descansaba un poco en la casa de este y se iba realizar alguna misión o algo con su grupo o su clan, aun así regresaba de noche con más energía que el día anterior para combatir con sus cada vez mejores técnicas, las batallas tenían de todo, incluso los perro ninja eran usados por lo que la sincronía entre ellos y ella era mejor, además del aprecio que le tenían a la ojiperla.

Una mañana Hinata anunció a Sasuke que su tratamiento había acabado, aun seguía sobre Sasuke y miraba con su byakugan si no quedaba alguna parte que hubiera olvidado.

- No creo que yo hubiera podido hacer lo que haces – le dijo Sasuke mientras la miraba fijamente haciendo que ella se sonroje.

- No es tan complicado… con el byakugan podrías hacerlo incluso mejor que yo – respondió esquivando la penetrante mirada de Sasuke.

- No me refiero a eso…. Me refiero a esto – le tomó la mano – yo no podría estar sobre ti curándote y resistirme – se dio cuenta del rostro de su novia, vio como ella miraba a su alrededor… él había sospechado que el que ella lo hacía por inercia, no se había dado cuenta todas las veces que él había tenido que contenerse para no besarla… ahora ya no tenía excusas, dejaba de ser su enfermera y muy pronto su alumna, solo sería su novia.

Hinata desactivó su byakugan, Sasuke le tenía cogida la mano que descansaba sobre el pecho desnudo de él, se percato de la situación, estaba sentada sobre el abdomen de su novio, se había quitado el abrigo como todas las mañanas…. Era acaso que recién se daba cuenta de lo incomoda de la situación, sintió el calor invadir su cuerpo y temió que su novio se percatara de su cambio de temperatura…. Intentó bajarse, pero él la sujeto de la cintura con las dos manos impidiendo que esta se moviera de su lugar.

- No lo dije para que te bajaras…. Me gusta cuando estas sobre mi – comento pícaramente, pudo ver como su novia se sonrojaba más, cosa que creía imposible – Hinata te amo.

La ojiperla no daba crédito a sus oídos, ella amaba a Sasuke, lo había descubierto hace tiempo y sabía que él la amaba…. Pero no esperaba que él lo dijera, conocía mucho al Uchiha, quizás lo conocía más cualquier otra persona en el mundo y sabía que él era un hombre de acciones más no de palabras, le debió haber costado mucho haber dicho esas palabras.

- Yo también te amo… eso es algo que sabes perfectamente – fue la respuesta de ella.

- Lo sé, aunque siempre es bueno escucharlo – le dijo contento Sasuke soltándola – por eso no te quiero obligar a nada…. Sé que aun no estás lista.

- Yo… - trato de hablar la Hyuga pero tenía un gran nudo en la garganta.

- O quizás ya estas lista – se levantó de la cama y le dio la espalda a su novia – pero no me siento cómodo teniendo que ocultar nuestra relación.

- Sasuke – habló la ojiperla mirando a su novio, más bien la espalda de su novio.

- Ya ha pasado casi un mes…. Estas casi lista para enfrentarte a el enemigo que sea – se volteo y tomó las manos de la joven – creo que es hora de que te empiece a cortejar.

- Pero… ¿Cómo lo haremos? – preguntó algo emocionada la Hyuga, en su interior estaba feliz, ya no tendría que ocultar su relación ni esquivar al rubio, ahora tendría una buena excusa para rechazar a Naruto que se estaba poniendo muy raro últimamente.

- Déjamelo a mí…. Creo que llegó el momento de que seas cortejada – anunció divertido.

- ¿Qué estas planeando? – preguntó suspicazmente la ojiperla.

- No adivines…. Será una sorpresa – le contestó dándole un tierno beso en los labios – nunca hemos tenido una cita ¿vedad?

- No – contestó dudosa la Hyuga.

- Nunca es tarde…. Nos veremos luego – fue la respuesta de Sasuke que tomó su camisa y salió de la habitación.

- Me asusta cuando pone esa mirada… que estará pensando hacer Sasuke – se preguntaba Hinata mientras escuchaba como su novio se iba de la casa cerrando la puerta sonoramente.

.

.

.

En el parque de Konoha se encontraba Naruto con Sakura sentados un poco deprimidos por sus fracasos amorosos, en eso pasó caminando Sasuke.

"_si lo hubiera planeado no hubiera salido tan bien… justo donde quería a estos dos"_

- Hola chicos…. – saludó el Uchiha y se sentó junto a ellos ante el asombro de sus amigos.

- Hola Sasuke kun – saludó emocionada Sakura, se veía a Sasuke feliz, no lo demostraba pero era algo que se sentía.

- Hola teme – saludó el rubio con menos ganas que su compañera.

- No los había visto… supongo que estaban de misión – mencionó tratando de entablar conversación.

- Si, acabamos de volver esta mañana – respondió Sakura.

A Naruto le molestaba ver a Sakura tan emocionada por una simple conversación, sobretodo porque sabía que a Sasuke le interesaba Hinata…. Lo que seguía sorprendiendo al ojiazul era que este no la había invitado a salir en su ausencia, pero no le había dicho nada a la pelirrosa, ella seguía creyendo que el Uchiha seguía sin interesarse en alguien lo que mantenía viva su esperanza.

Sasuke miró al heladero, se encontraba a varios metros y estaba rodeado de niños por el caluroso día, luego miró a Naruto – dobe ve a comprar unos helados, hace calor – pidió lo más cortes posible, necesitaba estar a solas con Sakura para que su plan funcione y no le quedaba mucho tiempo… sacó un billete de su bolsillo y se lo dio al rubio.

Naruto no quería ir, y eso que no se había dado cuenta de la fila que tendría que hacer por tres helados… pero la mirada asesina de la ojijade fue más que suficiente para que se pusiera de pie y fuera por ellos.

- Y Sasuke kun… ¿Qué has estado haciendo? – preguntó muy sonriente la pelirrosa.

- Aburriéndome – fue la respuesta del ojinegro – creo que la rutina me va a matar, estoy pensando seriamente formar parte de cualquier grupo.

Sakura estaba feliz con lo que oía, sobre todo porque era él quien había motivado que quedaran solos – creo que deberías empezar a salir más… tener citas, cosas así – mencionó como si fuera un simple consejo, pero Sakura no sabía ocultar sus intenciones.

El pelinegro miró hacia la entrada del parque, Hinata acababa de entrar, justo a tiempo…. El sabía que ella solía atravesar el parque para llegar a su casa, no era el camino más corto, pero a ella le gustaba sentir la naturaleza y ver las flores que crecían en esta época del año.

- Creo que tienes razón Sakura, necesito tener citas…. Pero con quien – fingía pensar mientras veía como Hinata caminaba lentamente hacia donde se encontraba él, llegaría en dos minutos y estaba tan concentrada en las flores que no se daría cuenta que él estaba ahí hasta que estuviera frente a ellos - ¿Quién será la chica ideal para invitar a salir? – se sintió un poco mal al sentir como Sakura se alegraba pensando que sería ella.

- Creo que…. – empezó a hablar la pelirrosa.

- Debe ser tierna, tímida – interrumpió el ojinegro – tiene que tener el cabello largo, me gustan las chicas de cabello largo – añadió recordando el rumor que corría cuando estaba en la escuela.

- Cabello largo – repitió triste mientras tocaba el suyo.

- Alguien como…. – mencionó mientras se ponía de pie – como ella – señalo a la peliazul que les daba la espalda a escasos metros y se inclinaba para oler las flores que habían junto a ella.

- ¡Hinata! – gritó aun sin creerlo, Naruto volvía con los tres helados y al igual que Hinata escuchó el grito mirando a la pelirrosa.

La ojiperla miró a Sakura cuando grito su nombre, se dio cuenta que junto a ella estaba Sasuke, y acercándose Naruto.

"_¿Qué abra planeado Sasuke?"_

- Hinata chan…. Qué bueno verte – saludó efusivamente el rubio acercándose a los tres.

- Hyuga, ven…. – llamó el pelinegro ante la mirada de la ojijade.

Hinata se acerco tímidamente… bajó la mirada para que no se dieran cuenta de su sonrojo – hola – saludó en una voz casi tan baja que parecía un susurro.

Naruto repartió los helados mirando a Sasuke – iré a comprarte un helado Hinata chan – se ofreció el rubio.

- No es necesario – habló el Uchiha – toma el mío – ofreció su helado a la chica que aceptó nerviosamente.

- Arigato Sasuke kun – dijo tomando la paleta helada sintiendo la mirada de todos sobre ella

Que le llame kun, le sonaba extraño, pero sabía que era parte de su actuación, le sonrió abiertamente sintiendo al ojiazul pendiente de cada movimiento

- De que estaban hablando – preguntó la ojiperla mientras probaba su helado

El rubio quiso contestar pero no sabía la respuesta y Sakura estaba tan sorprendida que el helado empezaba a chorreársele por la mano.

- Hablábamos de salidas – habló el Uchiha mirando fijamente a Hinata, como si los demás no existieran - ¿quisieras salir conmigo?

- ¡Salir! Solos – Hinata no entendía porque Sasuke le decía eso frente a Naruto y Sakura, entonces recordó las palabras de su novio sobre que nunca es tarde para la primera cita.

- Si, una cita, tu y yo solos…. ¿Qué dices? – Se acercó a ella – ahora que lo pienso aun no te agradezco por el tiempo que cuidaste de mi – acepta claro y fuerte – le susurró evitando que los demás escucharan.

Entonces eso era parte de su plan, eso era lo que planeaba Sasuke cuando salió de la casa – yo… bueno…. – no tenia que fingir nerviosismo, en verdad lo sentía, y más teniendo espectadores ansiosos por saber su respuesta – si… digo, está bien – respondió algo fuerte ocultando su mirada en su cerquillo.

- ¿Qué? – dijeron al unísono el rubio y la ojijade.

- Entonces mañana a las diez en este lugar…. – se acerco y le tomo la mano libre – la pasaremos muy bien – dijo en un tono muy sexi – hasta mañana – se despidió y se retiro sin decir más.

- Hinata chan porque aceptaste salir con el teme – preguntó Naruto acercándose rápidamente.

- No lo sé…. El me invitó y no sabía que decir – respondió sinceramente la Hyuga, hubiera dicho que no, si Sasuke no le hubiera dicho que responder.

- Pero entonces…. – inquirió la pelirrosa.

- Mañana tendré una cita con Sasuke kun – respondió aun sin creerlo.

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora:**

¿Les gusto? Espero haberlos sorprendido, no me gusta ser predecible.

**Hinamel** me demoro a veces en actualizar, es que el tiempo en la compu es limitado últimamente

**layill** Ino y Sakura son unas niñas aun que no se dan cuenta que las cosas están pasando a sus espaldas, por suerte Tenten la ayudo, pero ya los secretos se acabaran

Shizuru-HiME pronto se acabaran los baños de agua helada para Sasuke, ya el pobre no aguanta, de estar vivo me demandaría o mataría.

_**"Un hombre debe soportar el sufrimiento, es parte de la vida, como es fácil sufrir hay quien piensa que la vida es sufrimiento" los quiere Akai yume**_


	22. La cita

_Nunca es tarde para la primera cita…. _

**Capitulo 22**

**La cita**

- Ya tengo la información que me pidió jefe – dijo Keito entrando en la habitación de su líder.

- Excelente…. Háblame de la relación de Sasuke con la Hyuga – pidió ansioso su jefe.

- Su relación – pensó un poco – según lo que vi y escuche no tienen ninguna, Uchiha Sasuke está interesado en Hyuga Hinata la heredera de su clan, pero ella no parece interesada…. Fue ella quien curó el cuerpo del Uchiha después de la batalla.

- Si ya se la historia – interrumpió – si ella no está interesada por que mi informante me dijo que los vio solos en un bosque en medio de una misión.

- Al parecer ellos entrenan juntos… yo mismo los vi, peleaban en serio, como si desearan matarse.

- ¿Por qué esa chica no está interesada en Sasuke? Acaso tiene novio.

- Era novia de Uzumaki Naruto – respondió rápidamente – antes de eso no ha tenido otra relación – sacó unos papeles de su bolsillo – aquí tengo toda la información recolectada sobre ella.

- Perfecto…. Una chica que fue novia de Naruto y de la que está enamorado Sasuke… voy a matar dos pájaros de un solo tiro – se regocijaba mientras planeaba su ataque – puedes retirarte… has hecho un buen trabajo.

- Gracias señor…. Es un placer – se marchó para dejar descansar a su jefe que había estado dormido las últimas semanas por lo que no le pudo dar la información antes.

.

.

.

Hinata se preguntaba como seria la cita que tendría con Sasuke, nunca habían tenido una, pensándolo bien su noviazgo no tenía nada normal, estaba tan nerviosa que parecía su primer encuentro, en la mañana lo había ido a ver pero él le había aconsejado que hasta que se hicieran oficialmente novios, es decir para todas las personas, solo se verían de noche para seguir entrenando…. Ahora las personas estarían más pendientes de donde y cuando se encontraban, y eso solo la ponía más nerviosa.

Muy pronto seria la hora fijada para el encuentro en el parque, era extraño como todo parecía ir en desorden en su relación, ya estuvo a punto de hacer el amor con él, luego habían dormido junto varias veces y ahora tendrían su primera cita… pero en ese momento recordó que desde ese día su amor ya no sería oculto, tendrían que fingir un poco al principio pero muy pronto todos sabrían su relación con Sasuke, lo que ponía otro problema: Su padre.

Vio la hora, faltaban quince para las diez, terminó de arreglarse y salió rápidamente hacia el parque.

.

.

.

Una vez en el parque buscó el lugar de encuentro, vio sentado en aquella banca a Sasuke, tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, se lo notaba divertido.

- hola Sasuke kun – saludó la ojiperla.

- Solo Sasuke, no me gustan los formalismos – pidió el, algo parecido a sus primeras pláticas.

Hinata lo miró a los ojos, vio el sharingan… de pronto se encontraba en aquel precipicio tan bonito que ya conocía.

- ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? – preguntó en cuanto apareció Sasuke frente a ella.

- Quería hablar contigo y nos estaban vigilando – contestó mientras se acercaba a ella.

- ¡Vigilando!... ¿pero quién? ¿Por qué? – quiso saber la joven algo asustada por el dato.

- El dobe y Sakura… al parecer quieres saber cómo resulta nuestra primera cita – vio el rostro de su novia, estaba sorprendida – debemos llevar una primera cita normal, debemos comportarnos.

- Entiendo – respondió la peliazul – pero no sé cómo es una cita normal – confesó.

- Tendrías que saberlo… eres la única que ha tenido citas – la miró detenidamente – aunque normal no es la clasificación que se le da al dobe… creo que tendremos que improvisar.

- Tú crees que nos seguirán en toda la cita.

- Tal vez…. Pero no debemos confiarnos…. Debemos aparentar que recién nos estamos conociendo – comentó mientras le tomaba la mano – ¿es correcto invitarte a mi casa en la primera cita? – preguntó sugestivamente.

- ¡Sasuke! – recriminó Hinata sonriendo – mejor volvamos a la cita…. Se pueden dar cuenta de tu técnica.

- Está bien…. Pero no se darán cuenta, no nos hemos demorado ni medio segundo – contestó mientras todo alrededor desaparecía.

- Empezamos la cita – le dijo Sasuke haciendo que Hinata despertara reaccionara.

- Hai – contestó la peliazul un poco sonrojada.

Caminaron por el parque y hablaron de trivialidades…. Era curioso como sabían cosas tan privadas que nadie siquiera se hubiera imaginado. Después de todo tuvieron mucho tiempo conversando por varios meses, pero aun así no conocían cosas simples de ellos.

Era difícil tener una cita con dos espías un poco obvios… Sasuke y Hinata no podían darse el lujo de confiarse, ni de recordar viejas anécdotas… ni siquiera se podían tomar de la mano, cosa molesta cuando sus cuerpos pedían más contacto que la simple mano.

Fueron a un restaurant a almorzar, se sentaron del mismo lado de la mesa, estaban cansados de la distancia prudente que debían tener… podían sentir la presencia de los "espías" afuera, sonrieron al darse cuenta que al menos tendrían una comida en paz.

- ¿Desean algo? – preguntó la camarera del restaurante fijando su atención a Sasuke, ignorando deliberadamente a la ojiperla.

- Tiene algo con lo que pueda terminar de enamorar a esta mujer – comentó tomando la mano de Hinata sobre la mesa…. La ojiperla se sonrojó al sentir la mirada del pelinegro y la camarera.

- Hay platos para parejas. Se pueden compartir raciones – contestó sin poder ocultar su molestia, era una muchacha joven y muy atractiva, su cabello naranja atraía la mirada de muchos hombres y su voluminoso cuerpo era su orgullo, se molestó al sentirse ignorada por el moreno – volveré cuando tengan listo el pedido – dijo entregando descortésmente el menú.

- Creo que se molestó – comentó Hinata en cuanto la mujer se fue.

- Lo sé – respondió el Uchiha – ¿Qué quieres ordenar?

- Lo hiciste a propósito…. – preguntó la peliazul mientras miraba fijamente a su novio.

- Si – fue su respuesta, se dio cuenta de cómo lo miraba la ojiperla, lo estaba reprochando – te ignoró por completo… no iba a dejar pasar eso por alto.

- Sasuke… no es necesario que hagas esas cosas por mi – le dijo mientras presionaba un poco su mano contra la de él.

- Siempre te voy a defender, te vas a tener que acostumbrar – susurró acariciando el rostro sonrojado de la ojiperla con la otra mano.

El pelinegro se acercó despacio a Hinata… el restaurant no estaba completamente vacío pero las personas no estaban interesados en ver a dos jóvenes a punto de besarse.

La puerta del local se abrió entrando un ruido rubio junto a su compañera.

- Hinata chan…. Sasuke teme –saludaba ruidosamente el ojiazul, Hinata se asustó al escuchar esa voz por lo que el beso fue interrumpido.

- Maldición – bufó el Uchiha al ver a ese par acercándose.

Naruto junto a Sakura caminaron hasta llegar a la mesa…. Ambos habían estado vigilando a la parejita durante toda la mañana, pero cuando entraron en el restaurant se les hizo difícil, permanecieron afuera un tiempo, dentro de un restaurante no necesitaban vigilancia ¿verdad?

Al rubio le preocupaba que le pudiera hacer Sasuke a Hinata, y aunque el restaurante es un lugar concurrido a esa hora, decidió mirar por el vidrio para asegurarse…. Y la sorpresa para el ojiazul fue ver a un Sasuke sentado junto a Hinata, tomándole una mano y con la otra acariciándole el rostro… no sabía qué hacer, si entraba se delataba, pero cuando vio como su amigo se acercaba a la ojiperla con intenciones de besarla supo que el delatarse era el menor problema, tomó a Sakura de la mano y la jaló hasta dentro del restaurante llamando en alta voz a los dos que se encontraban adentro.

Fue un alivio para el rubio interrumpir ese casi beso, pero pudo notar la mirada asesina del Uchiha.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí? – preguntó molesto el pelinegro.

- Bueno nosotros – trataba de explicar la pelirrosa pero tenía la mente en blanco, ni siquiera sabía porque Naruto había entrado con ella tan bruscamente.

- Nosotros vinimos a almorzar… es una coincidencia no creen – respondió brillantemente el rubio.

- Que coincidencia – repitió nada convencido el pelinegro mientras miraba molesto a los intrusos.

- Nos podemos sentar – preguntó Naruto mirando los dos asientos vacios de la mesa, lo único bueno de ese restaurant era que no había mesas de dos.

Sasuke iba a decirles un profundo y definitivo no, pero sintió como Hinata le daba un apretón en la mano y le sonreía.

- Pueden sentarse con nosotros – hablo Hinata con su dulce voz – estábamos a punto de ordenar.

Se sentaron frente a ellos… todos se miraban y ninguno hablaba.

- Ahora son mas – mencionó la ahora indiferente mesera sacando su libreta – ya están listos para ordenar.

Sasuke miró a Hinata y le señalo un plato en la carta, ella asintió…. Era uno de sus platos favoritos – nos da dos de estos – señalo mientras le devolvía la carta a la mesera – y para beber té verde.

- Y ustedes – les dijo a el Naruto y Sakura.

- Yo quiero un ramen – pidió muy contento el ojiazul.

- A mí me gustaría una ensalada – ordenó la ojijade aun sintiéndose incomoda por estar ahí.

- Enseguida les traigo su pedido – mencionó la joven mientras terminaba de anotar todo.

- ¿Y de que hablaban? – preguntó el rubio rompiendo el silencio.

- De nosotros…. Estamos conociéndonos más – le respondió el Uchiha con una media sonrisa muy típica de el – Hinata es una mujer fascinante…. No sé como la pudiste dejar escapar.

- No digas esas cosas Sasuke – dijo la ojiperla mientras se sonrojaba aun mas.

- Pero es una salida de amigos – aclaró la pelirrosa.

- Por ahora – respondió Sasuke – ¿o no Hinata?

¡Porque Sasuke le estaba haciendo eso! El sabe perfectamente que a ella no le gusta sentirse así de observada, Hinata se percató de cómo su novio se divertía al hacer esas indirectas…. Daba por sentado el futuro romance que tendría con la que en esos momentos era su novia.

La comida llegó y todos empezaron a comer…. Los cuatro comiendo era una situación un poco familiar… Hinata recordó cuando era novia de Naruto y comían los cuatro para intentar unir a Sasuke con Sakura, como habían cambiado las cosas en tan pocos meses…. Ahora era ella la que tenía una relación con Uchiha Sasuke, si se lo hubieran dicho hace dos meses se hubiera reído.

- Hinata – llamó el ojinegro – te gustaría salir conmigo mañana en la noche.

- ¡Mañana! – dijo sorprendida por la actitud de su novio.

- Si, a menos que no te haya gustado nuestra cita de hoy… no ha acabado aun, pero quiero garantizar la segunda.

Naruto y Sakura clavaron su mirada en la peliazul – sí, me encantaría – respondió con una sonrisa en los labios…. Se le había olvidado por completo de las personas que la acompañaban, el solo hecho de saber que tendría otra cita con Sasuke la ponía feliz, un cita de noche, eso significaba una noche juntos sin entrenar.

Terminaron de comer y Sasuke pago su parte y la de Hinata, se pusieron de pie y caminaron hacia la salida, después de despedirse claro esta…. Naruto no tenía planeado entrar a ese restaurant a comer, así que empezó a rebuscar por todos lados el dinero para pagar la comida, no le alcanzo así que al final Sakura tuvo que prestarle el dinero para poder irse rápido de allí.

Cuando salieron ya no encontraron a los otros, al parecer se habían ido.

- Donde estarán – se preguntaba Naruto mirando hacia todos lados.

- Ya déjalo Naruto – le dijo Sakura algo triste – si se fueron es porque quieren estar solos.

- Que dices Sakura chan…. No voy a dejar a Hinata chan con el teme – replicaba el rubio, pero se detuvo al ver al tristeza en los ojos de su amiga.

- Acaso no viste como se miraban…. – habló mirando a los azules ojos de su mejor amigo – él la miraba como si ella fuera perfecta, la miraba como quisiera que me mirara a mi – suspiro algo resignada – y ella a él, realmente le gusta, se gustan los dos…. Siempre pensé que Sasuke era distante y frio porque no conocía el amor, que me llegaría a amar por ser la única que lo había esperado… de pronto un día dice que quiere empezar a salir y se encuentra con Hinata y míralo ahora ¡cómo se puede enamorar tan rápido de ella!

El rubio vio fijamente a su amiga, estaba a punto de romper en llanto, ella no sabía la verdad… y ella merecía la verdad.

- Nos es tan de repente Sakura chan – le dijo el rubio mientras la invitaba a sentarse en la acerca que estaba a unos pasos de ellos – el teme estaba interesado en Hinata chan desde hace tiempo.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó sorprendida.

- El me lo dijo hace unos días…. Sabía que había una persona que le interesaba, pero no esperaba que fuera ella… me confesó que le gustaba pero que ella era diferente de las demás, nunca lo había seguido por lo que no sabía cómo acercársele.

- Y mi plática le dio el impulso que necesitaba – terminó diciendo Sakura – creo que es mejor que entienda que Sasuke kun nunca me miró como mas que una amiga y dejar que sea feliz con quien escogió – miró al rubio aun molesto porque la elegida era su ex novia – tu también deberías hacer lo mismo y ayudar en su relación.

- Lo hare…. Si en verdad llegan a tener una relación – fue la respuesta del ojiazul – después de todo solo es una cita.

.

.

.

Sasuke y Hinata se encontraban en la casa de este…. Se habían escabullido bien y estaban seguros que en ese lugar no se les ocurriría buscarlos.

- ¿Te gustó la primera cita? – preguntó el Uchiha mientras abrazaba a su novia.

- Me encanto…. Fue divertido – comentó mientras rodeaba el cuello de él con sus brazos tratando de ser un poco más atrevida.

- ¿Hasta las interrupciones? – indagó divertido.

- Hasta las interrupciones – confirmó ella, antes de ser atrapada por los labios de Sasuke.

El la besó como si estuviera hambriento de ella, como si su vida misma dependiera de ese beso, de su piel.

- Sasuke… hay algo que debemos hablar – habló la ojiperla entre besos.

- ¿Tiene que ser ahora? – se quejó el ojinegro mientras bajaba con sus labios la blanco cuello de la Hyuga.

- Si – se aparto un poco de él, para poder poner su mente en claro – debo decirle a mi padre lo nuestro, antes de que se entere.

- Quieres que hable con él – se ofreció poniéndose serio, pudo ver el miedo en la mirada de Hinata – mejor dicho voy a hablar con él, nadie va a poner obstáculos a esto.

- Sasuke no conoces a mi padre…. Es muy estricto con todo eso de ser líder del clan – temió por su novio – soy la heredera y no sé si acepte nuestra relación.

- Si te pide que me dejes ¿lo harías? – preguntó serio el Uchiha.

- No – respondió sin dudarlo siquiera – eso no.

- Entonces déjame encargarme de eso… tu padre podrá ser el líder de su clan…. Pero yo al ser el último miembro del mío también lo soy – tomó a Hinata nuevamente entre sus brazos, esta vez para tranquilizarla – quieres ir ahora.

- ¡Ahora! – gritó asustada.

- Si…. Mientras más pronto mejor – respondió Sasuke tomando las llaves de la casa.

Hinata no sabía qué hacer o decir, se limitó a seguir a su novio… sabía que su padre no era fácil, pero su Sasuke tampoco era débil, sería un enfrentamiento difícil y ella temía los resultados.

"pase lo que pase nada me separara de Sasuke"

.

.

.

- nos mando a llamar señor – hablaban dos ninjas mientras hacían una reverencia a un hombre entre las sombras.

- Toshiro quiero que vayas a destruir alguna aldea del país del fuego…. No importa la que sea, pero trata que sea una lejana a Konoha.

- Si señor – dijo complacido por la misión y desapareció en un pequeña nube de humo.

- Y tu Horie – habló aquel hombre al ninja que quedaba, era grande y se veía fuerte…. Para el jefe era un desperdicio perder a tan leal subordinado, pero no le quedaba otra opción – tú iras a esta aldea – señaló en el mapa del país del fuego que tenía en la pared…. Pero hoy no, mañana empezara todo dejemos que tu hermano tenga tiempo de ventaja… tu misión será enfrentar al equipo de Hatake Kakashi.

- Como usted ordene señor – respondió el fortachón mientras se marchaba a paso lento y pesado.

- Muy pronto empezara mi venganza…. Uchiha Sasuke desearas haberte muerto – hablaba entre carcajadas aquel sujeto del que solo se observaba su cabello oscuro.

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora:**

Vine con la cita tan esperada, quizás sea un poco infantil, pero las citas no se me dan mucho…. Pronto las contis, tendré unos días de vacaciones y me dedicaré a mis fics

**Shizuru-Valkyrie Amethyst** ahora que la relación será pública y todo será por lo legitimo ya no habrá excusas para que el lemon no venga… ya muero porque esta historia llegue a su fin (la extrañaré) pero es que no es muy larga y me emociona tenerla tan avanzada.

Qué bueno que el enemigo no te afecte, espero que en este capítulo sea igual.

**kaila maya the whater** casi arruinan la cita, pero Sasuke es un genio y no dejaría que Naruto destruya su primera cita de amor. Al final Sakura entendió de la mejor manera y Naruto tiene que hacerse a la idea.

**Haruto-kun** no soy una anti-Sakura, aunque este fic empezó cuando yo sí lo era, aun así sufrirá pero no mucho, ya hasta cariño le estoy agarrando a la rosadita.

**safaronox** y espero que mi fic siga padre hasta el último capítulo.

**Hinamel** espero la cita te haya gustado, la quise hacer divertida, una especie de capitulo extra. Originalmente no tenía planeado escribirla, simplemente mencionarla.

**Hiinaataah Hiime-Chan** ya extrañaba tus comentarios, te perdiste de muchos capítulos, amo al Sasuke galán, quisiera que así fuera en la serie, malote y sexy, pero no mas anda pensando en venganza, que se le va a hacer, por eso escribo mis fics.

Ahora que lo dices es lo contrario de remembranzas, no me había dado cuenta, que divertido, con razón se me hace fácil describir esos sentimientos, pero ahora terminará Naruhina no como este que es puro Sasuhina.

layill Sasuke es así cuando se lo propone, además no dejará que nadie arruine su cita.

_"Después de mucho buscar encontré la respuesta más obvia: Yo soy Yo" los quiere Akai yume_


	23. Chapter 23

**Atracción inconsciente **

**Categoría:** drama, romance

**Pareja:** Sasuhina

**Rated:** M

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto Masashi

La historia es íntegramente mía basada en sus personalidades

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"En el mundo existen muchas cosas que solo los valientes pueden realizar…. Una de ellas es enfrentarse a los suegros"

**Capitulo 23**

**Los Hyuga**

Hinata y Sasuke se encontraban frente a la mansión Hyuga, la ojiperla no podía sentirme más nerviosa…. Sabia del temperamento de su padre y temía que se enfrentara al temperamento de su novio.

Entró a la casa con él, para Sasuke era la primera vez en pisar territorio Hyuga, la primera vez que entraría en la casa de Hinata…. Y vaya que era grande, le recordó a su casa con la diferencia del extraordinario jardín que mostraba esta casa.

- Hinata deja de temblar – le dijo el tomándola de la mano.

Pero Hinata no podía evitarlo, aunque la mano de Sasuke le brindara apoyo no podía evitar sentir temor con cada paso que la acercaba mas a la oficina de su padre…. Por suerte no veía a Neji por ningún lado, además, era la hora en que los empleados iban a comprar los alimentos para la cena por lo que la casa estaba prácticamente vacía.

- Iré a ver si mi padre se encuentra en la oficina – le dijo a su novio dejándolo sentado en la sala y deseando que su padre no estuviera en casa.

- Aquí estoy – respondió Hiashi apareciendo frente a ellos, ignorando a su hija completamente y fijando toda su atención en el invitado – se puede saber que quiere este Uchiha aquí.

Hinata estuvo a punto de desmayarse…. Se puso más pálida que un papel y sostuvo la respiración mientras Sasuke se ponía de pie.

- He venido a hablar con usted – miró a Hinata y su cara de terror – sobre su hija.

En ese momento Hiashi miró a su hija, su mirada era fuerte y molesta, por el contrario Hinata parecía un animalito asustado, se la veía tan frágil y delicada que su padre prefirió voltear la mirada y volver a concentrarse en el pelinegro .

- Hinata… ¿de qué quiere hablar este hombre? – preguntó su padre sin siquiera volver a mirarla.

Ella se sintió nerviosa, pero prefería que su padre no la mirara, al menos así podía hablar – padre yo… yo – estaba temerosa, no podía decir lo que tanto quería gritar, miró a Sasuke pidiendo ayuda.

- Solo vine a informarle que desde hoy Hinata es mi novia – mencionó fuerte y claro mientras miraba con toda seriedad a su suegro, por un momento aquel hombre que tenía en frente le recordó a su padre, tan serio e inexpresivo como cualquier líder de un clan… luego miró a Hinata y pensó en el mismo si hubiera tenido que pasar lo que ella había pasado y se prometió a sí mismo en ese instante no ser así cuando restablezca su clan, con ella por supuesto.

- ¡Es eso verdad Hinata! – preguntó su padre molesto.

- si – respondió muy nerviosa la peliazul, estaba cerca de su padre y en ese momento le hubiera gustado escudarse tras Sasuke.

- Como te atreves a salir con este hombre sin consultarme…. Parece ser que lo único que quieres es destruir el buen nombre de esta familia – levantó su mano para darle una bofetada – eres una….

La ojiperla solo se encogió un poco y cerró los ojos fuertemente preparándose para recibir el golpe, abrió los ojos al no sentirlo… ¿acaso su padre se había arrepentido? La sorpresa para ella fue ver esa escena frente a ella…. Sasuke estaba frente a ella sosteniendo fuertemente la muñeca de Hiashi impidiendo el golpe que este le iba a dar a su hija.

- No se atreva a ponerle una mano encima – amenazó el Uchiha con su sharingan activado.

- Eres muy osado al atreverte a amenazarme en mi territorio – contestó el ojiperla mientras soltaba su mano de un jalón – es esto lo que quieres de pareja, alguien que no respete a tu familia… no quiero que lo vuelvas a ver – ordenó.

Los ojos de la peliazul empezaron a soltar lágrimas, su padre no podía hacerle esto, nadie impediría que ella fuera feliz con Sasuke, no después de lo mucho que había pasado para por fin sentirse así de feliz.

- No – dijo Hinata rígida con sus brazos a los lados de su cuerpo formando puños, se notaba que le costaba enfrentar a su padre.

- ¿Qué dijiste? – exigió la repetición su padre.

- No voy a dejar a Sasuke, padre entienda… nos amamos – trató de explicar.

Hiashi se rió del comentario de su hija, lo que hizo enfurecer más a Sasuke.

- En serio crees que él te ama – dijo dejándose de reír – este tipo no es más que un oportunista que traicionó a la aldea y logró salir bien librado…. El no te ama, solo quiere aprovechar de ti…. O tal vez el byakugan que tienes.

El pelinegro aun con el sharingan activo tomo la mano de Hinata y la coloco tras él, cubriéndola…. Estaba enojado, quería romperle la cara al hombre que tenía en frente y se atrevía a herir de esa manera a su novia, al hombre que se creía superior y con el derecho de inventar teorías estúpidas, pero sabía que Hinata sufriría si él lo hacía.

- Yo no quiero el byakugan – contestó serio el Uchiha – el que usted no sepa valorar a su hija no significa que los demás no vean en ella más que su kekkai gengai.

- Eso es lo que dices – respondió el Hyuga – voy a dejar que lo averigües tu misma… muy pronto el obtendrá de ti lo que quiere y te dejará…. Espero que el día que eso suceda me des la razón – miró a Sasuke una vez más antes de dar la vuelta y volver a su despacho.

Cuando se escuchó la puerta cerrar Hinata soltó un gran suspiro y estuvo a punto de caerse, pero fue sostenida por los brazos de Sasuke.

- Estas bien Hinata – le preguntó preocupado el pelinegro desactivando el sharingan.

La ojiperla asintió abrazando fuertemente a su novio – gracias – dijo mientras hundía su rostro en el pecho de él.

- Estuve a punto de quebrarle la nariz a tu padre y me agradeces – preguntó algo divertido el Uchiha, trataba de hacerla sonreír – definitivamente eres única.

- Te agradezco porque no lo hiciste… te contuviste y eso es más importante – ya no lloraba, ahora sonreía – además mi padre terminó aceptando nuestra relación y era algo con lo que no contaba.

Decidieron salir de la casa, el ambiente quedo tenso en ese lugar así que empezaron a caminar por las calles de Konoha.

- Ahora eres oficialmente mi novia – informó Sasuke mientras caminaba junto a ella.

- Llevamos cerca de mes y medio siendo novios – replicó en mejor humor la Hyuga.

- Sí, pero ahora puedo hacer esto – la abrazó, unas cuantas personas que estaban en la calle los quedaron viendo, pero después voltearon, después de todo solo eran un pareja de enamorados.

- Que haces – dijo ella muy sonrojada.

- Abrazando a mi novia – la soltó – cálmate, sabes que no me gustan las demostraciones públicas de afecto, pero me encanta hacerte sonrojar – pudo sentir el reproche de ella en su mirada – además ya no me preocupo tanto.

- ¿Por qué te habrías de preocupar? – preguntó ella.

- Que alguien buscando venganza te atacara a ti en vez de a mi… pero ahora sé que puedes defenderte sola de cualquier enemigo.

Llegaron a una esquina, era una calle secundaria y no había nadie pasando por ahí, Sasuke tomó a Hinata y la arrimó a la pared, la joven se sorprendió por el rápido movimiento pero entendió que era lo que su novio hacia al verlo a los ojos…. Se miraron solo unos segundos antes de besarse, era un beso diferente, ahora sabían que eran libres… no debían esconderse de nada ni nadie, podrían ser felices sin interrupciones.

- ¡Hinata sama! – gritó un hombre.

Sasuke y Hinata se separaron mirando hacia la voz que acababa de llamarla, la ojiperla no podía creer quien era.

- Neji niichan – dijo ella sorprendida al ser encontrada en esa situación…. Las manos de Sasuke aun estaban en su cintura y ella arrimada a esa pared, pudo ver el enojo de su primo al mirar la escena, el no sabía nada.

- Suéltala maldito – grito Neji acercándose a la pareja.

- Qué derecho tienes para ordenarme algo – respondió altaneramente Sasuke, no iba a permitir que otro Hyuga lo ofendiera hoy.

- Soy su primo – argumentó el castaño activando el byakugan – y no permitiré que le hagas nada.

- Y yo su novio y lo que hagamos los dos es asunto nuestro – fue la respuesta del pelinegro activando su sharingan.

La peliazul estaba aterrada al ver esa situación…. Sus miradas reflejaban ira, ambos querían pelear y ella en medio de los dos.

- No te creo maldito traidor – bufó el castaño mientras se ponía en posición de ataque.

- Sasuke por favor – rogó Hinata poniéndose como escudo de su novio – déjame con Neji.

- Sola con este… no – fue la respuesta seca de Sasuke, tenía ganas de pelear y el que lo llamen traidor era un motivo más.

- Neji no me hará nada… hazlo por mí – rogó la Hyuga mirándolo a intervalos porque no quería descuidar a su primo.

- Odio que hagas eso – se quejó el pelinegro, desactivo su byakugan – por esta vez…. La próxima no me contendré con este tipo – dijo mientras se retiraba rápidamente – nos vemos luego.

- No te dejaré ir tan fácilmente – mencionó el ojiperla hacia el pelinegro que se alejaba aun enojado.

- No Neji niisan – le llamó Hinata en posición de combate – si quieres pelear con Sasuke tendrás que derrotarme primero – activó su byakugan.

- Porque defiendes a ese bastardo – reclamó su primo.

- No lo llames así…. Niisan no quiero pelear contigo, pero si intentas seguirlo no dudare en atacarte – se sorprendió lo ruda que sonó, solo usaba ese tono cuando peleaba con Sasuke en sus entrenamientos, él le había dicho que al enemigo hay que intimidarlo para que pierda concentración, y el dialogo era parte crucial en una batalla.

Neji quería buscar a el Uchiha y atacarlo con todas sus fuerzas, pero la determinación de la joven fue más que suficiente para que desistiera, bajo la guardia y se dirigió a su prima – dime que no es tu novio – ella dejo de mirarlo a los ojos sonrojándose al instante - ¡demonios! Como puedes salir con ese bastardo.

- No es un bastardo – refutó la muchacha.

- Mi tío no lo aceptara – argumento Neji – no es conveniente para la familia.

- No tiene que serlo, el amor no se escoge por apellido…. Tu deberías saberlo – se cubrió la boca son sus manos, había hablado demasiado…. No podía delatar a Tenten.

- De que hablas – indagó el Hyuga, algo en la mirada de ella le decía que sabia más de lo que decía.

- De nada… solo pensé que al ser de la clase baja de la familia sabrías entenderme… - trato de excusarse.

El castaño la miro fijamente, esa no era la Hinata de hace un par de meses…. No podía notar el nerviosismo ni nada que la delatara, pero sus anteriores palabras aun le preocupaban ¿y si sabía algo de lo suyo con Tenten? Pero no podía ser posible, el era muy cuidadoso en ese asunto….

- Hablare de esto con tu padre…. Aun no creo que él esté enterado de esto – dijo antes de irse hacia su casa.

Hinata suspiro aliviada…. Estuvo a punto de delatar a su amiga pero se detuvo a tiempo…. Luego recordó a Sasuke y lo molesto que seguramente estaría, así que corrió hasta la mansión Uchiha.

.

.

.

Sasuke en su casa estaba hecho una furia, tenía tanta ira contenida que destrozo la mesa de la cocina cuando entro por un vaso con agua.

Hinata llego a la casa de Sasuke y abrió la puerta con su llave, entró en silencio cerrando la puerta suavemente, escuchó que algo se rompía en la cocina así que corrió a ver qué sucedía, la sorpresa de ella fue ver a su novio sentado en una silla con la mirada fija en su puño fuertemente cerrado, la mesa de la cocina destrozada junto a él y cerca de donde ahora estaba ella se encontraban los fragmentos de vidrio de un vaso pequeño.

- Sasuke – le llamó.

El ojinegro levanto la mirada y pudo verla bien, se estaba abrazando a sí misma, sobrecogida por la escena presenciada, toda la furia que sentía, las ganas de desquitarse por lo ocurrido ese día se esfumó al ver a su frágil novia al borde del llanto.

- Vete…. No quiero lastimarte – le dijo el fríamente.

- Gracias – dijo la ojiperla acercándose solo unos pasos.

- Porque…. Por haber enfrentado a tu familia o por huir como un cobarde frente a tu primo – le respondió Sasuke.

- Por no enfrentarte a ellos…. – se empezó a acercar cada vez más a él – por evitarme todo ese sufrimiento – llego a su lado y le puso su blanca mano en el hombro de el – por amarme a pesar de ser débil.

.

.

.

Sasuke Pov.

"_el solo contacto físico con ella calmo mi ira…. No podía entender como lograba ese efecto en mi, era irreal_ _como lograba controlarme sin siquiera saberlo._

- Tú no eres débil – _le dije poniéndome de pie y mirándola a los ojos._

- Siempre he dejado que los demás decidan qué es lo mejor para mi, nunca rompí las reglas antes de conocerte – _me dijo algo sonrojada_ – se que debí dejarte pelear, pero no quería que salieras lastimado.

_Sonreí ante su preocupación, era ella la que necesitaba que la cuidaran y se preocupaba por mi_ – sabes que podría derrotar a Neji en cualquier momento, hasta tú podrías hacerlo – _miro hacia otro lado, no le gustaba que mencionara lo fuerte que era, era demasiado modesta_ – no quiero que me vuelvas a hacer eso – _le advertí tomándola de los hombros, me miro con los ojos bien abiertos_ – es mi orgullo el que está en juego, si no quieres que lo lastime mucho solo dímelo…. Pero no me impidas desahogarme.

_Asintió con la cabeza aun sorprendida. _

- ¿Por qué tan sorprendida? – _pregunté levantando su mentón con mi dedo._

- Pensé que estarías furioso – _me confesó._

- Lo estaba…. Pero por alguna extraña razón no puedo estar furioso contigo – _le dije antes de besarla, eso era justo lo que necesitaba, un beso suyo. _

_No se pudo quedar esa noche conmigo… su padre estaría más pendiente ahora que le había impuesto nuestra relación, le propuse tener mañana nuestra segunda cita pero me dijo que tenía que hablar algo muy importante con Tenten y que lo dejáramos para pasado mañana, me conformare con verla mañana en la noche en nuestro entrenamiento._

_Al parecer tendré que comprar otra mesa…. Esta quedo inservible"_

Fin Sasuke Pov.

.

.

.

- Hokage sama…. Tenemos una solicitud urgente – informaba un ninja mientras entraba en la oficina de Tsunade que se encontraba reunida con Kakashi.

El peliplata miró el pergamino, era un pedido urgente de un grupo ninja…. Una aldea cuyas coordenadas estaban establecidas más abajo estaba siendo atacada por un ninja poderoso, la aldea no era ninja…. Quedaba en el país del fuego y toda la población estaba aterrada por los homicidios producidos en tan poco tiempo, la única característica que decía del enemigo era que era muy difícil de encontrar porque se escondía muy bien – Iruka…. Ve a llamar al equipo de Kurenai – el ojinegro sabía que era extraño un ataque así.

- En seguida Hokage sama – dijo Iruka disponiéndose a salir de la oficina.

- Espera Iruka…. No llames a Hyuga Hinata – ordenó mientras pensaba algo el peliplata mirando si Tsunade lo contradecía, pero esta estaba consciente de lo que el shinobi pensaba.

Al ninja le pareció extraña la decisión de Kakashi pero no quiso refutar.

"_es extraño, un ninja no tiene nada que hacer en un lugar como ese… al parecer el periodo de paz está a punto de terminar"_

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora: **

Oficialmente novios, soy una chica a la antigua por lo que este capítulo para mí fue muy especial, gracias por seguir la historia, pronto aparecerá el enemigo.

**kaila maya the whater** creo que tu sabes quién es el villano, o al menos tienes una fuerte sospecha, pronto saldrá, pero antes un par de altercados entre los ninjas como el que hubo con Neji.

**safaronox** el día en que no quieran matar a Sasuke o a Naruto me preocuparé, lamentablemente la cita se arruino pero así fue más divertida ahora las cosas se ponen más serias.

**Shizuru-Valkyrie Amethyst** lo confieso Akai tiene corazón de pollo y no puede hacer mal, pero ya estoy tomando mis clases en el lado oscuro con un dios de la muerte para poder hacer cosillas mas malvadas ya este fic no alcanza esa maldad pero mis nuevas historias si XD

**Hinamel** gracias, los recaditos son mi sello y pues me gusta que te guste, al menos nadie se ha quejado.

Ya viste como le fue con el suegro qué bueno que no le dijo papi, hubieran terminado en guerra de clanes.

**layill** Sasuke no es un gran partido para la heredera Hyuga y Hiashi lo sabe pero no puede hacer mucho para impedírselo ya es grande y Sasuke no es de los que aceptan imposiciones de terceros en su relación.

**Hiinaataah Hiime-Chan** nunca esperé que alguien me dijera que este fic es lo contrario a remembranzas, pero me acostumbre a tus ideas, también podrías decir que el Hinata y las esferas del dragón no se queda con ninguno de ellos sino con Trunks, no lo hago a propósito pero si te gusta no me molesta que sean relacionados.

**Haruto-kun** gracias por el comentario, dale me gusta a la página de mi grupo de escritores (la que está en mi perfil) para mayor información sobre los fics, ya te agrego XD

"_Las personas continuamente se hieren unas a otras, es comprensible el porqué se duda tanto, pero... vivir sin ser capaz de confiar en nadie... es lo mismo que vivir sin sentir el amor de los demás" los quiere Akai yume _


	24. Chapter 24

Lo bueno y lo malo… el ying y el yang, es una analogía muy aplicada al Sasuhina, solo basta con mirarlos a los ojos, o con ver sus personalidades… con ver sus elementos e incluso sus fechas de nacimientos

Ella es la luz en medio de su oscuridad…. El es el valor que ella necesita para revelarse al mundo, frases como esas llenan los Sasuhina, nunca las había puesto, no sé porque, quizás porque las he leído demasiado y quise ser original… pero son necesarias porque explican que son un complemento…. El Sasuhina podrá ser una invención de fans, pero es una invención con fundamentos más sólidos que muchas potenciales parejas.

**Capitulo 24**

**Misiones**

Hinata fue a buscar a Tenten, tenía que decirle lo que había ocurrido, no quería que esta se enojara con ella, era su única amiga y no la quería perder.

- Tenten tengo algo que decirte – dijo la ojiperla cuando la encontró.

- Claro Hinata, dime – le dijo despreocupada la castaña mientras miraba extrañada la actitud nerviosa de su amiga.

- Me pelee con Neji niisan, me encontró con Sasuke y no creyó que mi padre ya sabía de nuestra relación… estuve a punto de gritarle sobre su relación contigo, perdóname – explicó la ojiperla muy arrepentida – no alcance a decir nada pero sospecho algo.

- ¿cree que te lo he contado? – inquirió.

- No…. No dije nada, ni siquiera te mencione – sus ojos se estaban poniendo acuosos.

- No te pongas triste – consoló la kunoichi – mejor cuéntame cómo es eso de que tu papá ya sabe lo de tu y Sasuke…. Descríbeme la cara que puso Neji cuando los vio.

La charla duro mucho tiempo…. Hinata le explicó todo a Tenten que se comprometió a calmar a Neji e incitarlo a aceptar esa relación… la ojiperla estaba feliz, le encanta sentir el apoyo de una amiga y deseaba que algún día se convirtiera en familia.

.

.

.

Hinata pasó el resto del día en su casa, quería que su padre viera que ella estaba haciendo las cosas bien, pero pareciera que a este no le importara, ni siquiera la miraba, la ignoraba deliberadamente y esto a la ojiperla le dolía profundamente.

Neji se sentó junto a ella en la sala de la mansión… se sentía mal por el trato que estaba recibiendo su prima y quería ayudarla.

- Hinata sama…. Usted no se merece esto – mencionó sin mirarla, le costaba demostrar sus sentimientos.

- Desobedecí a mi padre… es lo que merezco - fue la respuesta triste de la ojiperla.

- Si tan solo terminaras con el Uchiha estoy seguro que mi tío dejaría de tratarte así… te das cuenta que lo puedes meter en problemas, si los demás se enteran que no puede ni controlar a su hija perderá poder con sus subordinados – se sentía tan frustrado, no entendía como su prima se había fijado en ese traidor.

- No pienso dejar a Sasuke… entiéndelo niisan yo lo amo – pronunció estas palabras mirándolo a los ojos, la determinación en la mirada de la peliazul no daban pie a dudas – se que no debo contradecir a mi padre. El podría desterrarme o incluso pensar en un castigo peor, pero aun así no ha hecho nada.

- Llamas nada a que actúe como si no existieras, o peor, te trata como si fueras escoria – soltó las palabras con ira, como su prima que siempre había sido tan obediente decidía enfrentar a su padre de un momento a otro, iba a continuar pero la ojiperla lo interrumpió.

- Quisieras que lo entendieras, desearía que pudieran ver al verdadero Sasuke, no al vengador que fue, ni al chico guay y serio que piensan las personas…. El es, totalmente diferente de lo que todos piensan – suspiro pesadamente – pero sé que es difícil porque él es el primer obstáculo para darse a conocer.

Neji comprendió que Hinata realmente amaba a Sasuke, odiaba esa relación, pero deseaba que su prima fuera feliz… ella había sufrido tanto que merecía sonreír y aunque tuviera que tragarse sus palabras la iba a ayudar.

- Hinata sama…. Soy tu guardián, lo recuerdas – quiso tomar la mano de su prima pero a último momento se contuvo – mi deber es protegerla y verla feliz.

La peliazul estaba confundida ante las palabras de su primo ¿a qué se refería con eso? Quiso hablar, pero no sabía que decir… gracias, eso sonaba demasiado sencillo y confuso, ¿y si él quería decir con esas palabras todo lo contrario a lo que ella esperaba? Seria acaso que Neji se refería a lo que ella debería hacer y no lo que quería hacer.

- Aunque odie a Uchiha Sasuke por todo el daño que le hizo a la aldea permitiré su relación con el, tratare de hablar con mi tío para que no la trate así – era lo único que podía ofrecerle, tampoco se convertiría en el mejor amigo del Uchiha de un momento a otro – pero si él hace que usted sufra aunque sea un poco, si la veo triste por su causa lo buscaré para matarlo.

Hinata sonrió ante las palabras de el castaño, le tomó la mano en un gesto de agradecimiento... quizás estaba siendo un poco extremo pero le demostraba que la quería.

Después de eso ella pudo terminar el día feliz, incluso con la mirada acusadora de su padre, sabía que este en el fondo no le desagradaba tanto la relación que tenia con Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

.

Llego el día de la tan anhelada segunda cita… aun le parecía extraño tener primeras citas a estas alturas de la relación, el pelinegro había enviado una nota en la noche anterior avisando que la estaría esperando junto a la cascada.

La ojiperla emprendió su camino hacia la cascada…. El lugar donde se había soñado tantas veces con Sasuke, cuando todavía salía con Naruto le parecía impropio y trataba de reprimirlas, luego, cuando su relación con el rubio término no las vio tan mal… era una forma de sentir que aunque sea en sueños estaría con Sasuke, ahora lo vería en ese lugar, no sería un sueño y se sentía nerviosa.

Cuando llegó vio que Sasuke la estaba esperando, se sorprendió, no pensó que llegaría tarde.

- Gomen ne Sasuke… pensé que llegaría a tiempo – se disculpó mientras se acercaba a él.

- Has llegado incluso antes – respondió el pelinegro acercándose a ella y robándole un beso – si es permitido besar en la segunda cita – comentó burlonamente mientras la tomaba entre sus brazos.

La ojiperla pudo sentir como el sonrojo invadía su rostro.

- no soy muy bueno en esto pero toma en cuenta el esfuerzo – advirtió mientras la llevaba bajo la sombra de un gran árbol donde había preparado un picnic.

Hinata miro con detenimiento todo lo que había sobre ese mantel, había una canasta aun con comida dentro, fuera de ella un par de vasos y una botella de jugo, un plato con dangos junto a ellos como si hubiera sido lo único que alcanzo a sacar su novio, sabía que él no podía preparar eso, antes de que ella le cocinase el solo comía comida instantánea o compraba algo en cualquier restaurant.

- ¿Quién eres tú y que le hiciste a mi novio? – preguntó seria la Hyuga, pero en la mirada tenía esa chispa que demostraba que lo hacía por bromear.

El ojinegro se recostó sobre el mantel mostrando la seriedad característica de él…

- Sabía que mostrarme así, causaría estragos – índico con señas para que ella se siente.

Sasuke parecía ofendido…. Pero ella lo conocía bien, si le hubiera dicho esas mismas palabras, en esa misma actitud hace un par de meses se hubiera disculpado sin dudas, pero ahora sabía que había algo más.

Saco las cosas que su novio no había desempacado, comida preparada, eso solo le confirmaba su teoría - ¿Quién preparo esto? – Pudo ver como el pelinegro levantaba una ceja sorprendido – dime, sé que no fuiste tú.

- Lo pedí a un restaurante – respondió con mejor humor el Uchiha, le encanta la nueva actitud de Hinata, ahora no era tan temerosa, incluso lo estaba acusando.

- Con la cantidad de comida y lo bien arreglada que esta seguramente te atendió una mujer – dedujo sin ningún tono de reproche.

- A veces tener fans es una ventaja… aunque casi siempre son molestias – comentó acercándose a ella.

La cita recién había empezado, tenían todo el día para estar juntos, y toda la noche aunque ella aun no se lo había dicho.

Comieron todo lo que había en esa canasta, la libertad que sentían en ese lugar era indescriptible, esta vez sin espías que los obligaban a comportarse, podían ser ellos mismos y disfrutar de largas sesiones de besos o de simplemente estar abrazados, no necesitaban palabras, la compañía era suficiente para ellos.

- Sasuke… ¿cuándo te decidiste a intentar algo conmigo? – Preguntó la ojiperla mientras descansaban abrazados mirando hacia la cascada – me dijiste en otra ocasión que te empecé a gustar desde que era novia de Naruto kun, pero que te hizo buscarme ese día en el parque, cuando creías que seguía con él.

El pelinegro sonrió al recordar ese beso – fue en este lugar – comento apegando más a su cuerpo el delicado cuerpo de la ojiperla – la última cita doble que le aceptaría al dobe, estábamos los cuatro, la tensión que sentía era tan fuerte que incluso pensaba que tu también la sentías.

La ojiperla lo miro a los ojos, sorprendida por la declaración – yo también la sentí – confesó algo culpable – pero aunque la relación con Naruto kun era casi una amistad no podía admitir que me atraía su mejor amigo.

- Cuando aquel sujeto te atacó y vi que el dobe salvaría a Sakura, en ese instante comprendí que no podía dejar tu seguridad en manos de ese usuratonkachi… me había alejado sin siquiera intentarlo porque es mi mejor amigo y tú te veías muy feliz con el…. Pero no podía permitir que te hiciera sufrir con ese tipo de comportamiento, y cuando tu lo perdonaste tan fácil yo…

- No lo hizo a propósito… estaba realmente arrepentido – excusó la Hyuga

- Hmph

La tarde terminaba, el sol se ocultaba dando paso a luna que brillaba con la majestuosidad de ser la soberana de la noche.

- Supongo que debes ir a tu casa…. Solo es la segunda cita – el moreno estaba algo desilusionado por seguir esta norma frente a todos.

- Bueno… la verdad es que mi padre está en un viaje fuera de Konoha – comentó como si fuera una asunto ajeno.

- Una chispa se encendió en los profundos y oscuros ojos del pelinegro – entonces… te puedes quedar en mi casa.

- No creo que sea conveniente en la segunda cita – recordando las palabras de él.

- Al diablo la segunda cita – replicó este mirándola a los ojos - ¿te quedas a dormir en mi casa? – propuso en un susurro muy cerca de sus labios.

¿Quién se podría negar a esa invitación?

Asintió con la cabeza mientras trataba de disimular su sonrojo.

.

.

.

Llegaron a la mansión Uchiha, la noche cubrió el cielo de estrellas aun era temprano y no tenían sueño…. ¿era necesario unir los puntos? Creo que era demasiado evidente lo que se avecinaba.

Una vez dentro, Sasuke tomó a Hinata entre sus brazos y la llevo hasta su habitación, la ojiperla no podía estar más sonrojada y se limitaba a dejarse llevar con su cara enterrada en la camisa del Uchiha.

El pelinegro la colocó suavemente sobre las sabanas y se alejo de ella poco a poco sin quitarle la mirada de encima, ella siempre solía desviar la mirada, era demasiado tímida en ese tipo de situaciones… mucho más cuando él solía recordarle su timidez y disfrutar del sonrojo que provocaba intencionalmente…. Pero esta vez todo era distinto ella podía sentir algo de temor en la mirada de él, temor hacia lo desconocido, no, Sasuke no era así, la ojiperla se dio cuenta a que tenía miedo su novio cuando este se le acerco nuevamente, la tomo como si fuera de porcelana, como si fuera la primera vez que la tocaba…. Sasuke tenía miedo de lastimarla.

- Está bien – dijo ella abrazándolo, el comprendió a lo que ella se refería, últimamente no necesitaban palabras para comunicarse.

El abrazo se hizo tan profundo que sus latidos se unificaron, luego empezaron a besarse.

Los labios de Sasuke recorrieron la boca de Hinata como lo había hecho varias veces, su lengua pidió entrar para profundizar el mismo, la ojiperla soltó un pequeño gemido al abrir la boca y el ojinegro sonrió ante el territorio ganado.

Se acostaron en la cama, aun sin dejar de besarse, las manos de Uchiha fueron hacia el sierre del abrigo de la joven quitándoselo hábilmente – siempre odie tu abrigo – comento mientras se lo quitaba… aunque en realidad ya no lo odiaba tanto, ese abrigo ocultaba las curvas de la joven lo que le brindaba a él la seguridad de ser el único en apreciar esos encantos.

Empezó a quitarse la camisa, y sus labios descendieron al delicado cuello de su novia, que se estremeció al sentir los labios contra su piel, ambos habían esperado este momento desde hace tanto que cualquier duda que pudieron haber tenido se disipo, nadie impediría este momento…. O al menos eso pensaba.

La puerta sonó y ambos se quedaron quietos, casi deseando que lo que escucharon fuera producto de su imaginación… pero sabían que no era cierto, aun uno encima del otro y sin provocar movimiento alguno volvieron a escuchar el golpe de la puerta.

Sasuke lanzo un improperio al aire aunque en una voz tan baja que Hinata no reconoció la palabra usada, estaba enojado, se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta de la habitación, miró hacia Hinata que lo miraba desde la cama.

- Veré quien es – le dijo mientras se arreglaba la camisa y se dirigía hacia la puerta de entrada.

Hinata reaccionó, todo le seguía pareciendo un sueño, y si no estuviera tan impresionada hubiera reaccionado igual que Sasuke…. Era frustrante como todo confabulaba para interrumpirlos en esos momentos, tomo su abrigo que estaba en el suelo junto a la cama y se lo puso mientras se acerco a la puerta para ver quién era la persona que había golpeado la puerta.

El pelinegro abrió la puerta de mala gana, deseaba golpear a quien sea que le había interrumpido, deseaba que fuera Naruto, además era el más probable un buen golpe a la cara del rubio por inoportuno no le vendría nada mal… se sorprendió al ver que quien estaba del otro lado de la puerta era Kakashi.

- ¿Qué quieres Kakashi? – pregunto aun enojado, el que no haya sido quien se esperaba no quitaba su ira.

- ¿Puedo pasar? – preguntó el peliplata mientras se percataba la situación en que se encontraba su alumno, el enojo del pelinegro, su camisa un poco desarreglada y el cabello alborotado lo hizo pensar que no estaría solo.

El Uchiha abrió la puerta de la casa invitándolo a pasar, esperando que fuera algo rápido.

- Supongo que Hinata está aquí – afirmo Kakashi como si supiera exactamente lo que ocurría – también necesito hablar con ella – argumento ante la mirada del Uchiha.

- Hinata, baja – ordeno Sasuke mientras se sentaba frente a Kakashi.

La ojiperla bajo sorprendida por la visita, se puso más nerviosa al entender la impresión que daba a su maestro.

- Buenas noches Kakashi sensei – saludo colocándose junto a su novio.

- Y bien…. para que has venido Kakashi – indago el Uchiha mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

- Siento si interrumpí algo – empezó diciendo provocando que la ojiperla se sonroja más de lo que estaba – tengo que hablar con ustedes, sobre una misión.

- ¿Una misión? Para que hayas venido personalmente… debe ser algo grande – comentó algo más calmado el ojinegro, el hecho de una buena batalla le daba alegría.

- Se piensa que no…. Es solo un ninja atacando una aldea a un día de distancia, un trabajo sencillo para cualquier chunin – junto sus manos mientras las miraba – pero tengo un presentimiento, pero yo siento que no es algo tan sencillo y la Hokage también, hace varios días llego un ataque similar en la frontera del país del fuego, su ataque es muy parecido, el grupo ocho sigue investigando pero el ninja es realmente bueno escapando

- ¿El grupo ocho? ¿Pero yo soy miembro de ese grupo, porqué no fui informada? – pregunto Hinata desconcertada por la información que acababa de recibir

- El grupo ocho es el mejor grupo de búsqueda de la aldea, no era necesario que fueran todos – respondió el shinobi – además desde un principio me pareció sospechoso ese ataque, ahora lo confirmo – miro a Sasuke y se dirigió a él – mañana iremos a una misión, presiento que después de que se vallan empezaran a surgir los problemas, el grupo que formare con ustedes dos estará formado además por Yamato y Naruto…. Hinata tú serás la ninja medico del grupo

- Hai – asintió la peliazul, aun preguntándose el porqué de ese extraño grupo formado

- Tengo un mal presentimiento…. No sé, solo es instinto – comento el peliplata como si hubiera adivinado el cuestionamiento de la Hyuga – eres la mejor rastreadora Hinata, posees la voluntad del fuego y te considero la heredera de mi legado – le sonrió cálidamente a su alumna adoptiva y a su alumno recuperado – mañana a primera hora partiremos desde la entrada principal de Konoha, los otros ya han sido avisados aunque no están enterados de mis sospechas, su misión será descubrir para quien trabaja ese sujeto, confió en su discreción para obtener la información.

- Entonces nos vemos mañana – terminó con la plática el pelinegro.

Kakashi se despidió y se fue.

.

.

.

Hinata y Sasuke se dieron cuenta que al menos la noche se les había arruinado, pero aun así ella no quiso irse, si debían descansar que mejor que hacerlo juntos.

Se levantaron al día siguiente, se prepararon para partir a la misión, aunque Hinata tuvo que pasar a la mansión Hyuga a recoger algo de ropa limpia…. Cuando llegaron a la entrada estaban los demás esperándolos, no era tarde, aun faltaba Kakashi.

A Naruto no el agrado el ver llegar juntos a esos dos, pero no dijo nada al respecto solo le limito a mirarlos para ver si ya eran novios… pero no demostraban nada que los delatara.

- Buenos días chicos -saludo alegre el peliplata apareciendo de la nada.

- Tarde como siempre senpai – contesto Yamato.

- Empecemos para poder llegar mañana a esa aldea – comento como si el retraso no hubiera sido suyo.

Todos avanzaron por el bosque, la aldea que debían ayudar no estaba tan lejos, llegarían esa misma noche si no se presentaban problemas en el camino…. Y apoyando a la idea del peliplata no se presentaron problemas por lo que llegaron a ese pequeño pero turístico poblado a la hora de la cena.

Kakashi y Yamato preguntaron a los ciudadanos sobre el intruso que solía aparecer y desaparecer cada cierto tiempo, en ese día solo había aparecido en la mañana y no tenían pistas de su paradero…. Lo más probable era que apareciera mañana, esa noche la pasarían en un hotel.

La zona de los hoteles era muy turística, pero estaba en temporada baja, sobre todo cuando un ninja loco aparecía de la nada a atacar a los ciudadanos…. Cada uno tomo una habitación en el hotel más bonito, cortesía del dueño a los ninjas que eliminarían el problema de la falta de clientes.

Después de una exquisita cena y el agradecimiento de los trabajadores del Hotel todos se fueron a sus habitaciones, necesitaban un baño y un sueño reparador, mañana tenían mucho trabajo por hacer.

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora:**

El próximo capítulo tendrá lemon, será un capitulo doble ^^, no suelo ser pervert pero estamos casi cerca del final y la pareja lo merece.

**Shizuru-Valkyrie Amethyst **no quise poner más tramas en la relación porque primero se me alargaría el fic, y segundo lo vi algo melodramático, además en el fondo un Uchiha para tener descendencia no es tan malo para Hiashi al menos para mi parecer pues así Hinata podría incluso desheredar y Hanabi ser la sucesora. Muy pronto vendrán los golpes, las peleas, las muertes (ups se me escapó)

No creo que conozcas a mi nuevo mentor, parece un fantasma y no es mujer, es hombre, aunque a veces es un niño pervertido y violento.

**dark-butterfly-19** muchas gracias por el mensaje, a veces la pagina no deja enviar mensajes, me alegro que te guste la historia, es lo que buscaba cuando la hice, hacer algo lindo sobre el Sasuhina.

Me alegro ser digna de estar en favoritos tuyos, siempre es un honor para mí.

**Hinamel** la segunda fue más corta, pero que le diga papi suegro seria para que Sasuke firmara sentencia de muerte. Aunque hubiera sido divertido, lástima que no haga comedia.

**Andrea** aquí está la conti, espero te guste…

**layill** Hinata no podria ser la misma de siempre, de algo debe servir convivir tanto con el Uchiha ^^

"_Caminar por el camino de otra persona es fácil… Pero, Abrirse paso dentro de tu propio camino es de verdaderos hombres!" los quiere Akai yume_


	25. Chapter 25

Capitulo largo, empieza con el capitulo uno y termina con el verdadero 25, para quien quería lemon, aquí hay dos.

.

.

.

Una atracción inconsciente, un deseo reprimido, interrupciones más que inoportunas, son factores que te mantienen tenso, ansioso e incluso un poco fúrico… te sientes como un globo de agua al que no dejan de llenar, pero no hay mal que dure cien años ni cuerpo que lo resista y cuando lo inconsciente se vuelve consciente, la represión desaparece y no hay mas interrupciones, en ese momento el globo explota y el agua al fin libre escapa en todas direcciones… no hay mejor sentimiento que el completar un asunto pendiente.

Capitulo 25

Propuesta.

Hinata Pov.

"_Hacía mucho calor, tenía la ventana abierta y aun así no podía dormir, aunque quizás no era el calor lo que no me dejaba dormir, más bien era el hecho de saber que Sasuke estaba tan cerca, a tan solo unos metros de mi habitación._

_Agite mi cabeza para quitar esas ideas de mi mente, pero la puerta sonó, estaban tocándola y dudaba si preguntar quién era o hacerme la dormida, pero mi cuerpo se movió solo y cuando me di cuenta ya tenía la puerta abierta y miraba directamente a la persona que la había golpeado._

_Uchiha Sasuke, el hombre que amo, aquel que logró sacarme del corazón a aquel rubio que me hizo sufrir tanto sin saberlo, no hable… dudo que alguna palabra hubiera salido de mi boca en ese momento, solo desvié la mirada y sentí el sonrojo inundando todo mi ser."_

Fin Hinata Pov.

.

.

.

En aquella habitación de hotel se podía observar a una linda muchacha de piel blanca, cabello azulado largo y ojos perlados frente a un joven de su misma edad, muy apuesto con cabello azabache y ojos negros como la noche, ambos vestidos con ligeras pijamas por el evidente calor de la noche.

- ¿puedo pasar?... No podía dormir - mencionó el Uchiha con algo de diversión al darse cuenta del sonrojo de Hinata, aun se preguntaba cómo podía seguir sonrojándose con esa facilidad siendo una ninja

- Sasuke… etto… pasa - respondió sin pensar siquiera en las consecuencias de sus actos

Sasuke entro en la habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de él, mientras la ojiperla se sobresalto al sentir la puerta cerrándose, le dio la espalda a su invitado y empezó a caminar hacia la ventana.

No alcanzo a llegar pues fue interceptada por Sasuke, sintió los brazos de este rodeando su cintura y su caliente aliento sobre su cuello, todo su cuerpo se erizo en ese instante.

- Sasuke…

- te necesito - le respondió el ojinegro mientras la giraba para tenerla frente a el

- y-yo… yo - sus palabras fueron interrumpidas, no por más frases sugestivas del joven, sino por sus cálidos labios

.

.

.

Sasuke Pov.

"_He conseguido mi objetivo, me sorprendió que Hinata abriera esa puerta, por un momento pensé que tendría que entrar por la ventana… no lo puedo evitar, no soportaba un minuto más sin sus labios, y ahora que los tengo quiero más, la quiero toda para mí o me voy a volver loco."_

Fin Sasuke Pov.

.

.

.

El beso que empezó como algo suave y tierno empezó a aumentar su intensidad, en ese tipo de besos siempre Sasuke era el dominante, pero por primera vez Hinata quiso demostrarle que lo deseaba con igual intensidad, así que se apodero del dominio de la situación, el Uchiha se asombro al sentir el cambio pero le gusto, nunca pensó que ella tuviera el valor de ser la dominante

Se separaron cuando el aire les estaba faltando, aun seguían abrazados aunque la Hyuga no lo miraba directamente.

- ¿Qué pasa? - le preguntó el mientras le levantaba la barbilla para que sus miradas se encontraran

- y-yo también te deseo - dijo con los ojos cerrados con fuerza y los puños cerrados

No existieron más palabras… se empezaron a besar, un beso tras otro, casi sin tiempo para recuperar el aire, caminaron con pasos torpes hasta llegar a la cama, en ningún momento se separaron.

Se acostaron en la cama, Hinata se sentía muy nerviosa, sobretodo porque por la ventana abierta entraba la luz de la luna iluminando aun más la habitación.

Sasuke se ubico junto a ella, de lado, con el codo sobre la cama para elevar su cabeza, mientras la mano libre la deslizaba sobre el cuerpo de la Hinata.

- Ahh… - gimió la ojiperla al sentir como la mano de Sasuke recorría su cuerpo

Los labios de Sasuke descendieron hasta el blanco y delicado cuello de la ojiperla que para evitar gemir se mordía el labio inferior, el ojinegro se coloco sobre ella volviendo a besar su labios mientras sus manos recorrían cada centímetro de piel.

- a-apaga la luz… onegai – pidió la Hyuga

- ¿y perderme esta maravillosa vista? No es una buena idea

Hinata se sonrojo de sobremanera ante el comentario de su "novio" aun se le hacía raro usar esa palabra… y eso que no la usaba mucho, aun su amor era un secreto para muchos.

.

.

.

Hinata Pov.

"_Pensé que sería más difícil, no tengo ninguna experiencia y él lo sabe bien, me alegra el saber que él tampoco lo ha hecho nunca… no puedo creer lo rápido que resulto deshacernos de nuestra ropa… por Kami me está haciendo sentir cosas que no pensé que se pudieran sentir, es demasiado placer para ser real"_

Fin Hinata Pov.

.

.

.

Solo las delicadas braguitas separaban los sexos de estos amantes, en un rápido movimiento Sasuke se coloca abajo y sienta a Hinata sobre él para tener una mejor visión de su voluminoso cuerpo.

La ojiperla se sonrojo al sentirse tan expuesta ante la profunda mirada de el portador del sharingan e intento cubrir sus pechos con sus manos, pero las manos de su amado impidieron que lo hiciera, acercando su boca a uno de ellos lo empezó a lamer y morder mientras con la otra mano masajeaba el otro seno, el placer para Hinata era tanto que se arqueaba instintivamente para tener un contacto mayor, al estar sentada sobre el miembro de Sasuke y moverse por el placer que experimentaba no sabía que a este también lo estaba estimulando mas.

- ya no aguanto más… te necesito - le menciono Sasuke con una voz ronca y sexi

Hinata solo asintió, no quería hablar pues sabía que si lo hacía más de un gemido se le escaparía, sintió como su braguita blanca era destrozada por las manos de Sasuke y no el importo, se besaron con la pasión contenida de esos segundos en que sus labios estuvieron separados.

Sasuke se volvió a colocar sobre ella y lleno su cuerpo de besos, mientras la pobre Hinata solo podía sujetarse del espaldar de la cama para resistir tanta pasión.

.

.

.

Sasuke Pov.

"_Esta mujer me vuelve loco, su piel, su aroma, su voz, toda ella me descontrola a un nivel que nunca creí posible que pudiera caer, siempre me considere centrado y alejado de mis emociones pero ahora soy un preso de la pasión, un preso de ella, mi Hinata… la única que puede sacar el fuego que permanece dormido en mi y aunque quiera negarlo… mi única debilidad, estoy tratando de darle el mayor placer posible y pienso que lo estoy logrando por cómo reacciona su cuerpo ante mis caricias y besos, aunque tengo que admitir que lo disfruto tanto como ella, me encanta darle placer, me fascina el saber que soy el único que ha tocado su piel de esta manera."_

Fin Sasuke Pov.

.

.

.

- ¿lista? - le pregunto el ojinegro a su amada, tenía su cabeza junto al cuello de ella por lo que al preguntar ella sintió además de su voz su cálido aliento en esta zona tan sensible del cuerpo

- Hai - susurro aferrándose a la espalda del Uchiha

Sasuke se coloco entre las piernas de ella y de un movimiento rápido pero cuidadoso entro en ella, Hinata lanzó un pequeño grito y enterró sus uñas en la espalda de Sasuke que solo pudo emitir un gruñido… cuando el joven sintió la barrera que le impedía avanzar forzó un poco mas lo que hizo brotar una lagrima de los ojos de la kunoichi.

- duele - le dijo la joven al sentir esa extraña sensación dentro de sí.

- lo sé, pero pasará… solo no te muevas - consolaba mientras le limpiaba las lagrimas.

Por unos instantes no se movieron, ambos tenían que acostumbrarse a sentirse dentro del otro, la verdad a ambos les dolía un poco sobre todo por ser la primera vez, pero era un dolor placentero, cuando sus cuerpos se acostumbraron y el dolor se desvaneció, una oleada de placer invadió sus almas, Hinata tímida e introvertida, no pensaba más que en dar y recibir placer, rodeo con sus piernas la cintura de Sasuke para que este pudiera penetrarla con mayor facilidad.

Al principio los movimientos eran lentos y con ritmo, pero cada vez su cuerpo pedía más euforia y sin darse cuenta ambos se movían al compas del otro en un ritmo más acelerado, estaban cegados por la pasión, y de sus bocas solo salían pequeños gemido y gruñidos, el podía sentir los duros pezones de ella rozando contra su pecho y como sus manos bajaban hasta sus nalgas para apretarlas; y ella no podía evitar sentirse extasiada por la agitada respiración de él en cada embestida.

Hinata sintió que llegaba al límite grito a pesar de saber que no lo podía hacer, nadie debía saber lo que ellos estaban haciendo, no pudo aguantar más y de repente sintió como si su cuerpo fuera bombardeado por el placer más intenso que pudiera existir, Sasuke pudo sentir la contracción tan intensa que tuvo Hinata.

- ¿Qué paso? - preguntó sonriendo ante la expresión de su amada.

- creo que fue un…

- Orgasmo - concluyo él con una sonrisa de victoria - no te preocupes, dicen que las mujeres pueden tener orgasmos múltiples - menciono seductoramente mientras volvía a entrar en ella

El sudor corría por sus cuerpos y brillaban como diamantes ante la luz de la luna, la única confidente de su amor ahora consumado.

- te amo - dijo Sasuke

- Y yo te amo a ti - respondió la Hyuga mientras lo besaba apasionadamente, ahora que por fin eran uno nada ni nadie los separaría

Cuando el Uchiha sintió que ya no podía aguantar más mordió el pequeño cuello de la Hyuga, sabía cuánto la descontrolaba este tipo de mordidas y cuan sensible era su cuello, ambos llegaron al clímax al mismo tiempo, mencionando sus nombres entre gemidos.

Sasuke se acostó junto a ella mientras trataban de calmar su agitada respiración, la abrazo, quito el cabello pegado en su cara por el sudor y le dio un tierno beso.

Ambos tuvieron el mismo pensamiento "había sido fantástico" y eso que aun no tenían práctica.

- Llegue a pensar que la vida estaba vengándose de mí por todo lo que hice – admitió el pelinegro mientras rozaba el brazo de la ojiperla con un dedo.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó curiosa la Hyuga mientras se incorporaba un poco, sosteniendo firmemente la sabana que la cubría.

Sasuke sonrió y la abrazó – porque cada vez que estuvimos a punto de hacer el amor éramos interrumpidos…. Tuve que contenerme para no golpear a Kakashi ayer.

Hinata sonrió sonrojada ante la confesión del ojinegro, ella también sintió esa ira cuando los interrumpían.

La noche era calurosa y hasta la fina sábana que los cubría empezaba a estorbar, sus cuerpos entrelazados bajo el blanco lienzo se reponían del esfuerzo y pedían más, la ojiperla sintió el impulso de volver a sentir a Sasuke dentro de ella, pero temía que fuera demasiado al ser su primera vez, además no tenía el valor de proponerlo… se levanto de la cama cubriéndose con una de las sabanas y se acerco a la mesa que se encontraba a unos pocos metros y que tenia sobre ella una jarra con agua y un vaso de cristal

Sasuke desde su lugar contemplaba a Hinata caminar hacia el agua, estaba nerviosa por como él la miraba…. La peliazul llevo el vaso con agua a sus labios y bebió todo el contenido, estaba seca por dentro y el sentir el agua correr por su garganta le quito un poco el calor

- Me das un poco – pidió detrás de ella el Uchiha

Hinata se sobresalto al sentirlo tras suyo, se limito a servir el agua para dársela, no quería voltear, sabía que estaba desnudo…. Podía sentir su sexo firme contra su trasero y eso la excitaba de un modo que creía exagerado

Le dio el agua que el pelinegro tomo rápidamente, dejó el vaso en la mesa y la volteó sujetándola entre sus brazos – hace calor – comento tocando el borde la sabana que está cubriendo los pechos de la chica – creo que sé que nos los puede quitar

Hinata aun sonrojada por la cercanía del cuerpo desnudo de Sasuke miro la cama sin pensarlo siquiera

- No me refería volver a la cama – dijo algo divertido Sasuke

- Yo… – no podía defenderse…. Ella si pensaba en volver a la cama y no precisamente a dormir

- Me refería a bañarnos – explico el sonriendo al ver el nerviosismo de su novia

- ¡juntos! – exclamó esta en voz alta.

- Por separado no sería divertido – le soltó la sabana que cayó al piso antes de que ella reaccionara.

Intentó cubrirse, pero fue detenida por las manos de Sasuke – no te cubras, no me prives del placer de verte así.

- Te gusta verme sonrojada – índico la peliazul mientras sentía como su novio la miraba de pies a cabeza deteniéndose en cada curva.

- Me gusta verte – aclaró mientras se acercaba a sus labios.

El beso lleno de pasión les demostró lo equivocado que estaban, pensaban que aquel deseo incontrolable que sentían cuando estaban cerca se calmaría un poco cuando consumaran su amor pero al parecer seria todo lo contrario.

Hinata no respondió ni sí ni no, pero acompaño al baño a Sasuke…. Entraron en la ducha y este abrió la llave dejando caer las refrescantes gotas de agua en sus calurosos cuerpos

Se abrazaron y besaron como si no lo hubieran hecho en siglos, sentían su piel quemar y el agua ayudaba enormemente a soportar el calor

Hinata estaba tan consciente de toda la situación que se sorprendió así misma, hacia tanto que no se desmayaba y ese era un momento que merecía un desmayo, aunque estaba feliz de que no sucediera…. Podía sentir las manos de Sasuke en su espalda y el sexo de él presionando su abdomen, Sasuke por su parte abandono los labios de su novia encendidos por la presión de sus besos y descendió a aquel fino y blanco cuello, las manos de la ojiperla tenían sujeto el cabello azabache de él y el sonido de la ducha impedía escuchar los gemidos que soltaba la Hyuga

Sasuke sonrió satisfecho, lo de la ducha había sido una muy buena idea, ahora su amada no tendría que contener sus gemidos y gritos pues la ducha hacia el suficiente ruido para no ser descubiertos… la arrimo contra una pared, alejándola del chorro directo del agua, ahora el agua caía a su espalda pero no era inconveniente alguno

El pelinegro la tomo del trasero y la levanto del suelo ubicándola a su nivel – ahora podemos hacer todo el ruido que queramos, nadie nos va a escuchar – le miro a los ojos, ella estaba radiante, no era la chica tímida que se ocultaba bajo su cerquillo y un montón de ropa, era la mujer que estaba deseosa de dar y recibir placer

La voz ronca de Sasuke con ese mensaje hizo que la ojiperla se estremeciera de pies a cabeza, para darle mayor comodidad a su novio que ahora sostenía el peso de los dos le rodeo la cintura con sus piernas y rodeo con sus brazos el cuello del pelinegro

Las manos inexpertas de la joven empezaron a tomar firmeza al acariciar a su novio, tenían los nervios a flor de piel, cada caricia dada o recibida era tan placentera que empezaba a doler

- Sasuke – llamó ella para que la viera

Su mirada oscura y llena de lujuria se poso en el rostro de su amada, se sorprendió al entender lo que ella le decía con la mirada, ella quería tanto como el acabar con la tortura del preámbulo

La tomo de las caderas y la coloco sobre su miembro, escucho claramente el gemido que soltó ella cuando su miembro rozo el clítoris y el grito cuando la penetro

Para Sasuke sentirse dentro de Hinata era la más gloriosa sensación que pudiera experimentar, podía sentir como su miembro era presionado por las paredes de la vagina de Hinata, sentía como cada vez se humedecía mas

Los gemidos de Hinata fueron como música para sus oídos y el vaivén de sus caderas que tomaba velocidad en cada embestida lo hacía gruñir de placer

El tiempo era algo insustancial para ellos pero sentían que estaban durando más tiempo que la vez anterior y eso era una excelente noticia

Terminaron entre gritos en un profundo abrazo, se miraron mientras Sasuke bajaba lentamente a Hinata…. Se rieron como si fueran niños que acabaran de hacer una travesura, el pelinegro cerró la llave de la ducha y estiro la mano fuera de ella para alcanzarle una toalla a su amada mientras se envolvía la cadera con la suya

- Si quieres descansar un poco para la misión de mañana te recomiendo que te vistas – dijo mientras salían del baño, ella lo miro extrañado y el sonrió mientras se acostaba en la cama – trato de contenerme, te estoy pidiendo ayuda

¿En realidad deseaba contenerse? Debía centrarse en la misión… debía hacer lo que le dijo Kakashi, así que se volvió a poner la pijama que se encontraba tirada en el suelo

Sasuke se puso su bóxer pero no se vistió – vas a quedarte – pregunto la ojiperla

- No pienso dejarte – respondió el pelinegro indicando que se acostara

Ella hizo lo que le indico y durmieron abrazados, la luna ya se había ocultado y solo tenían un par de horas para descansar

.

.

.

El día amaneció con un espectacular sol, Hinata no quería abrir los ojos pero la voz de Sasuke llamándola le hizo recordar lo que había pasado ayer o mejor dicho hace pocas horas, abrió los ojos y vio a su novio preparar las cosas para bajar a desayunar, se paró y empezó a prepararse, tenia sueño pero valía la pena, se sonrojo al solo recordar lo que había hecho ayer

- Kakashi nos espera en quince minutos en el comedor del hotel – indicó el ojinegro mientras le daba un tierno beso en los labios

- Espero atrapar a ese sujeto lo más pronto posible – comento mientras se ponía la bandana

.

.

.

Sasuke Pov.

"_sigo sin creer lo que ocurrió, la veo arreglarse, peinarse el cabello y siento que no la merezco… soy un traidor_ _o al menos lo fui, y un traidor no merece un premio tan grande_

- Hinata – _la llamé y volteo a mirarme, estaba sonrojada, eso me hacia sonreír, seguía siendo la niña_ _inocente que conocí en el hospital_ – tengo algo que decirte – _no sé porque empecé a hablar, la idea solo paso por mi mente_

- Dime – _me dijo calmada mientras se acercaba a mí_

_Que ganas tenía de besarla en ese momento, pero no tenía mucho tiempo, dentro de quince minutos_ _debíamos bajar a fingir un noviazgo recién iniciado _

- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? – _le pregunte sin mas_

_Pude ver claramente su rostro, el cambio sutil mientras comprendía la intensidad de mis palabras, clavo su_ _mirada en mí…. Quizás pensó que estaba mintiendo, pero solo podía encontrar determinación _

- Si – _respondió al fin haciéndome el hombre más feliz del mundo _

_La abrace fuertemente y le di un largo y profundo beso _

- Pero…. – _empezó a decir, maldito pero…. ¿Por qué debía usarlo en este momento? Los peros no son buenos, implican una respuesta parcial ¿acaso ella no deseaba vivir conmigo tanto como yo? _– no crees que es muy pronto

- ¿Pronto? Para nada – _le respondí riéndome, a ella le parecía pronto…. Yo deseaba esto desde la_ _primera vez que la bese, cuando sus labios me comprobaron que la realidad era mejor que cualquier sueño _

_Había olvidado lo extraña que es Hinata, cualquier chica estaría dichosa de casarse con el novio lo más_ _rápido posible y ella pensando que sería muy pronto _

- ¿tendrás que hablar otra vez con mi padre? – _pregunto temerosa, ahora todo se hacía más claro…. Ese "pero" no era porque pensaba que era muy pronto, ni porque somos muy jóvenes, ese pero era su familia_

- Hablare con tu padre en cuanto la misión acabe – _la vi estremecerse_ – todo saldrá bien, me comportare lo prometo – _le tome las manos, ella aun tenía miedo de la reacción de su familia_ – y si no quieren aceptar le diré que estas embarazada

- ¡Que! – _dijo asombrada, la vi palidecerse tanto que creí que se desmayaría, luego pareció pensar en la opción_ – si lo haces te mataran – _había preocupación en sus palabras, temía por mi y no por el hecho de difamarla ante su clan_

- Era una broma – _aclaré_ – además sabes bien que no podrían matarme, hasta tu puedes derrotarlos si te lo propones, pero no quieres admitirlo

_Entendió mi punto, aunque no admitió que podía vencer a cualquier Hyuga, Hinata no es de las que_ _presumen de sus habilidades"_

Fin Sasuke Pov.

.

.

.

Sasuke y Hinata bajaron juntos, al principio pensaron no hacerlo, pero después decidieron que al ser novios el que la esperara no tenía nada de raro

- Buenos días – saludo cortésmente la peliazul a los demás que ya estaban sentados en la mesa

Sasuke se limito a verlos y sentarse en uno de los asientos vacios, un mesero se acerco al ver la mesa llena y ofreció el desayuno especial del hotel

- Esto es lo que haremos – dijo Yamato una vez el mesero se retiro – Kakashi se quedara en la aldea por si el atacante aparece, Hinata y yo recorreremos la zona del norte y Naruto con Sasuke la zona sur, después de buscar pistas regresaremos al hotel a esperar a los demás, si hay algún problema o se encuentran con el enemigo envíen una señal al aire

Todos asintieron en señal de haber entendido y no volvieron hablar en el resto del desayuno…. Cuando este terminó se separaron y empezaron a investigar

.

.

.

Habían pasado un par de horas y Sasuke estaba sorprendido de que Naruto no le hiciera plática, las pistas estaban muy fáciles, habían encontrado varias marcas que confirmaban huida desde la aldea, rastros muy pequeños pero fáciles de localizar al ojo experto

Decidieron regresar, con esas pistas ya sabían cuál era el camino que usaba el ninja para huir y lo atraparían en cuanto apareciera

- Regresemos al hotel – ordeno el pelinegro

- Ve tu primero – dijo el rubio tocándose el estomago – creo que el desayuno me sentó mal – se movió con expresión de dolor estomacal – yo te alcanzo

- Como quieras – respondió el Uchiha mientras se iba rápidamente

Naruto fingió un rato mas hasta asegurarse que Sasuke no estuviera cerca

- Ahora solo debo encontrar a Hinata – se dijo a si mismo mientras se desplazaba rápidamente por las ramas de los arboles

.

.

.

Sasuke llego donde Kakashi y le conto lo que había encontrado

- Por la zona sur – repitió el peliplata mientras pensaba – he encontrado indicios de huida hacia esa zona, pero no sacare conclusiones hasta recibir el informe de Yamato

No esperaron mucho, al poco llego Yamato con la información de la búsqueda

- Senpai hemos encontrado rastros de huida por la zona norte

- Por la zona sur y la norte…. He investigado en la aldea y al parecer ese individuo está atacando al azar, casas y negocios de toda índole, ahora escapa por distintos caminos

Sasuke entendió a que se refería su maestro, si no tenía orden lógico los ataques ni la huida había algo raro tras todo esto, pero no tenía tiempo para pensar en eso, Hinata no había vuelto con Yamato y ya habían pasado más de dos minutos

- ¿Dónde está Hinata? – le pregunto Sasuke a Yamato

- Hinata se quedo un par de kilómetros atrás… Naruto quería hablar con ella así que me adelante – respondió tranquilo

- Maldito – dijo Sasuke empezando a correr – donde el dobe le llegue a poner un dedo encima lo mato – no podía creer que se dejo engañar por el rubio

- ¿Qué le sucede a Sasuke? – preguntó Yamato

- Va a buscar a Naruto para golpearlo, cosas de adolescentes – respondió tranquilamente

- ¿Cosas de adolescentes? Recuerda todo lo que destruyeron la última vez que se enfrentaron

- No te preocupes, Hinata está con ellos, confío que podrá evitar que las cosas pasen a mayores

- Eso espero – menciono no muy convencido Yamato

.

.

.

En el bosque se encontraba Hinata y Naruto, el rubio le había dicho hace un par de minutos que tenía algo que decirle pero desde ese entonces no había pronunciado palabra

- Naruto kun…. ¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme? – pregunto algo impaciente.

- Hinata chan yo… - empezó algo nervioso, cosa extraña en el rubio, respiro hondo – quiero que sepas que me arrepiento de haber terminado contigo y quiero que vuelvas a ser mi novia

- ¡Qué! – No podía ser verdad lo que estaba escuchando – No – gritó mas por la impresión que por otra cosa.

- ¿Por qué no? – quiso saber el ojiazul

- Yo amo a Sasuke – recalcó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

- No lo amas, solo estas deslumbrada – no podía creer que Hinata se había convertido en otra fan de su amigo, pero no iba a permitir que ella sufriera cuando el Uchiha la deje por otra (o al menos eso es lo que pensaba) – te demostrare que aun me amas – dijo mientras se acercaba a ella rápidamente, le tomaba el rostro entre las manos y la besaba

Hinata no sabía qué hacer, solo quería que Naruto la soltara, no le agradaba sentir que otro que no fuera Sasuke la besara, quería empujarlo lejos de ella, pero el rubio era tan fuerte que no lograba moverlo, solo le quedaba una opción, su cabeza pensaba a mil por hora, debía usar su juuken para paralizarlo, pero el único lugar donde podía realizarlo era en el pecho, lo que de por sí ya era peligroso

Naruto se dio cuenta de su error, ella no correspondía a su beso en absoluto y eso lo frutaba, ya no había dudas de que Hinata ya no lo amaba, podía sentir las manos de la joven empujándolo sin poder lograrlo, se sintió tan mal al forzarla, ese no era el…. La iba a soltar pero en ese instante escucho que alguien le gritaba

Hinata uso sus manos para empujarlo lo más lejos posible, no usaría su juuken con Naruto, a esa distancia lo mataría… al momento de empujarlo se escuchó un grito que sorprendió tanto al rubio como a ella y que logro que este la soltara

- Suéltala – fue lo que decía el grito, un grito proveniente de Uchiha Sasuke

Hinata miro a Sasuke acercándose a ella, no, no se acercaba a ella, se acercaba a Naruto… en la mirada oscura del Uchiha había ira, y de un solo golpe en la cara mando a volar varios metros al rubio

- Sasuke – dijo con un hilo de voz la peliazul – yo no…. – le aterraba la idea de que Sasuke pensara mal de ella y la dejara

- No tienes nada que explicarme, vi como intentabas alejarlo – vio como Naruto se levantaba y limpiaba la sangre de su boca – el culpable de todo es el

Naruto y Sasuke corrieron hacia el otro para enfrentarse, sus puños chocaron con tal fuerza que ambos retrocedieron un par de metros

- Basta – grito Hinata corriendo hacia ellos

- No Hinata, esta vez no podrás detenerme – dijo con determinación en su voz

- El teme tiene razón Hinata chan, esta pelea servirá para demostrarte mi amor – le dijo un animado rubio

- Onegai – pidió llorando, pero no le hicieron caso

El sonido de una explosión los hizo desviar su atención de la pelea, algo estaba pasando en el pueblo

Hinata activó su byakugan y pudo ver lo que pasaba – el enemigo, lo puedo ver…. Kakashi sensei y Yamato sama están enfrentándose a él – miro a su novio y a su ex novio – debemos ir a ayudarlos

- Esto aun no termina – amenazo el pelinegro – vamos Hinata

- Cuando quieras – respondió el ojiazul mientras Sasuke y Hinata se marchaban

.

.

.

En el pueblo apareció Horie y empezó a destruir lo primero que encontró, fue interceptado por Kakashi y Yamato, el shinobi alto y fornido miro con sus ojos grises al peliplata

- Hatake Kakashi, el ninja copia – le dijo mirándolo fijamente – al fin has llegado

- Me esperabas – eso era más sospechoso de lo que se imaginaba, para que quisieran tenerlo allí, el aspecto de ese sujeto y la manera de atacar lo hacía ver tonto, no podía ser el cerebro del equipo - ¿Para quién trabajas?

- Inteligente como lo dijo el jefe…. Pero no podrás vencerme – empezó a atacar

- Elemento tierra – expreso el peliplata al ver el ataque de su adversario – encárgate Yamato

- Si senpai – dijo mientras empezaba a hacer sellos

.

.

.

Kakashi Pov.

"_cada vez desconfió mas de esta misión, este presentimiento no me está gustando nada…. Además ese tipo nombro a un jefe ¿Dónde están esos tres? Necesito enviar a la aldea, siento que puede estar en peligro_

_Vi llegar a Naruto, Hinata y Sasuke… se que entre ellos algo paso, pero no hay tiempo para explicaciones, además Yamato no podía solo con ese sujeto, se notaba muy fuerte_

- Hinata, Sasuke – _los llame y se acercaron a mi mientras Naruto ayudo a Yamato en la pelea, al parecer necesitaba pelear_ – quiero que vayan a Konoha

- Llevando algún mensaje

- No…. Solo vayan, esto es fácil – _señale la pelea_ – quizás los refuerzos se requieran allá

_Asintieron y se fueron rápidamente…. Ahora era tiempo de sacarle información a ese sujeto"_

Fin Kakashi Pov.

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora: **

No soy de hacer mucho lemon (esta pervertida se queda hasta nivel ecchi) pero este fic necesitaba uno, así que espero les haya gustado.

**McDip** muchas gracias por tus comentarios, ya falta poco para el final

**Hin123** al fin no los interrumpieron, pensé que Sasuke mataría a alguien si seguían molestándolo en esos momentos tan íntimos ^^

**Mychi-chan** muchas gracias por el comentario, me alegra que te gustara el fic para dedicarle tiempo de leerlo todo (ahora está algo largo)

**Annshi **no me aburren los comentarios, y agradezco que me hagas saber que me sigues, Costa Rica es un país muy bonito espero algún día conocerlo.

**hyugaharuka** aquí está la conti, espero no haber tardado tanto.

layill me alegra saber que alguien me secunda en los pensamientos, ahora la batalla empezará.


	26. Chapter 26

**Capítulo 26**

**Ataque sorpresa**

Hinata y Sasuke viajaban a toda velocidad camino a Konoha…. Si se habían demorado un día a una velocidad normal ahora tardarían medio día en llegar a Konoha, el pelinegro se preguntaba a que se referiría Kakashi con lo de que necesitarían refuerzos en Konoha.

- ¿crees que algo malo suceda en Konoha? – le preguntó mientras avanzaban.

- No lo creo… pero si en verdad ocurriera yo me encargaré – vio como ella sonreía – es momento de defender a la aldea y devolver todo lo que hizo por mí.

- Lo que paso en el bosque…. – trato de explicar pero le apenaba hablar de eso – te juro que…

- Lo sé – interrumpió el Uchiha – desconozco a Naruto…. Además yo confío en ti y sé que no eres de las que traicionan.

- gracias – mencionó más feliz, ahora se sentía tranquila.

- No tienes porque… la confianza es algo que se gana y tú no me has dado ningún motivo para desconfia.r

Siguieron avanzando…. No les importo el hambre, debían llegar a avisarle a la Hokage el presentimiento de Kakashi, aunque pensándolo de esa manera sonaba algo tonto, de todos modos una orden ninja no se discute solo se obedece.

.

.

.

Llegaron a la aldea pasada las cuatro de la tarde, estaban cansados y sedientos, sin contar con el hambre que trataban de ignorar, fueron directamente a la oficina de Tsunade.

- ¿un presentimiento? – preguntó la Godaime una vez le dieron el mensaje o lo que supusieron que sería el mensaje.

- Eso es todo lo que nos dijo Kakashi – respondió Sasuke.

- Entonces confiaremos en el presentimiento de Kakashi…. ¡Shizune! – gritó llamando a su asistente.

- Si Tsunade sama – respondió la mujer de cabello corto entrando en la oficina.

- Avisa a todos los ciudadanos que estén alerta, ante cualquier cosa extraña se encierren en sus casas.

Hinata sabía a qué se refería con eso de encerrarse en sus casas…. Desde el ataque de Pain y la reconstrucción de la aldea se empezó a construir un sistema subterráneo que conectaba las casas de los aldeanos con un túnel que terminaba en la montaña de los Hokages, ahora el pueblo tenía una ruta de escape que garantizaba la seguridad de la mayoría.

- Nos retiramos – dijo el pelinegro saliendo de la oficina seguido por Hinata.

- Eso es todo – comentó algo extrañada siguiéndolo.

- Después de todo era solo una corazonada – le dijo su novio – vamos a comer algo.

Entraron en un restaurante y comieron lo único que había ya que se les había pasado la hora de almuerzo y mandar a preparar algo demoraría más tiempo.

.

.

.

Después de comer Sasuke acompañó a Hinata a su casa, cuando estaban cerca ella recordó de lo que habían hablado esta mañana, el pediría su mano y no había pasado ni una semana desde que eran "novios"… si su padre se había molestado por el noviazgo no se imaginaba como se iba a poner con el matrimonio, pero ya no le importaba… deseaba casarse con Sasuke aunque significara el destierro del clan.

- ¿Sucede algo Hinata? Estás muy pensativ.a

La Hyuga se sobresaltó al escuchar eso, tal vez Sasuke no se acordaba y un día más no importaba – nada. Solo pensaba en todo lo que ha pasado, yo también tengo un presentimiento – confesó, desde que salieron de regreso empezó a sentir que un peligro se acercaba.

Habían llegado a la puerta de la mansión, Sasuke en un movimiento rápido la arrimó contra la pared junto su cuerpo al de ella – supongo que no me invitaras a pasar – comentó en un tono algo juguetón.

Hinata se sonrojo al sentir el cuerpo de Sasuke tan cerca de ella, las imágenes de todo lo que había pasado en esa habitación de hotel llenaron su mente, pudo ver claramente como él se le acercaba lentamente para besarla, cerró los ojos para dejarse llevar por los labios de Sasuke.

El beso los envolvió en su propio mundo, las manos de Sasuke se aferraron a la cintura de la ojiperla que solo rodeó el cuello de su amado con sus brazos para acomodarse mejor, se sentían tan bien…. pero unos gritos hicieron romper ese beso y volver a la realidad.

Hinata no supo que pasó, solo sintió como era lanzada al piso, espero darse un buen golpe pero el cuerpo de Sasuke amortiguo la caída, cuando reaccionó sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor se sorprendió enormemente.

Neji era la persona que había gritado salvándoles la vida, porque en el lugar donde hace pocos segundos se estaban besando había un enorme agujero producto de un ataque, junto a su primo pudo ver a Tenten, tenía en sus manos un enorme pergamino lista para atacar; la mirada de la ojiperla corrió rápidamente al atacante y casi se desmaya al ver de quien se trataba.

El atacante, un hombre cuyo rostro solo había visto una vez, pero del que sabía más de lo que hubiera deseado, lo miró tratando de salir del estupor de saberlo vivo, pero era él, el mismo cabello negro largo y desordenado, el mismo sharingan y la misma sonrisa arrogante, que fue lo último que vio ella antes de que se la llevaran fuera del campo de batalla cuando Naruto lo enfrento en lo que todos consideraban la batalla final. Frente a ella estaba Uchiha Madara.

Pero Hinata no fue la única en reaccionar ante el enemigo, Neji y Tenten lo miraban directamente, como si no les importara el sharingan, aunque Neji tenía activo su Byakugan no le garantizaba salir bien librado de un ataque con el mangekyo sharingan, Sasuke por su lado se tensó al ver a ese sujeto y la tensión y rigidez de su cuerpo lo sintió claramente la peliazul que seguía aferrada a su cuerpo.

- Así que al fin conseguiste conquistar a la Hyuga…. Nunca vas a dejar de ser un niño tonto Sasuke – comento triunfal Madara.

- Al parecer la paliza que te dimos Naruto y yo no basto – se puso de pie y miró a Hinata con algo de temor, pero no era momento de pensar en lo que estuvo a punto de ocurrir – si quieres morir a manos mías no hay problema, pero esto algo entre Uchihas, no metas a los Hyugas en esto – lanzo una mirada a Neji que entendió y se acercó a Hinata para protegerla.

- ¿Protegiendo a la noviecita? – Preguntó divertido. Sasuke activó su sharingan – eres un tonto, no te das cuenta que una Hyuga podría alterar el kekkai gengai de nuestra familia.

- Ahora eres consejero amoroso… - trato de ser lo más mordaz posible.

Los gritos de los aldeanos de todas direcciones alarmaron a los chicos - ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto Tenten mientras se acercaba más a Neji y Hinata.

- Olvide decirles que no vine solo…. Traje algunos amigos, no podía venir con las manos vacías – explicó Madara a la castaña complacido por la victoria que creía casi segura.

Sasuke activó su mangekyo sharingan y empezó a tacar a Madara, fue un impulso, trataba de alejarlo de ahí, alejarlo de Hinata…. Los shinobis de la aldea reaccionaron rápido ante el ataque del ejército de Madara pues estaban alerta por la orden de la Godaime, ahora casi todos los aldeanos estaban escapando por los túneles mientras ellos peleaban contra los atacantes.

Los Hyuga que estaban dentro del territorio y la mansión salieron al ataque como poderosos guerreros, pero Hiashi se quedó al ver a su hija y sobrino frente a ese hombre que no reconocía.

- ¿Qué demonios sucede Neji? – exigió saber el líder de los Hyuga al ver a Sasuke atacar a ese sujeto.

- Al parecer Uchiha Madara no murió – fue lo único que pudo decir el castaño.

Madara estaba esquivando fácilmente los ataques de Sasuke… sabía que había recibido daño al intentar matarlo, incluso el, escapándose en el último minuto tuvo que descansar por largos meses para poder volver a atacar, y aunque ahora podía moverse con facilidad faltarían años y quizás otro cuerpo para volver a ser el Madara de antes, pero no esperaba que en Konoha lo supieran.

En un descuido de Sasuke, aunque quizás no se debería llamar descuido, solo tomo unos segundos para analizar la mejor forma de atacar a Madara, ahora Naruto no estaba en la aldea y aunque estuviera después de lo de esta mañana no creía buena idea pelear juntos… Madara aprovecho esos segundos para lanzar un ataque directo a Hinata.

La Hyuga vio una gran cantidad de chakra lanzada a ella, era una versión bizarra del rasengan y parecía no detenerse con nada… intento escapar, pero tenía a cada lado a sus primo y amiga, si se iba ellos correrían peligro, decidió enfrentarlo, al fin de cuentas Madara apareció por ella al parecer, porque no le quitaba la vista de encima.

El ataque no llegó a ella, que estaba pensando en la mejor formada de devolverlo… su padre lo destruyo con una técnica que nunca había visto.

- ¡padre! – esbozo asombrada. No sabía que su padre había desarrollado su elemento, y mucho menos que su elemento fuera rayo.

Sasuke al ver la escena atacó a Madara que aun lento por su estado físico no pudo esquivar el rápido ataque.

- Estas perdido Madara…. Has cavado tu tumba – advirtió Sasuke mirándolo fijamente, aunque moría por ver si Hinata estaba bie.n

- Yo – se rio – y podría saber por qué.

- Hay dos motivos, el primero es que estas en mi territorio lo que me da una tremenda ventaja…. Y el segundo es que has intentado matar primero a Hinata – esto lo dijo con un profundo odio – si hubieras venido por mi primero hubiera podía funcionar tu plan…. Pero no fue así y ahora te eliminare más rápido de lo que te imaginas.

- Hacerte el machito no funcionara…. Acaso olvidas que estuviste a punto de morir en la batalla, dudo que te hayas recuperado completamente – sus palabras mostraban seguridad pero en el fondo desconfiaba un poco.

- Si lo quieres comprobar, nada me dará más placer que destruirte con mis propias manos – respondió tratando de sonar lo más confiado posible, tramaba mil y un estrategias para eliminarlo, sintió que junto a él en posición de pelea se posicionaba Hiashi.

- Señor Hyuga – dijo a su suegro.

- Nadie ataca a mi hija y vive para contarlo – argumentó, no dio más explicaciones y Sasuke tampoco decidió persuadirlo para que se alejara.

- No…. Es peligroso – dijo Hinata tratando de acercarse a su padre, pero fue detenida por los brazos de Neji.

- Por favor Hinata sama, quédese aquí… soy su guardián y ellos saben bien lo que hacen – se sentía fatal por no participar en la batalla pero entendía que su misión era resguardar a su prima.

.

.

.

La batalla fue dura, Sasuke uso su mejor arsenal y aun así se le hacía difícil alcanzar con algún ataque a su contendiente, a pesar de sentir que estaba más lento y débil que la última vez, la ayuda de Hiashi no podía ser menospreciada pero no estaba al nivel de esos dos y el ojiperla lo entendía y aceptaba lo mejor que podía.

Madara se estaba cansando de la interrupción que significaba el Hyuga en la batalla, era como una molestosa mosca que no lo deja en paz. Además sus subordinados habían huido o muerto y muy pronto vendrían más refuerzos para ayudar a Sasuke, así que debía terminar con esto lo más pronto posible.

En un ataque rápido y limpio atravesó el cuerpo de Hiashi con su brazo y lo lanzo en un acto despreciable hacia su hija – uno menos – comentó mientras sacudía su brazo para alejar las gotas de sangre de su traje.

- ¡Hiashi sama! – grito Neji.

- ¡Papá! – apenas y habló Hinata, corrió a ver el cuerpo de su padre que se encontraba a pocos metros de ella.

Tenten por su parte estaba horrorizada por la maldad de ese sujeto… además sabía que el señor Hiashi no sobreviviría a eso.

- Padre…. No debió – hablo la ojiperla entre lágrimas – es mi culp.a

- No – recalco Hiashi le dolía hablar y podía sentir claramente como la sangre abandonaba su cuerpo – yo decidí aunque supe desde un principio que moriría.

- No diga eso padre…. –las lágrimas de Hinata rodaban rápidamente por su rostro cayendo sobre su padre.

- Parece ser que siempre te hago llorar… no importa lo que haga – tosió un poco y la volvió a mirar - te pareces tanto a tu madre – murmuro mientras ella lo abrazaba más fuerte – escúchame Hinata.

- No hable, debes guardar energía para cuando te llevemos al hospital – decía mientras trataba de calmar su llanto.

- No hay tiempo…. Escúchame bien – dijo tomando las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban – de ahora en adelante serás la líder del clan…. Sé que siempre te dije que no tenías madera de líder y lo sigo manteniendo…. Nunca vas a poder hacer lo que el consejo quiera, pero te tocara que ellos hagan lo que tú quieres, y eso es ser un gran líder.

- No diga eso padre – repetía Hinata entre sollozos más bajos.

- Supe que el Uchiha te amaba desde que fue a la casa… cuando él te defendió de mi golpe estaba arriesgando su vida, él como parte de un clan debió saber que es suicidio enfrentar al líder de otro en su territorio y aun así lo hizo – tomó una bocanada de aire pero le dolían los pulmones – un hombre que está dispuesto a dar la vida por ti está bien para mi…. Pero el hizo más, logro que me enfrentaras y eso hace que lo acepte como yerno.

Hinata no pudo aguantar más su llanto… ¿porque su padre le estaba diciendo eso justo ahora? No quería que se muriera, pero era lo más probable al ver su estado.

- Se feliz y mi muerte no habrá sido en vano – miro al cielo y lanzo el último suspiro.

Neji y Tenten que se encontraban parados mirando la escena que se suscitaba en el suelo… Hinata dolida por la muerte de su padre, decidió que debía cumplir su promesa, iba a ser feliz y para serlo Madara debería morir, se puso de pie y seco sus lágrimas, su ropa estaba manchada con la sangre de su padre y avanzo a paso lento pero firme hasta llegar junto a Sasuke.

Neji y Tenten quisieron detenerla, pero la mirada de Hinata era determinante… cuando Sasuke se dio cuenta de la presencia de su novia a su lado se sorprendió.

- Deberías estar con tu padre – dijo el pelinegro tratando de alejarla.

- Esta muerto, ya no puedo hacer nada por el – respondió tratando de evitar las lágrimas.

- Sabes que no puedo arriesgarte…. – trato de hacerla entrar en razón, el no permitiría que Madara la toque.

- No me arriesgare, seré tu apoyo – dijo con una seca voz, tratando a toda costa de flaquear – estaré de tras de ti todo el tiempo…. Lo prometo.

Sasuke sabía que si aceptaba Hinata corría un gran peligro, pero tampoco quería dejarla junto al cadáver de su padre y sabía que la batalla sería una buena distracción para ella – promete que te mantendrás atrás…. No quiero que te arriesgues entendido – advirtió fríamente.

- Hai – respondió feliz Hinata, a pesar de todo lo que había ocurrido el saber que Sasuke la necesitaba o al menos no la rechazaba la ponía contenta.

- Entonces empecemos – dijo su novio mientras empezaba a hacer sellos con las manos.

Sasuke movió sus manos rápidamente mientras miraba a Madara - Katon: Ryūka no jutsu – dijo mientras se empezaba a formar un dragón de fuego.

Inmediatamente después Hinata que estaba a pocos metros tras de él y que casi al mismo tiempo había empezado a formar sellos lanzo su ataque - Futon: Fuiryūdan no jutsu – el dragón de Hinata era de aire comprimido y emitía un sonido fuerte, este dragón se acercó al de Sasuke y se fusiono con el convirtiéndose en uno solo y aumentando considerablemente su tamaño… era demasiado grande e intenso como para que Madara lo evitara, pero pudo esquivarse lo mejor que pudo aunque recibiendo parte del daño.

- Maldición… como pudo esta maldita – gruño mientras atacaba con todo lo que podía.

Sasuke se percató de la desesperación de su adversario y sonrió triunfal mientras esquivaba hábilmente cada ataque que lanzaba Madara, atrás de él, Hinata hacia lo mismo…. Ninguno de los dos había visto tantas técnicas como ahora pero el poseer sus técnicas de línea sucesoria le garantizaban que no las olvidarían.

Madara comprendió que había sido un error haber regresado tan pronto, pero no contaba con la completa recuperación de Sasuke ni la ayuda de la novia que potenciaba cada ataque que lanzaba el pelinegro.

La sincronía de ambos era indiscutible, pero no podía derrotar a Madara si no lo atacaban directamente y eso implicaba que alguien lo sujetara.

Madara por otro lado, permanecía arrimado a una pared… jadeaba por el esfuerzo y lamentaba no tener a Horie en esos momentos, vio a la parejita hablar y sabía que planeaban algo, esto se estaba poniendo demasiado peligroso para él, en cualquier momento hasta sus más fuertes ni ninjas estarían acorralados pues la cantidad de shinobis de Konoha aumentaba.

- Hinata…. Tú lo atacaras mientras yo lo sujeto – ordeno el Uchiha a su novia.

- No… es demasiado peligroso – advirtió.

- Lo sé pero es la única forma…. Necesito debilitarlo para poder usar mi kirin, él conoce la técnica así que usara su tele transportación para evitar los rayos si lo le damos un buen golpe antes – explico tratando de ver la mejor forma de acercársele.

- Hay una mejor forma de apresarlo – sugirió la peliazul ante la sorpresa de su novio – tu prepara el kirin…. Yo me encargo de tenerlo sujeto y darle un buen golpe.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer? – pregunto asustado el Uchiha.

- Kuchiyose no jutsu: ninken – dijo mientras colocaba su mano en el suelo y aprecian entre las nubes de humo una jauría completa.

- ¿Qué deseas Hinata? – preguntó Pakkun, luego vio la situación y comprendió que no se trataba de otro entrenamiento.

- Solo deben mantenerlo sujeto…. Puede transportarse por partes, no se confíen – ordeno a todos los perros que ya la conocían muy bien – miro a Sasuke que la veía sorprendido por la valentía demostrada en ese momento – no hay mucho tiempo – le dijo a él, para que se apresurara.

Mientras los perros seguidos por su olfato seguían a Madara y lo intentaban sujetar, Sasuke empezó a formar sellos - Katon: Hōsenka no jutsu – grito mientras expulsaba una gran masa de fuego que tomaba la forma de un fénix, pero a pesar de la cantidad de chakra que uso no era suficiente el fuego para crear nubes, el clima no ayudaba y no le quedaba mucho chakra – Hinata – llamo a su novia que volteo a verlo dejando solo a los perros con su encargo – necesito un futon, el más poderoso que tengas.

-Después de ti – fue la respuesta de la Hyuga que se concentró en los movimientos de manos de su pareja.

Sasuke solo se limitó a sonreír y crear la misma técnica - Katon: Hōsenka no jutsu – volvió a decir mientras se empezaba a formar el fénix de fuego - Futon: Fujinheki no jutsu – grito segundo después Hinata lanzando su más poderoso ataque de aire, sin contar el rasengan

El fénix se hizo tan grande que por unos segundos cubrió todo el cielo de fuego para sorpresa de todos los que pudieron ver el acometimiento, las nubes empezaron a condensarse y Hinata sintió como el ambiente se humedecía.

- Hinata – grito Pakkun llamándola, ella miro hacia la dirección de dónde provenía la voz del pequeño perro y vio que sostenían a Madara atrapado – toda técnica tiene un truco – decía entre dientes el perro pues tenía embocado al Uchiha.

La ojiperla corrió a toda velocidad mientras en su mano derecha formaba un rasengan que una vez cerca golpeo el pecho de Madara…. el tipo salió volando varios metros siendo soltado por los perros ninja.

- Todos lejos – grito Sasuke mientras el cielo se llenaba de rayos.

Algunos ninjas que habían vencido a los intrusos se acercaron al lugar de la batalla y vieron la situación, Hinata junto a su jauría se alejaron rápidamente de Madara y se posicionaron en un techo lejano…. Neji y Tenten hicieron algo similar previniendo el peligro que se acercaba.

Sasuke muy cansado camino lentamente mientras su mano izquierda era iluminada por un rayo pequeño – sabes muy bien que este jutsu proviene de los mismos relámpagos, no gasto chakra por lo que puedo hacerlo todo el día – se acercaba cada vez más a Madara – mi Kirin hará que los rayos pasen a través de tu esqueleto.

- No serás capaz de matar al último Uchiha que queda – advirtió Madara que por la cantidad de chakra consumido ya no tenía activo su sharingan y su mirada se tornaba grisácea.

- Yo soy el último Uchiha que queda…. Y pronto restableceré el clan – aclaró mientras los rayos empezaban a caer cerca de su rival, los rayos alcanzaban la tierra en milésimas de segundo, algunos tocaban a Madara haciendo que este grite de dolor al sentirlos dentro de él, otros por simple diversión del pelinegro rozaban apenas sus ropas…. A pesar de la advertencia de Sasuke de poder seguir todo el día con eso el clima no lo ayudaba y sabía que muy pronto las nubes desaparecerían y la lluvia junto con los truenos también, lanzo el último ataque directo al corazón del Uchiha que permaneció inmóvil en el suelo.

Algunos gritaron de emoción al ver ese gran ataque que de paso destruyo algunas casas circundantes… Hinata suspiro aliviada, pero Sasuke no había terminado…. Uso el amaterasu para no dejar ni el más mínimo rastro de su enemigo, esta vez no se podía confiar.

Una vez terminada la batalla el ojinegro cayó al piso por agotamiento físico y fue ayudado por Neji.

- ¿Cómo está? – preguntó Hinata en cuanto estuvo cerca de su primo.

- Agotado, debemos llevarlo a descansar…. Al menos no necesita un hospital – comentó mirando a su prima, aun le sorprendía lo fuerte que era y como ayudo en la batalla sin usar su juuken

- Llevémoslo a la casa y…. – recordó la muerte de su padre – organicemos el velorio de mi padre – comento algo melancólica.

- Enseguida Hinata sama – respondió mientras entraba al inconsciente Uchiha a la mansión Hyuga

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora**

¿Qué tal estuvo? Al menos trate de no dejarles tanto suspenso, sé que he demorado pero me han pasado tantas cosas en mi tranquila y pacifica vida de escritora que tengo para escribir una saga completa y me sobra material… por ahora disfruten de este cap, pronto el otro.

Para los que leen otras historias vere si hoy mismo puedo actualizar la mayoría, si tardo en algunas es porque no he podido avanzar, en otras notas daré más explicaciones.

**Andrea** espero te guste, ya llegamos al climax, ya el fic esta en cuenta regresiva.

**McDip** ese lemon me costó sangre, pero lo hice, quería que fuera memorable para el fic, ya que es algo largo y el fic ya mero acaba, gracias por el comentario.

**Mychi-chan** suelo ser matapasiones, me pareció apropiado un comentario así venido de Sasuke para sonrojar a Hinata, además el chico estaba sufriendo con tanto ajetreo e interrupción.

**flordezereso** muchas gracias, ya pronto seguiré actualizando.

**ZUZUNA** no me gusta dejar con la duda, así que aquí está la conti de esta historia.

**layill** si después de veintantos capítulos aun desconfía sería grave, además el lemon se hacia esperar.

**Magic ann love ya volviiiiiii….** El amor me tuvo alejada del fic, pero ahora me devolvió con más inspiración, me alegra que no aburriera el leerlo dos veces y gracias por la confianza en mis escritos.

**Tsuki Tsuruga** es la primera vez que alguien usa la expresión pura vida conmigo, solo la he escuchado en tv xD, no soy de las que suelo tardar, pero estas vacaciones me han tenido más ajetreada que las mismas épocas de clase, gracias por leer y comentar, trataré de dar lo mejor de mí para ustedes.

"_Antes de lamentarte... ¿Por qué no mejor haces lo que tengas que hacer y después te lamentas por ello?" los quiere Akai yume_


	27. Chapter 27

**Capitulo 27**

**Después de la batalla**

Sasuke Pov.

"_Desperté algo mareado, abrí los ojos y note que no estaba en mi cuarto, de golpe regresaron a mi mente todas las escenas de la batalla que realicé… ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Dónde me encontraba?_

- Hinata – _llamé pero mi garganta estaba seca y la voz apenas me salió._

- Esta con Tenten…. Toma – _dijo Neji colocándose frente a mí ofreciéndome un vaso con agua._

_Bebí el agua rápidamente, y me sentí mejor, aun me dolía el cuerpo por el gran esfuerzo que hice. _

- Cuantas horas estuve dormido – _quise saber._

- Solo unas cuatro…. Pensé que dormirías hasta mañana – _me explicó Neji jalando una silla y sentándose cerca de la cama donde estaba acostado_ – todos en la aldea están preocupados por ti… pasaste traidor a héroe en menos de un día.

- No es mi intención ser héroe – _le contesté algo disgustado, el no tenía derecho a juzgarme solo porque me había traído aquí, mire a mi alrededor y por la fotografía de grupo era su habitación_ – como se encuentra Hinata – _ahora que tenía claro todo lo que había pasado su estado era lo único que me importaba._

- Para sorpresa de todos lo está tomando todo muy bien, en unas horas será el velorio de Hiashi sama… el cuerpo quedo en muy mal estado y debemos enterrarlo cuanto antes – _me dijo mirándome fijamente, al parecer quería decirme algo pero se contenía._

- Necesito verla – _exigí con todas las fuerzas que tenia._

_Me miró, por unos momentos pensé que se negaría y sinceramente no tenia paciencia para pedir las cosas de_ _buenas ganas, no sé si mi mirada delato mis intenciones o el era uno de los que me consideraban un héroe_ _por destruir a Madara_ – vamos – _me dijo poniéndose de pie, lo acompañe inmediatamente._

_Caminamos en silencio por los pasillos de la casa, era una mansión enorme y mi cuerpo adolorido no estaba_ _contento por caminar tanto, nos detuvimos frente a una puerta blanca de madera y lo vi golpearla, de la habitación salió Tenten, Neji le dijo algunas cosas que no tenía intención de escuchar, aun me dolía la cabeza… después de un par de minutos hablando se retiraron dejándome indicado que Hinata estaría adentro. _

_Era la primera vez que entraría en el cuarto de Hinata, ella conocía el mío desde hace tanto por lo que verlo_ _por dentro fue extraño, era sencillo y delicado como ella…. Su perfume inundaba el aire de una_ _embriagadora manera. Miraba los pequeños detalles en sus cosas, la fotografía junto a su equipo y un pequeño peluche con el que_ _seguramente dormía… cuando salió del baño llamando a Tenten voltee a mirarla y vi su mirada_ _sorprendida al verme aquí. _

_Se la veía tan diferente, pero igualmente hermosa, llevaba un kimono negro con pequeños toques plateados y su largo cabello estaba recogido en una trenza que descansaba sobre su hombro izquierdo._

- Sasuke – _me dijo corriendo a abrazarme_ – me alegro tanto que estés bien…. temí que algo malo te pasara – _en su voz había alegría y sentí_ _todo su amor cuando enterró su cara en mi pecho y me abrazo más fuerte._

_Espere encontrarla llorando, era extraña su serenidad…. A pesar de los maltratos a los que fue sometida por_ _Hiashi siempre amo a su padre_ - Nunca te dejare – _prometí mientras besaba su cabeza y la envolvía con mis brazos, Hinata era una mujer pequeña, era diez centímetros más baja que yo y en esos momentos cuando la cubría con mi cuerpo parecía aun más pequeña_ – ¿estás bien? – _pregunté temiendo que esta empezara a llorar. _

- Si – _me respondió apartándose un poco para poder verme a la cara_ – solo espero que terminen de arreglar todo para bajar al velorio de papá.

- Yo…. Lo lamento, debí haberlo ayudado – _me sentí culpable de su dolor y no sabía cómo excusarme. _

- No es tu culpa… él sabía que si interfería en la pelea su destino seria la muerte – _contestó calmadamente y se percato de mi sorpresa por su respuesta_ - ¿te sorprende que este tan calmada?

- Sinceramente si – _contesté tratando de no ser tan imprudente_.

- No puedo llorar, le prometí a mi padre que sería feliz – _sonrió tiernamente, en esos momentos parecía una niña pequeña _– debo cumplir con su última voluntad…. ¿me acompañas al velorio?

_¿Cómo podía decirle que no? Hace tiempo descubrí que su voluntad era ley para mí, apenas y recuerdo como fue el velorio de mis padres, Itachi ni siquiera tuvo velorio…. Pero por ella asistiría al velorio del hombre que nunca me cayó bien y por el que ella sufrió tanto. _

- Esta bien – _le conteste haciéndola sonreír_ – pero debo ir a mi casa por ropa – _comente mirando mi estado, debí verme horrible. _

- Te estaré esperando – _me dijo suavemente, estaba tan radiante que no aguanté más y la besé. _

_Fue un beso lleno de necesidad al menos de mi parte, la apreté más hacia mí mientras saboreaba con mi_ _lengua las comisuras de sus labios, gimió al sentir como la intensidad del beso aumentaba,_ _aproveche la oportunidad para introducir mi lengua dentro de ella…. De inmediato sentí como su lengua se movía al_ _compás de la mía, esa sensación era enajenante, sentir su sabor despertaba mis sentidos…. Solo quería que_ _fuera mía. _

_Camine hacia atrás y ella me siguió sin protestar, aunque la tenía tan sujeta que de todas formas lo hubiera_ _hecho, cuando sentí el borde la cama me lancé hacia ella cayendo junto a ella sobre el suave colchón, mis_ _manos recorrieron su espalda cubierta por la fina seda y mis labios descendieron a su cuello._

_Escuche como gemía en mi oído y sonreí satisfecho, Hinata era cada vez mas desinhibida…. La puerta sonó._

- Hinata sama, los preparativos ya están listos y las personas están llegando – _dijo una joven al otro lado de la puerta ._

_Reaccione, ¿Qué estuve a punto de hacer? ¿Desde cuándo me volví tan inconsciente? Me aleje de ella rápidamente, no podía hacerle el amor a Hinata cuando acaba de ver a su padre morir, sería casi como aprovecharme de su vulnerabilidad. _

- Me tengo que ir a cambiar de ropa – _mencione algo nervioso, la mire a los ojos, ella también estaba avergonzada por lo que paso, decidí no darle el beso de despedida…. Nada me aseguraba que me iría si me le_ _volvía a acercar_ – nos vemos – _le dije mientras me iba por la ventana de su habitació.n_

_Salí de la mansión Hyuga sin ser visto por ningún empleado, al llegar a la calle me percaté de los daños que hice a las casas, algunas personas se encontraban quitando escombros, pensé que me mirarían mal por haber destruidos sus casas pero para mi sorpresa me sonreían y saludaban cortésmente…. Al parecer eso de ser considerado un héroe no era broma de Neji._

_Me calmé un poco cuando llegué a las calles circundantes a mi casa, no se aun como llegue a ese punto…._ _Necesito un cambio de ropa… un cambio de ropa y un buen baño con agua helada si quiero volver al velorio"_

Fin Sasuke Pov.

.

.

.

Hinata Pov.

"_le dije a la joven que enseguida bajaría…. No le abrí la puerta a pesar de que ya estaba sola pues Sasuke se acababa de marchar por la ventana, no quería mirarme al espejo, seguramente estaría toda roja por la vergüenza _

_Solo recuerdo estar besándome con Sasuke y luego caí en la cama, no sé que en momento camine hasta allí,_ _cuando Sasuke me besa no puedo pensar con claridad, solo me dejo llevar _

_Arreglo mi kimono y abro la puerta_ – es momento de poner las cosas en su lugar – _digo con_ _convicción, se perfectamente que mas que velorio esto es una reunión de consejo y ahora soy la líder del clan_

_En el salón todo estaba arreglado, los lirios llenan de la casa y puedo ver el ataúd con los restos de mi padre, me acerco a él, pero siento las miradas de los ancianos del consejo, se que quieren que me les acerque, seguro esperan que les pida consejo y me digan la fecha de mi nombramiento oficial, pero no los pondré por encima de mi padre…. Camino de largo sin mirarlos siquiera y llego al ataúd de mi padre_

- Padre cumpliré su promesa – _susurre tocando la fina madera_ – ya sé qué hacer, y sé que de haber podido hubiera hecho lo mismo…

- Hinata – _me llamó una voz, voltee para encontrarme a Hanabi, estaba llorando_ – padre ha muerto – _me dijo abrazándome _

_Hanabi estaba destrozada, era la favorita de mi padre, nunca fue muy afectiva conmigo pero necesitaba de mí en esos momentos, la abrace fuertemente, susurrando palabras alentadoras en su oído…. A los pocos minutos sentí como su llanto disminuyo _

- Papá siempre estuvo orgulloso de ti – _me dijo sorprendiéndome por la información_ – en cada oportunidad nos decía a mí y a Neji lo fuerte que te hacías cada día a pesar de no tener a una pareja de entrenamiento como nosotros que lo teníamos a el

_No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo… mi padre estaba orgulloso de mi y nunca me lo dijo_ – debes estar exagerando – _le dije a mi hermana sonriéndole calurosamente como lo haría mamá en este momento _

- Para nada, solo que papá siempre fue algo reservado con sus opiniones, pero siempre admiro que fueras tan independiente y decía que el día que fuera la líder del clan las cosas mejorarían – _sus palabras eran cálidas y me hicieron sonreír, estaba alegre al saber que mi padre me quería más de lo que pude imaginar_ – esos tipos no dejan de mirarte, creo que debes hablar con los viejos

_Asentí y la deje sola con los restos de mi padre, muchas personas me dieron el pésame mientras caminaba hacia los ancianos Hyuga, es curioso como cuando estas nerviosa pasan las interrogantes más raras por tu cabeza, en ese momento quería preguntarles hace cuanto que no usaban el byakugan, estos hombre nos tenían la capacidad de derrotar a ningún miembro del clan y aun así todos le tenían miedo como si fueran los más poderosos_

- Señores – _salude con una reverencia_

- Hyuga Hinata, la hija mayor de Hiashi – _dijo el que parecía ser el mayor de los tres_

- Lamentamos tu perdida hija – _me dijo la única mujer del grupo con una sonrisa un tanto falsa_

- Debemos hablar – _me dijo el tercero indicando que me sentara junto a ellos en una esquina_

_Tome aire y me senté junto a ellos, debería mostrar confianza pero las personalidades de los tres eran_ _intimidantes que temía tartamudear al hablar _- ¿y bien? ¿Qué desean hablar conmigo tan urgente que no me dejan velar a mi padre en paz? – _les dije fuertemente aunque por dentro temblaba de miedo _

- Hiashi ya está muerto… hay cosas más importantes en estos momentos – _me dijo el tercero que parecía el más directo_

_La sonrisa de la mujer me distrajo por unos momentos_ – tu eres la sucesora de Hiashi y un clan no puede permanecer sin líder mucho tiempo – _me indigne, no había pasado ni un día_

- Entiendo –_ les dije fingiendo una sonrisa_ – cuando será la ceremonia

- No te deberíamos dejar tomar el poder siendo aun menor de edad – _empezó a decir el más anciano que al parecer era el líder _– pero hoy has demostrado que eres capaz de defender al clan, tu participación en la destrucción de Uchiha Madara ha llenado de orgullo a nuestro apellido, por lo que la ceremonia será mañana después del entierro

_Asentí recibiendo la información, escuche susurros_ – ese Uchiha cree que porque peleo junto a Hiashi tiene derecho a entrar así – _dijo la mujer del consejo algo indignada como si Sasuke la ofendiera con su sola presencia _

- Yo lo invite – _dije poniéndome de pie para que me viera_ – y ahora me retiro, debo atender a todos los invitados

- ¿Por qué invitarías a un Uchiha a la mansión Hyuga? – _pregunto ofuscado el líder del consejo_

- Porque es mi novio – _respondí caminando hacia Sasuke dejándolos admirados por la noticia_

.

.

.

- Fue mala idea haber venido – _me dijo cuando le di la mano y lo saque de la sala_

- Para nada… tú me salvaste de esas malas personas – _aunque "malas personas" no es precisamente el término correcto para describir la insensibilidad de esos sujetos_

_Caminamos por el jardín de la casa cogidos de la mano, era extraño darme cuenta que muy pronto seria la_ _líder de mi clan, implícitamente Sasuke es también el líder de su clan, debía contarle todo antes de que lo_ _pueda malinterpretar _

- Sasuke – _le dije y volteo a verme con sus profundos ojos negros_

- Dime – _contesto enfocándose solo en mi, cosa que me hacia ruborizar"_

Fin Hinata Pov.

.

.

.

Hinata le conto todo su plan a Sasuke que escucho atento a cada palabra que ella decía

- ¿y bien que te parece? – preguntó la ojiperla al terminar de contar su estrategia

- Creo que eres más inteligente que Shikamaru – recibió una mirada molesta de su novia, que creía que él se estaba burlando – lo digo en serio, se te ocurrió todo esto en tan poco tiempo después de una dura batalla en la cual invertiste mucho chakra y en la que perdiste a tu padre…. Nadie puede pensar algo así en esas condiciones

- Entonces crees que funcionara – lo miro directamente a los ojos – puedo contar contigo

- Estoy seguro que funcionara – aseguró el ojinegro – siempre puedes contar conmigo – se acerco a ella y le dio un tierno beso en los labios

- Entonces volvamos adentro… mañana empezara todo – susurró mientras empezaba a caminar hacia la casa

- Las cosas que hago por ti Hinata – se decía a sí mismo el pelinegro mientras la seguía al interior de la casa

.

.

.

- ¿Por qué no bajas al velorio? – preguntó una castaña a su novio

- No puedo Tenten…. Todos abajo creen que soy un cobarde por no participar en la batalla – respondió muy triste el ojiperla

- Sabes que eso no es cierto, estabas cuidando a Hinata… Hiashi te lo pidió

- A ellos no les importa eso…. Solo les interesa la apariencia y termine viéndome como un cobarde que dejo pelear a su tío y a su prima y se quedo a un lado viendo como un Uchiha derrotaba al enemigo – tomo la mano de su novia

- ¿Crees que te pueden hacer algo? – le preguntó la castaña con algo de miedo por su novio

- Si fuera un miembro de la clase alta me degradarían y me sellarían, pero ya estoy sellado así que no sé que mas me pueden hacer – contesto decaído – no sé qué pensar – admitió cansado de fingir una fortaleza que en ese momento no sentía

- No pienses, en estos momentos solo descansa y ya sabrás después que pasara – lo hizo acostarse en la cama – además pase lo que pase me tienes a mi

- Tienes razón – sonrió o al menos lo intento – te tengo a ti… te puedes quedar hoy conmigo – pidió jalándola junto a él, haciendo que ella cayera en la cama

- Neji… estamos en la mansión y hay personas abajo – dijo Tenten

- Eso nunca te ha importado – índico el ojiperla mientras la abrazaba evitando que esta se levantara de la cama y plantándole un beso muy convincente

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora:**

Akai se ha perdido en tiempo y espacio, nunca pensé que este nuevo año me traería una agenda tan apretada, ahora es raro el día q llego a mi casa antes q la luna, extraño mis largos días de vagancia donde solo escribía fics sin interrupciones, pero dejo las lamentaciones para mi blog y ahora empiezo con el final de esta historia para ustedes, espero les haya gustado el ritmo de la historia ya mero termina ahora si oblíguenme a actualizar.

**Tsuki Tsuruga** gracias y perdón por la espera, es hora del luto así que me vestí de negro (la verdad no me di cuenta cuando me lo puse pero combina)

**Andrea** ya no más demoras, espero poder terminarla en dos semanas, el viernes o sábado subir otro cap, gracias por el comentario

**kaila maya the whater** Madara es un hueso duro de roer, pero le dieron su merecido XD

**layill** a mí también me cayó mejor de muerto que de vivo, porque dio la vida por Hinata.

**maguic ann love** ya no quiero dejar el fc abandonado, me agrada que no te canses de leer lo mismo, trato de no hacerlo aburrido por lo mismo, me alegra ver que lo he logrado al menos para ti

Hasta pronto

_**Akai.**_


	28. Chapter 28

Un ninja no solo debe saber pelear, debe sabe actuar….

Es parte de su entrenamiento el poder engañar al adversario, una de las primeras lecciones aprendidas es que el poder mental es más peligroso que el físico.

**Capitulo 28**

**Decisiones **

La mañana estaba triste, o al menos así lo sintió Hinata mientras acompañaba a su padre a su última morada. Todos los Hyuga estaban presentes, además de los otros invitados, la Hokage dijo algunas palabras sobre el valor y los clanes, palabras que Sasuke, que estaba parado junto a Hinata escuchó atentamente, después de la despedida formal procedieron a colocar las flores en su tumba y las personas poco a poco se marcharon a sus ocupaciones.

Hinata pudo ver las miradas de los ancianos del consejo, una mirada de desaprobación por su acompañante.

- Parece que tu padre resulto siendo el menor problema al momento de socializar con los Hyuga – mencionó Sasuke en voz baja.

- están más impacientes de lo que me imaginé – le dijo casi sin mover los labios para que los ancianos no la vieran.

- ¿Entonces tengo que preparar mi papel? – preguntó algo divertido, no le gustaba lo que iba a hacer, pero no sería la primera vez

- Si… la función va a comenzar – le dijo ella en un tono un tanto cruel, era tan evidente la reacción que tendrían los miembros del consejo que le parecía ridículo que su plan no funcionara, lo que le preocupaba es que ella pudiera con todo. Aguantar hasta el último minuto.

.

.

.

- Antes de darte el nombramiento oficial debes terminar con el Uchiha – ordenó el jefe del consejo – fue un error que tu padre permitiera ese noviazgo, nunca no los mencionó.

- Sabía que algún día lo tendría que hacer… mi padre entendía que era algo pasajero, por eso lo permitió y no lo mencionó a nadie del clan – contestó fríamente, tratando de imitar las actitudes de un Hyuga.

- Me alegra que pienses eso, entonces el nombramiento será esta misma noche; temíamos que te rehusaras a terminar con ese hombre – mencionó con una sonrisa la anciana.

- El bienestar del clan ante todo – fue la respuesta de Hinata – ahora me debo retirar, hay cosas que hacer, entre ellas terminar con Sasuke, con permiso.

- Hinata chan – llamó la anciana haciendo que la joven que se iba a ir, volteara a verla – tu padre estaría orgulloso de ti.

- Lo sé – dijo y se marcho rápidamente, no quería escuchar más hipocresías de esa gente.

.

.

.

Hinata tenía muchas cosas que hacer y casi no le quedaba tiempo…. Debía hacer algo que no sabía si lograría, necesitaba tener la lealtad de los Hyuga, una lealtad por encima de la que le tenían al consejo, pero lo más difícil no era ganar la lealtad…. Eso era algo que sabía que podía hacer pues había fomentado la confianza en todos estos años, lo difícil seria tenerla sin poder confesar su plan a nadie.

Con el primero que habló fue con Neji, le dijo que algo se avecinaba.

Le habló de su nombramiento y de su próximo rompimiento con Sasuke por el bien del clan, debía actuar bien, necesitaba que su primo creyera que en verdad rompería con Sasuke.

- Odio admitirlo, pero él te ama – dijo Neji cuando oyó lo que su prima pensaba hacer.

- Y yo a él…. Pero es lo que debo hacer, es por el bien del clan – repitió nuevamente sintiéndose mal por mentir de esa manera.

- No me importa el clan. Estoy harto que esos ancianos piensen que pueden mandar en nuestras vidas – gritó enojado, tenía guardado esos sentimientos por tanto tiempo que al fin explotó – soy tu guardián y no voy a permitir que destroces tu vida por el clan – le dijo mirándola fijamente.

- Es una decisión tomada Neji niisan…. Por favor – pidió tomándolo de la mano – necesito que hagas algo por mí.

Neji se sintió impotente al ver el sacrificio de su prima, sabía que algún día el también debería hacer algo parecido, dejar a Tenten y casarse con una Hyuga, incuso se lo había dicho a su novia al iniciar la relación que mantenían en secreto. Ahora veía su prima hacer lo que el haría, era horrible dejar el amor por el compromiso ante la familia, pero no podía hacer nada para impedirlo.

- Hare lo que sea por usted Hinata sama – dijo resignado y enojado al mismo tiempo.

- Necesito tu apoyo…. No me creo capaz de dejar a Sasuke sin saber que estarás cerca – dijo la ojiperla bajando la mirada – además necesito testigos por si el consejo no me cree.

- ¿testigos? – preguntó sorprendido Neji.

- Si… seria de gran ayuda el saber que están ahí en ese momento, convéncelos de que estén escondidos cuando Sasuke llegue.

.

.

.

Hinata Pov.

"_me sentí tan mal…. Neji niisan estaba realmente preocupado por mis sentimientos y yo sin decirle que_ _todo era un plan. Lo de tener a los Hyuga vigilando nuestro rompimiento fue idea de Sasuke, al principio no_ _me pareció prudente, pero él tiene razón, si ellos ven lo que hago por el clan, será más fácil que me apoyen. _

- Yo me encargare de que el clan este presente… aunque no nos puedas ver estaremos allí – _me dijo triste por mi decisión _– y no te preocupes, los ancianos del consejo no se enteraran.

_Le di las gracias y me fui a mi habitación…. Esto es por el bien del clan, me repetía una vez más para_ _darme valor de seguir mintiéndoles a todos, es por el bien de Neji _

.

.

.

_Faltaba poco tiempo para empezar el show, Neji me mandó a avisar que todo el clan estaría listo para_ _escuchar mi rompimiento oficial con Sasuke, y mi futuro ex novio no tardaría en llegar._

- Hinata sama, Uchiha Sasuke la está esperando en el jardín – _me avisó una de las empleadas que me miraban como si fuera yo a la que terminaran _

- En seguida bajo – _le dije terminando de arreglar mi ropa, era incomodo usar kimono todo el día pero se supone que es tradición en el luto_

_Bajó las escaleras y me sentí que no era yo… no soy una actriz, soy una ninja…. Pero ahora que recuerdo_ _parte de ser una kunoichi es saber fingir en una misión._

_Me repetía el plan una y otra vez para darme ánimos, mientras caminaba hacia el jardín, cuando crucé la puerta lo vi, era cruel por parte de Sasuke arreglarse tanto para que yo lo terminara, se lo veía tan guapo con esa ropa ceremonial, pensé que se cambiaria para venir a verme._

- Sasuke – _lo saludé sintiendo la presencia de algunos ninjas cerca, al parecer se había transformado para_ _estar presentes _

- Hinata – _me respondió sonriente… podía detectar en su mirada que se estaba divirtiendo y eso solo me ponía más nerviosa_ – para que me mandaste a llamar, pensé que estarías todo el día ocupada con lo de tu nombramiento.

- Sasuke yo…. – _no pude evitar sonrojarme, porque siempre lo hago cuando él me mira_ – te llamé porque debemos terminar con nuestra relación.

- ¿Qué? – _me dijo y sonó tan real que temblé con solo oír su voz_.

- Si… yo… yo – _no podía creer que volvía a tartamudear, pero es que Sasuke estaba actuando tan bien que parecía real _– debo hacer… es… es por el bien del clan.

- Por el bien del clan – _repitió clavando su mirada en mí_ - ¿y qué hay de ti y de mí? ¿Acaso no importamos?

- Mi decisión no cuenta, es mi responsabilidad como heredera obedecer las leyes bajo las que nací – _dije sacando toda la frustración que almacene por años. _

- Yo también naci bajo las leyes de un clan…. Pero yo no te dejaría aunque eso significaría la muerte… porque a diferencia de ti, yo si te amo.

_Levanté la mirada ante sus palabras, habíamos acordado que él debía actuar como que no sabía nada,_ _aunque luego acepte nuestro rompimiento fingiendo enojo…. Pero esto era demasiado, sentí una lagrima correr por mi mejilla y levante una mano para limpiarla, ¿Por qué me decía esto? Parecía tan real…. Era como si en verdad me estuviera reclamando_

- Yo te amo – _le grité con la voz quebrada, debía recordad que esto era una farsa o lo arruinaría todo_ – pero no podemos… debo… debo ser la líder del clan y el clan no acepta que este con un Uchiha…. Lo siento Sasuke.

- Si no eres capaz de dejar todo por mí, no eres lo que necesito – _me dijo fríamente_ – ya no somos nada Hyuga Hinata – _su voz sonaba tan cruel, era como si yo fuera una de sus fans_ – y espero que no vuelvas a ponerte frente a mí en lo que te queda de vida – _y se marchó…. Corrió hasta llegar al tejado y luego desaprecio sin dejar rastros. _

- Sasuke – _grité entre lagrimas… no sé porque pero estaba llorando, la verdad si lo sé…. Porque esto es lo que en verdad hubiera pasado si mi padre no me hubiera pedido que fuera feliz, si Hanabi no me hubiera confesado el orgullo que sentía mi padre al ver mi crecimiento, si todavía fuera la antigua Hinata…_

- Hinata sama – _me llamó Neji acercándose a mí y sujetándome_ – se encuentra bien.

_Pude ver como los demás Hyuga volvían a su forma normal…. Eran casi todos los miembros del clan, sus_ _miradas eran tristes, algunas incluso molestas por la decisión que tomé, y yo solo quería salir de allí y_ _encontrarme con Sasuke, que me abrazara y dijera que nada de lo que nos dijimos fue verdad, pero no era posible. Hasta el nombramiento no podía volver a verlo o corría el riesgo de ser descubierta._

- Estoy bien solo…. Debo caminar – _le dije a mi primo soltándome de sus brazos y caminando rápidamente hacia la calle"_

Fin Hinata Pov.

.

.

.

El equipo Kakashi había vuelto temprano a la aldea, después de derrotar a ese sujeto se encontraron de regreso con el equipo 8 y decidieron regresar juntos, después de todo si algo malo hubiera ocurrido en la aldea hubieran enviado un ave mensajera o al menos es lo que pensaba Kakashi.

Al llegar se enteraron de lo que había pasado el día anterior, parecía increíble que Madara no estuviera muerto como todos pensaban, llegaron donde Tsunade que acababa de venir del velorio de la única pérdida humana, Hyuga Hiashi.

Tsunade les explicó a los dos grupos lo que había pasado según los informes, ningún aldeano había salido lastimado por la advertencia que Kakashi había mandado, aun así muchos ninjas terminaron heridos por los secuaces de Madara, la sorpresa para todos menos para el peliplata fue la actuación de Hinata en la batalla, ahora Konoha tenía claro que tanto Sasuke como Hinata eran héroes.

- ¿Cómo esta Hinata chan? – preguntó el rubio después de escuchar la historia.

- Triste por la muerte de su padre…. Pero lo está tomando bien – respondió la rubia mirando a todos los ninjas frente a ella – descansen que se lo han ganado.

Kurenai y Kakashi se quedaron con la Godaime contándole lo de "las distracciones" que puso Madara para sacarlos de la aldea.

.

.

.

Sino y Kiba decidieron buscar a Hinata a su casa para darle el pésame, pero para ser sinceros estaban muy cansados, por lo que decidieron hacerlo en un par de horas, cuando hubieran podido dormir algo (cosa que no hacían en dos días).

Naruto dejo hablando solo a Sai y se dirigió al parque, quería pedirle disculpas a Hinata por el beso que le robo en el bosque…. Pero quizás ese no era el mejor momento, ¿qué le diría ahora que su padre había muerto?

El rubio en parte se sentía culpable, si él no hubiera enfrentado a Sasuke, Kakashi lo hubiera enviado con ellos dos a Konoha y las cosas no se hubieran puesto tan difíciles, si él no hubiera cometido esa estupidez Hiashi estaría aun vivo.

Hinata se encontraba en el parque tratando de calmarse, las lagrimas ya no salían de sus ojos y tenía claro que todo lo que le había dicho a Sasuke era mentira…. Levantó la cabeza y pudo darse cuenta del estado en que se encontraba Naruto, el rubio caminaba cerca de ella con la cabeza tan baja que no se había percatado de su presencia.

- ¿Naruto kun? – preguntó llamando su atención, no sabía que ya habían vuelto de la misión.

- Hinata chan – dijo el rubio levantando la vista y dándose cuenta de la joven en kimono que tenía en frente – eres tu – la miró con sus ojos azules bien abiertos…. Nunca había visto a Hinata así, se la veía realmente hermosa con esa ropa

Pero la belleza de la peliazul se veía algo opacada por la tristeza de la misma, recordó lo que le hizo y aunque quizás no era el momento debía pedirle perdón

- Hinata chan – le dijo acercándose a ella – yo tengo algo que decirte

Se alejó un poco al ver la cercanía del rubio, tenía miedo que este la volviera a besar - ¿Qué es Naruto kun? – preguntó con la curiosidad a flor de piel, necesitaba pensar en otra cosa urgente.

- Yo…. Quería pedirte disculpas por besarte a la fuerza – se le arrodillo – fui un tonto.

Las personas que pasaban por el parque veían con gracia la escena, parecían un par de novios en reconciliación y Hinata no podía sentirse más apenada por el espectáculo que estaban dando – no te arrodilles Naruto kun – le pedía pero este no le hacía caso – ya te perdoné, pero ponte de pie.

- ¡en serio me perdonas Hinata chan! – preguntó ahora con una gran sonrisa.

- Si… sé que no fue tu intención lastimarme – contestó esta sonriéndole, pues sabía que Naruto lo había hecho por un impulso – además no lo volverás a hacer – parecía a sugerencia pero era una forma muy sutil de dejar las cosas en claro.

- Sé que lo que hice estuvo mal… pensé que aun sentías algo por mí, pero solo me di cuenta que amas a Sasuke cuando no respondiste mi beso – empezó a explicar mientras se ponía de pie y la miraba muy arrepentido – me di cuenta demasiado tarde, espero no haberte causado problemas con el teme.

- No te preocupes – le dijo la ojiperla, ahora no sabía que decirle a Naruto…. Que sería mejor para él, con lo impulsivo que es Naruto temía que arruinara su plan – por cierto, hoy será mi ceremonia de nombramiento, me encantaría que fueras.

- De veras – estaba muy feliz por la invitación – no crees que Sasuke se molestara.

- Créeme, no te dirá nada – le respondió pensando en agrandar mas su estrategia - ¿puedes decirle a Kakashi sensei que asista? Será a las ocho de la noche.

Naruto también le explicó de la llegada de su grupo y le pidió que le avisara a sino y Kiba, y que les dijera que por favor no la visitaran hasta la noche.

- Me tengo que ir Naruto kun…. Debo prepararme para la ceremonia – se despidió.

- Hinata chan, siento mucho lo de tu padre – le dijo tomándole la mano como señal de amistad.

- En la vida hay cosas inevitables…. Gracias – dijo marchándose.

.

.

.

Era difícil saber cómo iban las cosas afuera, en la mansión Hyuga había más movimiento que el día anterior y eso ya era decir mucho.

Hinata se encontraba preocupada por Sasuke, todo debía salir perfecto o lo pagaría caro.

- Padre…. Deme una señal de que lo que estoy haciendo está bien – pido al cielo mientras miraba la ropa que se pondría para la ceremonia.

- Hinata sama… puedo pasar – era una de las empleadas de la casa.

- Claro que si Mikoto, entra.

Mikoto era un Hyuga aun joven, no tendría un año más que Hanabi y había estado en la mansión desde que ella recordaba…. Una chica hermosa de abundante y negra cabellera.

- Vengo a ayudarla a arreglarse – le informó tomando el bello vestido que usaría la peliazul – todos los Hyuga estamos muy orgullosos de usted Hinata sama, aunque nos pareció injusto que tuviera que terminar con su novio por ordenes del consejo.

- No podía hacer otra cosa – respondió la Hyuga mayor mientras se ponía el vestido negro con encajes que le habían llevado para la ocasión.

- Me alegra que se convierta en la nueva líder, todos la queremos mucho y haríamos lo que fuera por usted – comentó la joven mientras ajustaba el vestido por atrás.

Hinata sonrió al escuchar esto…. Era la señal que le había pedido a su padre – no creo que sea tanto, seré nueva y respetaran mas al consejo que a mí por un buen tiempo, además soy muy joven aun.

- Claro que no…. Usted ayudó a destruir a Madara – le explicó enérgicamente – he escuchado a muchos decir que morirían por usted, desde antes de que se declara que sería la heredera oficial siendo aun menor de edad, creo que si escogían a otro aunque sea temporalmente todo el clan se revelaría.

Si eso era verdad, si todo el clan la quería lo suficiente para obedecerla y apoyarla todo resultaría bien, pudo sentir la esperanza fluir nuevamente.

- Se la ve realmente hermosa Hinata sama.

- Gracias – dijo en más de un sentido, esta niña sin saberlo le dio la información que quería – muchas gracias.

.

.

.

Neji se sentía impaciente, no podía con la culpa de ver a su prima obedeciendo ciegamente a las órdenes de los ancianos, sentía como si se dirigiera a la horca.

Como los invitados serian muchos se había dispuesto que el evento se realizaría en el jardín, habían colocado tantas flores y adornos que parecería que se habían olvidado de la muerte de Hiashi – muerto el rey, viva el rey – mencionó indignado por lo que considero una falta de respeto hacia el luto, sobre todo al ver a algunos Hyuga con ropa de color.

En el centro del patio había una pequeña mesa donde descansaba un pesado libro… el libro del clan Hyuga, aquel compendio tenía las reglas y leyes del clan, además de los nombres de todos los líderes que ha tenido la familia desde su origen. Un libro que muy pronto tendrá el nombre de Hinata y cuyo último nombre escrito fue el de su tío Hiashi.

.

.

.

Los invitados llegaron, Tsunade acompañada por Shizune estaban muy bien ubicadas en la primera fila de asientos, se podía ver a Kurenai con su pequeño Asuma, Kiba y Shino (el pobre Akamaru no pudo asistir por la formalidad del evento) Naruto con Kakashi esperaban ver a Sasuke pero prefirieron no preguntar, sobre todo cuando la música empezó a sonar anunciando que pronto iniciaría el evento… los delicados sonidos del violín embelesaba a los invitados, habían muchas lugares, pero habían mas invitados, por lo que la clase baja del clan tuvo que conformarse con estar parados detrás de todas las silla cerrando un circulo de personas como si fueran guardianes.

Los ancianos del consejo salieron en fila, uno tras de otro y caminaron hacia el centro del lugar quedándose detrás de la mesa que contenía el libro de la historia del clan, detrás de ellos, con algunos metros de diferencia caminaba Hinata.

La ojiperla caminaba con seguridad, llevaba un vestido largo y entallado todo negro, adornado por encaje del mismo color, su cabello cubierto por un pequeño velo de randa en honor a su padre, se la veía más blanca que de costumbre, el contraste con su ropa la hacía brillar más.

La ojiperla se detuvo frente a esa mesa, miro directamente al líder del consejo, sabía que sus amigos estaban allí, sonrió un segundo antes de que la música cambiara a un pequeño susurro melódico.

- Hyuga Hinata, estamos todos reunidos para que se haga oficial tu nombramiento como la líder del clan – empezó a hablar el más anciano – eres la hija mayor del antiguo líder Hyuga Hiashi y has demostrado el valor necesario al eliminar a un enemigo de alto rango…. Tu nombre se escuchara por generaciones y tus hazañas enorgullecerán nuestro apellido…. Aceptas tu deber y responsabilidad como nueva líder del clan.

- Acepto – contestó la ojiperla sin titubear.

La anciana del consejo abrió el libro en una página llena de firmas, se podía notar la antigüedad del papel y la tinta – firma debajo del nombre de tu padre y será oficial – le indicó la anciana dándole un rotulador.

Hinata tomó el rotulador y escribió claramente su nombre bajo el de su padre, mientras tranzaba sobre el papel los kanjis se imaginaba a su padre haciendo lo mismo hace tantos años, se preguntaba si su madre estaba junto a él en esos momentos

- Eres oficialmente la líder del clan Hyuga... Hinata sama – dijo el líder del consejo haciendo una pequeña reverencia

Todos aplaudieron y muchos vitorearon a la nueva líder

- Me permite ser el primero en felicitar a la nueva líder – dijo Sasuke apareciendo frente a Hinata

Todos quedaron mudos, hasta los músicos dejaron de tocar por la repentina aparición del Uchiha

- ¿Qué hace aquí Uchiha? Usted no ha sido invitado – reclamó un anciano del consejo

- Soy el novio de su líder, no necesito invitación – respondió altaneramente mirándolo fijamente para luego volver a concentrarse en Hinata que lo miraba sorprendida por la aparición tan repentina y deslumbrante - ¿o no Hinata?

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora: **

Es hora del desenlace, y aunque cada vez que leo este fic me quiero dar topes por ser el primero no dejo de quererlo, espero les haya gustado el capitulo n os vemos en el siguiente.

**Tsuki Tsuruga** el plan al parecer está resultando, el próximo capítulo será el final, hasta aquí llego el romance.

**Magic ann love** gracias por el comentario, Hinata ha cambiado pero si al final de la historia no lo hiciera no tendría sentido.

**Gleidys** gracias por el comentario, tratare de subir el próximo capitulo la otra semana

"_**La muerte es el fin de todo pierdes tu pasado y tu futuro en un instante y nunca más los podrás**____**recuperar. Y mientras sigas viva, siempre tendrás la oportunidad de cambiar las cosas" los quiere Akai yume.**_


	29. Chapter 29

La vida pone muchas pruebas difíciles en una relación, hay veces que parece que el mundo entero se confabula en tu contra…. Lo único que puede hacer que la relación progrese, que el amor no acabe y que al final de todo lo malo las personas puedan permanecer juntas es la comunicación

La comunicación es lo único que puede hacer al amor eterno….

**Capitulo 29**

**Decisión **

- Me permite ser el primero en felicitar a la nueva líder – dijo Sasuke apareciendo frente a Hinata

Todos quedaron mudos, hasta los músicos dejaron de tocar por la repentina aparición del Uchiha.

- ¿Qué hace aquí Uchiha? Usted no ha sido invitado – reclamó un anciano del consejo.

- Soy el novio de su líder… no necesito invitación – respondió altaneramente mirándolo fijamente para luego volver a concentrarse en Hinata que lo miraba sorprendida por la aparición tan repentina y deslumbrante - ¿o no Hinata?

- Sasuke – dijo Hinata mirándolo – tenias que hacer una entrada tan dramática – criticó poniendo los ojos en blanco, una cosa era aparecer después del nombramiento y otra era no esperar ni a que se secara la tinta en el libro.

- ¿Qué significa esto Hinata? – preguntó el líder del consejo.

- Que rápido se le olvida el sama…. Debería tener más respeto hacia su líder – reprendió Sasuke al anciano como si fuera un niño pequeño que cometía una imprudencia frente a un adulto.

Hinata detuvo a Sasuke con un movimiento de su mano. Se la veía tan imponente con esa ropa y el poder adquirido, todos los invitados se mantenían en silencio mirando atentos la situación y expectantes a la respuesta de la ojiperla.

- Uchiha Sasuke no necesita invitación para entrar a la mansión… es mi novio – dijo tranquilamente mirando fijamente al líder del consejo.

- Sabía que no terminaría con el Uchiha, no sé cómo nos dejamos convencer con sus mentiras – decía el más joven de los ancianos muy molesto por el engaño.

- Hinata sama no es ninguna mentirosa – interrumpió Neji acercándose a ella – ella si termino con Sasuke.

La peliazul se sorprendió por la defensa de su primo, pero le agrado sentiré apoyada antes de incluso de pedirlo – gracias niisan…. Es verdad, yo terminé con Sasuke esta mañana, y tengo testigos.

- ¡En verdad crees que la palabra de este cobarde tiene valor! – menciono despotamente la anciana.

- No le permito… – empezó a decir Hinata al darse cuenta como esas palabras afectaron a su primo.

- Soy testigo, espero que mi palabra tenga valor – mencionó un hombre alto, uno de los pocos hombres de la clase alta de la familia que quedaban.

- ¡Yuuki sama! – dijo el líder de los ancianos al verse intimidado.

- Yo también – dijo una mujer sentada en primera fila junto a la Hokage – y me pareció injusto que obligaran a Hinata sama a terminar con este joven que acaba de salvar a la aldea – se puso de pie en señal de inconformidad.

Al parecer esa mujer tenía mucho poder en la familia Hyuga, los ancianos del consejo palidecieron al verla decidida y uno por uno cada uno de los Hyuga que habían visto la escena de la mañana se levantaron en símbolo de apoyo ante la joven peliazul.

- Hinata sama…. No me pareció nada lógico obligarla a dejar a su novio, pero en qué momento volvió a unirse con el joven Uchiha – preguntó la mujer de castaña cabellera acercándose más a ella.

- Yo…. – no podía cometer errores y esa parte no estaba en el plan, después de todo no era tan lista como Shikamaru – lo encontré hace unas horas cuando salí a tomar aire…. Lo siento mucho pero no puedo estar lejos de Sasuke.

- Has roto tu palabra…. Una persona como tú no puedes ser líder de un clan tan respetable como lo es este – anunció el anciano – ustedes – señaló a la clase baja de la familia – saquen de aquí al Uchiha…. Hyuga Hinata estas destituida de tu cargo.

La sorpresa se sintió de todos lados, pero Hinata no se inmuto, Sasuke se puso alerta por si lo atrapaban o al menos lo intentaban…. Los segundos pasaban y nadie se movía de su lugar, algunos Hyuga estaban determinados a proteger a su líder, otros dudaban pero se limitaban solo a mirarse los unos a los otros tratando de saber qué hacer.

- ¡Que esperan! – gritó el anciano.

- Al parecer esperan a las órdenes de su líder – menciono la Hokage algo divertida por la situación.

- Tsunade sama – reprendió Shizune, pero para variar fue ignorada por la rubia.

- Si eres capaz de lograr un apoyo así a solo minutos de tu nombramiento eres la mejor líder que he visto en mi vida – elogió la Godaime dirigiéndole una mirada de comprensión.

El consejo estaba petrificado, su opinión no era tomada en cuenta, mucho menos ahora que la hokage apoyaba a Hinata.

- Al parecer voy a seguir siendo la líder del clan – dijo la peliazul orgullosa de lo que había logrado – y mi primera orden será destituirlos, al parecer eran los únicos que no estaban conformes con mi relación con Uchiha Sasuke, no puedo permitir que el consejo del clan este regido por personas tan egoístas.

Los ancianos se sintieron perdidos, ahora no tendrían el poder del que habían gozado por años, el más joven de los tres, o al menos el que tenía menos canas iba a tomar el libro de la mesa.

- Lo siento, esto no les pertenece – dijo Kakashi impidiendo que tocaran el libro.

- Eso es Hinata chan – gritó el rubio lleno de euforia, provocando que todos los presentes se unieran en la celebración.

A los ancianos no les quedo más que marcharse con la cabeza gacha, de la ahora animada celebración.

.

.

.

Horas después, aun en la celebración Hinata pidió la atención de todos, las mesas habían sido quitadas para poder dar paso a un par de piezas de baile y conversaciones de pie en grupos varios

- Su atención por favor – pidió la ojiperla haciendo sonar la copa que tenía en sus manos

Todos guardaron silencio y se agruparon hacia ella esperando ver lo que diría la nueva líder del clan Hyuga.

- Primero que nada – empezó a hablar – quiero agradecerles a todos por el apoyo que me dieron, es muy importante para mí el saber que las decisiones que tomo les parece correcto a ustedes – las personas la miraban contenta y ellos compartían esa alegría – tengo una noticia que darles, quizás es muy pronto, no pensaba darla este día… pero no veo motivos para no hacerlo.

Se escucho unos murmullos, todos se preguntaban que sería lo que Hinata quería decir, ¿Cuál era esa decisión?

Hinata miró a Sasuke que comprendió que necesitaba de su apoyo y se acerco a ella tomándole la mano – amigos y amigas – miró a sus compañeros – maestros – miro a Kakashi y Kurenai – familia – todos los Hyuga asintieron con la cabeza como si estuviera tomando lista – es un honor saber que me consideran digna de dirigir tan noble apellido, se que con esfuerzo y su apoyo lo lograría de maravilla… pero – este era el momento, al fin les daría la noticia por la que había creado todo el plan, por lo que mintió tanto en tan poco tiempo – he aceptado la propuesta matrimonial de Uchiha Sasuke y nos casaremos muy pronto.

Las personas no parecían entender lo que implicaba ese matrimonio, las expresiones más diversas se vieron cuando empezaron a comprender.

- Desde el momento en que sea la esposa de Sasuke, me convertiré en una Uchiha, fundadora del clan que espero formar con el por lo que no podre ser su líder – el publico quedo mudo, la ojiperla sintió la mirada de todos sobre ella y Sasuke… se sentía fatal, pensaba que no podía continuar.

- ¿Pero? – pregunto uno de los confundidos Hyuga y los comentarios bajos sonaban como abejas, zumbando palabras inconclusas.

- Esperen un momento…. Hinata no los abandonara a su suerte, para ella ustedes son muy importantes y aun no ha terminado de hablar – habló fuerte y claro Sasuke salvando la situación y haciendo que el silencio volviera a reinar.

- Gracias – susurro Hinata a su novio mientras volvía a su compostura – desde el momento que supe que mi nombramiento se daría pensé en lo que sería mejor para ustedes, para nosotros…. Quizás yo ya no sea la líder, pero dejare en reemplazo a alguien mejor, una persona en la que tengo mi entera confianza y de la que estoy segura que llevara a este clan a la equidad que ha hecho falta por generaciones…. Espero que como me apoyaron acepten mi decisión y lo apoyen como si fuera yo.

Las personas empezaban a preguntarse quién sería el nuevo líder escogido por Hinata

- Neji niisan…. Podrías acercarte – pidió amablemente la Hyuga

El castaño se sorprendió y caminó lentamente hacia su prima – ¿si Hinata sama? – dijo mientras le hacia una reverencia.

- Niisan…. Tú eres la persona que merece este clan como líder – dijo la ojiperla mirándolo con la más dulce sonrisa – cuando Madara ataco tuviste la oportunidad de dejarme y enfrentarlo, pero preferiste cumplir tu deber y protegerme, a pesar de que ese acto de cumplimiento del deber hizo que te consideraran un cobarde – todos escuchaban atentos las palabras de la peliazul – Hyuga Neji eres la persona indicada para gobernar con prudencia este clan – miró a todos los invitados y alzo un poco mas su voz – la separación dentro del mismo clan ha sido algo reprochable, el que nuestro nuevo líder provenga de la rama baja de la familia nos garantiza que estos atropellos no se volverán a cometer, todos seremos uno, todos seremos iguales.

Los gritos de alegría de los Hyuga no demoraron en llegar, al fin habría un cambio en las leyes de los Hyuga.

- Pero Hinata sama – decía Neji aun absorto con la noticia.

- Aun soy la líder, no me hagas obligarte a aceptar el cargo – bromeó mientras le daba un abrazo – confío en ti y sé que lo harás bien.

Neji sonrió y miró a todos, las personas habían aceptado la decisión de su prima y el sintió que se había logrado algo grande – prometo que hare mi mejor esfuerzo

Los gritos de alegría volvieron a sonar y Tenten desde su lugar sonreía orgullosa de su novio…. La fiesta siguió de largo, ahora más que nunca tenían motivo para celebrar

.

.

.

- Felicidades Neji – le dijo Tenten manteniendo la compostura de cualquier invitada

- Esperaba cualquier cosa de esta noche menos esto – confesó sonriente – ahora muchas cosas cambiaran

- Te dije que no te preocuparas tanto – recriminó esta

- Tienes razón…. De ahora en adelante seré el líder del clan y necesitare a una esposa que me diga que no preocupe tanto – comento mirándola fijamente

- ¿esposa? – pregunto sorprendida

- No me vas a decir que ahora no quieres

- Tonto… claro que quiero – lo abrazó contenta por la proposición

.

.

.

- Sasuke tengo algo que decirte – le dijo Naruto al pelinegro.

- ¿Qué quieres dobe? No tengo tiempo para pelear ahora – contestó tajantemente.

- No quiero pelear… vengo a pedir disculpas, lo que hice estuvo mal – se disculpo sinceramente – le pedí perdón a Hinata, pero sé que tu también la mereces .

Sasuke miró a su amigo y se dio cuenta de la sinceridad de sus palabras – está bien – le contesto haciendo que el rubio sonriera al saber que no había perdido esa amistad – pero ten presente que si intentas algo parecido no vivirás para contarlo – esto último lo dijo muy en serio.

- No te preocupes, aprendí la lección – comento el rubio mientras veía acercarse a Hinata.

- ¿De qué hablan? – preguntó inocentemente.

- Solo dejábamos algunas cosas claras – respondió Sasuke.

- Si solo eso – confirmo Naruto un tanto nervioso, al parecer Sasuke era muy celoso y debía tener cuidado en las bromas y comentarios que podía hacerle a Hinata.

.

.

.

- Aun no lo entiendo… ya le cediste tu puesto a Neji, porque no te vienes a vivir conmigo – le decía Sasuke a Hinata un par de días después de la celebración.

- He roto demasiadas reglas y lo mínimo que puedo hacer es esperar hasta el matrimonio para irme de aquí…. Además aun soy la líder, Neji solo acepto firmar después de la boda – explicó la ojiperla mientras abrazaba a su novio

- Sera la semana más eterna de mi vida – comento el ojinegro mientras la besaba – ahora que lo pienso nunca pudiste poner en marcha tu plan, era realmente bueno

- Los resultados fueron los mismos, además así se vio mas espontaneo…. Creo que así fue mejor – indicó mientras arrimaba su cabeza al pecho de su novio

- Tal vez, a mi me hubiera gustado verte haciendo y diciendo todo lo que me explicaste

Hinata se sonrojo ante la sonrisa de Sasuke, se reprendió por seguir haciéndolo a pesar de ser prometidos

- Espero que nunca dejes de sonrojarte – le dijo Sasuke como si le leyera el pensamiento – te amo Hinata

- Te amo Sasuke – contesto la ojiperla mirándolo fijamente a los ojos

El beso que siguió fue tan intenso que parecía el último o tal vez el primero…. Pero ambos sabían que aun faltaban mucho por recorrer en su amor y dentro de una semana empezarían a vivir juntos

En una semana seria la boda más comentada de toda Konoha, la única mujer que había podido cambiar a Uchiha Sasuke resulto ser la única que no lo quiso cambiar y lo acepto tal como es

.

.

.

**Fin **

**Notas de autor:**

Lo sé soy una cursi de primera, ya acabó la historia, disculparan los errores, es mi primer fic y casi no quise editarlo, solo corregir un poco la ortografía, es hora de seguir con las demás historias. Fue un gusto haber sido leida y por ustedes.

**Tsuki Tsuruga** muchas gracias por el comentario, la verdad se estaba poniendo sentimental, pero quería que termine en algo lindo.

**kaila maya the whater** muchas gracias por siempre comentar, de regreso ahora que tengo mi tiempo mas y cronometrado, pero me escapo para comentar xD

**magic ann love** pronto actualizar mis otras historias, por ahora solo quería terminar esta historia para darle más tiempo a mis demás bebes.

**Gleidys** casi siempre termino con una historia de Hinata y Sasuke, así que no dejare de hacerlo es mi pareja favorita.

**Fran** me siento halagada porque una de mis historias provocara desvelo *-*

**Guest **he actualizado, recién me conecto desde el jueves, tenia rondando en la cabeza que debía acabar este fic.

**maria. .313** gracias por la opinión que tienes de mi historia, aquí está el final de la misma, espero te haya gustado.

.

.

.

¡Esperen! Aun ahí un epilogo, así que nos veremos pronto.

Con amor. _**Akai yume**_


End file.
